Echoes In Eternity
by The Jedi Wizard Hobbit
Summary: Love, angst, loads of humor, you name it. In Harry's seventh year, Remus is forced to face an old friend from the past, someone he was very close to. Contains many flashback sequences to Marauder Era - pranks included. RL/OC, JP/LE, some RW/HG, HP/GW.
1. Introductions and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's lovely world. Ivy, however, is mine. 

Some of the plot in this story was taken from a wonderful Marauder fic by Faber Wolffe, titled He Can't Hyde. I would suggest that everyone read it. Her story is only slightly altered in my version, which, of course, I asked permission to do.

Okay, bear with me ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the wonderful world of The Jedi Wizard Hobbit! This is my first real fic that I've ever posted. First, I'd like to make some promises:

- While this is a romance fic containing an original character, I promise you that she is not a Mary Sue. I am a devout hater of Mary Sues, as are most people. She may seem that way at first, but if you continue reading, I hope you'll grow to like her.

- The first two chapters in this fic are a little weak. It was unavoidable, because they are setup chapters. It gets better, and I hope you will continue reading, nevertheless, and give this story a chance. It has lots of fun stuff in it.

- Characters sing in this fic. Wait! Before you hit the back button and growl at me, let me assure you that it is all in good fun! In the first chapter it may come off a bit cheesy, but it is intended to be good-humored. Singing doesn't occur after chapter one for a while, but then it's really fun. Besides, I see no reason why characters shouldn't sing! It's therapeutic… or something… 

If you enjoy or even if you don't, please review! I'd really love feedback!

#        #        #

****

**Echoes In Eternity**

****

**_Chapter One - Introductions and Reunions_**  

**THEN **- Marauder Fourth Year

Four fourteen-year-old boys flew down a staircase.

"Did we lose him?"

"I think so."

"Who cares? Just keep running!"

The four boys who seemed to be fleeing some great danger went by the names of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And they were indeed fleeing danger. This was due to the fact that, moments before, James had thought it would be amusing to transfigure Severus Snape's wand into a carrot.

Sirius reared his head back in a maniacal laugh as he bounced down another flight. "Did you see his face? James, he is going to kill you!"

From behind Peter, Remus, who was last in line, gave a snort. "With what? His incredible magic carrot?"

James was about to laugh when he realized that the stairs below him were wet. He grabbed hold of the banister to stop himself from slipping, but Sirius, who was still running at top speed, crashed into him. The result left all four at the bottom of the stairs, piled on top of each other, moaning and groaning in shock. 

As Sirius and James managed to sit up, they heard an unexpected sound. Peter, who was crumpled on the bottom stair, was giggling. Sirius began rubbing one of his elbows, which was already bruising, and leaned towards Peter. "What could possibly be so funny at this particular moment?"

Peter pulled at a wet corner of his robes and attempted to wring it out. "It's just amusing… Doesn't it seem that whenever we pull a prank on Snape we end up doing more damage to ourselves than to him?"

Still flat on his back next to Sirius, Remus let out a soft chuckle. James and Sirius soon joined in as they all were forced to review the absurdity of their situation. James hauled himself to his feet and began to brush the dirt off his clothes. Sirius and Peter both noticed that Remus had not yet sat up, so both reached for him to help him stand. When they were all on their feet, Sirius noticed the look of fatigue on Remus' face.

"You know, James, maybe we shouldn't do this sort of stuff so soon after the full moon. I don't think it's good for Remus."

"I can handle it, Sirius," said Remus, sounding slightly hurt.

Sirius struggled to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt Remus' feelings or pride, but James cleverly stepped in. "We know you can handle it, Remus. We just don't want you to push yourself beyond your limits on the account of some stupid prank."

"I'm not pushing myself," Remus insisted. "I'm… just a bit tired…"

"I think someone needs to eat," suggested Peter.

Sirius perked up his ears. "That sounds good… It is dinnertime isn't it?"

James turned to Remus. "Hungry, Remus?" Remus gave a vigorous nod, and with that the four boys set off for the Great Hall.

When they arrived for dinner, they were a bit early and the tables were only about half-full. A certain feeling of calm washed over all of them, knowing that Snape wouldn't dare try getting back at them while they were in the Great Hall. Much of their energy had returned, and each one of them was beginning to feel confident again. After all, it was November and fourth year was going great. They had finally decided on a name for their little group - The Marauders. James, Sirius, and Peter had been working very hard on becoming Animagi, and they felt they were getting close. Pranks and detentions had been at an all-time high. Fourth year presented new chances, more mischief to get into, and more risks to take.

This was the first official year of Marauder reign.

Other changes had occurred as well. The boys were actually beginning to grow up. James had finally started dating Lily Evans at the start of the year, not at all to the surprise of his three friends. When they reached the Gryffindor table James searched for Lily so he could sit next to her, as he did at every meal.

James grabbed Sirius' arm and pointed with his own. "Who's that girl that Lily's talking to?" 

Sirius followed James' finger to the end of the table where Lily sat. She was conversing with another redheaded girl. This girl's hair, however, was a different shade of red. Lily had straight orange-red hair that she probably inherited from Irish ancestors. This new girl had dark auburn hair that seemed to be highlighted with gold. It was in a mix of waves and curls that fell just past her shoulders. Sirius had never seen this girl before.

Bertha Jorkins, a sweet but gossip-loving Hufflepuff, heard James' inquiry and decided to fill him in. "Oh, you didn't hear? She just transferred here from America! She got sorted into Gryffindor today."

Sirius was intrigued. "From America, eh?"

"Yes," said Bertha, "but don't let that make up your mind about her. She speaks with an American accent, but she lived here until she was ten before moving to the United States. And here's the really amazing part - she's related to the headmaster! She's Dumbledore's great-grandniece!"

Peter piped in. "Great-grandniece? I didn't know he even had siblings."

"Well, apparently he did," said Bertha. "He supposedly had a brother, and that brother had a son, who had a son. Then that son married an American muggle or something. It's funny isn't it? How little we actually know about Headmaster Dumbledore?"

But Sirius hadn't really been listening to her. He saw an opportunity. "Related to Dumbledore, is she? This could be very convenient…" The fact was, Sirius had recently found that he had a certain amount of charm when it came to dealing with the ladies. This year he had begun flirting, and girls had been falling for him left and right. So, he straightened up and sauntered over to where the new girl sat. James and the rest, not wanting to miss a good show, followed in his wake.

As Sirius approached, the girls stopped talking, and Lily rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. Sirius held out his hand and gave the girl his most attractive smile. "Hello. I saw you across the room and suddenly felt the need to come over introduce myself." When the girl reached out to shake the hand he had offered, Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Sirius Black. Welcome to Hogwarts." 

The girl gave a small smile. "Sorry slick - it's not that easy."

Sirius gave his most puzzled and innocent look. "What's not that easy?"

The girl stood up from the table. She was shorter then Sirius by about six inches, but she had a presence that made her seem a lot taller. "Sirius Black, huh? I've been warned about you." From across the table Lily gave Sirius a wide smile and he shot her a glare. 

Deciding it was no use, he slumped back into his casual posture and cocked his head to one side. "Okay, let's drop the act. I'm Sirius. Who are you?"

She held out her hand again. "Ivy Dumbledore." 

Sirius shook her hand for real this time.

"I'm James."

"I'm Peter."

They both shook her hand. Then Sirius said, "And this is-"

"Remus."

Sirius, James and Peter exchanged looks. Remus never introduced himself to people. He was usually too shy. One of them always had to do it. But there he was, shaking this girl's hand as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. Remus and Ivy locked eyes, granite to periwinkle, and held their gaze for several seconds. Then they broke apart, smiling at each other. Sirius started to chuckle at the obviousness of what was happening, but Peter gave him a sharp elbow in the stomach to stop him.

"Well, well, well," said Sirius under his breath. _I think our dear Mr. Lupin has a bit of a crush… What fun I'm going to have with this._

They all sat down to eat. Remus and Sirius were on either side of Ivy across from Peter, James and Lily. 

Lily gave James a poke with her fork. "Severus Snape came in here a few minutes before you did looking quite angry, and then he left as though he was looking for someone…" The four boys shot glances back and forth. "He was holding a carrot," she added. Mischievous smiles appeared. Lily sighed. "All right, which one of you was it this time?" Three pairs of eyes shifted to James. "James Potter, you didn't!" James turned to her with his eyes wide and innocent. Luckily for him, Lily didn't feel like scolding him at that moment.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Ivy spoke up. "Severus Snape is a stupid git." She said it very plainly as though it were simply a fact that everyone should know. When the others looked at her questioningly, she elaborated. "He was teasing and threatening me at lunch today. Talking about how popular I was going to be just because I'm related to the headmaster."

Sirius grinned broadly. "We think alike. I should've had a sibling like you," he claimed fondly. "But don't worry about it, Little Sister, we won't let that greasy prat within an inch of you." 

This became the first time that Sirius would utter the nickname 'Little Sister,' a name that from then on, he reserved for Ivy, and Ivy alone.

**NOW **- Harry's Seventh Year at Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked under Harry's invisibility cloak on their way back to the Gryffindor tower. They had just been to the kitchens because Harry and Ron had not managed to eat dinner that evening due to detention with Snape. Hermione had also wanted to hold a S.P.E.W. meeting, though none of the house elves seemed very enthusiastic about it.

School had been particularly strange this year. It seemed that one bad class got exchanged for another. All the students were thrilled to have Professor Lupin back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but History of Magic had gone terribly wrong. Professor Binns, the ghost who taught the class, had not been showing up to teach his lessons. No one seemed to know why, though terrible rumors were flying around the school, but that meant that Snape had been subbing for him. History of Magic quickly became a threatening and unhappy course. Before it had simply been boring - now the students were forced to deal with Snape twice as much every week.

They were passing the staircase that led to the front of the castle, and heard voices near the entrance. All of them recognized the two men who were talking - Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Professor Lupin had brought Sirius back with him as his pet, Snuffles. Harry supposed that Sirius was not in animagus form since it was late and they wouldn't have expected any students out at that time of night. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and they both nodded in agreement with Harry to go and listen in on the conversation.

"I still don't understand what all the mystery is about, Albus," Sirius complained. "You've been warning me since I came here not to be seen in human form, and here I am, standing at the entrance, waiting for someone whose identity is still unknown to me!"

Albus smiled. "Be patient, Sirius. When you see who is coming you will be glad you waited. I want it to be a surprise for you. I like surprises. I imagine it will be a surprise for Remus as well."

Sirius' expression became even more puzzled. "What does Remus have to do with-"

At that moment, one of the giant wood doors to the front of the castle opened, and a cloaked figure carrying a suitcase stepped inside. The unknown person had his or her hood up so no one could see their face. The door closed behind the figure, who set down the suitcase and then straightened up to view the surroundings. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Do come all the way inside, my dear, and greet your home properly."

"But the first breath of air one takes inside these walls is always the most enchanting," the figure responded.

"You can't hold that breath indefinitely," Albus teased.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the figure pulled back its hood to reveal a lovely woman with golden-auburn hair.

Sirius' expression went from puzzlement to disbelief. Harry heard him mutter, "Little Sister…? It can't be…"

The woman detected the muttering and took a hard look at Sirius. Soon, her eyes became wide and a smile reached her lips. "Sirius?" she said, with a hint of disbelief as well.

"Little Sister!" Sirius rushed towards her and grabbed her up in a hug. Then he picked her up off the floor and twirled her around, as the woman laughed warmly. Finally, he set her down and looked her right in the eye. "I had been wondering where you were! Things were so busy, I didn't have the time to get in contact with you, though Albus told me that he told you what happened with Peter. I hoped to get Remus to send you something, but he told me you two hadn't been in touch for a long time, and he didn't know where you were."

Ivy's eyes seemed to fall a bit at the mention of Remus' name, but she quickly regained her composure. "Yes… we haven't really spoken in sixteen years."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "You haven't spoken to him since Lily and James died?"

"A little bit after that," Ivy endeavored to explain. "We were just going in different directions, and we didn't keep up with each other's whereabouts."

"A mistake, I should think," Dumbledore interjected.

Sirius was about to comment that they should've been able to keep in touch just fine through owls, but Ivy had already shifted her attention to Dumbledore. "Albus!" she cried, and gave him a hug as well. "Thank you so much for letting me come!"

He pushed her back to arms length to get a look at her. "We are in need of your services. I'm glad you've come, my dear Ivy - or should I say, Professor Dumbledore?"

Sirius looked back and forth between Albus and Ivy. "Wait a tick… Ivy's going to be the new History of Magic teacher, isn't she? That's great! Now we'll have two-"

But Dumbledore cut him off. "There's someone else here who I think you'll want to see, Ivy." He turned to Sirius and gave him a small wink. "I believe you know where this person is at the moment, don't you, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore with inquisitiveness. "You mean she doesn't know-"

"I like surprises, Sirius, " Albus said plainly.

Sirius smiled as he realized what Dumbledore was doing. "I'll take her, Albus."

He smiled. "Thank you, Sirius. I will retire for the night now."

As he left, Albus passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. He turned to them and looked straight at them, but instead of telling them to go to bed as they expected, he just smiled and gestured towards Sirius and the new guest. He seemed to be inviting them to follow. Then he smiled at them again, and walked away.

After he had gone, Ivy raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "So… who is here that I just _have_ to see?"

Sirius smirked. "Follow me, and I'll show you." After walking a few steps, he stopped and turned to her. "You don't happen to sing anymore, do you, Ives?"

*        *        *

Remus couldn't think of a place he'd less like to be. In the dungeons, in the middle of the night, with Severus Snape.

He was there because Dumbledore had asked Severus to teach him how to make the Wolfsbane potion, in case Voldemort summoned Snape at an inconvenient time. Remus was getting very tired, and he knew he would never be able to figure out how to brew the extremely complicated potion. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Severus was making it seem even more difficult, just to make him upset. He had already been down there for hours, listening while Severus rambled and found ways to indirectly insult him. 

He knew the reason Severus was in a snit was because he had been hired back. Dumbledore had sent a letter out to all the parents before the school year started, informing them of his intention to bring Remus back, and letting them know that if he had enough complaints he would not. Only a few Slytherin parents had complained, but none of them were angry enough to take their kids out of Hogwarts for it, so Remus got the job. He was glad to be back. He had missed his students, and he felt that he should be around Harry when times were becoming so dangerous.

Unfortunately, being back also meant having to deal with Severus. Remus still responded to him the same way he always had, politely and respectfully. The real trick had been keeping Sirius in line. Whenever Sirius was in human form and he and Severus happened to meet up, the consequences were unpleasant, to say the least. There was lots of shouting and reopening of old wounds that Remus wished they could all forget. He knew Severus would never be civil towards him while Sirius was there to remind him of their past.

"Now, Lupin, if you keep letting your mind wander like this the potion will be ruined, and we'll have to make another batch. Please keep your mind on the task at hand!"

Remus yawned. "I'm sorry, Severus… I just had no idea it would take this long."

"Well," Severus snapped, "Maybe now you'll have a little more respect for potion-making then you had before! It is an art form, and a delicate one. It's just too bad that you and your friends were so busy pulling idiotic pranks in class, and never bothered to learn anything from it."

_Yes, it is,_ Remus thought. _Because if we had, I wouldn't be here right now._

"Severus, if I don't pack it up soon I'm going to fall asleep right in this cauldron."

Severus smiled. "And then you'll just have to come back and try again tomorrow, won't you?"

Remus sighed. He couldn't begin to imagine how much Severus was enjoying this. He looked into the cauldron. The contents were dark brown, and Severus had told him to turn down the flame underneath it when that happened. He did so, and sat down so he could let it sit for fifteen minutes, as he had been told to do. 

At that moment he heard something very strange. Two people were coming towards the dungeons and… _singing?_

_"Good morning, good morning_

_We've talked the whole night through,_

_Good morning, good morning_

_To you._

_Good morning, good morning_

_It's great to stay up late_

_Good morning, good morning _

_To you."_

Remus racked his brain. _The man sounds like Sirius, and the woman…_

Then he heard Sirius' voice outside the door. "Wait, remember this one? -

_Suddenly Seymour!"_

The woman responded.

_"He purified me!"_

She was echoed by Sirius.

_"He purified you!"_

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "It can't be…"

_"Suddenly Seymour!"_

_"Suddenly Seymour!"_

Severus had noticed the voices as well, and also seemed to be listening in disbelief. Remus held his breath as the woman belted at the top of her lungs.

_"Showed me I caaaannn!"_

_"Yes, you caaaannn!"_

Remus and Severus looked at each other. Remus gave one nod of his head. "It can." 

Both he and Severus opened the dungeon door and found Sirius singing with none other than Ivy Dumbledore. They were standing in such a way that Sirius was facing the dungeon door and Ivy had her back to it. Sirius saw Remus and gave him a smile as he and Ivy continued to sing together.

_"Learn how to be more_

_The girl that's inside me/you"_

Sirius then began and Ivy became the echo.

_"With sweet understanding, with sweet understanding"_

_"With sweet understanding, with sweet understanding"_

They sang together again.

_"With sweet understanding,_

_Seymour's my/your maaaaannnn!"_

They both finished the song and grabbed onto each other, laughing hysterically. Sirius caught his breath and shook his finger at Ivy. "You… I can't believe you… You can still belt them like that!"

She giggled a bit longer before responding. "Of course I can… What, did you think I was going to stop singing just because I wasn't around _you_ all the time? Besides, you sound great too!"

Sirius shrugged modestly. Then he looked Remus directly in the eye as he said to Ivy, "Here's another one I'm sure you'll remember."

Remus felt as though he was being invisibly pushed, and before he could stop himself, though he hadn't tried in many years, he began to sing. 

_"Don't  
Don't let it start  
Know in your heart  
Each step we take  
Takes us too far."_

Ivy felt her heart catch in her chest as she heard she heard the soft, gentle voice behind her. _It can't be…_

_"Don't  
Don't fall for this  
From the first kiss  
We'd start to lose,  
Lose who we are."_

Ivy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _It can._

_"Don't let the tides of your heart  
Rise, or they'll tear you apart.  
Bertrande,  
Never reach for my hand,  
Never let me come near you  
Or I fear you will regret  
One day  
That I first kissed you  
One day  
That I let myself hold you  
When I'd told you all I feel  
Please don't"_

It was one of the many songs that James and Lily and asked the two of them to sing at their wedding. It was from a particularly tragic musical called _Martin Geurre_. Out of all the songs they'd requested, this one never quite fit with the others, and Remus and Ivy had spent many hours together contemplating why it was chosen for such an occasion. Even now, Remus wondered why that song ended up being the first to escape his lips.

Ivy began her part in the duet.

_"I hear each word you say  
For I feel them each night,  
Yet if everything is wrong  
Why does something feel right?"  
               _

As she sang, Ivy slowly turned around to face Remus.  At the sight of her, he was taken aback. He realized that he had forgotten the intensity of her eyes. She looked like an ancient goddess, standing in robes of midnight blue, her red hair shining like fire in dim light of the dungeons. She continued singing, now looking directly into his eyes.

_"I cannot watch you go…  
Despite the lie, our love  
Is truer than we know"_

Remus stopped her with a word.

_"Don't…"_

_"This is not wrong."_

_"But for how long?  
This is too good,  
Too good to last."_

_"Don't…"_

_"No one's this strong."_

_"Here you belong,  
This is your land,  
This is your past."_

_"For…"_

_"For all our lives"_

_"I will be Martin Geurre"_

_"You brought the rain"_

_"Don't."_

Sirius couldn't have planned it better. It looked like a scene from one of those muggle movies. Whenever Remus and Ivy sang together it had that effect - you got completely engrossed in their story. They both continued in the last verse.

_"There is no one who'd dare.  
Please, don't,  
Never reach for my hand,  
Never let me come near you  
Or I fear you will regret  
One day  
That I first kissed you  
One day  
That I let myself hold you  
When I told you all I feel"_

A great look of sadness came over Remus' face, and his voice softened.

_"Please, don't…"_

_"Come my love, just one kiss,  
One kiss, before we say…  
Goodbye"_

Ivy finished the song, and smiled at him for a long time before speaking. "Hello Remus," she whispered.

Remus suddenly felt weak at the knees. _Get a hold of yourself! _he inwardly demanded. _You still act like a teenager around her!_ "Hello, Ivy. It's good to see you." _God, is that the best you can come up with in sixteen years? After what you did to her?_

Ivy quickly became her loud, vibrant self again. "So?" she looked at him questioningly. "Where's my hug? I already got one from Sirius!" 

Remus smiled. _Nothing's changed… she's exactly the same…_ He went to her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, his arms around her waist. After they let go Remus heard a voice behind him.

"Well, now that you're done making enough noise to wake up the whole school!" Severus complained.

"Nice to see you too, Severus," Ivy said cheerfully. "Come now, you know that no one could hear us down here. We're too far away from everyone."

"You need to finish making that potion, Lupin," Severus pointed out.

Ivy looked to Remus questioningly. "Potion?"

"Wolfsbane Potion," he explained.

"Can I help?" she offered. Remus suddenly realized his luck. Ivy was the only friend of theirs who had done very well in potions class when they were in school.

"I suppose you could… In fact," he added slyly, "Severus has been trying to teach me how to make it… in case of emergencies." He looked into her eyes pleadingly, and she instantaneously knew what he wanted.

"You know, Severus," Ivy said in a very off-handed way. "If you'll just let me look at the ingredients, I'm sure I could make the potion if you were ever… unable to."

Severus realized what was going on, and it was obvious that he didn't like it. However, he had no sound reason to protest. "I suppose that since Lupin is quite inept at this sort of thing…"

"Very well, Severus, I'll be over tomorrow after my classes to look at the ingredients and start making the potion," Ivy said.

Severus paused for a moment, soaking up what she had said. "Did you say classes…?"

Ivy nodded. "I'm taking over as the new History of Magic professor."

Snape was so infuriated that he didn't know what to say. Instead, he gave a curt nod, turned back into his classroom, and quickly slammed the door behind him.

Ivy chuckled slightly. "Well… I can see nothing's changed about him…"

Remus turned back to her with gratitude written all over his face. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what you've saved me from - he was going to keep me there all night!"

"I'm just glad to be back!" Ivy exclaimed. "Now… where can I go to get something to eat at this time of night?"

Sirius did a mock gape. "Surely you haven't forgotten?" He looked to Remus who nodded in agreement. "To the kitchens!" Sirius announced.

"To the kitchens!" Remus and Ivy repeated after him.

They began to make their way to the kitchens, and Sirius couldn't help but thinking, _It's just like old times… _

Harry waited until the trio was gone before he whispered to Ron and Hermione, "We should get to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

**THEN **- Continued from the previous 'then' incident

"So, are you really Dumbledore's great-grandniece?" asked James as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, I am. But I don't really view Albus as an uncle. You see, my grandfathers both died before I was born, so Albus has sort of been a grandfather to me."

Remus had been drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the table, which all the Marauders knew was a sign of nervousness. He finally decided to speak up. "Why did you transfer from your school in America?"

Ivy shrugged. "The school that I went to there was really bad."

Sirius pounded his fist on the table. "Those damn American wizards are so backwards!"

Everyone began to laugh at Sirius' dramatics. Everyone except Remus. No one had noticed what he had. _Ivy isn't telling the truth_, he thought. The way she had averted her eyes when she gave him her answer had told him so. He didn't understand how he knew that meant she was lying. He just knew. 

And he wished he knew why.

The dinner appeared on the tables and they all started to eat. There was plenty of casual chatting as they all got to know Ivy, who turned out to be much more daring and quick-witted than the Marauders had expected. Still, the conversation seemed to take on incredible life when Ivy was talking to Remus. They laughed together, bounced ideas off each other and acted like they had known each other forever. Soon, even Lily began to catch on to what Sirius and the others had seen - these two were connected.

They all finished dinner and headed back up towards the common room. They spent some more time talking on the comfy chairs and couches before they all realized that it was time to turn in for the night. Lily and Ivy walked the steps to the girl's dorm while the James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter returned to the room that they shared. There was a short pillow fight, started due to the fact that Sirius had been teasing Remus about Ivy, but soon the boys were exhausted and they all fell asleep.

Remus woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't surprised - he woke up at night often, ever since… But on that night he felt the need to get up and walk around, so he put on his dark blue bathrobe and headed down to the common room. And there, he found someone waiting for him.

Ivy was sitting in front of the fireplace, gazing into it, as though some sort of secret lied within it. Remus turned around to go back to his room, but Ivy heard him at the top of the stairs. She smiled gently. "Hello."

Remus knew he couldn't leave now without seeming rude, so he walked slowly down the stairs and sat next to her in front of the fire. "Hello - couldn't sleep?" She shook her head. "Me neither. Of course, you have more of a reason. It must be hard to adjust to this place after going to school in another country."

He had wanted to broach the subject of her school transfer again, but apparently made it more obvious then he had wished because she raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Is something bothering you, Remus?"

Remus sighed. He knew that lying would be of no use - he had a funny feeling that she could read him probably as well as he could read her. So he'd just have to tell her. "You didn't tell the truth… the truth about why you transferred, I mean."

Ivy's eyes widened. "You're perceptive… No, I didn't tell the truth."

"Why?"

The look on Ivy's face became solemn. "Do you really want to know?" Remus nodded. Ivy took a deep breath. "Okay… You must have heard that my mother is a muggle. An American muggle. She met my father in London on a train - he stopped a man from mugging her, I think. When they got married they decided to live in England, and I lived the first ten years of my life here. Close to Albus, close to my father's magical family… and I never gave it a second thought. But my mother was getting homesick and she missed her family. Since the witchcraft schools in America were supposed to be very good, and there was one very close to my mother's family, my father packed us up and moved us to America. 

"I finally met my mother's family… and they weren't very nice. They had never really let my mother know how much they hated my father. They knew he was a wizard, and I think it scared them. Things weren't going so well, and soon my mother got sick. Some sort of strange muggle disease called cancer that no one knew how to cure. We couldn't move back to England - it would've been too stressful for her. So we had to stay there…" 

Ivy's eyes watered up, but she held back her tears and continued. "My mother died five months ago. When she passed away, my mother's relatives tried to take me away from my father and enroll me in a muggle school. Thankfully, he managed to wrestle me away from their grasp and we came back to England where Albus had assured us that I could come to Hogwarts." She paused to get control of herself, and then in a lighter tone said, "And I don't know why I just told you all that."

Remus felt a pit in his stomach. He now wished with all his heart that he had just left the matter alone. _Why do you always have to be so damned inquisitive?! _He said the only thing that came to his mind. "Ivy… I'm… I'm really sorry… You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to… I would've understood…"

"It's fine," she sighed, suddenly seeming less burdened. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want you to know."

"Why were you afraid to tell us in the first place?"

Ivy smiled a bit. "It didn't seem like a great conversation starter for making new friends."

Without thinking, Remus took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Well, now that you're friends with all of us please don't hesitate to tell us anything. You can trust us all to keep your secrets, I promise."

She squeezed his hand back. "I will."

#        #        #

Well, there you are! I told you it was a little weak… But it gets better, I promise. Please, review!


	2. Lesson Plans and Running When Chased

Disclaimer: I realized that I forgot to mention that all the songs from the first chapter aren't mine either (though I feel that's obvious). _Don't _is from the _Martin Guerre_ people, _Good Morning_ is from the _Singin' in the Rain_ people, and _Suddenly Seymour_ is from the _Little Shop of Horrors_ people.

A/N: Since this next chapter is a little short, I thought I'd post it earlier then I'd originally intended. More setup, but this chapter is better than the first. And after this chapter the story gets better. Again, if you're reading, please review, I'd appreciate it so much. Even if you just say that you're reading it, even that would make me feel great. I just want to make sure people enjoy this.

On to chapter two!

**_Chapter Two - Lesson Plans and Running When Chased_**

****

****

**NOW**

Harry sat at breakfast trying to think of something other then what he had seen last night. Still, his mind raced with many questions. _Who was that woman? How does she know Sirius and Professor Lupin? Did she know my parents as well?_

Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We have History of Magic this afternoon."

Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were probably also wondering about what had happened the night before.

"Have you ever heard of her before, Harry? From Sirius or Professor Lupin, I mean?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea who she is. I would guess that she is related to Dumbledore since they have the same last name, but then why did Sirius call her his little sister? And why would she be American?"

"And what was it that happened between her and Professor Lupin?" Hermione wondered.

Harry and Ron both looked to Hermione quizzically. Ron's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed in frustration as if Harry and Ron were missing the most obvious thing in the world. "She said they hadn't spoken for years, but she didn't seem to want to tell Sirius why. And weren't you two paying any attention while they were singing? Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other? It sounded like they really meant what they were saying."

Ron shrugged. "So Professor Lupin happens to be an incredible actor and singer, good for him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, Ron. I'm sure there's something else to it."

Ron snickered and then became very melodramatic. "Like what? Oh, of course! They're madly in love with each other, but they can't show it for some inexplicable reason!"

Hermione glared at Ron. "Oh, never mind."

Harry's head was spinning. He felt that Hermione had the right idea about Professor Lupin and the new Professor Dumbledore, but there was nothing he could conclude about it now. He supposed that the only thing to do was to wait till the afternoon for their first class under Professor Dumbledore.

*        *        *

Ivy watched from her desk as her Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh year class filed into the room. She had been looking forward to this class. Today would be the first time she would see Harry Potter since he had been a year old. She had spent all last night listening to Remus and Sirius talk about him - how much he looked like his father, how he had his mother's eyes, how good he was at Quidditch - she felt that she had so much catching up to do, but unfortunately Remus and Sirius didn't know half as much as they wanted to either.

When Harry finally entered the room, Ivy had to stop herself from gasping. _They were right - he looks just like James…_ Harry had entered with a boy with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. _Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,_ Ivy remembered from her discussion last night. The three of them took seats at the front of the class just as the bell sounded, indicating the start of the period.

Ivy stood up from the desk and smiled at her students. "Hello everyone. Due to Professor Binns' mysterious disappearance, I have been hired as your new History of Magic professor. My name is Professor Dumbledore." Ivy heard a mumble break out around the room, as it had in all of her other classes. Ivy put up a hand to stop questions. "Yes, I am related to the headmaster and yes, I have an American accent although I was born in England. I've lived in America for quite some time, in fact, it's where I moved from to come here." 

The class seemed satisfied with her explanation, so she moved on. "Whatever homework you have been assigned from your substitute, it is no longer due." A great sigh of relief traveled through the class. "Also, from now on, you will only have to bring your textbooks to class when I ask you to." The students looked to her with confusion on their faces. "You've come very far in the history of magic. I'd like to start you on a different route. You see, it is not just important for you to know the history of your ancestors. You must know more about the world that is separate from the one you've grown up in. I want you all to be prepared for anything when you leave this school at the end of the year… which doesn't give me much time, does it?" 

She listened to the chuckles she had elicited from the class, and surveyed the room with keen eyes. Then she walked over to two wooden crates beside her desk and pulled out two different paperback books. "I've taken the liberty of getting you each a copy of two plays. These plays focus on many themes that can be found in daily life, but more importantly they deal with the issue of how muggles view magical people. Both plays are considered to be classic dramatic works by muggle scholars, and I think you'll enjoy them as well." She asked one of the girls in the front row to pass out the books for her and then called on a Hufflepuff boy in the back who'd had his hand raised. "Yes, Mr. …?"

"Finch-Fletchley, Professor," the young man responded. "I was just wondering… the school has a Muggle Studies class, doesn't it? So why are we talking about muggles in here?"

"That's a very good question, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. The truth is, Muggles Studies is a class for people who know absolutely nothing about muggles. The class is focuses on how they live, not how they _think_." Ivy located one of her Gryffindor students whose name she knew because she had heard someone say it before class started. She was good with names that way. "Mr. Finnigan? Would you be so kind as to read the titles and authors of the plays you've been given?"

"_The Crucible_ by Arthur Miller and _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare."

"Thank you, Mr. Finnigan. We will begin with _Macbeth_ since it was written first and since Shakespeare is unarguably the most well known playwright in the world. After we wrap up with the plays I'm going to arrange to have a movie played in here. So you all know, a movie is a muggle invention where they record a play and project it on a screen. I think it will interest you, and I think you'll like the movie I've selected for you as well. I'm not going to tell you what it is, though. Not yet. It'll be a surprise."

For the remainder of the class period she had students volunteer to read from the first act of _Macbeth_ out loud. It took them a long time to get used to the unusual language, but by the time the bell rang the students seemed to understand most of what they were reading. Ivy raised her voice over the scuffle as the class packed up their belongings. "I would like you all to have act one read for Friday. I suggest reading together in groups so you can help each other. Be prepared for a discussion on the act the next time we meet!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to gather their things. They seemed to be lingering for a reason. To break the silence Ivy stood by her desk and called out, "Miss Granger! I was wondering how you felt about the lesson plans." Remus had told her about Hermione's incredible intellectual skills, and her eagerness in all of her classes, so she felt that it was the appropriate thing to ask.

Hermione walked toward her with her book bag on her shoulder. "Oh, I think it's a very unique approach, Professor. The discussions could be very interesting if everyone really gets into the plays."

Ivy nodded. "I'm glad you approve." Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione, and Ivy looked to her old friends' son. "Harry, I've been meaning to tell you how glad I am to finally see you. I was a good friend of your parents, as well as your godfather and Professor Lupin."

"You knew my parents?" Harry repeated. Ivy was sure that he hadn't been given much information about his parents throughout the years, noting the look in his eyes and the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I did. I was actually the maid of honor at their wedding. Maybe someday we can have a talk about them."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that, Professor. Thank you." 

Ivy looked at the three of them. "Well, I'm sure you all have things to do. I'll let you go. Don't forget to read _Macbeth_ together!" The three smiled and thanked her again as they left the room. After they were gone Ivy dropped into her chair behind her desk and took a few deep breaths. _Not bad for a first day…_

She had been sitting in her room for about a half an hour reading through _Macbeth_ again to make sure it was fresh in her mind, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Remus stepped in. When he saw that Ivy seemed to be working, he paused. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

_Always so polite._ Ivy got up from her desk. "Of course not, come in. What brings you to this neck of the castle?" she teased.

"Snuffles and I just wanted to know how our new History of Magic Professor's first classes went today."

Ivy laughed at his referral to Sirius as Snuffles. "Well, you can put Snuffles' mind to rest because they went just fine. I am a little tired from it all, though. I didn't realize that teaching could be such an energy consuming occupation."

Remus tilted his head to the side. "Weren't you teaching over in America before you came?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, but never full days like this. And never with so many students."

Remus caught sight of the play on her desk. "What's the book for?"

"Oh, it's _Macbeth_. For my seventh years," she explained.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "So how did the new lesson plan work out with them?"

"They seemed to adjust to it pretty well. I'm sure they can handle it."

"Good… You saw Harry today, didn't you?"

Ivy grinned. "Yes. You two were right, he looks just like James! He seems to be doing well, too. I'm sure he likes being here where he can relate to people. Living with Petunia and her husband during the first eleven years of his life must have been terrible for him."

Remus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I never met them. What are they like?"

Ivy let a look of disgust cross her features. "They are the most unpleasant people you could ever meet. When you're around them you feel like all the magic in your life is being drained out of you. They reminded me of my mother's family in that way."

Remus had to stop himself from grimacing at the mention of her mother's relatives. The thought of Harry being raised by people like that made him feel sick.

He saw Ivy's eyes brighten, and knew she was about to move on to a lighter subject. "So why didn't Snuffles come with you to see me?"

Remus could feel himself blushing slightly, and was enraged at the fact that he continued to feel so ridiculous around her. "Well, actually, I'm sure he would like to know about your day, but I was really the one who was curious to see you. He doesn't know I'm here."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see." Ivy noticed a pink tinge in his cheeks and decided not to make him more uncomfortable. She changed the subject. "So how has it been working for you and Sirius? I mean, you don't see each other for years and suddenly you have to live together?"

Remus sighed. "It's been strange. To have him back after so many years of thinking that he had been responsible for the deaths of Lily, and James, and Peter. And it's also strange because he's really not the same man from when we knew him. He appears to be outwardly, he still makes his jokes, he's still very clever and witty, he's still always willing to lend a hand when you need one… but sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking… I see him, and he has this haunted look on his face. Sometimes I can get him to talk about it, but never enough for him to relax. I try to be supportive, but deep down I can't help feeling…"

It dawned on Ivy what Remus was trying to say. "You feel like you're acting in the place of James."

Remus lowered his eyes as he gave a single nod. "And it's not my place to do that. They were my friends and I loved them like brothers, but the bond that Sirius and James had was special. They could comfort each other without saying a word. With Sirius now, I'm just grasping at straws, trying to figure out if I'm handling him the right way. I can't tell if I'm helping him and he appreciates it, or if I'm annoying him and he just wants me to leave him alone."

Ivy moved closer to Remus so she could stare up directly into his eyes. "Well, I can tell you what I know. I know that James and Sirius always considered you to be a brother to them as well. I know that Sirius appreciates you. No, you're not James - you're Remus - and Sirius knows that. And he doesn't want you to be James for his sake either. He wants you to be Remus, just as you've always been. That's all the comfort he could need."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Remus hugged her back and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear. When they let go of each other, she saw a twinkle in his eye. "Will you come down with me to dinner? I'm sure it's almost time."

Ivy motioned to the door with her hand. "Lead the way, Professor."

They had begun to walk out of the classroom when Remus reminded her, "Don't forget to save all of your table scraps for Snuffles."

She laughed as the door closed behind them, and they turned down the corridor to make their way to the Great Hall.

**THEN - **Marauder Fifth Year

James plopped down on his bed and heaved a sigh.

"All right, what's wrong?" 

James turned his head towards the voice that had spoken to find Sirius on his bed, reading from his Astronomy textbook. "Oh, not you too!"

Sirius looked up from the book. "'Oh, not you too,' what?"

"You and Lily!" James complained. "You both won't stop doing homework!"

At that remark, Sirius gave James roguish grin, slammed his textbook shut, and threw it across the room. "There. I'm not doing homework anymore. Feel better now?"

James had to stop laughing before he responded. "No. Lily won't talk to me. She's doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay in the common room, and she won't move from her chair."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Okay, who's down in the common room with her?"

"Remus, Peter, and Ivy."

"Perfect. I'll snatch Lily's essay and hand it off to Remus-"

James cleared his throat. "Er, bad idea Sirius. It's only two days after the full moon, and Remus' transformation was really bad this time, remember?"

Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry, James. He'll take the essay and he'll run with it."

"He won't if he's too tired."

"He will if Ivy's chasing him."

James opened his mouth to say something, but then the full idea hit him. He smiled at his friend. "That's very sneaky of you, Sirius."

Sirius gave his best angelic look. "Now, James, you know I'm all about helping people."

The two entered the common room and surveyed the scene. Lily was sitting in an armchair, Peter on the floor near her, and Remus and Ivy were next to each other on the couch comparing answers from their Charms homework. Seeing Remus looking so tired and ill made Sirius remember the plan the he, James, and Peter had been working on. _Just a little more time, Remus. Another month and you will never have to go through another transformation alone._

Sirius came up behind Lily as quietly as he could, and as soon as she had stopped writing to look in her book, Sirius grabbed the roll of parchment. 

"Sirius, give that back or I swear I will-"

Sirius ran over to Remus. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled Remus off of the couch as his papers and books fell all over the floor. Remus gaped for a moment, unsure of what was going on. Sirius thrust the paper into his hand and yelled, "Run for your life, Remus!"

Remus was about to protest when Ivy stood up from the couch yelling, "Remus!" He took one look at the glint in her eye, smiled, and made a mad dash to the portrait hole. Ivy quickly ran after him.

Lily was fuming, James was consoling, Peter was laughing, and Sirius… was amused to no end.

*        *        *

Remus ran as fast as he could down the hall. It didn't help that he was actually very tired and in pain, but he couldn't stop running now. He glanced back, and saw Ivy steadily gaining on him. She was a very good runner, in fact, there had been days were she could to catch up to Sirius - and that was no easy task. Remus found a stairwell and decided to go down. Ivy followed in close pursuit.

"Remus, just hand over the paper!" she yelled.

He shouted back over his shoulder, "You'll have to catch me first!"

Down they went, four more flights. Ivy was right behind Remus, but just as she came up to stop him, Remus ran straight into Professor McGonagall. She huffed and stared at them sternly. "Do watch where you're going, Mr. Lupin! You as well, Ms. Dumbledore! There is absolutely no reason to run inside the school, particularly not on the stairwells!"

Remus and Ivy both looked at the ground as they mumbled, "Sorry, Professor."

"Very well. You may continue on your way - at a normal pace, if you please."

"Yes, Professor," they said. They walked away feeling very embarrassed and silly for getting caught.

However, had they bothered to look back, they would have found something strange indeed - Professor McGonagall looking after the two of them with a knowing smile on her face…

*        *        *

When Ivy woke up that night, she immediately got out of bed and walked down to the common room. She found Remus there sitting by the fire. It was a strange occurrence that had quickly become a tradition. They both seemed to wake up at night. They both would go to the common room and talk with each other until they felt tired again. Neither one of them had to ask the other if they would be there - they just knew. Nor did they tell the others of these midnight meetings - they knew that no one else would understand.

Remus could already sense that she was there, and Ivy knew it. She sat down next to him. It was a cold December night, and the heat from the flames was a welcome feeling. He turned so that he was facing her. "We're lucky she didn't give us detention."

"Yeah, considering the fact that you almost trampled her."

"In an effort to escape you."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the criminal! It's my fault that you insisted on running away with Lily's essay!"

Remus had prepared himself for a fake argument. "Well, it certainly wasn't _my_ fault! Sirius picked me up off the couch and forced it into my hands! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, please, you decided to run the minute you knew I would come after you!"

That was a tactic he had not expected. She was completely right. "That is absolutely absurd!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'd like to know what-"

But Ivy's words died in her throat. She happened to glance down at Remus' right hand - it was dripping with blood. Before he could see what she had noticed, Ivy had grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. On his arm she saw what appeared to be a bite mark. Remus instinctively jerked away, but it was too late.

Ivy gasped. "Remus! What happened to you?"

Remus pulled his sleeve back over his arm. "It's nothing. Just a scratch." He winced at his answer. It felt so bad to lie to her, especially when it was an obvious lie. 

"Remus, I don't understand. You go away once a month to help your sick mother and you come back looking ill and tired. Now you're coming back injured. What's going on?"

Remus felt a brief surge of anger at her suggestion that his mother might have something to do with it. Then he quickly redirected that anger at himself - _It is my fault that she would think that._ "There's nothing wrong, Ivy. I'm fine."

He forced himself to look at her. Her eyes were welling up, and she spoke shakily. "When I came here last year we made a promise. No secrets, Remus."

The sadness in her voice tore at his heart. But he couldn't tell her. How could he say it? He'd never had to tell anyone before. Remus could think of only one thing to do. He slowly rose and reached for her hand. "Come with me to the window." She took his hand and followed him. Remus leaned against the glass pane and pointed up at the moon. "What was the reading of the lunar chart two days ago?"

Ivy looked at him confused, but moved her gaze to the sky nevertheless. She saw the moon, which was almost a full circle, but not quite. Ivy had no idea what she was supposed to be noticing. She thought for a good long while as she stared out the window. Remus held his breath. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked back to him with horror on her face. "Oh, my God… Remus… you're a… you're a…"

Remus waited for the final blow. She would say it, and then run up to her room and never speak to him again. Then he saw her face. Tears were streaming down it, but there was no anger or fear. Instead there was something that looked like… 

"… You're a very stupid boy!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and sobbing onto his shoulder. "You're a werewolf! That's all? You kept that from me for so long! Why?"

It was sympathy. Remus couldn't help but smile at her hysterical reaction, and at the fact that he hadn't lost her as a friend. He led her back to the fireplace and sat with her on the floor again. She managed to calm herself down, but she had many questions. He answered them all as best he could.

They talked until the sun began to shine its first rays of light.

**NOW**

It was early on Sunday morning, and Remus was out taking Snuffles for a walk. Dumbledore had told him that he didn't want Sirius wandering around on the grounds by himself that often, so that meant that Remus had to come out with him every once and a while so Sirius could get some fresh air. Remus always felt that the idea was rather comical, and he knew that it annoyed Sirius. They were just on their way back inside when Remus saw someone running towards them. It didn't take him long to realize who it was.

Ivy came up to him in muggle attire: loose sweat pants, a sleeveless shirt and tennis shoes. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and headband on to keep the sweat out of her eyes. "Hi!" she gasped as she approached, stopping next to Remus.

"I didn't know you still ran."

Ivy grinned. "One mile, five days a week. Keeps me young and healthy." At this comment, Snuffles barked. "I'll deal with you later, fuzzball," she threatened.

Remus felt that Sirius had no place barking at her. Ivy did look young and healthy, certainly more so than he did. Not that there was much he could do about that. In fact, he couldn't help but note - "You look different from when we were young. Not in the face, but different. When we were younger you always seemed a bit… scrawny." 

He had to make the joke. It was one that had been started years before when they were at Hogwarts. Ivy never wanted to be left out, so she did everything with the Marauders when she had the chance. She was so tough, she could even roughhouse with them. It seemed that from their fourth to six year, Remus and Lily were the only ones who were aware of the fact that Ivy was definitely a girl.

Ivy feigned a punch at his shoulder and laughed. "You look different too."

"Yes, you mean older."

"No! I guess it's your hair. It's-"

"Grayer?"

"Shorter. Not as shaggy. I like it. It makes you look distinguished. And the gray flecks make you look very wise."

Remus laughed. "Well, I have no ambition to be either of those things, but I'm flattered even so."

They walked back into the castle where they met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello, Professors," said Harry. "I thought that since it's early I might be able spend some time with Snuffles."

Remus nodded. "Certainly, Harry. Why don't you take him back up to my chambers, I left the door unlocked. You can talk to him undisturbed there."

"Thank you, Professor. Are you going to come with us?"

"No, Harry, I think Professor Dumbledore and I are going to get some breakfast." Remus looked to Ivy questioningly.

"Yeah, I just have to change my clothes," she responded. Snuffles went to Harry, and the two Professors walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Professor Lupin's chambers, Snuffles changed back into Sirius. Sirius gave a great smile as he muttered, "So they just walked off, just like that…"

Hermione looked pointedly at Ron as if to say 'I told you so'. Harry ventured to ask a question. "So, Sirius… how long have you been singing?"

Sirius stopped dead. It took him a moment to realize what Harry what referring to. "Why you little… How often do you use that cloak, anyway?"

Before they got sidetracked, Hermione blurted out, "What's going on between Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore?"

Sirius' eyes flickered. "Oh, so you picked up on that, did you?" The three nodded. "You really want to know?" Three heads nodded again. "Well, then… have I got a story for all of you…"

^*^

Did you like? Please review! Tell me what you think, I'd love to know. 


	3. Learning, Eavesdropping, and Telling Sec...

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

A/N: This chapter contains more Marauder mayhem… and Shakespeare! I hope everyone likes it. If you have any comments at all, please review! It really keeps me going. After all, if you know people are reading, you don't feel like you're doing it for nothing.

Enjoy!

**_Chapter Three - Learning, Eavesdropping, and Telling Secrets_**

****

**THEN**

The snow crunched under Ivy and Lily's feet as they made their way back to the castle. Though it was very cold, they had been walking outside so they could talk without dozens of their classmates buzzing around them. Ivy loved having Lily as a best friend - if she hadn't been there, Ivy would have had to spend all of her time with the guys. She loved them, but sometimes 'girl talk' was needed, and Lily was a very kind and understanding person. She could even be a little crazy herself when the occasion called for it.

As they continued to walk back, Lily noticed a great bank of snow to their right. Periodically, she saw snow fly up from behind the bank, out of nowhere. She nudged Ivy and pointed to the flying snow. They both decided to investigate, Lily walking a few steps in front of Ivy, very anxious to find out what the commotion was.

Lily stepped up to the top of the bank and looked out. No sooner had she begun to survey the surroundings then she was hit with a great snowball dead in the face. Not expecting the attack, Lily lost her footing, and fell off the bank straight into James' arms. He caught her and smiled when he saw the face of the lady he rescued. "How now, fair maiden! Thou were caught off guard by that madman? He shall pay grievously for his insult to my lady!" He gave her a dashing smile and proceeded to throw a snowball across the way, several meters. Two small snow forts seemed to have been erected, providing shelter for the opposing teams. James and Remus were on one side, while Sirius and Peter resided on the other.

Ivy slid down the snow bank and dropped behind the wall of snow. "Who's the madman?" she inquired.

A voice yelled from across the way triumphantly, "What madman, you ask? How dare you! Everyone knows the name of Sirius Black, King of the Wintry Fields of Camelot!" Another snowball came crashing down from the sky, and landed behind the snow fort, splattering James and all the rest with water and flakes of ice.

Ivy shot a bewildered look to Remus, who was crouched up against the snow barricade making another snowball. "Sirius Black, King of the Wintry Fields of Camelot?"

Remus looked up at her and smiled. "We started this about a hour ago. He keeps getting us, but James and I can only seem to get Peter. He seems to think that makes him very special - and it certainly didn't help that he and James decided to start speaking all formally, either." He shrugged. "Want to help?"

Ivy grinned mischievously, and then crouched to begin rolling a snowball together. "Help the valiant knights against such a tyrant? Good sir, you are too kind to ask!"

Remus laughed as he got up and threw his snowball over the fort. They heard a plunk on the other side and a muffled voice say, "Ow… I think that one had a rock in it…"

"Sir Pettigrew! Do keep your composure on the battlefield!" Sirius bellowed.

A new assault of ice and snow came from the other side. Remus got down on all fours and crawled to Ivy. "I must warn your Ladyship - I fear you are on the losing side of this battle!" he joked.

Ivy threw her first snowball over the wall and ducked back down to Remus. "And what would you have me do, Sir Lupin? Abandon you in your time of need?"

Suddenly Lily stood up from behind their side of the wall. She yelled over to Sirius, "Even a tyrannical King should know not to attack a lady without warning!" She hurled a huge snowball over the wall. All heard a giant thud and watched as Sirius stood up from behind his fort… he was completely covered in snow, a look of shock encompassing his face. Remus and Ivy both threw themselves on the ground shaking with laughter. James simply looked to Lily in awe as she gave Sirius a victorious smile.

When Ivy managed to stop laughing she rolled over on to her stomach and called to James. "Methinks your lady can take care of herself, Sir Potter!" James could do nothing but nod as he looked to Lily with wonder.

Sirius' determination, however, had been renewed. "Thou wilt pay for thy sharp tongue and steady hand, Lady Evans!" Another snowball sped towards them missing James by an inch. The pause was short-lived and the battle went back into full force.

The sopping six trudged up to the Gryffindor common room an hour later. All of them were forced to change their clothes and leave their wet ones for the house elves to dry. The boys came downstairs all dried off, but the girls were nowhere in sight. The four elected Peter to go up to Lily and Ivy's room to get them to come down. A minute later, Peter came back with a helpless look on his face.

"What's going on up there?" James asked.

Peter shrugged. "They told me that they were talking and to go away."

"Ugh, 'girl talk'," Sirius lamented. "Why is it such a sacred ritual?"

"Oh, it's not that bad, Sirius. We have 'guy talk' too, if you think about it," James pointed out.

"Yeah, but we talk about things that are interesting. We talk about Quidditch, and pranks and how we can keep our friend Moony from trying to eat himself once a month." Three months ago Sirius, James and Peter had been successful in their Animagi transformations. They had also settled on their nicknames, which they had been using more and more often, especially in private.

Sirius continued on his rant about the interesting things that they talked about. "… And all _they_ talk about is… in fact… I'm not really sure what girls talk about…" There was a moment of quiet, and then Sirius suddenly shot up from his chair with a devilish grin on his face. "What do you say we find out?"

James and Remus immediately began shaking their heads. "Bad idea, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Besides," James added, "You can't hear anything through their door, and that door handle makes such a loud squeak when you turn it, that even with the invisibility cloak they would know we were there if we tried to get into their room."

Peter spoke up. "I've solved that problem, actually."

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him incredulously. Peter blushed slightly and a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, you see, Lily opened the door to talk to me when I went up there. When she was about to close it I remembered that I had a torn off piece of parchment in my pocket. I figured Sirius would make a suggestion like this, so I stuck the parchment in the door as she was closing it. The door seems to be shut, but we can really just push the door open, 'cause it's not closed."

James and Remus sat there with their mouths hanging open. Sirius strode over to Peter and clapped his hands onto his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Wormtail," Sirius said as he pretended to brush tears from his eyes. "You're going to grow up into such a wonderful little trickster." He turned back to James. "What do you think now, Prongs?"

James shook his head again. "No, Sirius. It's not fair to them. What they discuss together is their own business."

But Sirius had the perfect ploy, and Remus saw it coming. "Lily's probably talking about you in there, you know." James gave a last attempt to hold his ground, still shaking his head. Sirius kneeled in front of the chair that James was sitting in. "Come on… you know you want to know what she is saying about you." He then clasped his hands together and blinked his eyes in a very dog-like fashion.

Remus could see that James was losing the battle as his stern look slowly melted away to reveal a smile. He stood up from his chair. "I'll get the cloak."

Knowing that this was his last chance to bring them back to reality, Remus blurted out, "We won't all fit under the cloak, James."

Sirius waved his hand, dismissing Remus' comment. "You'd be surprised how big that thing is, Moony."

Sure enough, they all managed to fit under James' cloak. They approached the door to Lily and Ivy's room and pushed it open just enough to be able to hear them -

"Well, you seem to do just fine, Lily. You balance out the time you spend doing your schoolwork and the time you spend with James. I mean, everything's going okay, isn't it?"

"Yes, but sometimes the rumors get to me, and they just make me mad."

"What kind of rumors?"

Lily gave a light laugh. "Oh, you wouldn't believe the wide variety they come in! Jealous girls are always spreading rumors that he's going to break up with me. Some of them even make bets on how long they think we're going to last. Some of the rumors are even really dirty."

"Really? What do they say?"

"I won't even repeat some of the things that I've heard. But for people to be making rumors about fifteen year olds… in adult situations… it just disgusts me."

Ivy gasped. "There are rumors like that?"

"Not that many, but a few. Mostly started by Slytherins. I get so mad 'cause I would never behave that way, and neither would James. He's too good for that, sweet and gentle."

"Wait… We are talking about James Potter, right?" Ivy said jokingly.

"You know him differently then I do, Ivy. When no one else is around and it's just him and me, I feel like a princess. He's so kind, so sincere. Of course, whenever Sirius is around he becomes 'one of the guys' again, and I become 'the girlfriend who's always trying to keep them out of trouble'. Sometimes I wish I were more like you. I'd love to be more involved in their schemes, but I'm just not that kind of person."

Sirius looked at James. He was listening with a slight frown and a touch of guilt on his face.

Lily lightened her tone. "Speaking of rumors, though… I heard one that I think you'd find interesting: Guess who people are talking about as the soon-to-be new Gryffindor couple?"

"Who?"

"You and Sirius."

"WHAT?"

Sirius looked as if he wanted to make a comment as well, but James elbowed him in the ribs to keep him from blowing their cover.

Lily stopped Ivy's outburst with an explanation. "You can't really blame them. You and Sirius are a lot alike - you're both a little on the wild side, you're both loud, you're both - "

"But it's Sirius!" Ivy exclaimed. "He's practically my brother! And why would anyone think we like each other - we would drive each other crazy!"

Under the invisibility cloak, Sirius nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I mean, Sirius' idea of a romantic evening would be to take a girl to a Quidditch game and then go to a crowded bar for a couple of drinks!"

Sirius seemed to be upset with her analysis, but continued to hold his tongue.

Lily spoke calmly. "I'm not saying _I_ think you would make a great couple, I'm just letting you know so you won't be surprised one day. Besides, I think I know someone who you'd be better suited to…"

"And who is that, pray tell?" said Ivy sarcastically.

"Why, who else but our dear Remus Lupin, of course!"

At this suggestion there was a pause in the conversation. When Ivy spoke again she was laughing nervously, and seemed very uncomfortable. "Remus? Oh, Lily… I… well…"

James, Sirius and Peter all looked to Remus who was blushing furiously and looking totally embarrassed at where the conversation had turned.

"Remus and I just aren't… that way… " Ivy continued to explain, "I mean, we're not like brother and sister the way Sirius and I are… but… it's just not like that… I mean, I am ridiculously comfortable around him, but… I don't know, Lily. You're a lot older then me in many ways. I suppose I think I'm too young to understand what love should _feel_ like… I guess that doesn't make much sense - "

"No, it makes perfect sense, "Lily interrupted. "And you have to be very wise beyond your years to know yourself that well. You should be proud." Lily cleared her throat. "Well… we should get back to that Potions homework - I really need your help…"

The four boys quietly made their way back down to the common room. When they got there they pulled off the invisibility cloak and stared at each other for a while. Remus dropped into an armchair and leaned his chin on his hand. After a moment, he spoke. "That was wrong," he declared. "We shouldn't have been listening to that. It wasn't fair to them."

James nodded his head solemnly. Sirius kept his eyes on the floor. Peter played with the cuff of his sleeve. They remained that way for a few minutes before they began to talk again. By the time Lily and Ivy came downstairs everything seemed normal.

When James saw Lily come into the room he smiled and crossed to her. Before she knew what was going on, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Lily had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She opened her eyes. "What was that for?"

"For putting up with me, and for making me the luckiest guy in the whole school." He kissed her again.

Lily looked at him bewildered. "What's gotten into you?"

He took her hands and led her to the couch in front of the fireplace. "I feel like I haven't been paying enough attention to you, Lil. I don't want you to think that I take you for granted." Everyone in the room was watching in shock. It was amazing how sincere he sounded. This was a James that none of them had seen before. "You're very special to me, Lily. I just want you to know - " But Lily didn't let him finish. She stopped him with a kiss.

Quietly as she could, Ivy grabbed Remus, Sirius and Peter by their belt loops and dragged them through the portrait hole, so Lily and James could be alone. As soon as Sirius recovered from what he'd seen he looked to everyone. "What was that? I mean, it was James, but it wasn't James, cause James never does stuff like that!"

Ivy smiled at the idea that Sirius was actually naïve about something for a change. "You learn something new every day, don't you?" She paused for a short time to let them soak up all the information before speaking again. "Come on guys, it's time to go eat dinner!"

Peter pointed back toward the common room. "Should we tell them?…"

Ivy patted Peter on the shoulder and began to push him towards the stairs. "I think if they're hungry, then they'll come down, don't you, Peter?" Sirius and Remus followed them to the stairwell.

They all came back upstairs after dinner to find James and Lily gone. Ivy looked around the common room. "We're in the clear."

A voice at the top of the stairs that led to the boy's dorm stopped them. "No you're not." James trotted lightly down the stairs, and stopped in front of Ivy. "Thanks for getting them out of here before, Ives. I really had to talk to her."

"I know you did."

Sirius looked at James as though he had never seen him before. "And just who are you? I seem to remember someone called James Potter who looked like you, but that's certainly not who I saw an hour ago." James could do nothing but smile. Then Sirius turned on Ivy. "And you! Don't even get me started with you, Little Sister! You dragged us away when all the good stuff was about to happen! In fact, I have a good mind to punish you!" Sirius looked at the other three boys in the room, each in turn. They all nodded as they met his gaze, and began to surround Ivy. She looked around, but there was no place to escape.

Ivy made a last attempt to threaten them. "You better not, you guys! I'm not kidding! I'll beat you all so bad… Guys, come on, I'm serious."

It was the exact wrong thing to say. "No, I'm Sirius," Sirius responded as the other three chuckled and continued to close in on her. They all stopped at a two-foot radius around her. Ivy moved her arms firmly to her sides and braced herself. "Tickle Attack!" Sirius yelled, and all four boys tackled Ivy, wrestling her to the floor.

Ivy screamed, and laughed and tried to yell at them, but it was no use. Sirius and Remus had her by the waist and James was tickling her neck. "Grab her feet, Peter!" Sirius yelled. Peter did, which was a mistake because Ivy very good at kicking people. She rolled around wildly on the floor to get free, and managed to clip each of them on the side of the head with her foot. When the boys could take no more of her kicking, and she could no longer breathe from the tickling, they all sat up on the floor, catching their breath and looking back and forth between each other.

Ivy leaned on Remus, who was closest to her, and gasped at all of them, "Don't… you guys ever… do that again… Ever…"

After that, all that could be heard from the Gryffindor common room were heaves of laughter.

Remus was in front of the fire when Ivy sat down next to him. He was growing very attached to their meetings this year. In fourth year they had been a habit, but in fifth year they had become his security. He was worried about what would happen in the summer when he wouldn't see her at all. Ivy sat down and waited for him to talk - she was expecting something.

Remus didn't look at her when he spoke. Instead, he stared directly into the fire. "We eavesdropped on you and Lily today."

"I know."

Remus turned to look at her. She was staring into the fire too. "How?"

She pulled something out of her pocket and looked at him. It was a piece of parchment with some scribbles on it. "It's Peter's hand writing, and there's only one reason that it would be on the floor of our room. And James' behavior couldn't have just been some random act. He knew Lily was upset." She crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the fire. "How much did you hear?"

Remus ran a hand though his light brown hair and sighed. "I'm sorry… I tried to convince them not to do it, but they wouldn't listen. We all felt really bad about it afterwards."

Ivy didn't seem to like that answer. "No, what I mean is… are you okay with everything? I mean, after what she said about you and Sirius?"

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had invaded her privacy and now she wanted to know if _he_ was all right! _She should be screaming at me right now! Screaming the way Lily does when she's angry with James!_ Another, gentler thought surfaced in his mind. _Why is she so wonderfully perfect?_ He stopped himself. _No, you did not just think that… you're only fifteen for God's sake. There's no way you just thought that! You're just thinking this way cause of what you heard today. Forget it._

He realized that if he didn't answer her soon, she would think that he was upset. He shrugged and traced the pattern of the rug on the floor with his finger. "I'm fine with everything. Sirius has been teasing me about that sort of thing since you came here."

"Really? I guess I'd just sort of been oblivious to it. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who should be sorry. Well, really, Sirius is the one who should be sorry. Still, I feel that I need to make it up to you." Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "Do you have your wand?"

"No, Remus, I don't usually keep it in my bathrobe."

He ignored the smart-aleck remark. "Meet me back down here with it." He got up and went quickly to his dorm room. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for as he was trying not to wake any of his friends.

Remus walked back down to the common room where Ivy was lying on her stomach, back in front of the fire. She turned her head when she heard him coming. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back."

He lay down on his stomach next to her. "It took me awhile to find what I was looking for." He set a rolled up sheet of parchment down in front of her and spread it out. "You remember yesterday when you asked me what those nicknames between me and the guys were all about?" She nodded. "We chose those nicknames due to their Animagus forms."

Ivy blinked hard as though she thought she was asleep. "Their what?"

Remus took a deep breath and began telling her about what they had been doing for three years. He told her about how James, Sirius and Peter found out that he was a werewolf and how they decided to become Animagi for him. He told her about how they had finally managed it that year, and he had to try very hard to keep her quiet when he told her that Peter's Animagus form was a rat.

When he had finally explained it all, Ivy looked down in front of her. "So, what's the parchment for?"

"Ah," Remus said mischievously. "This is a very special document. You can't tell anyone that I've shown you this or they would have my head."

"But there's nothing on it!"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" He was enjoying being able to play with her like this. "Seems that since most people's motto is 'seeing is believing', they take one look at this and dismiss it as nothing but a blank roll of parchment." He leaned towards her. "But you and I, of all people, should know that appearances are not always what they seem."

Ivy leaned toward him so that their faces were an inch apart. "Just tell me what it is!" she demanded.

Remus leaned forward even more so that their faces were practically touching. "No." He stared at her for some time. Ivy realized that he could easily take advantage of the situation, but she knew he wouldn't. That was the kind of thing that Sirius would do, not Remus. Sure enough, after it occurred to him how long he'd been looking her directly in the face, he pulled back slightly and smiled again. "No. I won't tell you what it is, but I'll tell you how to work it."

Ivy smiled back. "I assume it has something to do with my wand?"

"Yes, it does. Now, do exactly as I say. Tap your wand on the parchment." Ivy did as she was told. "Now say in a clear voice, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "You're joking." He shook his head. She sighed, now positive that he was tricking her. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ivy watched in amazement as the paper began to fill up with words and pictures. When it was finished drawing itself out she looked over it. "The Marauder's Map," she whispered. "It's the entire school! And you can see where all the people are, and where the secret passages are! You and Sirius and James and Peter made this! It's incredible! How do you wipe it clean so no one else sees it?"

Remus was delighted at her reaction. "You tap your wand on it again, and say 'mischief managed'. It's also guarded against tampering. If anyone tries to make it work without knowing the right phrase, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs each insult that person."

"It's ingenious!" Ivy exclaimed. "I can't believe you four actually came up with this! You'll have to be really careful with it, though. If Filch finds it, he'll kill you all. This is the sort of thing that he has been dreading."

Remus laughed. "Too true… Well, there you have it. You know all of my secrets, I know all of yours. Even?"

Ivy gave a wicked smiled. "Almost." Quick as lightening, she grabbed one of the pillows from the chair next to her, and smacked Remus on the head with it.

For the second time that day, the Gryffindor common room was filled with nothing but the sound of laughter.

**NOW**

"Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and caldron bubble!"

"Cool it with a baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good."

Ivy sat at her desk and listened to the students speak lines from their desks. She wasn't feeling up to it - she had a terrible cold, but she would not allow herself the day off so that substitute Severus Snape could torture her students. She calmly waited for the next line, but it did not come. She looked down at the script on her desk and then to a sheet of paper next to it that told her who was reading what part that day. "Mr. Longbottom… Mr. Longbottom, your cue is past."

Harry looked back at Neville, who was sitting behind him. "He's asleep, Professor. I think I saw him up very late last night doing Potions homework."

"I understand, Mr. Potter," said Ivy as she got up from her chair. She walked over to where Neville was sitting, fast asleep in his script. Ivy nudged him with her hand. "Hecate calls you, Mr. Longbottom. It is your turn to speak your part."

Neville shifted in his sleep. He looked as though he was trying to wake up and it simply wasn't working. Ivy sighed, and moved to the front of the class. "Well, while Mr. Longbottom is recovering, I have some pointers. Mr. Thomas, I need to hear some more forcefulness behind your words: you're talking about baboon's blood and cursing people - this is some cool stuff. Please attempt to read it with some sort of interest. You must all understand the context of the play and then show your understanding by how you portray the different characters. That was why I wanted you all to read today."

The bell sounded and the students gathered their things and left. Ivy didn't shout out any assignments because she knew she would not be up to grading them any time soon. She already had a huge stack on her desk that needed to be checked and returned. With a great deal of effort she sat herself back down at her desk and began grading a few of them, not wanting to get too far behind her lesson plans.

"Ivy… Ivy!"

Ivy jerked awake. She was still in her classroom, her arms resting on one of the homework assignments that she had been grading. She put down the quill that was still in her hand, and looked up, bleary-eyed into Remus' half-scolding, half-smiling face. "Oh! Hi, Remus! How did you know I was here?"

He was sitting on the edge of her desk, facing her, and stacking her papers into neater piles. "You didn't come down to dinner, and Professor McGonagall told me you weren't feeling well. I figured you were in your chambers, but you weren't, so I naturally thought that you'd be here."

Ivy moaned and held her head in her hands. "Oohhh… I missed dinner? My throat is so sore, and I needed something to go down it."

"I thought as much. That's why I had the house elves make some soup for you." He motioned to one of the classroom desks where there was a tray with food and drink.

Ivy tried to stand up. "Oh, thank you Rem - ah - ah - "

Instinctively, Remus' hand flew to the tissue box that was on Ivy's desk, and before she had sneezed, he had the tissue held out in front of her. "Achoo!" She finished her sneeze, and gratefully accepted it, blowing her nose hard, in a very un-lady-like way. Remus heard her mumble something to the nature of, "Millions of spells and potions, but never a cure for the flu! Of course not!" Then she spoke aloud. "I need to get Hermione to grade more of these papers, so I'm not always pushing myself like this."

Remus tilted his head. "Grade _more_ of your papers?"

Ivy nodded. "I made her my assistant. It's good experience for her, and it helps me a lot."

She had fallen back into her seat because of the sneeze, so Remus got up to help her to the tray of soup. As she braced herself against him, she looked at him questioningly. "Why aren't I eating at my desk?"

He led her across the room and sat her down at the student desk that the tray was on. Then he sat himself down at the desk next to her. "Because you aren't doing so well. You'd spill the soup all over your papers."

Ivy began to sip the soup and gave him another look. "What do you mean I'm not doing so well?" she said indignantly.

Remus gave her a small smile. "You look terrible."

Ivy glared.

He smiled even wider, and then slyly changed the subject so she wouldn't have the chance to retaliate. "How are your classes going?"

She took another spoonful of soup with her eyes narrowed at him before she changed her facial expression to interest. "They're doing really well. I have to work on their showmanship, though. They all need acting lessons."

Remus laughed. "I could think of no better acting teacher for them. You're incredible on stage."

Ivy smiled as if the compliment made up for his recent insult. "Well, thank you, but unfortunately I don't have time to turn it into an acting class for them. I would love to, though. There are a few in there who I think are really talented. But sometimes I think they don't really understand me. I'll give them an instruction on how to read a line, and they look at me like I'm from outer space… or just from America."

Remus nodded. "I'm sure your accent and expressions must throw a few of them. In fact, I always wondered why you kept your accent. I understand that recently you'd been living in America, but you were born in England. Even when you went to school here, you never picked up on our accent."

Ivy stared into her soup. "It's because of my mother. I tried to convince myself for a long time that, that wasn't the reason, but I know it is. I guess I feel like I have some part of her with me, that way. I sound like her. I got my voice from her, I mean my singing voice too, I don't know if I ever told you that. It just makes me feel better, like she's always around."

Remus paused, wondering if he dared to ask his next question. "How is your father?"

"He's… he's been dead for eight years, Remus."

Remus hissed out his breath. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known."

Ivy took another sip of soup and began coughing badly. She held her napkin over her mouth and tried to stop herself, but it wasn't helping. Remus was immediately out of his chair, at her side. He placed a hand on her back, and tried to hand her the glass of water that was on the tray. "Now, now, take it easy. Just drink some of this. I can't tell whether you're sick, or something went down the wrong pipe, or you just got yourself all worked up, but you have to stop coughing, that really sounds awful." He spoke in a soothing voice, and held the glass to her lips before she took it from him and began drinking herself.

After she had stopped coughing, she bowed her head down to collect herself, and realized that Remus still had his hand on her back. She brought her head back up to him with a helpless smile on her face. "Why do you feel such a need to take care of me?"

Remus quickly removed the hand from her and glanced around the room nonchalantly. "I don't know. I guess it's kind of like Sirius, just brotherly worry." Even as he said it, he fought against the voice that screamed inside his head. _You are such a liar. You want to take care of her because long ago, she did the same for you. And what did you do? You ruined everything. You're a pathetic excuse for a friend - or as anything else for that matter._

He had been dreading the conversation that he knew would come. He just wanted to postpone it indefinitely. He so enjoyed having her back like nothing ever happened, like they were school kids again. But deep down he knew that it was coming, and no matter how much he thought it through, he knew he still wouldn't know what to say. He still wouldn't be able to explain or make up for it.

"Thank you for the soup."

Ivy's interruption snapped Remus out of his reverie. He took a deep breath. "Right," he said, suddenly. He walked to the door. "I'll leave you to finish your dinner, and I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ivy called after him, but the door had already closed.

Ivy sighed. She knew why he had left so quickly, and internally, she scolded herself. _You just had to push it, didn't you? Just had to take the conversation to the place that would make him close off. He only takes that business tone with people when he's shutting down his emotions. You knew better than to go there. You know he doesn't want to talk about it…_

But she wished he did.

**THEN - **Summer after Marauder Fifth Year

It was a rather simple looking cottage. Nothing fancy at all, just a little, red wooden cottage with a brown door and a pretty little flower garden in the front yard. Ivy walked up to the door and knocked - she wanted to make sure he was prepared. Her father was a smart man, but he could be quite absentminded at times.

The Marauders and the girls had decided that the summer before sixth year they would all go to each other's houses for one week a piece. It was fun for them all to meet each other's families and see what everyone's homes looked like. Ivy's house was the last one to visit since this was the only period all summer where her father would not be going on any trips for work.

Their first two weeks were spent at Peter's house. Peter's father had died when he was young, but he had a mother and a sister at home. Mrs. Pettigrew was a very sweet, slightly naïve, middle-aged woman with graying hair and a constantly smiling face. She seemed to love having them, even though Sirius kept torturing Peter's little sister by telling her scary stories about curses and ghosts.

After that, they all went to Remus' home. Remus' mother was a gentle and kindly woman, who was obviously delighted to meet all of them. It almost seemed like she was giving her gratitude to them, knowing how wonderful it was for her son to have any friends at all. She made a particular fuss over Ivy, much to Remus' dismay. Remus' father was a prosperous wizard shopkeeper, who was stern but forgiving in his comportment. Much of the time at Remus' house was spent playing board games and keeping track of Quidditch scores.

They then moved on to Lily's house. Everyone was rather relieved when Lily told them that they would not have to meet her sister, Petunia, as she was off at summer camp. Everyone except Sirius, who had been longing to hex the girl. Everything there went rather smoothly, save the one time that Lily's parents caught her and James kissing in living room when they were supposed to be asleep.

They continued to James' home at Godric Hollow. James' parents were probably the most typical of wizarding parents. James' father worked at the Ministry of Magic and his mother worked in an apothecary near to their home. There was a wood behind the house where the group went camping for a few days. They played a prank on Mrs. Potter on their last day at the house, which resulted in Mrs. Potter yelling at James for an hour about how to behave when they had company. She didn't seem to realize the impact of having Sirius Black at her house.

Now they all waited with their trunks at Ivy's doorstep. There were some shuffling sounds coming from within, as if someone was getting ready in a hurry. After about a minute, a bearded man of medium height with light auburn hair answered the door. "Hello, everyone!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "You caught me a bit unprepared! I didn't expect you until dinnertime!"

Ivy put down her trunk and gave her father a hug. "I told you we'd be here well before six," she reminded him.

Ivy's father pushed his small rectangular spectacles further up on the bridge of his nose. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I thought you said _not_ before six.… Well, no matter, everything's ready for you anyway." He cleared his throat and spoke to everyone with a warm smile. "I would have it that none of you call me Mr. Dumbledore. It will get far too confusing that way. Please call me Gladwin."

He quickly looked over the group. "Let's see if I can't get this right from my daughter's descriptions of all of you… You, my dear, being the only other girl in this group, must be Miss Lily Evans." Lily smiled and nodded. "And you, sir, from that crooked smile and the mischievous glint in your eye, could only be Sirius Black." Sirius' smile became even more crooked as he reached out and shook Gladwin's hand. "The young man with the blonde hair and the nervous expression must be Mr. Pettigrew, and the one who seems to be looking at Ms. Evans quite often with his hair sticking out at all angles is James Potter…" Gladwin turned on the last of them with a peculiar look on his face. "…And this young man with the light brown hair, calm demeanor and expressive eyes… this is Remus Lupin."

He smiled at Remus and then moved inside the house. "I think you've waited out there long enough! If you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Ivy will show you your rooms and give the grand tour of the premises. I will see you all at dinner." With that, Gladwin turned away and left them.

Ivy smiled at her friends sheepishly. "Well… that's dad…"

"He's great!" Sirius exclaimed. "But we're going to have to be careful around him. He seems like he's as perceptive as the Headmaster."

"Must run in the family," said Lily, looking pointedly at Ivy.

James set his trunk down in the house. "We'll have to be real careful on the full moon."

Ivy had completely forgotten about that. It was Monday and the next full moon was scheduled for Friday. Ivy's father was aware of Remus' condition, and had a space all set up for him in the tool shed behind the house, but she knew that James, Sirius and Peter would have to be extra careful if they wanted to slip out and join Remus.

Remus was shaking his head. "No, it's too risky here. I'll be fine this once, you guys don't have to come."

Sirius slung his arm around Remus' shoulder. "Of course we don't have to. But we're going to." Remus began to protest, but Sirius stopped him. "No 'buts', Moony, we are not letting you alone in a strange environment. You've never transformed here - you don't know what could happen. You need us."

Remus tried to protest again, but this time James interjected. "He's right, Moony. You don't know how the wolf part of you will react to being here. We should go with you."

Remus thought about what his friends had said. He didn't want them to go, but he didn't want to be alone either. He could also remember what his first transformation at Hogwarts had been like. It was definitely one of his worst. Madame Pomfrey blamed it on the fact that the wolf didn't know his surroundings. Sirius and James' argument rang true. "All right," he said finally. "You guys can come, but you must promise me that you'll take extra precautions." His three friends nodded.

Ivy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "If you'll all follow me, I'll take you to where your rooms are."

The cottage was bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. Inside it seemed to stretch back a long ways. Everyone dragged their trunks up the stairs to the second floor. Ivy got Lily situated in her own room that they would be sharing. She then showed the boys to their room. It was a large room with two beds in it. The room looked somewhat smaller then it should have, though, because there were two cots on the floor as well, allowing the room to accommodate all four occupants. Sirius and Remus took the beds, and James and Peter took the cots. James made sure that his cot was closest to the door. "He just did that so it'll be easier for Lily to reach him if she comes in during the night," Sirius complained. At his comment he received a slap on the back of the head from James.

Ivy turned to Lily. "This is going to be interesting."

The first few days had gone by extremely well. Ivy lived very close to a wizarding village, and the group often went into town to see what they could discover. They all enjoyed talking to Gladwin, who was a very knowledgeable man, and reminded them all of a young Albus Dumbledore. Friday came upon them too quickly for their liking.

They all ate dinner together in the kitchen. James, Sirius and Peter were stuffing themselves as much as they dared - they would need the energy for their transformations. Remus barely touched his food - he never ate much before the full moon. After everyone was finished, the dinner conversation continued for about an hour before everyone took their plates to the sink. It was seven o'clock.

Ivy decided that she would be the one to take Remus to the tool shed for his transformation. They walked down the back porch steps and across the backyard to a sturdy but shabby-looking structure. Ivy opened the door. "It's not very comfortable, but it's the best we could do."

Remus held up his hands. "You have absolutely no reason to apologize. Most parents wouldn't have allowed to me to visit their children at all, knowing I'm a werewolf. I'm grateful, more then you know."

He stepped inside the shed, and Ivy moved to close the door. She paused. "I'd say something consoling, but I know that you'll be fine… After all, you have company coming."

She winked at him before closing the door and locking it. It felt terrible, locking him in there like an animal. He was her friend, and that was what she had to treat him like. An animal. It was so unfair.

All five that were left in the house snuck downstairs at eight o'clock. "We're lucky that your dad goes to bed so early," Sirius whispered to Ivy. They all reached the back door and stopped. James pulled out his invisibility cloak.

Ivy looked back and forth between James and Sirius. "So what's the plan?"

James leaned towards her so she could hear him better. "We'll wait until he transforms, and then get under the cloak and walk to the shed. We'll let him out and we'll transform, and we'll all be back at the shed before he changes again."

Ivy nodded in approval. "Lily and I are gonna go back upstairs now."

Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful!" she whispered.

The two girls turned and went upstairs to their room. Lily climbed into the bed, but Ivy couldn't sleep. She walked to her window that looked out over the back yard, and watched the night sky. After what seemed to Ivy like a long time, the clouds shifted and the moon appeared above the horizon.

Ivy heard a bloodcurdling scream. She wanted to cry out at the sound. A million thoughts were running through her head. _He's tormented - he's in pain…_ Then came noises that sounded like something was violently crashing against the walls of the tool shed… _Oh, my God, what's happening to you? Why can't I help you? Please don't let this be as bad as it sounds…_ …followed by a howl.

Ivy was shaken - she had never heard it before. She had never imagined how bad it was for him. She didn't want to. But there was no escaping it now. From then on Ivy made a decision. Most people thought that the full moon was a romantic sight, something to be cherished. But from that day on, Ivy hated looking at the full moon. The sight of it made her cringe, even in the years to come, when she was grown up and far away from Remus Lupin.

It just wasn't fair.

So, how did you like the chapter? Does anything stick out in your mind that was interesting or maybe amusing? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Please review, and let me know!


	4. Teaching and Decking the Halls

Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind you?

A/N: This chapter is rather short, but do not fear. After this all the chapters are much longer. You will like… hopefully. But now, look forward to more teaching and Christmas - Marauder Style!

Oh, and in case anyone has been confused, the Marauder sections are in chronological order. I just tell you what year they're in when the year changes, so everyone is aware.

If you enjoy, please review, pretty please! Or if you have ideas for improvement! I could always use that! Anything, just to know that people are reading!

Onward!

^*^

**_Chapter Four - Teaching and Decking the Halls_**

****

**NOW**

"Does anyone think that they have a grasp on the message of this play?" Ivy watched several hands rise in the air. "Ms. Granger?"

"One small lie can lead to a large amount of destruction."

Ivy nodded, and turned to another student. "Ms. Bones?"

"Fear can lead people to do irrational things."

Ivy gave another thoughtful nod, and looked to another raised hand. "And your thoughts, Mr. Longbottom?"

"People fear what they don't understand."

Ivy paced a bit around the room. "Good answers… and you know what? You're _all_ right. This play has many messages, most of them focused around fear. It would be good for you to think about that. Your test on _The Crucible_ is likely to be an essay where I ask you to pick one of those themes or find one of your own, and tell me where in the script that you can find evidence to support that theme." She watched as the students furiously took notes on what had just been said.

"Consider many ideas when thinking about theme. Don't just look at the story and what is said. Look at where things come from and where they lead. For instance, Abigail's fear of losing John Proctor causes her to lie, but in the end, her lie causes so much trouble that she loses him anyway. That point proves all three of those themes that have just been suggested."

The bell rang, and the students filed out of the room. Before Neville left, Ivy stopped him. "I just wanted to let you know that you're doing excellent work, Neville. You've improved considerably, and you really understand the class subject matter. Keep up the good work."

Neville blushed and gave a smile. "Thank you, Professor." He picked up a book he had dropped on the floor and left the room.

After everyone had gone, Ivy heard a strange noise at the door. She went to it and opened it up. A large black dog entered her room. "Snuffles!" she exclaimed. "I wish you'd told me you were coming, I would have had a doggie treat for you!"

There was a pop, and soon Sirius was standing in front of her. "Very funny, Little Sister," he said sarcastically. He began to look around the room in awe. He walked up to a desk in the second to last row, and placed his hands on top of it. "This was my desk." Sirius sat down in the desk and looked around him. "James sat next to me, and on his other side was Lily. You and Remus were behind me, and Peter was in front of me." Ivy noticed that Sirius spoke Peter's name with a slight wince. "It feels like yesterday… but so long ago."

Ivy sat at her old desk behind him. "I know what you mean. We grew up here. These were our rooms once…"

They sat in silence for a while until Sirius spoke again. "I heard the end of your lesson. It seemed pretty interesting, and the kids look like they enjoy your class."

"Thanks. I hope you're right."

"So… how are you and Remus doing?"

Ivy groaned. "You just had to ask didn't you? If that's the whole reason you came here, I'm throwing you out."

Sirius put his hands up in front of him as if he were expecting her to hit him. "Friends are supposed to ask questions about friends. Come on, I know he's been coming to see you. You seem to be getting along pretty well."

Ivy stared at her hands, which were clasped on the desk. "Yeah, we've been talking and stuff. Just like we'd never been apart."

Sirius felt the need to push. "But you _were_ apart. For a long time. He won't tell me what happened. You don't seem too keen on telling me either. I just want to let you know that if you need to talk about it, I'm always here."

He had put his hand down in front of her, and Ivy placed her hand on top of his. "I know, and I appreciate it. I just can't really. I think I need to talk to him about it first before I tell anyone else.… It's just painful. We both got frightened and said some stupid things. We didn't part on good terms, but I missed him just the same, even though I was mad. I guess I felt that I had two choices when came back last month and saw him here: I could turn around and leave, or I could pretend it never happened. I wasn't about to leave, I wanted to be here and I was excited about teaching, so I chose the latter. He seems fine with it. But every time I get close to bringing the whole thing up, he shuts down completely."

Sirius sighed. "He's just scared. You know Remus. Every time he has something worthwhile to say, he second-guesses himself. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here to stop you two from making the mistake. When I saw him again, I was expecting him to tell me that you two were married and had three adorable little children who would call me Uncle Sirius."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're not still on about that are you! Remus and I are not in love. It's just… not like that… I mean…"

Sirius smirked. "Of course it's not like that. That's exactly why you get tongue-tied whenever the subject is brought up."

Ivy pointed her finger at him. "You… you're a trouble-maker, Sirius Black."

He flashed her a charming smile. "As always." He stood up from the desk. "I'll let you finish up. Come visit me some time, I get lonely being locked up."

"Will do."

There was a pop, and Snuffles walked down the hall thinking to himself. _So much for getting her to talk… Between the two of them they make one good mute…_

**THEN** - Marauder Sixth Year

Ivy woke up at the crack of dawn and lay in bed. She had to wait for the sun to come up. They had decided to wait for the sun to come up. She wouldn't even sit up in her bed. _It takes a long time for the sun to come up…_

Light finally began to peek out from behind her curtains. She sat up, shoved the curtains to the side and looked down to find a pile of packages at the foot of her bed. She took a deep breath of morning air. _It's Christmas…_

Lily was still fast asleep while Ivy crept downstairs. She knew that there were no other Gryffindor girls staying for the holiday, but she wanted to be discreet. She slowly walked down the staircase to the common room where she met a pair of sparkling brown eyes. Sirius was at the foot of the staircase that led to the boy's dorm, wearing flannel pajamas, his hair tousled from the previous nights sleep. He gave her a challenging look, which she returned. They both nodded, and turned to face their own staircases. Then they both cupped their hands around their mouths and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"JAMES!!!"

"LILY!!!"

Together they shouted, "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!"

They heard a crash from the boy's room - someone had fallen out of their bed. James called down wearily, "Okay… okay… coming…"

James and Peter came down rubbing their eyes and yawning. Ivy called up the stairs again. "LILY! WILL YOU HURRY UP?"

"I'm right here, Ivy. No need to shout." Lily had just reached the top of the stairs, and was coming down in a yellow bathrobe and white slippers that matched her white nightgown. 

Sirius turned to James and Peter. "Where's Remus?"

He's still asleep," said Peter. "He's really tired, Sirius. The full moon was only two nights ago, remember?"

Sirius gave a huff and shook his head. "How could he have not woken up with my yelling? Well, that won't do. We can't open presents until we're all here. I'm going to get him."

He started towards the stairs, but stopped when James put a hand out in front of him. "Leave him alone, Padfoot. We can wait for the presents. Let him sleep."

"No, James, I'm going to wake him up. We can't have one of our own sleeping the holiday away."

Everyone knew that there was no changing Sirius' mind. James and Peter followed him up to their room and watched as Sirius threw back the curtains on Remus' four-poster bed. "Up, up! Come on, Moony! No time to waste, it's Christmas!"

Remus had been lying on his back, but with the sudden flood of light, he quickly turned on to his stomach and shielded his eyes. "Go away," he grumbled. "I'm tired."

Sirius was not one to be thrown off. "Ridiculous! Stop being lazy! Get up!"

Remus gave him an incredulous look, or as much of one as he could with his eyes half closed. "Lazy? Don't even start with me. Leave me alone." He pulled his pillow over his head and sank back into the indent his body had made in the mattress.

Ivy came up and looked into the room. "Lily and I have moved our presents downstairs. You guys should do the same."

Sirius looked to Ivy, and motioned to Remus lying in bed as if it were the most insulting thing he had ever seen in his life. He seemed like he was about to give up, when he looked to Ivy again. "Hey, Ives, why don't you climb under the covers with him? That'd wake him up for sure."

Ivy rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted look. "Grow up, Sirius," she threw over her shoulder as she turned and went back downstairs.

Sirius chuckled. "Never!" He turned back to Remus. "You get out of bed right now or I'll hex you."

Remus threw his pillow to the side and hoisted himself up onto his elbows. His eyes were narrowed into slits. "Go ahead. The only way you're getting me out of this bed is to drag me by my feet."

Sirius side-glanced James. It didn't matter what James had said or felt before - Remus had just challenged them. They both looked to Peter, who shook his head slightly and raised his hands up. He didn't want any part of this one. James understood and spoke softly to Peter, "Why don't you carry the presents downstairs, Peter?" Peter looked to the two of them like they were crazy, but he was fine with the option he'd been presented. He just didn't want to know what would happen if Remus was really in as bad of a mood as he seemed to be.

Sirius and James moved closer to Remus' bed. Remus, who had assumed that the argument was over, had dropped his head back down onto the bed and closed his eyes. Sirius and James gave each other one final look. There was no need to communicate verbally.

In the blink of an eye they had thrown Remus' covers off him and each grabbed one of his feet. Remus, not expecting this, could only gasp as they pulled him right off of his bed. He hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of him, but Sirius and James didn't wait for him to recover. They proceeded to drag him out of their room and down the stairs.

Remus was beside himself with shock. He laughed a little and yelled at his friends, "Let me go! Stop it! I swear you two are being ridiculous!"

When they got him to the foot of the stairs, Sirius and James began to laugh hysterically. Sirius managed to catch his breath and said, "I told you to get up…" 

He and James stopped laughing when they noticed that Remus wasn't getting up. In fact, he wasn't moving at all.

James leaned forward to get a better look at Remus. "Moony? Are you all right?"

Remus finally stirred. He sat up and shook his head with a smile on his face. "You guys are lucky that I'm in the Christmas spirit. I could kill you both for that."

Sirius thought it best to ignore that comment as he offered his hand to help his friend off the floor. Ivy came rushing forward. "What did you do to him?" she asked in a mock scolding voice. "I swear if you all don't behave I'm going to punish you."

Sirius and James weren't paying attention. They rushed over to Lily and Peter to begin opening presents. Ivy went to Remus, who was standing by the foot of the stairs rubbing the back of his head. "Are you really okay?" she asked.

He stopped rubbing his head when he heard the concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. They just got carried away as usual. No permanent damage inflicted." She raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not quite believing what she'd been told. He smiled at her. "Really, I'm okay. You shouldn't worry so much, I can take a lot." He had noticed that she seemed to worry about him more often now after full moons occurred. He assumed that it was due to the full moon he had spent at her house that summer. It didn't take him long to figure out that she had heard something that night. He wanted her to stop worrying, but knew that there was nothing he could say that would make her stop.

Ivy had wandered back over to the group. Everyone had begun unwrapping presents, and were laughing and chatting away. Remus knew he was glad that James and Sirius had woken him up. Just to see what he was seeing at that moment. All of his friends together and happy. These are the times a person remembers. Times when life just seems perfect. And he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

*        *        *

When they were all done opening presents the girls went upstairs to change. The boys already had, and told them that they'd meet them in the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were walking down the stairs they heard a familiar voice -

"Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor mudblood-lover club." 

Severus Snape stepped out from a hallway entrance as the Marauders had reached one of the stair landings. The group stopped dead, and Snape glared at each one of them in turn. 

"What do you want, Snape?" Sirius asked hotly.

The Slytherin gave a vicious smile. "Where are your little mudblood girlfriends?"

James tilted his head and folded his arms across his chest. "What's it to you?"

Remus knew that trouble was coming. A big confrontation had been building up all year between Snape and the rest of them. He knew that if something happened today it would be big. With practically no one at school, fighting seemed so much easier. There was no one in the way, fewer witnesses. If Remus didn't do something soon, things would get very messy.

"Well, Potter," Snape scoffed, "I thought that maybe you had come to your senses and decided to get rid of that Evans girl. If you do soon, you might have a chance to become a true wizard instead of the disgrace you are now."

Sirius lunged forward, always the quickest to a fight. Remus put an arm out in front of him to stop him. James seemed surprised at his action, but didn't interfere. Remus stepped in front of his three friends and faced Snape. He looked to him with sincerity and even managed a genuine smile. "Happy Christmas, Severus," he said lightly.

Snape looked at Remus for a moment, completely puzzled. This puzzled look quickly turned to disdain and anger. Remus had thrown off his momentum. He sneered at the Gryffindor boy, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Remus' friends turned to him in awe. "You beat him at his own game, Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot, don't be silly. I just didn't want him to ruin Christmas. He wasn't expecting it, that's all. I didn't do anything special."

James was smiling. "No, Remus. You thought of the one thing that never occurred to us. He feeds off of our anger, so you beat him with the one thing he couldn't feed off of - kindness."

Peter looked twice as cheerful as he had before. "Happy Christmas, chaps!" he exclaimed. "Why don't we continue our journey down to breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Sirius.

James rolled his eyes. "You two never think about anything but your stomachs."

"Yup," Sirius concluded. "Besides, today is the only day out of the whole year that the school has gingerbread cookies."

James carried on, trying to make Sirius feel guilty. "I could be lying on my death bed one day, and Sirius would come to my side and say, 'sorry mate, I've got to leave you here dying so I can go to the all-you-can-eat buffet they've set up at the Three Broomsticks'."

"Gin-ger-bread Coo-kies," Sirius reiterated.

James sighed. "You're shameless, my friend."

"Proud of it, Prongs."

**NOW**

"Okay everyone, the bell's going to ring in one second. I hope you liked the movie, and I'd like a few paragraphs on your reaction to the Wicked Witch for next week. Enjoy the weekend."

The bell rang, and the students left, all chatting away about what they had just seen. Ivy turned off the projector as Remus walked into the room. "I need that book you said I could borrow."

"Oh, yes." Ivy turned to her desk, picked up a book and handed it to him.

He got a look at the projector and turned to her, stunned. He knew what it was, but he hadn't expected her to be able to make it work. "What were you watching?"

"_The Wizard of Oz_."

Remus' brow furrowed as he tried to think of whether or not he'd seen it. When they were younger, after they'd gotten out of school, they had all gone through a period where they watched a lot of muggle films. It was one of their reasons for group gatherings. "Oh, that's the one about the scarecrow, and the man made out of tin, and the cowardly lion, and the little girl with red shoes and a dog, right?"

"Very good!" Ivy said. "I'm surprised you remember it."

"How could I forget? After we had all watched it, you and Sirius were always singing about how you were going 'off to see a wizard'."

"'The' wizard, Remus. Not 'a' wizard, 'the' wizard."

Remus gave an apologetic nod. "Forgive me, 'the' wizard… Those were good times."

"Yes, they were… Do you three have a question?" Ivy noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still hanging around door to the classroom.

Hermione looked like she was doing some quick thinking. "Er… yes, Professor. I wanted to know if you wanted our reaction to the Good Witch of the North as well in our paragraphs."

Ivy smiled. "No, Hermione, just the Wicked Witch of the West. Is that all?"

The three nodded and quickly left the room. Ivy turned back to Remus. "I think they've been talking to Sirius. Or rather that he's been talking to them."

"About what?"

"You know about what."

Remus sighed. "Has he been bothering you the same way he's been bothering me?"

"Only once or twice. It's not his fault, he just wants to help. I think he's also upset 'cause he has to be here all the time. Sirius is such an active person, he wants to be out there 'fighting the good fight'."

"I always thought that the 'good fight' was bound to come here," said Remus. "That's why I wanted to be here."

"Me too."

Remus looked into her eyes and suddenly felt a wave of emotion. He had not expected it, and he couldn't tell who it was coming from. He had to say something. "Ivy… I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

He averted his gaze and let his eyes rest on the film projector. "We both have been trying to talk about it… you know what I'm talking about… and I can't. I just can't. There's nothing for me to say. Nothing that would make any more sense of it, at least." He looked back to her, sorrow written in his eyes. "Can we decide not to talk about it? Drop it for good, and pretend it never happened? I know it's a childish request, but I feel it hanging over our heads. It keeps us from being as close as we used to be. I miss our friendship, I miss being able to come to you the way I used to. I.…" He broke away from her, unable to say anymore.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand… If you can't talk about it at all, then we'll just put the whole thing behind us. No questions asked, nothing to say about it… I miss us too."

He gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you." 

"I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

Remus gathered his thoughts. He shook his head and walked to the door. "Okay."

After he left, Ivy couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the right thing. Somehow she knew that the subject was not laid to rest… It was too much to ask. But she wouldn't mind 'normal' for a little while.

The calm before the storm.

^*^

There you go! What did you think?


	5. Betrayal, Wounds, and Rehearsal

Disclaimer: The usual. Also, this is the chapter where I start using very prominent plot points from Faber Wolfe's _He Can't Hyde_ story. I really suggest that people go check it out, this chapter will probably be more fun that way. For those of you who don't, you should just know that in Faber's fic, Hogwarts has a drama club, and they decide to put on the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_. Remus ends up getting the lead, for obvious reasons… The songs used in the next few chapters all belong to the _Jekyll and Hyde _people, of course.

A/N: I suppose no one's reading here. That's okay (tear…). I really don't have a right to complain, but if you are reading, please let me know! I would feel so much better! Otherwise, it just seems like I should take it off here…

This is where the drama aspect gets a bit more intense. Lots of caps at the start of this chapter. I guess I did that 'cause JK seems to do that when people are really angry, and people are really angry in this chapter. And lots of teenagery stuff. It's weird and ridiculous, but that's the way teenagers act! Anyway, enough explaining…

Ooo! And there's a random Star Trek reference in here! It's a piece of dialogue - Can anyone spot it? Brownie points if you can! I'll tell you next chapter!

Enjoy!

****

****

****

**_Chapter Five - Betrayal, Wounds, and Rehearsal_**

****

**THEN**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" James bellowed. "YOU WON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOT EVEN TO REMUS! I SWEAR, SIRIUS, I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Sirius sat in a chair in the common room, staring out into space, not seeming to hear a word James had said. All he heard was the level of volume in his voice, and at that, he gripped the arms of the chair. He had not expected their sixth year to end like this.

Lily, who was standing behind James, seemed to think that the scene had gone on long enough. She reached out to put a hand on James' shoulder to calm him, but at her touch, he recoiled sharply and stepped away from her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" James continued. "YOU'RE THE MONSTER, NOT HIM! _YOU_ ARE! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU BETRAYED HIM IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF SNAPE - HE COULD HAVE DIED, SIRIUS!"

Sirius leapt out of his chair, his hands clenched into fists. "I DON'T CARE IF HE DIES! HE DESERVED IT! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ANGRY! HIS UNCLE TOLD VOLDEMORT ABOUT MY COUSIN! THAT'S WHY SHE'S DEAD, JAMES!"

"SNAPE IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HIS UNCLE DOES, SIRIUS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS LIKE THAT!"

Sirius was shaking with anger. He seemed completely unaware of Lily standing behind James, or of Ivy sitting in the corner. "I HAD EVERY RIGHT! SNAPE'S A PART OF THAT GROUP! IT'S OBVIOUS, HE MUST BE! THEY SHOULD ALL BE DONE AWAY WITH, EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM, AND I DON'T MIND HELPING THAT ALONG!"

"FINE!" James roared. "DO AWAY WITH THEM! BUT YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DRAG REMUS INTO IT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU _KNOW_ WHAT THEY DO TO WEREWOLVES WHO KILL! BUT DID YOU CARE? OF COURSE NOT! YOU'D HAVE HANDED YOUR FRIEND OVER TO THE AZKABAN DEMENTORS AND THE WEREWOLF HUNTERS JUST SO YOU COULD GO ON YOUR DAMNED BLOODY CRUSADE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The two stood at opposite ends of the room, both seething with anger as they tried to catch their breath. It was hard to say at that moment which of them looked more hateful. Lily looked at them helplessly, and then turned her gaze to Ivy, pleading for help. Ivy looked at Lily with tears in her eyes, and shook her head. She had no help to offer. Instead, she stood and rushed out through the portrait hole in search of the betrayed member of the group.

She found him sitting near the edge of the lake, staring out onto the water. He had his knees brought up to his chest with his arms encircling them. Ivy reached him and sat down at his side without speaking. She couldn't tell if he'd noticed her arrival. After sitting with him for close to a half hour in silence, Ivy whispered, "Say something, Remus."

When Remus spoke his tone was frighteningly monotonous. "I can't trust my friends. I can't trust anyone."

Ivy turned her head to look at him. He was still staring at the water, lost in the endless waves of ripples that reached the shore. "That's not true, Remus. You can't think that."

He pulled up the left sleeve of his robe revealing a heavily bandaged arm. He still did not look at her. "When the wolf smelled human blood, he went mad. Before he could find the origin of the scent, it was pulled away from him. The wolf's insanity deepened when he found that he couldn't catch his prey. Madam Pomfrey said I almost tore my own arm off." With his right hand, Remus felt around in the grass until he found a few small rocks. He took them in his fist and squeezed as hard as could, drawing blood from his palm and fingers.

Ivy drew a sharp breath as she watched her friend in this act of self-mutilation. Remus dropped the rocks on the ground and brought his bloody hand up to his face. He squeezed it into a fist again, causing more blood to leak from it. "I hate what I am," he whispered.

Ivy could take no more. She reached out and grabbed his bleeding hand, which caused him to stop clenching it. Remus felt something strange. He looked at Ivy and saw that she was crying as she held his hand. The tears fell from her cheeks and mixed with the blood on his palm. He was too far into his state of self-pitying to fathom her reaction. It simply baffled him. When she looked back up at him, her features were darkened by the pain in her eyes. "Don't you ever say that," she cried angrily. "Don't you ever hate yourself. You are a wonderful person… I know you're sad and angry now… but you can't let it destroy you. Sirius made a mistake, he'll understand that soon. He just-"

"He used me."

Remus spoke with more emotion in his voice, which calmed Ivy down considerably. She knew that if she could get him to say what he was really feeling that she might be able to help him. "He used me…" he echoed again. There was a hint of disbelief in his voice. "He used me, Ivy.… Friends don't use each other. He doesn't care about me at all."

"No, Remus. He's just confused-"

"Do you know what would have happened if James hadn't come?" Remus interrupted. "Do you know what they do? How they treat werewolves? I would have gone to Azkaban without a trial… That is, if the werewolf hunters didn't catch up with me first. If they had, I would have been tortured and killed. Those werewolf hunters have no sympathy, no mercy. To them, you're not a person with a curse - you're an evil beast. You're a monster… I _am_ a monster…"

Ivy thought for a moment. She took his bleeding hand and pressed it against her chest. Then she reached out and held her own hand against his chest. "Do you feel that, Remus? Do you feel the same thing against your hand that I feel against mine?" Remus nodded slowly as he realized what she was talking about... the beating of her heart. "Monsters don't have that, Remus… You are _not_ a monster…"

Remus paused, as everything around him seemed to slow. Ivy's display of emotion had shaken him. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not break their eye contact. They remained there for some time, hands over each other's hearts, staring deeply into each other's eyes. When he finally did pull his hand back, he did it slowly, hesitant to move from her. He felt as though he needed to be splashed with a bucket of ice water to wake up his senses. A moment ago the world around him seemed to have disappeared, and now he was trying to regain control of his thoughts. Remus took a deep breath and watched her do the same. He could only think of one thing to say. "Thank you, Ivy."

Her eyes brightened at his words. "You're welcome, Remus."

Remus got to his feet and helped her up. He stared along the lake one more time before turning back to her. "What do I do now?"

"You have to talk to Sirius." Ivy motioned to the castle.

Remus sighed. "What is there to say?"

"You'll know when you get there."

When they reached the common room, Ivy saw a sight that she did not expect. Peter, who had recently come downstairs, and Lily were standing by the fireplace, looking at the couch. On the couch was Sirius, hunched over, holding his head in his hands. James sat next to Sirius, keeping a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked very sympathetic.

Ivy gave a silent sigh of relief. _Looks like some healing has been going on here too… Maybe there's some hope to fix this mess._

As the portrait hole closed behind them, Sirius and James looked up. Ivy stepped aside revealing Remus, who had just crawled out of the hole behind her. She watched as Sirius looked at James for support, and then got up and walked over to Remus. He stopped in front of him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Sirius dropped his eyes to the floor and bowed his head. It was an unusual sight - Sirius never submitted to anyone. Remus accepted the submission and stepped closer to Sirius. He then took a deep breath and held out his bloody hand so Sirius could see it. Sirius jerked his head back up and looked at Remus. His eyes were filled with worry.

Remus stared at him intently before speaking. "I'm not a monster," he whispered. Sirius shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"And you," Remus continued, "are not a murderer."

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head once more. When he opened his eyes again to his friend, he finally spoke. "Please forgive me, Remus." His voice was slightly hoarse from all the yelling he had been doing earlier, but that did not change its pleading tone.

Remus gave him a small smile. "I already have, my friend."

Sirius' look of disbelief was quickly replaced with a smile. He turned and looked back at James, who was also grinning. James quickly stopped, though, because he saw Lily standing next to Peter with tears streaming down her face. He got up from the couch and took her in his arms.

"You three," Lily sobbed, "can never do this again! I can't take it! I don't like seeing you hurt each other like this!"

"Shhh, Lily, it's all right, shhh…" James spoke softly as if he were comforting a small child. He rubbed her back with his hand and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Everything's okay now." He looked up at Remus and Sirius. "Right, guys?"

He got back an abundance of "yeah"s and "of course"s from everyone else in the room. Remus and Sirius walked over to James and Lily, and also tried to comfort her as she sobbed into James' shoulder.

In the end, everyone was apologizing to everyone else for everything. They apologized for old pranks they had played on each other and all the times that they'd ever lied to each other. It got rather ridiculous, but it made everyone feel much better. They all knew times were changing and the world was becoming a more dangerous place. They couldn't afford to be angry at each other.

As she watched her friends repair their wounds, Ivy fought back the urge to laugh in relief. _Everything's going to be just fine…_

**NOW**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked under the invisibility cloak on their way to Professor Lupin's chambers. They thought it would be nice to pay Sirius a visit since they hadn't really seen him for a whole month. They assumed it would be a good idea to drop by at night so that no one would notice how often they came to see Professor Lupin, and start wondering about it.

When they took off the cloak and knocked on the door, they were greeted by someone they did not expect. Professor Dumbledore stuck her head out from behind the door. She seemed surprised to see them as well. "Oh! You must be here to see Sirius. Hang on a second." Her voice was mixed with worry and confusion. The trio listened, and tried to make out what she was saying, as she turned back in to the room.

They heard her whisper lightly to someone else behind the door. "Remus? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here to see Sirius. Is it okay for them to come in?"

There was a sound in the room as if someone were in pain, and trying to stand up. They heard a deep breath, a wince, and a groan. "Yes, I suppose so."

Professor Dumbledore opened the door all the way and smiled at them. "Come on in. I think Sirius is taking a shower. I'll get him to come out."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped inside the room to see Professor Lupin slowly moving his arm up to a bathrobe that was on a hook by his bedroom door. He had no shirt on, but there were thick bandages wrapped around his chest and they were bloodstained. He was having great difficulty in reaching his arm up to get his robe. Ivy quickly rushed over to him and took the robe off the hook for him. "Don't do that, you'll reopen all of your wounds. Let me help you, that's why I'm here," she scolded.

Professor Lupin nodded slowly and let her help him get the robe on. He grimaced in pain as she pulled it up over his shoulders. Then he tied it closed while Professor Dumbledore went into the bedroom and rapped on the bathroom door. "Sirius! Harry's here to see you!" she called.

A second later the door swung open, and Sirius stepped out with a bathrobe on as well. He walked into the room and looked at Professor Lupin, who had dropped back down into his armchair, panting for air. "Remus, you didn't have to let them in. I could have gone somewhere else with them."

Professor Lupin took another deep breath, and rested his head against the back of the chair. "It's not good for you to be wandering around the castle at night. You could get caught. It's fine, I don't mind if they see me… I have no ego to bruise," he added with a wistful smile.

Hermione looked at the three adults in the room with worry. "If you don't mind my asking, Professor, what happened?"

"Full moon," Professor Lupin said blandly.

Ron was extremely puzzled at his response. "But I thought that-"

"I wasn't able to take the Wolfsbane potion in time, Ron. I was called to the Ministry a few days ago by Cornelius Fudge, and was unable to take it. And Sirius couldn't come with me because he was helping the headmaster sort through spy reports last night." Professor Lupin's answer had seemed a little snappy, but everyone assumed that it was due to the pain he was in.

Harry, however, was not totally satisfied with the answer. "Why did the Minister of Magic want to see you?"

Professor Lupin gave a twisted smile. "He wanted to check up on me," he said airily. "He wants to make sure I'm handling everything. Just because I'm a werewolf and he knows it, he now feels the need to become my pseudo-guardian." His voice became bitter and rose in volume as he spoke. "Voldemort is meeting him at every front, people are dying left and right, and he wants to make sure that the werewolf professor at Hogwarts can handle his load! He is the most incompetent man I have ever met in my life! I swear, if I ever have to see him again, I'll-"

"Calm down, Remus," Professor Dumbledore interrupted soothingly. "You can't exert yourself now, it could really hurt you."

Everyone was silent for a while. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in shock. They had never seen Professor Lupin get angry before, and even though he was only mildly upset, it was still awkward to see. It just didn't fit his demeanor. They knew that it was a rare occurrence, as Sirius was looking at him strangely as well. It also bothered them to see the extents of his injuries. They could all remember the time in the Shrieking Shack in third year, when Professor Lupin had explained to them how painful it was to become a werewolf and how he injured himself. They had never imagined anything like what they saw. Professor Lupin's chest wasn't the only thing that was bandaged. Whenever he moved they could see another cut or deep bruise, and more gauze wrapped around his arms and legs. He was a mess.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter on Professor Lupin's lap. He picked it up, opened it, and began to read.

Sirius pondered for a moment and then thought out loud. "I wonder why Madam Pomfrey wanted to get you out of the hospital wing so fast. You could have used some more time in there."

Professor Lupin's eyes widened at the letter, and he looked to Sirius. "I can tell you why." He pointed to the parchment that he was holding. "It's a letter from Arabella. They're all coming. There's been a battle against the Death Eaters and the Dementors, and they're all coming here with wounded. I guess they're planning on hiding out for a while. Oh, that reminds me," he started. "There's a letter on the table for you, Sirius. It came while you were in the shower. From the Headmaster."

Sirius walked over to a table that was pushed up against the wall, and held many books. He took the letter, which lay on top of a stack of books, and opened it. As he read, his eyes widened to the size of Galleons. He ran into Remus' bedroom, and exchanged his bathrobe for a regular robe. When he walked out of the bedroom, he headed towards the door. "I have to leave," he said quickly.

"Where are you going?" Professor Dumbledore called.

Sirius reached the door and flung it open before turning back to her. "To the Ministry."

"What? Why?" Professor Lupin asked.

Sirius' eyes held a dark gleam when he spoke next. "They found Peter."

**THEN** - Marauder Seventh Year

"All right, guys, you can sit down for a minute!"

Half the cast sighed in relief, and returned to their seats that were set up far away from 'stage area'. Actually, they had simply raised a platform in one of the old lecture halls in the school to use as a stage until they were allowed into the Great Hall, where they would be performing. They had been rehearsing for _Jekyll and Hyde_, and today was the first day that they tried on their costumes to see how they worked on stage. Remus sat down in a tuxedo, and Sirius plopped down next to him in a gray suit. It was obvious that no one in the school had ever done a real play before, or they would have known that they weren't supposed to rehearse in costumes until the last week of rehearsal.

Remus had just finished doing the Board of Governors' scene in the play, where the hypocritical hospital board tells Dr. Jekyll that they will not allow him to try his experiment to separate the good and evil sides of man, by refusing to give him a living subject to try it on. Remus was playing the part of Jekyll and Hyde, and was doing a brilliant job. Only the Marauders, Ivy, Lily, and Snape knew why Remus was so incredible in the part…

Sirius was playing the part of John, Jekyll's lawyer and best friend. Snape had gotten the part of Simon Stride, the man who hates Jekyll because he's in love with Jekyll's fiancée, Lisa. Ivy, much to everyone's surprise, had gotten the part of Lucy. Lucy was a prostitute who meets both Jekyll and Hyde during the play. She falls in love with Jekyll, but she also finds herself very drawn to Hyde. Jekyll also feels something for Lucy, but he won't act on it because of his love for Lisa. As Hyde, however, he has no problem coming after Lucy.

Not a lot of the play had been blocked so far, so no one knew how the chemistry between Remus and Ivy would work. While everyone agreed that only Remus could play Jekyll and Hyde, there were some who felt that Ivy would work better playing off of Sirius. Some of the girls had still never let go of the notion that Sirius and Ivy should be going out.

"What's up next?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius flipped through his script and found the page that they had just left off on. "Oooohhhh!" he exclaimed. "The next scene is the Dregs scene. _Bring On The Men_ is the next song coming up."

"But we haven't even blocked that yet," Remus countered. He scanned the room until he found the seventh year Ravenclaw director, Diana. "Diana! Are we going on to the next scene? We haven't blocked it yet."

Diana walked over to Remus while the crew worked hard to set up the scene change into The Dregs nightclub. "I've blocked _Bring On The Men_ with the girls privately," Diana explained patiently. "I'm going to have them go up and do it, so that we can make sure their costumes are okay, and so you guys will know what you'll be dealing with when you're up on the stage with them."

"Aren't our characters just watching them in the scene anyway?" Sirius asked. "Why don't we just go up there and do what we're supposed to do?"

"Because you don't know how they're going to be moving up there," said Diana. Then she added, "And the girls are a bit nervous."

Sirius grinned. "Why's that?"

Diana knew where Sirius' thoughts were leading, and she saw no point in trying to deny it. "Wait till you see their costumes."

But Remus was more interested in hearing Ivy sing. Most of the callbacks had been together, but to make them go faster, anyone who wanted to was able to give their callback at lunch. Ivy decided to do that, since she had time, and since she didn't seem very keen on doing it in front of everyone. She had come back to see Remus, Sirius, and Lily's callbacks in the afternoon, but they hadn't been able to see hers. He knew that she had to have a pretty strong voice for the part, but he couldn't really imagine Ivy singing like that, much less singing a raunchy song like _Bring On The Men_.

Diana turned back to the stage, which had now gone through its scene change. "All right, girls!" she called to the backstage. "Come on out! They've been warned not to laugh or be rude!" She turned and glared at all the boys to give a final warning.

Slowly, the girls began to file out onto the stage. They were dressed in corsets and lacy can-can skirts. Despite what Diana had said, the boys couldn't help but make a few catcalls. The girls on stage pretended to ignore them, but didn't have to for long, because everyone went quiet as Ivy stepped out on stage with a huge blanket wrapped around her shoulders. All the guys strained to hear the exchange that passed between her and Diana.

Diana sighed. "Ivy… the blanket has to come off."

Ivy gave her a pleading look. "No, I can't…"

"Ivy! The costumer is sitting back there so she can make sure the costumes work. In order to tell, she has to see you singing, dancing, and acting in that costume!"

Ivy stared wildly around the room and then hissed through clenched teeth, "I haven't been this naked in public since I was born, Diana!"

At this, the room went completely silent. Sirius perked up in his seat and turned to Remus, who had turned to him as well. They exchanged a look. "It can't be that bad," Remus whispered. "Can it?"

Sirius just grinned.

"Ivy!" Diana hissed. "Hurry up so we can move on! I'm not going to ask again!"

Ivy heaved a sigh and looked once more around the room. She closed her eyes briefly, and turned to the girl next to her. The girl held out her arm and offered to take the blanket backstage for her. Ivy nodded and slipped the blanket from around her shoulders.

Sirius couldn't hold back. He gave the loudest wolf-whistle that he could muster. Remus stared wide-eyed, but still managed to cuff Sirius on the back of the head without looking at him.

Ivy didn't have the can-can skirt. Just the corset, which was cut very high up the thigh. The corset, of course, had a natural function that was the same as a push up bra, which caused Ivy to fold her arms in front of her. She quickly realized that doing that didn't help the problem, so she dropped her arms to the side, and ground one of her five-inch-heeled feet into the stage floor. She wore stockings, and black lace gloves that went all the way up her arms, but cut off at the fingers. Her fiery red hair was pulled half back so that it kept out of her face, but the rest of it hung wild at her shoulders and down her back. Her ivory skin glowed under the stage lights, and they had also put her in some makeup. This was because no one at Hogwarts had ever had to buy stage makeup before, and they wanted to make sure that the colors matched her costume. Ivy's large eyes and full lips were accented in colors of black and red.

All of the guys were hollering, even many of the Slytherins. Most were just amazed at the fact that Ivy had a figure. The school uniforms were anything but flattering on most of the girls, and Ivy had always looked particularly average in them. Now, she couldn't hide anything. She was voluptuous, and the costume did a good job of showing that off.

Just as they had calmed down, Sirius shouted, "Hey, Little Sister! You clean up pretty good!" Ivy glared daggers at him, causing Sirius to quiet down remarkably fast.

Remus was surprised that she was taking all of the rude remarks and catcalls on the chin. Ivy didn't do things like that unless she had something up her sleeve. Something that would show them all…

Diana turned back to Ivy after scolding the boys. "Ready?"

Ivy nodded and suddenly changed the way she was bearing herself. In a spilt second she went from stiff and rigid to sultry and seductive. All the girls got into their places as the music started, and Ivy began to sing.

_"There was a time, I don't know when_

_I didn't have much time for men._

_But this is now, and that was then_

_I'm learning._

_A girl alone, all on her own_

_Must try to have a heart of stone,_

_So I try not to make it known_

_My yearning."_

She was completely absorbed in her character. Everyone watching the stage knew that Ivy wasn't standing up there. It was Lucy. She moved on the stage in an alluring manner, completely free of any bonds that a teenage girl would have. This was a confident, savvy woman. She made the beginning of the number sound sorrowful while still keeping a provocative quality in her voice.

_"I try to show I have no need_

_I really do, I don't succeed."_

She smiled slyly before she belted it all out.

_"So Let's Brriiiiiiinngg On the Men!_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin,_

_Why wait another minute?_

_Step this way!_

_It's time for us to play_

_They say we may not pass this way again,_

_So let's waste no more time_

_Bring on the men."_

The song slowed down to its starting pace, and Ivy continued with the next verse.

_"I always knew,_

_I always said"_

Sirius leaned toward his friend sitting next to him, his eyes never leaving the stage. "Er… Remus?"

_"That silk and lace_

_In black and red"_

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus responded very distractedly. He kept his eyes on the stage as well.

_"Will drive a man_

_Right off his head"_

"Ivy's a girl, isn't she?" Sirius said, as if he were having a life-changing epiphany.

_"It's easy."_

"Yes, she is, Sirius," Remus breathed.

_"So many men,_

_So little time._

_I want 'em all_

_Is that a crime?"_

All the boys who knew the songs in the show, shouted out the proper response that was written in the script. "NO!"

_"I don't know why_

_They say that I'm too easy._

_They make me laugh_

_They make me cry_

_They make me sick_

_So Gooodddd knoooows wwhhhyyyy"_

The other girls on stage began to sing with Ivy.

_"We say bring on the men!_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin_

_Why wait another minute?"_

During this refrain the movement on stage became much more involved. Ivy moved her hands and rolled her hips. Everyone knew that Professor McGonagall was going to faint when she saw this.

_"Step this way!_

_It's time for us to play_

_They say we may not pass this way again_

_So let's waste no more time_

_Bring on the men."_

Ivy stepped center stage again and began wailing.

_"They break your hearts!_

_They steal your soul!_

_Take you apart!_

_And yet they somehow make you whole_

_So what's their game?_

_I suppose a rose by any other name_

_The perfume and… the prick's the same!"_

The dance break began. All of the girls began to dance using their can-can skirts. Ivy had her own moves in the center of everything, and was frighteningly captivating. When they stopped, Ivy began the bridge of the song.

_"I like to have a man for breakfast each day._

_I'm very social and I like it that way._

_By late mid-morning I need something to munch,_

_So I ask over two men for lunch."_

In the play, the nightclub was supposed to be trashy, and it couldn't be trashy without a few crude jokes thrown into the middle of the song. Ivy was handling it surprisingly well, acting as if the boys were on stage with them, and she was singing to different men with each verse.

_"And men are mad about my afternoon teas._

_They're quite informal, I just do it to please._

_Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones._

_I'm also very partial to buns!_

_My healthy appetite gets strongest at night._

_My at home dinners are my men friends delight._

_When I invite the fellows over to dine…_

_They all come early - in bed by nine!"_

All of the girls laughed, and the music changed keys. They all began to sing the final refrain.

_"So let's bring on the men!_

_And let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin_

_Why wait another minute?_

_Step this way!_

_It's time for us to play"_

Ivy stepped up to finish the song.

_"They say we may not pass this way again_

_So let's waste no more tiiiimme…_

_Bring on the… meeen!"_

While Ivy held the note of the final note, the girls sang a quick backup part to end it with her.

_"Big men, small men_

_Short men, tall men_

_I guess that means almost all men!_

_I'm a player long as they are_

_Men, Men, MEN!"_

Symbols crashed and the song was over. All of the boys in the theatre stood up and cheered, in spite of their earlier rude behavior. The girls had all broken character, and were laughing and chatting with each other. Ivy jumped down from the stage, and strode up to Sirius and Remus. She stopped in front of them, and looked pointedly at Sirius with one eyebrow raised and her hands planted firmly on her shapely hips. The _Bring On the Men_ number was very physical, and she looked flushed on top of everything.

As Ivy stared down Sirius, a stray thought entered Remus' head. _She looks sexy even when she's angry._ He mentally kicked himself as hard as he could. He was completely horrified at the turn his thoughts had taken. _How could you think that? What's wrong with you? That's the kind of thing that Sirius would say! God, what would Ivy say if she knew you were thinking that? _The truth was, he knew why he was thinking that. It was a week before the full moon, and during that time everything was on overdrive. All of his senses were on full alert. The fact that he could smell the sweat on her, and hear the slightly increased rate of her heartbeat, wasn't helping him much at all. In fact, it was making him feel a little dizzy.

Sirius held his hands up in front of him. "I'm sorry! Really, I am!"

Ivy's stern façade quickly faded, and she smiled at him. "What did you think of it?"

"Think of it? You were incredible!" Sirius laughed. "I didn't know you could sing like that! And since when did you become the temptress of the school! Honestly, Ivy, I'm beginning to think that we don't really know you at all…" His tone had become mock sad. He quickly smiled again, and threw his arm around her waist. "And I dare every boy in this school not to fall madly in love with you!" he yelled.

Ivy laughed and smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand. "Stop it! You're making a scene! Besides, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this part if I have to wear this getup in front of everyone…"

"What?" Sirius held her out to arms length, then took her hand and held it up so she could twirl in front of him. "Are you joking? You look fabulous! Don't pay attention to me, I was only joking before, you really look amazing!"

Ivy shot a questioning glance to Remus. "Is he telling me the truth?"

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you look lovely."

Sirius almost cackled at Remus' choice of words, but he held himself back. Instead, he changed the subject. "I'm starving," he declared. He turned to Diana, who was talking with the rest of the girls about the dance moves that they had missed. "Diana! Can we go now?"

"Yes, you guys can go! Remus, Ivy, don't forget you two have blocking rehearsal tomorrow!"

"We won't!" they shouted back.

"Time to eat!" Sirius cried triumphantly.

Ivy grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and held him back. "Not quite yet, nutcase."

"Why not?" Sirius huffed.

She looked him up and down before giving her answer. "You're planning on going to dinner dressed like that?"

Sirius now remembered that he was still wearing his suit. To counter Ivy, though, he took a step back and stuck his thumbs under his lapels. "What? You don't think it's rather fetching? Besides, I would love to see everyone's reaction to Remus in a tux and you in practically nothing!"

Ivy cuffed Sirius on the back of the head just like Remus had done earlier. "Time to change!" she cried triumphantly.

The next day Ivy and Remus found themselves in rehearsal all alone with Diana. They were blocking the scenes in Act One between Lucy and Jekyll, and Lucy and Hyde. Again, they were in costumes to make sure that they were working. Luckily, for the scene that they were currently blocking, Ivy got to wear more than a corset. This time the clothing she was wearing looked more like a dress. It wasn't a complete dress for the time period, though, since the full skirt cut off at mid-calf and the neckline was rather low, but Ivy felt more comfortable than she had yesterday. Remus, not quite as formal as the day before, was dressed in a brown suit.

They were having a very easy time working through the scene since Remus and Ivy always came in with their lines and songs memorized. Diana thanked her lucky stars that she ended up with classmates who acted so professional.

The scene they were blocking was the one that occurred after Jekyll's first time being Hyde. In the scene before, Hyde meets Lucy for the first time and buys her for the night. Then Hyde becomes violent with her, and gets thrown out of the place where she stays. Lucy is injured by Hyde and decides to go and see Jekyll, who had given her his card earlier in the play, and told her to see him if she ever needed a friend.

Diana began to explain to Remus and Ivy what she was going to block next. "In the scene we're blocking now, Lucy has come to Jekyll's home and asks him to help her with her injuries since he's a doctor. He does, of course, and in the process learns that Lucy's attacker is his alter ego - This has got to sicken you, Remus. You are visibly shaken by this. You clean her wounds, while she's singing _Sympathy,_ _Tenderness_. Don't forget, this is one of those songs where you don't hear what she's singing. It's like she's singing to herself in her head. Now, I know you guys know your lines and stuff, so I'm just gonna walk you through it, and then run it a few times, okay?"

Ivy raised her hand. "I have a question. What are we doing about the injuries? Am I all bloody and stuff?"

Diana laughed. "Oh, no. The audience will never see any of your injuries. Didn't anyone tell you about your costume?" Ivy shook her head. "Oh! No wonder you're confused! See how the corset has hooks that fasten it in front? You unhook yourself, and hold the cloth of the dress in front of you so your back is exposed to Remus."

Ivy's eyes narrowed. "Great. More time with my clothes off."

Diana did not seem to notice Ivy's concern. She clapped her hands twice. "Okay! Let's get started!"

They began the scene, and everything was running smoothly. Diana would call out directions and explain motivation, and Remus and Ivy would listen. They got to the part where Lucy was supposed to show Jekyll her injuries. Fortunately for Remus, Jekyll's expression while Lucy does this is supposed to be one of confusion and surprise. He had no problem with that expression as he watched Ivy unhook her corset, and slide the sleeves of the dress off of her shoulders. She sat on one of the chairs, and rearranged the fabric in front of her chest very carefully. Remus moved to get the tray of medical equipment, while speaking his lines, and placed it next to her so he could start cleaning the injury.

Remus came up behind Ivy and went through all of the muggle medical supplies. He was instructed by Diana to open one of the bottles that was labeled 'rubbing alcohol', pour some of the liquid onto a ball of cotton, and start to dab that on Ivy's back as if he were cleaning a cut. He did as he was told and prepared the cotton.

Then he turned to Ivy, and started to feel very uncomfortable… Her back was completely bare. Suddenly, Remus had the terrible feeling that he was invading her space, even though he was only looking at her. He reached his arm out and began to dab the cotton against her skin. She winced at the touch of the cotton, and Remus jerked his hand back. It took him a moment to realize that she was doing that because it was part of her character's reaction. Remus continued with their line exchange, and started to rub the cotton against her back again. He felt his fingers brush against her skin. It was warm to the touch. He started feeling dizzy like he had the day before. _Concentrate!_ he scolded himself. _You can handle this! It's an instinct, nothing more. You have to control it!_

Ivy began to sing _Sympathy, Tenderness_. It was a beautiful, soft song, almost a lullaby. Remus hadn't yet heard this quality in her voice, only hearing her for the first time yesterday. He fought the urge to close his eyes and get lost in the sound.

When she finished the song, Diana started giving direction again. "Okay, now you've finished cleaning and dressing her injuries, Remus. Eventually we'll have some bandages up there for you to work with, but we don't yet. Now, this is a big moment coming up for your characters. Ivy, you are going to watch him begin to put his supplies away, and the whole time you must be staring at his hands. After staring for a few moments you need to take one of his hands and hold it tenderly. Then you kiss his hand, and look up at him. You'll stare into each other's eyes, and take a beat or even a few beats, just get lost in it. Then he's going to lean toward you, and you'll bring your free arm around the back of his neck and kiss him gently, almost out of gratitude. This will eventually become a more passionate kiss, which Jekyll will force himself to break out of once he remembers himself-"

"WHAT?"

Two voices had sounded on the stage. Remus and Ivy were looking from each other to Diana as if she'd gone mad.

Ivy was positively frantic. "Diana, you can't be serious… I mean… Remus is practically my brother… and…"

Remus was beside himself. "No, no, no, no, no, I can't… I won't… Diana - that is not a good idea… no…"

Diana sighed. "You two always come in here knowing your lines - haven't you read the script? It says so, plain as day in those little books that you've got! You guys kiss, you have to! If you're going to be this difficult about this scene, I don't even want to think about how hard it's going to be blocking the _It's A Dangerous Game_ number… At the end of that number you're supposed to lie on top of Lucy like you're going to… do something very inappropriate… and the song itself is full of blocking where you're moving your hands all over her…" By now she was muttering, but that didn't matter. They had heard every word she said.

Remus' head was spinning. He had completely forgotten about the physical interaction that was supposed to take place between their characters. They had all been so happy at getting their parts that they hadn't even stopped to consider it. _If you're having such a hard time cleaning her wounds, how are you going to pull this off? You've never even kissed anyone before!_

Ivy was also lost in a haze. She was going to kiss Remus. She was going to be singing a song later where Remus was constantly touching her… It had already startled her when he had been pretending to clean her wounds. At his gentle touch, she had felt an odd shiver run down her spine… a pleasant shiver… _If you have that sort of reaction to him touching your back, what's going to happen when you kiss him? Why did that happen anyway? He just touched your back, it's not like he was being suggestive about it or anything… What's wrong with you?_

Like Remus, she too found a way to justify her response. _You're seventeen years old… It must be an automatic reaction… It doesn't mean anything… You can handle this._

Diana had stopped her mumbling. "Can we try this, you guys? Come on, it's no big deal. If it will make you feel better, we can ease into it - start out with a kiss on the cheek, and move from there…"

Ivy looked at Remus. "What would you prefer?" She spoke casually as if she wasn't really thinking about it at all.

Remus sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Would you mind if we just got it over with?" he said unsurely.

Ivy nodded. "I think you're right." She turned to Diana. "We're warning you - this will probably be terrible the first time around."

"Fine!" Diana exclaimed. "Just try it. Go through the blocking that I gave you, and stay in character - you'll be fine. Oh, and Remus? This doesn't have to be a French kiss, but it should be an openmouthed kiss. In _Dangerous Game_ you'll have stick your tongue down her throat, but at least this'll ease you into it."

Remus gave Diana a glare. "Mmmm… thanks a lot, Diana… Remind me to hex you after we graduate…"

He turned to Ivy, and she nodded to indicate that she was ready. Remus began packing up the medical supplies on the tray. Ivy took his hand, stroked it with her fingertips, and brushed her lips against it. She looked up at him. Remus suddenly felt like he might drown in her eyes. He leaned forward, and felt her fingers close around the back of his neck. Giving a small gasp at the touch, he had the urge to pull away before it was too late, but she was gently pulling him towards her, and he couldn't escape.

They paused one last moment, face to face, before their lips met. The kiss began almost as if they were testing each other. They were hesitant and gentle. All of Remus' senses began to run wild. He could smell her, taste her, and it was driving him mad. The kiss intensified. Ivy fought back the urge to make some sort of noise. Her skin tingled, and she was feeling lightheaded. Finally, when Remus knew that he could take no more without doing something that he would regret, he pulled back and staggered away from her.

The two took a moment to catch their breath, and then Ivy turned to Diana. "So… it was terrible, right?"

Diana was looking at the two of them with her mouth hanging open, as if someone had just told her a secret. She collected herself and smiled. "No… no, that was perfect…"

Remus had now turned back as well. "Really?"

"Yeah… we don't even have to do it again if you guys think you've got it." She could tell from the looks on their faces that they didn't want to try again. "Actually, I have to leave now and have a meeting with a few of the professors to report on the play's progress. We can stop now. But, if you two would be so kind, I would appreciate you putting all of the set pieces and props backstage were they belong."

The two nodded, and Diana thanked them once more before gathering her things and leaving. After she had gone, Remus and Ivy looked at each other. They both knew that there was only one thing to do in a situation like this - laugh at it.

Ivy began pulling her dress back up and fastening it, so she could help Remus push the chair and other furniture off stage. "Well…" she began.

Remus looked to her apologetically. "Could that have been more awkward?"

Ivy giggled. "I don't think so…" Soon she was completely taken over by her giggles, which caused Remus to laugh uncontrollably as well. They both continued laughing as they put away all the props and set pieces. Then they went into dressing rooms, changed, and walked out of the theatre. Right outside the door, they met a sight that caused them both to jump.

Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Remus groaned and rubbed his right eye with his palm. "How much did you see?"

"All of the action, Moony," was all Sirius would respond.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Ivy pleaded. "I'm tired."

"Sure," James said slyly. "But rest assured, we _will_ talk about it tomorrow."

All six of them walked back up to the common room and bid each other goodnight. But after Remus had changed into his pajamas, he immediately went downstairs. He knew that there was no way he would sleep easily tonight.

Ivy came down soon after he did, and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey," she sighed.

"Hey."

"Not planning on sleeping tonight?"

"I guess not."

They sat in silence for a moment longer. Then Ivy turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

She paused for a moment as if she were trying to figure out how to word the question. "How many girls have you kissed before?"

Whatever he had thought she might ask him, this was definitely not what he had expected. "Well, er… none, to be quite honest."

"No, really, the truth."

"That is the truth!" he protested.

Ivy's eyes were wide with surprise. "Whoa… that's pretty incredible."

"Why?"

"Well, I've been kissed before. A few years ago, when I was still living near my muggle cousins, they made me play this game called Spin the Bottle. It was really weird and stupid, but I kissed a few guys who had never kissed before, and it was terrible… But you…" She gave him an appraising look. "You're a really good kisser, Remus."

Remus hoped that with the firelight, she wouldn't see him blushing. "Well, er… thank you, I suppose…" He had never felt more confused in his life. What was he supposed to take from this conversation?

"Anyway," Ivy said, snapping back into her comfortable self, "how has rehearsal been going with the guys?"

"Pretty well," Remus confessed. He was very glad that the conversation had come back to things that he didn't feel awkward talking about. "It's been a little rough for everyone. I've been pretty tired through the whole thing…"

Ivy reached out with her hand, and brought it up to his cheek. She brushed her finger against one of the circles under his eyes, and smiled sympathetically. "You really should get more sleep, Remus."

Remus knew that he shouldn't have been surprised at the action. Ivy was a physical person - she was always hugging her friends, and putting comforting hands on people's shoulders. But with what had happened that day, Remus was thrown by it. Ivy noticed an immediate reaction at her touch. Remus pressed his cheek very lightly into her hand, and closed his eyes. Then he inhaled deeply, almost as if he were trying to catch her scent. A split second later, his eyes snapped open and he pulled away from her, seeming horrified at what he had done. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"Are you all right?" Ivy's voice was full of concern.

He nodded to her and took a deep breath. He knew he had to explain in case something like that happened again. "You have to understand something, Ivy… I don't want you to get offended by anything I might do. It's just, with the roles that we're playing, and all the physical contact… I'm just a little off-balance from it all. And to top it all off, it's less then a week before the full moon, and at that time I get… well, my primal instincts start to take control. I sense things more than I normally would… and all of my emotions and urges are… And you're here in those costumes, with your voice, and now I'm going to have to…"

Ivy clamped a hand over her mouth. She finally understood. "Oh, God, Remus… I didn't even think about it that way… I'm sorry… It's okay though, I understand now…"

Remus shook his head. "No, I'm sorry… I hope you don't think any less of me for it."

"How could I think less of you for something that you can't control!" she exclaimed. "Let's… let's make each other a promise."

Remus looked back up to her. "What kind of promise?"

"We won't let things between us get weird. We know what's going on, it is what it is. We won't let it ruin our friendship, or make us uncomfortable around each other. Promise?"

He smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a friend who was so understanding about everything. "Promise."

Ivy seemed satisfied with his response. "Now… what were we talking about?"

"You were telling me that I needed to get more sleep. The truth is, I'm having nightmares."

Ivy looked worried again. "What kind of nightmares?"

Remus cringed. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he had no choice. "Murdering people… It's because of the play. I know it because I dream about killing all of the people that I kill in the play… Especially the scene where I kill you." In the play, Hyde comes to see Lucy, and finds that Jekyll had sent Lucy money and a letter, and told her to find herself a new life after realizing how she was in danger from Hyde. Knowing he can never have her, Hyde murders Lucy in a fit of jealous passion while singing a reprise of _Sympathy, Tenderness_.

Remus gave a shaky sigh. "The reason it frightens me is because the dream starts out with us doing the scene normally. Then when I stab you… the knife is real. But instead of stopping, I smell your blood and go crazy. I continue to stab you while you're pleading for your life…"

His voice broke and he dropped his head into his hands. Ivy put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered. "I know you would never do that, and so do you. You have no reason to be afraid."

Remus reached up, took her hand from his shoulder, and held it. He gave her a small smile. "Why are you always so good to me?"

At his question, Ivy grinned. "Truthfully? 'Cause I'm a sucker for big eyes and hopeless cases."

He laughed and leaned back on the couch. Ivy moved in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She jerked up for a second, and looked into his eyes. "Is this okay?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes, it's fine." If anything, it was comforting. Everything was out in the open, and he could relax again. He rested his head against the top of hers, and they both stared into the fire for a long time.

Lily crept downstairs early the next morning. She was hoping to come down and find James so they could spend some time alone. Instead, she found a totally unexpected sight. She held her breath to keep from making any noise, and crept up to the boy's dorm. Lily walked into the room that the Marauders shared, and sat down on the side of James' bed. She kissed his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she called.

James shifted in his bed, and instinctively reached onto his nightstand for his glasses. He found them and put them on before opened his eyes. Upon seeing Lily, his face broke into a wide smile. "What a lovely way to wake up in the morning," he sighed. Then he yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's early," she whispered. "Wake Sirius and Peter up, there's something that you'll all want to see."

James got out of bed, and walked over to Sirius first. He shook him roughly on the shoulder. "Wake up, Padfoot."

"What do you want?" Sirius said gruffly.

"Just get up, you heathen." James then walked over and shook Peter awake.

Sirius sat up in his bed. "Did you just call me a heathen?"

"Why are we waking up now?" Peter complained.

"And why are you here, Lily?" Sirius asked.

Lily gave a wicked smile. "Notice anything different?"

Sirius heaved a sigh. "What's different? There's James sitting next to you, and here I am, and Peter's over there in his bed, and… Where's Moony?"

All eyes turned to Lily. Her smile grew even wider. "Come downstairs with me."

They all followed her down to the common room, and walked in front of the fireplace. Everyone fought back the urge to laugh. Sitting on the couch were Remus and Ivy, fast asleep with their heads resting against each other.

"Aren't they cute?" Lily whispered.

"Sickeningly cute," said Sirius. An evil grin appeared. "I think it's about time that we woke them up, don't you? After all, we wouldn't want anyone else to come down and see them… People might talk."

He walked behind the couch and leaned down above the two sleeping figures. Everyone watched as Sirius took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP!"

Ivy flew to the other side of the couch, as Remus jumped up in the air and landed on his feet. Both of them looked around the room in a frenzy, trying to determine what had happened. Remus' eyes finally rested on Sirius. "You!" he growled. "What was that for?"

He stopped when he heard everyone snickering. Remus took in his surroundings, and it finally dawned on him. He looked at Ivy, who was sprawled on the far side of the couch, and she looked back at him. Both of them began to blush furiously. "We fell asleep," Remus said quietly.

"Now's not the time to be shy, Moony," James snickered.

"I'm not! We…" Remus looked to Ivy for help.

Ivy sat up and stretched. "He's telling the truth. We just fell asleep, that's all."

Lily grinned cunningly at the two of them. "Yes, of course. You just happened to fall asleep in front of a fire in each other's arms… That seems perfectly plausible."

"Hey!"

"We were not in each other's arms!"

"And we were not in front of a… Oh, wait a minute…"

"Good one, Ivy."

"Shut up, Remus."

"Oohhh!" Sirius exclaimed. "A lover's quarrel! Dear me!"

"Sirius!"

"Yes, Moony?"

"I'm two seconds away from ripping out your tongue."

Sirius clasped his hands over his heart. "Oh, no! A threat from Remus! How frightening!" He began to cackle. "Honestly, Moony, if you two are madly in love with each other then you should just tell us!"

"But we're not!"

Sirius gave a frustrated sigh. "Ha! A likely story!"

Remus made a noise that sounded like an elephant blowing its nose, then turned around and marched upstairs.

"Oh, Padfoot! Now look what you've done!" James whined.

Sirius' expression became sad. "I didn't think he'd take it that seriously." Then he brightened. "Oh, well… Who's for breakfast?"

"I am," said James. "But we'll have to go down and raid the kitchens since breakfast isn't ready yet." He called up the stairs. "Remus! You said we were going to have a little chat today! I hold you to your word!"

A voice called pathetically from upstairs. "I never gave you my word!"

James laughed. "Just come on! We're going to get breakfast!"

Lily leaned over to Ivy, and whispered in her ear, "You and I have to have a talk as well."

"Why?"

Lily grinned again. "You kissed… now you have to tell."

Ivy groaned. "Oh, no.… Not you too!"

Everyone in the room heard Ivy's exclamation, and began to laugh. Ivy had to smile too. There was nothing better in the world then having your friends around you… even when they were obnoxious.

How was that? Fun? Boring? Intriguing? Stupid? Tell me anything! Otherwise I might stop posting here, 'cause there's no point, if no one likes it.


	6. Awkwardness and the Meeting of Old Frien...

Disclaimer: Yeah, why do I bother? Well, I should say that again, there are parts of this story come from Faber Wolffe's fic, He Can't Hyde. It's very good. And of course, _It's A Dangerous Game_ belongs to the _Jekyll and Hyde _people.

Wow… I should threaten you guys more often! That was an amazing response! I was so happy! Please, keep reviewing, it'll really keep me going! But now I will respond all of you:

Anonymous: I'm glad you like the story. I will continue writing as long as I'm sure that people are still enjoying. Thank you!

kittydopter: Thank you!

Riot Girl: Thank you so much for your lovely compliment! I hope you continue to like the story - let me know if you do!

Eclipse: I'm so happy that you like the story. I will indeed email you (in which case you'll get the email before you read this). Maybe if enough people want me to, I'll start a mailing list to let people know when it's updated.

Fireblade: I'm glad you like! I will continue - and I hope you'll keep reviewing!

Angelisa Snape: Yeah, the reviews started pouring in when I said I might stop posting, but I still loved hearing from you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

the lady of schallot: I love your name! We read that poem in English class this year, and it was wonderful. I hope you read all the way through to chapter five, and still like the story. Thank for reviewing!

Mrs Tom Riddle: I'm so happy that you love the story! I haven't gotten any really bad reviews, it's just that I wasn't sure if anyone was reading. When I have a chance, I will certainly check out 'The Aussie Brat'. Thank you for the recommendation!

heathethanoshkosh: I know what you mean. While slash authors can be incredibly talented writers, Remus and Sirius slash has been a bit overdone. Especially since JK won't do that in the books - I'm sorry, but it's a children's book, guys. It's going to be many years before we find gay characters in a children's book. And there would be many disappointed women if it turned out to be true (myself included: the werewolf is mine!… even though he's not… I can dream, can't I? joking, joking) I hope you like this next chapter, and continue to let me know what you think!

gorgeousgollywog: Wow! I promise I won't stop posting if everyone still likes it. You're right, a lot of people are just too lazy to review, or they think that someone else will do it, so they shouldn't bother. But every little one helps! It just makes an author feel that much more loved! SO I hope you'll continue reviewing. As for what happened between Remus and Ivy that I haven't told you… well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? (insert evil cackle) Don't worry, you'll find out in due time. Brace yourself for it when it comes up, though… it's quite heartbreaking…

aurora: Yea! You like the story! And I'm so glad that you liked all the musicals I put in since most of them were so carefully selected. I think you'll like the songs in this chapter. Please let me know! I'd love to hear from you!

Lindsey: You get super Brownie points for being so specific in your review! I'm glad you're enjoying all the physical contact, it is very important at this point in the story, especially at their age. If you are liking all of that, then you will definitely like this chapter… it's a mix between cuteness and all the physicality. I hope you enjoy - please let me know if you do!

nefurland: Regardless of how well you think you write reviews, it was wonderful to hear from you! I hope you continue to like the story, and maybe you'll keep reviewing just to let me know if you do. That's all that I really care about - making sure that everyone likes the story and where it's going. Thank you!

Rjk2005: I am so honored to be on your favorite stories list (now I do a happy hobbit dance… and now everyone is confused… maybe I'll teach everyone the happy hobbit dance some day… anyway…)! You also get Brownie point for a thorough review! Yes, it's hard to write OC's especially since so many people hate them. I'm glad you like Ivy, it's important to me because she's mine, you know? She's the one thing in this fic that I created all by myself, and I love her, and so far I'm really happy with the way she's turning out. Yes, the snowball fight was just some classic Marauders. I loved writing it, and I'm glad you liked it. As far as H/G action is concerned, I'm afraid there won't be much of it till towards the end of the story, but never fear. I'm about to give you top-secret information: there is a sequel in the works, here, which will contain much more H/G. Sh! It's a secret! Don't tell anyone! I hope you like this chapter!

Ivy Crane: Thank very much!

D.S. Moony: I'm sorry you think that Ivy is Mary Sue-ish. I suppose it's just a matter of opinion, but I assure you, she is quite flawed and will continue to show her flaws through the story. She is by no means perfect, and only one man falls in love with her - so she can't be a Mary Sue! I hope you'll still read, and review, and enjoy the story, though!

nichole: Ah, yes, when fanfic gets in the way of schoolwork. I know that feeling. I hope you didn't fail anything on my account, and I hope you'll continue to read and like. Thank you for the review!

Now - did anyone spot the Star Trek reference? No? Well, for anyone who's curious, the line "I have no ego to bruise" spoken by Remus, is actually a line from Start Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, spoken by our dear friend, Mr. Spock. It just fit the story, and I really thought it would be cool to use it. There are a couple more of those line things in here. The next one is in the next chapter, I believe… anyway, I'll stop babbling now…

Enjoy!

^*^

****

****

**_Chapter Six - Awkwardness and the Meeting of Old Friends_**

****

**NOW**

Remus walked up to the painting of fruit, tickled the pear, and stepped into the kitchens. He had missed all meals that day and, needless to say, was positively famished. He hadn't meant not to eat, but the day had been far too busy for him to stop in the Great Hall. Arabella and the rest of the company had arrived that morning. He had helped her get several wounded witches and wizards into the hospital wing, and then offered to help Madam Pomfrey in treating their injuries. She was grateful for his assistance, but finally sent Remus away when night fell. On top of all of the hectic events of the day, there was a pleasant matter to which they had been alerted.

Sirius Black was a free man.

Peter had been brought before a Ministry court, and Sirius had testified against him. Remus had also come in briefly to give testimony, as had Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Peter was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Unfortunately, a group of Death Eaters was waiting for Peter as he was being taken to the boat that led to Azkaban. The Death Eaters attacked, and Peter escaped with them. This would have made everyone very upset, if they hadn't been so happy for Sirius.

Dumbledore explained the nature of Sirius' former predicament to the whole school that morning, and informed the students that he was living in the castle with them. Sirius came out so that the children could see him, and realize him for who he was. Some of the students, though, were not convinced by Dumbledore, and fainted promptly at the sight of him. This left Sirius a little sad, but he knew it would take them a while to accept him.

As Remus walked through the kitchens, he noticed something strange - there were no house elves to be seen. He got to the main area, and found Ivy standing over a huge pot on the stove, with a bag of cocoa powder in her hand. "Oh, no… you don't still have that nasty chocolate fetish of yours, do you?"

Ivy looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Of course I do! I'm making hot chocolate for people." He walked over to the stove, and she shoved a spoon full of cocoa in his mouth causing him to choke. "How is it?"

Remus coughed before answering. "Wonderful. Who's coming down for hot chocolate?"

"Tara." Ivy tried some of the cocoa herself before continuing. "Mundungus and Sirius. A few others." Ivy opened the bag of cocoa powder and began to pour more into the pot. 

After she had added almost half of the bag she was holding, Remus put up his hand. "I think that's enough! It was fine before!"

"You can never have too much chocolate!"

Remus smiled and snatched the bag from her. When she tried to take it back from him, he held the cocoa powder high above his head. Ivy tried to reach for it, but she was too short. "Hey! No fair! You're taking advantage because you're tall!" She tickled his sides in an effort to make him drop the bag.

At that moment Sirius walked into the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind him. Sirius took a look at the scene, and raised his eyebrows. "If you two need to be alone…"

Remus laughed, still dangling the cocoa powder above Ivy's head while she swiped the air for it. "Hello, Padfoot."

"Oh, Sirius!" Ivy exclaimed. She grabbed her spoon, dipped it in the large pot, and rushed over to him. As she had done before with Remus, Ivy stuck the spoon into his mouth, causing him to gag. She spoke eagerly, like a child. "Tell me how it tastes!"

It was almost surreal to Sirius. What was happening in front of him seemed like one of the scenes from their childhood. Play fights and eagerness about making hot chocolate… it was strange to see it now, but he prayed that once all the battles were over, they could get it back for good. 

"Delicious," he said. Then he gestured behind him to his godson and his friends "I hope you don't mind, I brought some guests." 

"Of course not! I made plenty of hot chocolate!"

Sirius looked around the kitchen. "Where are all the house elves?"

Ivy took a ladle, which was hanging on the wall by the stove, and proceeded to pour the hot chocolate into large mugs that were sitting on the counter, next to the pot. "I asked some of them to go help Madam Pomfrey, and the rest to go help people get settled, which is what I've been doing all day. Remus, could you hand me that tray? Thanks." She put all of the mugs on the tray and brought it over to a long table with benches nearby. The table looked like the ones that could be found in the Great Hall, only smaller.

Everyone gathered at the table. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat on one side, and Sirius, Ivy, and Remus sat on the other. They took their mugs from the tray and began drinking their cocoa. It wasn't long before more people came in to join them. 

A portly witch with dark brown but graying hair and wizened brown eyes, walked in. Ivy immediately got up from the table and poured another mug of hot chocolate. "Hello, Tara."

"Hello, Ivy. Hi, Sirius, Remus." She looked at everyone sitting at the table. "Is this turning into a pajama party?" she smiled. 

Sirius and Remus both smiled and waved to her. Sirius motioned with his hand to invite her to sit down next to him. "I'm afraid we're too ragged and tired to have a party, but we could certainly try."

A man appeared behind Tara. He was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His face wore an expression of apprehension and fatigue. 

Remus called over to the man. "Long day, Mundungus?"

The man's face relaxed as he took in his surroundings. He ran a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, you could say that. I need a break."

Tara sat down next to Sirius, while Mundungus took a seat on the other side of the table, next to Ron. Ivy walked over with two more mugs of hot chocolate, and set them down in front of them. Then she sat back down at the table as well.

Sirius gave introductions. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Tara Phillips - she was Head Girl when your mum was a prefect, Harry - and Mundungus Fletcher. Tara, Mundungus, this is Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Everyone greeted each other. When they had all quieted down, Remus looked down the table to Tara and Mundungus. "How is everyone? What have you been doing?"

"They're all doing fine," Tara reassured him. "More than anything, they're glad to be someplace where they feel safe. We were surprised by the attack. We were in an old Ministry building making plans, when they hit. Actually, we should be thanking our lucky stars that no one ended up dead. Arabella had made an agreement with Headmaster Dumbledore a while ago that if this sort of thing ever happened, we would come to Hogwarts. He's been very accommodating."

Ivy spoke up next. "I'm glad you all came. It'll be nice to see so many familiar faces around here."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Just sitting here right now makes me feel like we're back in school again."

Mundungus smiled. "That reminds me… Tara, don't you have something of mine to show them?"

"Oh, yes!" said Tara. She reached into the pocket of her dark green robes and pulled out what appeared to be a photograph. She reached behind Sirius and handed it to Ivy, so she could hold it between him and Remus.

The three gasped. Ivy clapped a hand over her mouth and began to laugh hysterically. Remus' mouth simply hung open while his eyes widened. Sirius managed to mutter, "Oh, my God…"

It was indeed a picture. Staring back at them was a picture of themselves, twenty years earlier, in their costumes for _Jekyll and Hyde_. In the center was Ivy sitting on a chair that was turned backwards, with her legs straddled over it, and her arms resting on the back. Remus was on her right, Sirius on her left.

Remus and Sirius began to join Ivy in her laughter. Ivy pointed at the picture. "Awww, look how cute! Remus in a tuxedo…"

Remus shook his head and also pointed at the picture. "Sirius in that suit…" was all he could manage to get out as he laughed.

Sirius also shook his head while he laughed. "Ivy in a corset…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the three of them as if they'd gone crazy. Tara caught the looks on their faces, took the picture from Ivy, and handed it to Harry. Sirius, Remus, and Ivy were all laughing so hard at this point, that they were leaning on each other for support. When they finally calmed down, they looked across the table to find three seventeen-year-olds staring at them with their mouths gaping open. 

"What is this?" Harry asked.

Sirius took the photo from Harry and looked at it again, lovingly. "This was in our seventh year… There was a drama club that was formed at the school, and they put on a play, a musical called _Jekyll and Hyde_. Remus played Jekyll and Hyde, Ivy played Lucy, and I played John. This is us in our costumes."

Ron seemed very puzzled. "What's a musical?"

Ivy stared at him as if he'd just drunk his hot chocolate through his nose. "You don't know what a musical is?"

She and Sirius proceeded to tell Ron what a musical was, and then told the three of them the plot of _Jekyll and Hyde_. When they had finished, Hermione was the first to speak. "It sounds very interesting… How many times did you perform it?"

"Only once," said Remus. "I could only do it once because there was an… incident that occurred during the first performance…"

Sirius growled. "You mean the one involving our dear Professor Snape?"

"Let it go, Sirius," Remus sighed. "It's in the past. He didn't know what he was doing back then."

"Yes, he did. I could have killed him for what happened, what he did to you.... If you hadn't gotten better, I would have."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wanted to ask what Snape had done, but they knew that no one would give them a straight answer.

"Anyway," Ivy said lightly, "I don't believe that you still have this picture, Mundungus."

Suddenly, Remus' eyebrows rose. "Tara, Mundungus," he said with a note of panic in his voice, "You didn't show it to anyone else, did you?"

Tara smiled. "No, we didn't. But it doesn't matter… Everyone's going to see you three like this anyway…"

Mundungus snickered.

Three heads at the table turned slowly in her direction. "What does _that_ mean?" asked Sirius.

Tara looked at them, surprised. "Didn't the headmaster tell you? He didn't tell you what we were going to be doing here?"

Three heads shook.

"Well… I suppose I'm as a good a person to tell you as any… We can't just hide out here. It's true that Voldemort doesn't know that we're all here, but he will soon. We had to come up with something that would keep his eyes away from the school. So we did." 

She took a deep breath to prepare for telling a complicated story. "It used to be a tradition at Hogwarts to have some sort of theatrical performance every year. This performance was usually done by school alumni. The tradition was stopped about two hundred years ago because people lost interest in doing it. We decided to reinstate the tradition as a means of cover up for us. We knew you three and Snape were here, so we thought that it would be perfect for us to do _Jekyll and Hyde_ again."

Sirius looked enthusiastic about this. Remus and Ivy looked horrified.

"No… the headmaster wouldn't allow…" Remus stammered.

"You're right, Remus. He would never let us do-"

"I'm afraid I would, Ivy." 

Albus Dumbledore had just entered the kitchens. "You see, we had to have something for them to do. Besides, it will be good for the students. It will take their minds off things."

"The _students_ will be able to see this?" said Remus, now with definite panic in his voice. "If I may protest, Headmaster, the subject matter is not appropriate! The play's plotline is all about murder and death! That's not what the students need to see right now!"

"I feel the subject matter is entirely appropriate, Remus." Dumbledore spoke gently, obviously trying to calm Remus down. "It is about good and evil, and the choices that we make between them. The students don't have to see the play, but I'm leaving the option open to them. Besides, whatever the plot may be, it is still fiction."

"Not as close to fiction as I'd like," Remus muttered softly. He looked up to Albus with a pleading stare. "It was different when I was in school… No one knew about my… condition… But here, everyone does… I can't do this in front of my students, Albus… They know about me, and they-"

"-Will accept you no matter what you do, Remus." Dumbledore had walked over to his side. "I think that your being here is evidence enough of that. These students know you are a good man. It may startle them at first, but they won't be permanently damaged by your performance. If anything, I think that they will have a higher respect for you."

Remus knew that he wasn't going to be able to back out of this one. He gave the headmaster a single nod. That was all he could bring himself to do.

This, however, did not satisfy Ivy. "Albus, we can't do this play. I'm sure they'll be fine about Remus, but what about me? My students will never respect me again!"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You will be fine, my dear. And besides, it will be a good way for the students to warm up to Sirius."

"But…" Ivy stopped herself. Nothing she could say was going to change Albus' mind. "Want some hot chocolate, Albus?"

"Why, yes, that would be lovely. I'm afraid I won't be able to sit and chat, though."

"Well, you can take the mug with you." Ivy gave Albus a mug of cocoa, and everyone watched him as he took a small tin box from his robes that was labeled 'Lemon Drops'. He opened the box, took out one of the candies, and dropped it into the mug.

Ivy gave a quirky smile and a look of concern. "Are you all right, Albus?"

He smiled back at her. "Never better, my dear. I hope you all enjoy your gathering." With that, he left the kitchens.

Ivy sat back down at the table with a thud, and sighed deeply.

Sirius smiled smugly. "Come on now, Ivy, it's not that bad. So you'll have to wear a skimpy costume, touch yourself, make lewd jokes, and snog with Remus. So what?"

Remus was rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Kissing is not a relevant part of the show, Sirius," he said annoyed.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "No, something else you and Ivy do is much more relevant…"

Ivy elbowed him sharply in the stomach. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea what this was about, but they began to laugh anyway. It was funny to see two of their professors and Harry's godfather behaving like people their own age.

Mundungus caught on to what the three of them were thinking. "If you think they're bad now, you should've seen them when we they were at school. They were terrors!"

Remus put up a hand in protest. "I was not a terror! It was entirely Sirius and James!"

"Liar!" Ivy exclaimed. "You pulled pranks with the rest of them! And while you may not have been the instigator of the group, quite a few of the pranks were your idea!"

Tara set down her hot chocolate. "Yes, but James and Sirius were definitely the worst." She looked at Harry and smirked. "Have I got stories to tell you about your godfather…"

"Oh, no," Sirius groaned. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Well, what about the time you decided that it would be fun to dress up in women's clothes, so you took James, and Remus, and Peter, and snuck into the girl's-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "They don't need to hear anymore!"

Ivy was in hysterics once again. "I remember that! And when they came out, they were-"

Remus clapped a hand over Ivy's mouth. "Okay, I think that's enough from you!" he said with a small smile.

Sirius shoved his sleeves up to his elbows. "Yeah, you can't give away secrets! You know something, Remus, I think it's time…"

He and Remus made eye contact and nodded.

"No!" Ivy yelled, knocking Remus' hand away.

"Tickle Attack!" Sirius shouted.

They both pounced on her while she screamed. In an effort to get away, Ivy let herself fall off the bench. Unfortunately, Sirius and Remus had such a good hold on her that they fell off with her. They all sat on the ground laughing and rubbing their backs where they'd hit the stone floor.

"Well!" Remus exclaimed as he raised himself to his knees and sat back down at the table, "We haven't done that since we were fifteen years old…"

"It's Ivy's fault." Sirius sat back down as well with a large grin on his face. "She brings out the troublemaker in all of us."

"I most certainly do not!" Sirius and Remus reached out their hands to help Ivy back onto the bench. "You two are insane!"

Remus chuckled. "No, Ivy - the world has gone insane, remember?"

Ivy rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. _The World Has Gone Insane_ was one of the songs from _Jekyll and Hyde_. "How clever, Remus…"

She stopped as another person entered the kitchen. It was Snape. He narrowed his eyes, while he took in everyone at the table, and then turned to Tara. "I've been asked to inform you that Madam Pomfrey would like to see you now," he said slowly.

"Oh, thank you," Tara muttered. "Oh, did anyone tell you, Snape-"

"What are students doing in the kitchens?" Snape interrupted venomously. "I have a good mind to take points from Gryffindor for this, Potter."

"If you're going to punish someone, it'll have to be me, Snape," Sirius said angrily. "I was the one who invited them to come down with me. And if it'll put your conscience to rest, the headmaster was down here two minutes ago, and he seemed fine with it."

Snape sneered at Sirius. "It should not be allowed. Students cannot simply go wandering anywhere they like in the castle. You, and Potter's father, and Lupin all had that problem when you went here. You should have been expelled."

"Yes, but unfortunately, they weren't," Ivy interjected cheerfully. "Did you hear, Severus? They're putting on _Jekyll and Hyde_ again at the school for Arabella's group. You'll get to sing in front of all your students!" She had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

Snape's eyes narrowed into slits. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's true, Snape," Tara sighed. She quickly explained to him what she had told Sirius, Remus, and Ivy earlier.

By the end of her explanation, Snape had his jaw clenched and his mouth pressed into a straight line. He looked like he was preparing to spring on one of them. 

"I won't do it," he said finally. "Absolutely not."

Ivy shrugged. "It's okay, you can tell Albus, and he'll understand, Severus."

Snape looked over the other heads at the table, and stared at her. There was something in her tone that he did not like. "Understand what?"

Ivy placed the empty mugs that were on the table onto the tray, and carried them over to a large sink while she spoke. "Well, you're probably nervous about it. That makes perfect sense, it's okay. I'm sure you haven't sung in a long time, too, and you're voice is probably shot. Especially with all the yelling you do…" She glanced back quickly at Sirius and Remus, and winked at them.

"Now wait just a moment, Dumbledore-"

"No, really, Severus, it'll be fine," she continued, pretending she hadn't heard him at all. "Just tell Albus that your afraid to do it, and that you can't sing, and I'm sure he'll let you alone."

Ivy turned around to see Snape glaring at her with the utmost loathing. He stuttered and huffed for a few seconds before turning on his heel, and striding out of the kitchens.

Ivy folded her arms across her chest and looked to everyone sitting at the table. "He'll do it," she declared with a smile.

**THEN**

"I know you… don't I?"

_"After tonight, my little love_

_You will never forget me._

_I am destined to be _

_Your guardian angel,_

_Your guide to salvation_

_In this world of madness."_

"So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

"… Hyde… Edward Hyde…

_A toast to the night!_

_A toast to romance!_

_To those unafraid_

_Of taking a chance"_

_"I must admit that I like your approach,_

_It's one that I've not seen before."_

_"Why should you settle for less, dear_

_When there's more?_

_I am the man, fate has decreed_

_Destined to be all that you'll need_

_I can give you everything you desire,_

_You can give me all I need"_

_"Sound like a nice bit of… business_

_Yes, indeed"_

_"I am the man_

_Mark my words well!_

_With whom you'll share_

_Heaven or hell"_

_"Heaven, I fancy, has no place for me_

_And I can find hell on my own."_

_"Like it or not, you will never… be alone_

_After tonight, you will never… be… alone…"_

"Okay, stop it, you're freaking me out!"

Remus laughed and let go of Ivy. They had just been rehearsing the number _Lucy Meets Hyde_ in front of the rest of the cast and crew. This was the last rehearsal before the official dress rehearsal. "Well, I'm very sorry that I'm so frightening!" He knew she wasn't really horrified, but she had a reason to feel slightly creeped out. When Remus became Hyde, he tended to scare a lot of the cast. And he _had_ just been whispering and growling in her ear.

Ivy laughed at Remus' remark and gave him a playful shove. "You're not frightening, you're just… creepy…"

"I think that's the point, isn't it?" said Remus.

Diana walked up to the stage so she could talk to her actors. "All right, since you both are kind of 'in the mood' now, why don't we do _It's A Dangerous Game_? We really have to run it before the full-dress run, anyway, since that scene change afterwards is always a killer."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're never 'in the mood' to do that number, Diana. You know that. Why do you even bother asking us?"

Diana ignored Remus, and turned to Ivy. "Change into your costume for that scene, okay?" Ivy nodded and left the stage.

Sirius sat up further in his chair as he saw Ivy leave. He had heard what Diana had said - they were going to do _It's A_ _Dangerous Game_. He and Lily had been looking forward to seeing that number. They really wanted to know how Remus and Ivy would handle it. The song was to occur in the second act of the play - a seduction duet between Lucy and Hyde. The reason Sirius knew it would be interesting was because Hyde is supposed to be trying to seduce Lucy in the number. Lucy is terrified because she feels attracted to Hyde, even though she's afraid of him, and even though he abused her when they first met. 

The set was changing into Lucy's room above the Dregs nightclub. There was a bed in the center, a dresser on stage left, and a door for the entrance on stage right.

Lily sat back down next to Sirius in the audience seats. She had been fulfilling her duty as an understudy, and had gone to get Diana extra scripts from the green room. "What's going on?" she asked Sirius.

"They're going to do _It's A Dangerous Game,_" Sirius whispered excitedly.

"Ooo, really?"

Sirius nodded as Ivy walked out on stage. Now she wore a thin, sleeveless white nightgown that clung to her hourglass figure. Over it, she had an incredibly large green sweater, which was tattered and torn to add to her 'poor prostitute' look. The sweater hung so that one of Ivy's bare shoulders was exposed.

Diana was talking to Remus. "Now, we've cut the neck of her sweater open a lot, so at the very end you'll push it down and off her. You can't pull it up and over her head because her makeup and hair will get ruined." She stepped back to look at both Remus and Ivy. "Now, don't forget you two - some of the other songs in this show like _Take Me As I Am, Once Upon A Dream, Someone Like You_, and all the rest - they're songs about love. This is not a song about love. This is a song about lust. Remember that - lust."

Remus and Ivy were rolling their eyes, giving everyone the impression that they'd heard this speech before. Diana paused. "You guys ready?"

They nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you a few seconds to get in character."

Remus sighed. He hated the fact that everyone was there watching. To make matters worse, Sirius and Lily were there, so he'd never hear the end of it. He could tell that Ivy was uncomfortable too. Remus thought of the blocking in the song they were about to do, and prayed that nothing would get out of control. _You have to control yourself for Ivy. You have to give her your respect - she's very brave for doing this in the first place._

It was only one day before the full moon. He was asking a lot of himself.

Ivy was well aware of how hard this was going to be for Remus. She felt sorry for him. It would have been one thing if his character was doing all the work, but that was not the case. Ivy's character had to respond to him, which would make it even more difficult. _Just keep your head. Keep your head, and nothing can go wrong…_

They got into their places and became their characters. Ivy stood center stage, with Remus right behind her. He placed his fingers on her shoulder and stroked it gently, while he leaned close to her, his head next to hers. 

Sirius, Lily, and most of the cast held their breath, as they waited for the song to start.

Ivy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_"I feel your fingers_

_Cold on my shoulder"_

Remus moved his hand to her back and ran it down slowly.

_"Your chilling touch_

_As it runs down my spine"_

Ivy opened her eyes, turned her head, and found herself staring right into Remus' eyes. She gave a look of fright and longing.

_"Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul"_

Remus stared back at her hungrily, causing Ivy to turn her head away from him in shame, and close her eyes again.

_"Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine"_

The students watched as Hyde placed one of his arms around Lucy's waist and one under her chin. He began to turn her head back to him as she sang.

_"At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine"_

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself looking Hyde in the face again. She completely broke away from him, holding a hand to her head. Hyde smiled and took one step towards her. He knew he would get her in the end.

_"I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define"_

Hyde held his hand out, palm down, in front of Lucy. He sang seductively.

_"It's a sin with no name"_

Lucy turned back to him, almost magnetically. She placed her hand right above his.

_"Like a hand in a flame"_

Hyde closed the gap between them.

_"And our senses proclaim"_

And they sang together.

_"It's a dangerous game"_

Hyde leaned into Lucy as if he were going to kiss her, but just as their lips were close, Lucy turned her head and broke from him again. She wanted to tear herself away completely, but deep down, she knew she could not. Hyde hissed in a breath when she broke from him. He quickly recomposed himself, knowing it was only a matter of time before she would give in to him. He stepped towards her again and sang.

_"A darker dream_

_That has no ending,_

_That's so unreal_

_You believe that it's true"_

He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. _Here we go_, Remus thought.

_"A dance of death_

_Out of a mystery tale"_

Hyde moved his hands from Lucy's shoulders and began to trail them down her sides. He growled deep in his throat as he moved them to her stomach and hips. He let his hands roam over her possessively and pressed her close to him. Lucy gasped and closed her eyes. Then Hyde began to tease her.

_"The frightened princess_

_Doesn't know what to do"_

Remus felt his instincts come to the surface, but he held them at bay. She was intoxicating, thrilling. Her scent, her warmth… _Get a hold of yourself! You won't be defeated by a character in a play. You're stronger than that. _

Even as he thought it, another voice sounded in his head. A voice that he hated hearing, a voice that had always scared him, a voice that threatened to take control. 

_You know you want her… Take her… _

It wasn't strong enough yet. He could ignore it for now - for how much longer, he didn't know.

Ivy had been worried about this part of the song, but was relieved to find that Remus was handling it very well. He seemed to be quite aware of himself as he touched her, never allowing his hands to move above or below certain areas of her body. She couldn't deny that it was an amazing sensation. It showed a side of Remus that Ivy had never experienced before. It was totally disorienting - she felt intrigued and frightened at the same time, and she was angry with herself for feeling that way. She knew that the only way she'd be able to stand it would be to get lost in her character. She could hide behind that…

Lucy tried to pull away from Hyde, but his hold was too strong. She moaned in protest, each time her voice growing louder, while Hyde sang and continued to play with her, enjoying the hold he had on her emotions.

_"Will the ghosts go away?                                    "No…_

_Will she will them to stay?                                    No…_

_Either way there's no way to win"                        Nooooo!"_

Lucy finally broke free of Hyde and held her arm out to stop him from coming to her again. She turned away and sang, while Hyde mimicked her earlier behavior.

_"All I know is I'm lost                                           "No…_

_And I'm counting the cost                                     No…_

_My emotions are in a spin"                                  Nooooo…"_

Lucy turned back to Hyde with a helpless expression on her face.

_"I don't know who's to blame"_

Hyde smiled again.

_"It's crime and a shame"_

_"But it's true all the same"_

Hyde walked behind Lucy again. He hovered over her as they sang again together.

_"It's a dangerous game"_

He put his arm around her waist with his hand over her stomach, and she placed her arm on top of his in an effort to control him. Remus' head was over Ivy's shoulder, close to her ear and cheek. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Lucy tried to reach out with her other arm, but Hyde caught her by the wrist with his free hand. They continued to sing.

_"No one speaks,_

_Not one word,_

_But what words_

_Are in our eyes."_

Hyde put both of his hands under hers and began to stretch his arms out like wings, with her own guided by his. Hyde echoed Lucy now as they sang.

_"Silence speaks"_

"Silence speaks," Hyde whispered.

_"Loud and clear"_

_"Loouuud and clear!"_

Hyde and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy began to pull herself out of Hyde's grasp, but she never distanced herself. Their voices joined again.

_"All the words_

_We don't want to heeaaar"_

They were now facing each other, looking into each other's eyes, barely two feet apart, and signing to each other with passion rising in their voices. They took small, inching steps towards each other as they went on, their voices now harmonizing.

_"At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine,_

_I am losing my mind_

_I am losing control_

_Fighting feelings I can't define"_

Lucy balled her hands into fists, her voice full of sorrow.

_"It's a sin with no name!"_

Hyde held out his hand to her.

_"No remorse and no shame -_

_Fire, fury, and flame!"_

Ivy wailed at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed.

_"Cause the devil's to blame!"_

Remus and Ivy's voices increased in volume. Remus shut his eyes his as well.

_"And the angels proclaaaiiiiim!"_

When they both opened their eyes, they were staring into the others. Their bodies were practically against each other. They were both frightened. 

They sang softly as they dared.

_"It's a dangerous… game…"_

A sorrowful violin solo began to end the song. Lucy stepped away from Hyde again, but she moved to exactly the wrong place. She was up against the bed. Remus walked to Ivy and slid the sweater down her body till it fell to the floor. Ivy backed up onto the bed to get away, but that was also a bad move. Remus looked at her, his eyes filled with desire. He lowered himself down onto the bed, right on top of her. She felt the weight of his body against hers. Ivy gave him one last fear-filled look. Then it melted away. It was no use - she gave in to Hyde. As the violin came to its last note, he leaned down and kissed her savagely, passionately. She kissed him back, her arms clutching wildly at his shoulders. 

The lights went out.

Remus pulled himself off of Ivy immediately.  He helped her up, and they both ran off stage to let the scene change take place. For a long time they stood in the dark. Finally, the scene change was over and the stage lights came up. They looked at each other, both still gasping for air. Ivy was flushed, her full lips slightly swollen from being kissed so harshly. She was fanning herself with her hands. Remus was leaning against a backstage props table. He was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ivy asked softly.

Remus cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… keep your distance for a few minutes, if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." She took a few steps away from him, and let him compose himself.

They heard Diana's voice call from the audience. "Okay, that's great! You guys can all go! Official dress rehearsal tomorrow!"

Ivy went to a room back stage and changed into her own clothes. She walked out into the audience to find Sirius and Lily waiting for her. Lily was smiling. Ivy looked at Sirius and waited for the downpour of rude jokes and suggestive comments. But they didn't come. He just stared back at her, bewildered. 

For the first time, in all the time that Ivy had known him, Sirius Black was speechless.

"Is Padfoot all right?" came Remus' voice from behind her.

The sound of his voice made Ivy jump, even though she wasn't startled. Sirius saw that, and smiled at her. She heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "Poor Little Sister…" Then he looked to Remus. "Yes, I'm great, Moony! Though, I really feel that I should be asking you the same thing - you look shot to pieces. That number is really hard, I guess. I mean it must be hard! What with having to feel up one of your best friends…" He said this all very off-handedly, as if it didn't really matter at all. Lily looked like she was going to burst into laughter at any second. "Well! Let's go back up to the common room! I'm tired!"

They all went upstairs. Lily and Ivy went to the girl's dorm, and Remus followed Sirius up to their room. Remus went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Sirius plopped down on his bed, which was next to James', and sighed. Peter was snoring in the opposite corner of the room. James, who had already been there reading, looked up at his friend. "So… did they do the scene yet?"

Sirius smiled.

James sat up in bed. "And?"

Sirius looked to James with sincerity. "He's bloody crazy if he doesn't marry her the minute we leave school."

James' eyes widened. "Really?"

Sirius' grin became larger. "Yeah… I mean, you could cut the physical tension on stage with a knife, Prongs. The funny thing is, I don't think either one of them has realized that that's what it is. I think they've fooled themselves into believing that it's all about Moony's crazed before-the-full-moon mind. And she's just trying to ignore it. But I see it. I can see right through the both of them."

James still wasn't completely convinced. "What about Ivy? How does she respond to it?"

Sirius shrugged and lay down on his side, still propped up by an elbow. "I think it scares her a bit, but more than anything it intrigues her, it fascinates her. Now that she knows Remus' other half, she doesn't know what to expect from him anymore." Sirius practically giggled as he spoke next. "You should've seen her after the number, James. She comes up to Lily and me, and then Remus comes up behind her. When he spoke, she jumped like she was startled. But it wasn't really a startled jump - she was excited at the sound of his voice. In spite of herself, she was. I could see it."

James gave Sirius an appraising look. "I'm surprised that you've analyzed them so fully, Padfoot."

"The more you analyze, the more you can tease, my friend."

"You must analyze Lily and me all the time."

At that moment, Remus walked into the room, and got into his own bed. James and Sirius smiled at each other… They had to have a _little_ bit of fun with him before he went to sleep.

Sirius leaned over the edge of his bed. "So, Moony… just how far _did_ you slide your tongue down Ivy's throat?"

Remus gave a frustrated sigh. "I knew it," he grumbled. "I knew it was only a matter of time…" He then spoke loudly. "I was _told_ to do that, you know."

James raised his eyebrows. "You didn't answer his question, Moony…" he said in a singsong voice.

"No, I didn't," Remus snapped back bitterly. "And I have no intention of doing so."

"Come on, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed. "We can't say that we aren't curious about how that whole thing felt to you. Bloody hell! You were moving your hands all over her when she had nothing but a thin nightgown on!"

"And a sweater!" Remus reminded him.

Sirius realized it was time to be a little evil if he ever hoped to get any proper responses from his friend. "I saw your hands go under the sweater, Remus…"

"Which was also part of the blocking!" said Remus, exasperated.

"And then you were lying on top of her!"

James looked back and forth between Remus and Sirius. "He was WHAT?"

"The scene ends with foreplay, James," said Sirius matter-of-factly.

Remus groaned. "You are making it sound so much worse then it is, Sirius."

"Of course I am, I was just _watching_. You were _doing_  - It was _good_ for you!" Sirius cackled with glee. He looked at James, and gave him another mischievous stare before turning back to Remus. "Ivy was really enjoying it too."

Remus rolled his eyes. "How would you know, Sirius?"

"Oh, I can tell… I can always tell with women…" Sirius winked at James.

"Goodnight!" Remus called firmly. He rolled over onto his stomach, and buried his face in his pillow. _Sirius doesn't know what he's talking about. Ivy doesn't enjoy it, it bothers her! He couldn't be right… could he?… Don't think that way Remus, she'd be so insulted if she knew you had been thinking that way… _Without intending to, Remus let out a frustrated groan.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, Prongs… we know what he's thinking about!"

Remus shot up in bed. "Sirius Black, you are the most filthy-minded, untactful, low-life scoundrel that I have ever…"

As Remus continued to yell at him, Sirius leaned closer to James, and said quietly, "Count on Remus to use big words like 'untactful' when he's angry." They both laughed and turned back to Remus, who was now glaring at the two of them.

"Lighten up, Moony! I was only joking!" Sirius exclaimed. "But honestly… You're meaning to tell us that during that whole number, you never even once had a thought? Not one? Come on, Moony, we know that there's some part of you that's not that gentlemanly saint that you use as your front."

Remus got caught up in his thoughts. He remembered the very end of the number. The voice had been unbearable then. And Ivy looked so scared. She was trying to get away from him, but he had her trapped. He was trapping her like prey… And the voice got louder -

_Take her… Take her now… She's yours… She won't resist you…_

He had lain down on top of her, and the look in her eyes had changed. If it was hard to ignore the voice when she was afraid, it was impossible when she was willing. The voice could take over. But what really bothered him the most was how easily his own mind had surrendered all of its pretensions, and allowed it to.

It had taken all of his strength of will to tear himself away when the lights went out.

"Yes, there is some part of me that's not," Remus said, almost in a trance.

Suddenly Sirius and James understood. They said nothing as their friend lay back down, pulled up his covers and went to sleep. When they were sure he had definitely drifted off, they began to talk again.

"Do you realize what he's done?" Sirius said, finally feeling that he could put it into words. "He's put everything in black and white, James. And everything that's black, he associates with the wolf."

James nodded. "Anger, greed, jealousy, lust - what a terrible thing to do to yourself… But wait, he still gets angry at times, Sirius."

"But have you ever seen him get angry like you and I do? So angry that you'd think he'd never recover? So angry that you'd think he'd kill someone? He never lets himself go past a certain point… This is going to be a big problem for him and Ivy. He'll never tell her how he feels 'cause every time he thinks he feels something-"

"-He'll associate it with the wolf," James finished. "And I thought Lily and I had problems."

Sirius perked up. "You and Lily are having problems?"

James paused as he caught the look on Sirius' face. He smiled and shook a finger at him. "No, Sirius, I am not having this discussion with you."

Sirius pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's none of your damn business, that's why not!"

"It's not my business to know how my best friend is doing with his girlfriend?"

"No!" 

Sirius opened his mouth to speak again, but James cut him off. "I don't want to give you anymore information to analyze us with, Padfoot!"

Sirius shut his mouth promptly. "Good point…" He lay down in his bed and was silent for a few minutes. James thought he had drifted off as well when he heard -

"Not even a hint?"

James sighed. "Go to sleep, Sirius."

**NOW**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered into the Great-Hall-turned-theatre, where there was bustling, and a comforting sort of panic. The show wasn't happening until that night, but the cast and crew were all there early, getting ready. The trio knew that they shouldn't be there, but no one was stopping them, so they figured it could do no harm to just take a peek at what was happening. They spotted Sirius in the audience, and took seats next to him. He smiled and acknowledged their arrival, but then turned his head back to the stage where Professor Lupin was finishing a beautiful song.

_"This is the moment!_

_Damn all the odds!_

_This day or never,_

_I'll sit forever with the gods!_

_When I look back,_

_I will always recall_

_Moment for moment_

_This was the moment_

_The greatest moment_

_Of them aaaaaallllll!"_

Professor Lupin finished the song, and immediately broke character. He began talking with the director, motioning to various places on the stage, apparently asking her questions. 

When Sirius saw the looks of confusion on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces, he explained. "They're running trouble spots - parts of the show that still need some extra polishing." Sirius paused for a moment and then began speaking again. "I feel like I should apologize to you three about a few weeks ago when we were all in the kitchens. I know we were acting really strange."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "We enjoyed it. It's not often we see the three of you genuinely happy and together. It makes me feel better, 'cause… I feel like I know what you were like with my parents, and what they were like."

Sirius was surprised that Harry was being so honest and up front with him about it. Normally, he never mentioned his parents. It made Sirius wonder how often he really thought about them.

Sirius looked around the theatre at all the people hustling about. Diana was now giving directions to the ensemble. All of the people that hadn't been in Arabella's group, but had done _Jekyll and Hyde_ when they were in school, were invited to come back and do the show. Many people did - they had even gotten back their costumer and musical director. He spotted Ivy in her corset, looking eerily similar to the picture of her twenty years earlier. She had taken good care of herself, and it showed. She was helping some women in can-can skirts figure out the rhythm to their dance. 

A few seconds later, Remus walked up to her in his Hyde costume, and beckoned her away from the others. Ivy followed him and they began a discussion, undoubtedly about a blocking change. She nodded in understanding, and they both went back to their previous activities. Sirius had been amazed at how well they were handling everything. He had been certain that things were going to get weird between them, but they both seemed fine about having to play the parts again. _Well, _Sirius thought, _we're not teenagers anymore._

If anything, the production seemed better. If Remus and Ivy had sounded incredible playing their roles at seventeen, they were a step beyond that now. Both of their voices had matured even further, and now they were technically closer to the ages of the characters that they were portraying. 

Now that Remus was no longer singing, Snape was over by the orchestra pit, rehearsing with Jean Williams, the blonde Hufflepuff who had played Lisa. They were going over the song _Lisa Carew_. Sirius had to admit that even Snape's voice sounded better.

Diana called Jean, Remus, and Ivy over to her. Remus, who had only been showing the Hyde costume to the costumer, was now back in Jekyll's tuxedo. Sirius could have laughed at the sight. Seeing the three of them together, the audience would have a hard time understanding why Jekyll wouldn't dump Lisa for Lucy. There Remus was, in a tux, flanked by one woman in a lovely, full-length yellow gown, and another in a black and red corset. _I know which one _I_ would prefer to take home for the night, _Sirius thought jokingly.__

Mundungus Fletcher was talking with Tara while the costumer made some last minute changes to his outfit. He seemed to be very annoyed with this.

Seeing Sirius looking at Mundungus, Ron thought out loud. "I always had the impression that Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to be grouchy, and a real pain in the-"

"Ron!"

Sirius merely chuckled. "He is. The only people who could ever get him to behave differently were the Marauders. That's why he's so good around me and Remus."

Diana began to tell everyone to get into makeup and costumes. Sirius knew it was time for the trio to leave. "All right you three. You'll see the show tonight, but you'd better be off now." They all nodded and left.

*        *        *

Remus found Ivy checking her props backstage. He came up behind her, and held something in front of her. "Could you help me with this? It came undone, and I don't know how to tie it."

Ivy turned around to face him, and took the white fabric out of his hand. "You can't tie a bowtie?" she teased. He folded his arms, and gave her a look that said, 'yeah, fine, are you going to help me or not?' She laughed and began to fix his collar so she could tie it. 

Remus sighed. Everything had been so much better this time. It wasn't close to the full moon. He was a man now, and capable of handling what they threw at him. Nothing had become strange between he and Ivy. Now the only thing he was worried about were his students. He was deathly afraid of their reactions to seeing him play this role. It was too close to him, and they were bound to notice.

"Stop being nervous," Ivy said, almost as if she were reading his mind.

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are." 

Remus rolled his eyes. He never could get anything past her. "Well, I think I have a right to be. They're all going to see me tonight. In this role… What if they think-"

"Your students love you," Ivy interrupted, as she finished with the tie. She stepped back from him. "I hear it all the time. They have nothing but praise for you. Your class is their favorite class. They trust you. A few hours of acting is not going to change their minds. Maybe they'll be a little weirded-out for a while, but everything will get back to normal soon enough." 

She clapped her hands together as if that settled everything. "Now - your tie is tied, your makeup is on, the light charms are shining, and you look positively handsome. So go out there and knock'em dead!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the curtain fell in preparation for the beginning of the show. Ivy dashed to the opposite side of the stage.

The lights went out. The curtain rose. Remus took a deep breath and stepped out on stage. He waited for the lights to come back up, and then began the prologue.

"In each of us there are two natures.

If this primitive duality of man - good and evil - can be housed in separate identities,

Life will be relieved of all that is unbearable…

It is the curse of mankind

That these polar twins should be constantly struggling…"

The show went perfectly. The students responded to everything, applauding at the end of every scene and musical number. They laughed at what humor there was, and gasped and cried at everything else. It turned everything they thought they knew, on its ear. Professor Lupin was showing a part of himself that no one knew existed. They watched in horror and amazement every time he changed from Jekyll to Hyde. Professor Dumbledore was acting contrary to everything that they'd ever thought about her. She had gone from knowledgeable and quirky, to tempting and abused. Professor Snape was… acting like he was in love and singing… They were all singing… They were all singing magnificently. And in the middle of it all, Sirius Black, the former convict, was acting in the role of friend, confidant, and support system. No one knew what to think. All they knew was that it was great.

At the curtain call, there was an incredible roar of applause and a standing ovation. All the adults on stage laughed and looked around at the amazing response. Dumbledore had been right - it was exactly what the school had needed.

^*^

Well, how was that? Did you like it? I hope so! Now, please review and let me know! That's right, all of you! Next chapter contains lots of fun and… Hawaii? Keep reading to find out!


	7. Torment, Teasing, Graduation, and Cultur...

Disclaimer: There's really no point anymore…

A/N: Yea, I'm noticing a couple of people want to know about what Snape did at the performance. It will be revealed in this chapter, but I would still encourage people to read Faber Wolffe's fic _He Can't Hyde _since that's where that whole plot came from. 

This chapter contains an altered quote from Peter Pan (Disney version)! Can anyone find it?

Rjk2005: Well, of course you're an FBI agent! I would have thought that that was obvious! And believe me, you can handle that Happy Hobbit Dance. If it makes hobbits happy, then you can learn it. I don't think you realize how much I love you because you saw Jekyll and Hyde on Broadway. Who played Jekyll when you went? Yeah, Dangerous Game is a great song. I had to use it. I know, poor Ron… (tears up too) I don't know how they live either (sob)… I think you'll like the Harry/Ginny stuff that I've got planned. My intention is to make their relationship progress in a slow and sweet fashion. It should be very cute. Thank you for the compliment (I'm a good writer? Wow, it's not even funny how much I needed that ego boost. Thank you!)! As for Hawaii… wait and see… ;)

Ivy Crane: Yes, I would think that you would love Ivy's name! That's so cool! Yes, indeed, we will have reactions to the play. How bad will they be? They're teenagers, for crying out loud! Poor Remus and Ivy… I hope you like this chapter!

Lj: Rest assured, more romance is on the way. But don't be so sure of how soon they're going to get together. The story has a few more chapters to go! We're only about half way through! I'm glad you think that Remus and Ivy are perfect for each other. After all, that was my intention! Read and enjoy!

D.S. Moony: No, you didn't sound flamish - and I hope I didn't sound angry! I'm so glad you like the story! Please keep reading, I'd love to know what you think!

the lady of shallot: Yea! You didn't fail anything! Of course you have a crush on the werewolf! You're here, aren't you? Just kidding… yeah, we love him. Why else would I write this story? You're never too old to like the HP books! And don't let anyone tell you that either! I know fifty-year-old women who love them! I'm going into my senior year, and most of my friends love them. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Riot Girl: You know, I wouldn't be able to imagine Snape singing either, but when I heard the Jekyll and Hyde CD, I thought, 'if Snape had a voice, that's the way he would sound'. And it's also too funny for words! Good Charlotte is a very good band. Although, I'm more of a Flogging Molly girl, myself. I'm glad you had fun at the concert. And I hope you like this chapter!

George is hot: Thank you! I will keep writing!

Ren: Thank you! Here's more - hope you enjoy!

All right everyone! Have fun!

^*^

****

****

****

**_Chapter Seven - Torment, Teasing, Graduation, and Culture_**

****

**THEN**

Ivy held her breath as Lily tied up her corset. She had never really complained to anyone about how uncomfortable the thing was. Whenever she moved the bone stuck into her legs and hips. She pulled up her lacy gloves and sighed, as Lily finished. She sat down at a dressing room table and let Lily help her with the makeup as well. There was no one else in the room - leads had an earlier call time then everyone else.

"So," Lily said as she began lining Ivy's eyes. "How do you feel about tonight?"

"Okay, I guess," Ivy sighed. "I wouldn't feel so strange if it weren't for the character that I'm playing. I love doing this show, but I hate to think about the rumors that the Slytherins will make up now."

Despite her friend's words, Lily smiled cheerfully. "Well, no one will be bothering you and Sirius to go out anymore… They'll just never leave you and Remus alone!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I know. It's going to be pretty bad, isn't it?"

Lily finished doing her eyeliner and started applying her mascara. Ivy had to admire Lily. They were both up for the part of Lucy, but when Ivy got it, she never got any sort of complaint from her friend. Lily was perfectly fine with it - almost too fine with it. Considering the chat they'd had a few years ago about how much Lily thought that she and Remus were perfect for each other, Ivy wondered if it had something to do with him. "Yeah, it will be pretty bad. And with Sirius already bothering Remus, I'm not sure how he'll handle it… You know… I think it's time we had a chat as well, Ivy…"

Ivy gave Lily a friendly glare. "Oh, please! The last thing I need is someone asking me lots of questions about me, and Remus, and our friendship - that's all it is, may I remind you! Friendship!"

Lily laughed. "Please! You mean that in all this time, nothing has gotten strange between you?"

"It almost did. But we settled it early on."

Lily eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Ivy realized too late that this was exactly the answer she had been hoping for. "You settled what? What happened? Ivy, you have to tell me! You're practically my sister!"

"Yes, and you hate your sister!" Ivy reminded her.

Lily waved a hand very much in the same way Sirius did in these kinds of conversations. She would not be sidetracked. "You know what I mean! I know you've been wanting to talk to someone about this, Ivy. I see the look on your face every day when you get back from rehearsal. Something's going on, and maybe you don't want to admit it, but you and Remus are both crazy if you think we can't see it."

Ivy sputtered for words, and glared at her friend, frustrated. "There's… nothing… going on, we just… He needs space, especially before the full moon."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

Ivy knew she was saying too much. The fact was, Lily was right. She wanted to get it off her chest, and there was no one who would keep her secrets better. Unless Lily went blabbing to James, of course. "He just gets a little weird before the full moon. He's more… animalistic, I guess."

Lily got the picture. She gave a wide smile. "That does make sense… Does he ever just… lose it?"

Ivy shook her head. "No, he's been a perfect gentleman the whole time."

"Yeah, that sounds like Remus, all right," Lily muttered.

"… But sometimes I wonder," Ivy continued. Now that she had started, she felt the need to keep going. To get rid of all of it. "Sometimes, when we're doing our scenes, he looks at me, and I can't help but wonder…" Ivy avoided Lily's piercing gaze. "I can't help but wonder if it's really him… I mean, I know some part of him has to be. That's why he's so perfect in this role… But if it really is him, then…" She shook her head. She was beginning to feel a little spacey. "I know it's unfair to think that, though. I can't assume anything just because of what he is. That's wrong."

Lily's gaze was warmer now, more supportive. "No, that's not wrong. You have every right to think it… after all, he _is_ a seventeen-year-old boy - we should _all_ be wary about them." She began laughing and Ivy joined her. When they had subsided, she gave Ivy another mischievous glare. "Speaking of which… we never had that kiss-and-tell discussion, you know."

Ivy sighed again and groaned. She knew that discussion would come up sooner or later.  And she also knew it was better to get it over with now. "Why do you even care about that?"

"You've asked me about James! Besides, it's not just me. James, and Sirius, and Peter are curious too."

"James, and Sirius, and Peter want to know?" Ivy said incredulously.

Lily grinned. "Yep. Especially that one at the end of _It's A Dangerous Game_."

Ivy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Ivy…"came a small whimper. Lily was using a very funny voice to get her attention. "Come on, Ivy! How was it?"

Ivy opened one eye and stared at her.

Lily giggled. "Ivy! Be fair! How was it? How is it?

Ivy's lips slowly curved into a very small smile. She closed her eye and leaned back her head against the chair.

Lily gave a slow gasp. "Really? Even the one at the end of _Dangerous Game_?"

The smile on Ivy's lips grew wider and her cheeks turned crimson. 

Lily laughed. Ivy straightened up in her chair, and opened her eyes to give Lily a warning glare. "That does _not_ mean that I'm in love with him, Lily! You remember that!"

Lily nodded between her bursts of laughter. She finally managed to gain control of herself, and continued with Ivy's makeup. 

It was Ivy's turn now. "So… what's the deal with you and James right now?"

Lily frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

Ivy shrugged. "To me it is. What's going on?"

Lily took a deep breath and started letting it all out. "Oh, I don't know, Ivy. To begin with, I guess it's all the time this play is taking up. That and James' Quidditch practice. With those two things going on, we barely have enough time to see each other. To top that off, this is our last year, I'm Head Girl, and I've been studying really hard for the N.E.W.T.s. I guess I've just been really caught up in things. And it's hard for him to understand that. I don't really blame him…" She stared forlornly at the door as if she wanted him to come bursting through it. "Also… we've been the same for so long, and I think we've reached a point in our relationship where… something is supposed to happen… I'm not quite sure what, but-"

"Yes, you are," Ivy interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "You just don't want it to happen in school."

It was Lily's turn to go crimson. "I-I… don't know what you're talking about, Ivy," she stammered.

Lily gave her friend a warming smile to make her feel less uncomfortable. "Yes, you do… Come on, Lily - it's me! It's Ivy! I know what's going on. This is what? - your fourth year as boyfriend and girlfriend? When you were younger it didn't matter as much, but now… I mean, Lily… most people don't even wait that long to get _married_…"

"Okay! Okay!" Lily hissed. "I get it! You're right! But what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to…"

"No, and you shouldn't!" Ivy exclaimed. "You'd have to be out of your mind!" She gave Lily a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Lily. Everything will be fine. You know that James understands deep down, and you know that in the end you'll both come out of it stronger and closer then ever. Am I right?"

Lily nodded. Then she reached forward and gave Ivy a hug. "Thank you so much for always being there," she said. Ivy hugged her back.

Just then Sirius charged into the room. He stopped at the sight of the two teary-eyed girls. "Sorry to break up the moment," he said, pretending to wipe tears from his own eyes.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ivy yelled as she stood up and crossed the room to him. "Not only is it rude to barge in on people, but this is a dressing room! I could have been changing!"

Sirius gave her an attractive smile and raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly would that have been bad for me?" he teased.

Ivy kicked him in the shins, and Sirius cursed in pain. "It was a joke!" he complained while he rubbed his shins. "Anyway… What I came here to tell you before you viciously beat me! - " He paused for dramatic affect. "Was that Diana wants to see you on stage. They're opening the doors to the theatre in a half hour."

Ivy nodded, looked in the mirror to make sure her makeup and hair were in place, and then made her way out to the stage.

*        *        *

The play had started and was going very well. The girls in the audience ogled at Remus and his singing voice, and Ivy had gotten a spectacular response to _Bring On The Men._ She was in one of the dressing rooms changing for her next scene when Sirius came rushing in. 

"Sirius, I told you not to come barging in here like that! We discussed it right before the play started! What are you…" Her voice trailed off as she noted the look on his face. He was scared, and she could hear his breath shaking in his chest. "Sirius… What's wrong?"

Sirius looked to her with a pained gaze. "It's Remus… Something happened with the formula he was supposed to drink. It was an actual potion, not a prop. He's…"

His eyes dropped to the floor. Ivy rushed over to him and grasped his shoulders. "He's what, Sirius? What's wrong with him?"

He looked back up at her. "We don't know yet, but I can tell that he's sick, and he looks like he's in horrible pain and… he told me that he thinks Moony is trying to get out. I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey, but Remus is continuing the act right now."

"Continuing the act?" Ivy shouted. "Is he crazy?"

She and Sirius both left the dressing room and Ivy went out on stage to do her first scene with Hyde, while Sirius left to get help. Ivy was surprised to find that Remus was doing fine on stage. She kept watching in anticipation for something to happen, for him to show some sign of suffering, but he never did. It was only at the end of the first act, when they were both off stage at the same time, that Ivy could see what was truly happening to him. 

Sirius, Lily, Albus, Madam Pomfrey, and Ivy all looked in horror. Remus' eyes were yellow now - the wolf was there, staring back at them all. Remus insisted that he could do the second act while the potions professor was summoned to find out what Remus had drunk on stage. Ivy walked to him backstage before the curtain went up for Act Two.

"Remus?"

He winced in pain as he turned to look at her. For a moment she saw Remus' gray eyes flash, and a look of sorrow came to his features. Then the eyes snapped back to yellow, and new look accompanied them. A craving look that was directed at her. He took a step towards her. She took a step back. This continued until he had her backed up against one of the prop tables. He put his hands down on the table on either side of her, preventing her from being able to get away from him. He looked her up and down slowly and then leaned into her. Ivy couldn't speak. She was far too afraid. She watched him as he eyed her, and then brought his face closer to hers, making a purring sound at the back of his throat. He licked his lips and brushed his hands over her hips, starting to trail them up her sides.

Ivy knew that she facing Hyde. She also knew that she had to get Jekyll back. Shoving him off wouldn't work, if anything, it would make him more excited. She had to do something that Remus would respond to. Playing on the fear that she was feeling, she let out a soft cry. The wolf stopped and looked at her, confused.

"Remus," she whispered. "Remus, please stop. Please, come back."

The eyes flashed back into gray. Remus let out a gasp as he staggered back from her. He looked down at his hands as though they were blood-soaked, and then looked back up. "God, forgive me," he whispered. 

Ivy let out a dry sob of relief, but Remus misunderstood the whimper, and took another step back from her. She wanted him to realize that she was not upset or frightened of him. Ivy knew that what had happened was not his fault. She stepped towards him quickly so he could not get away from her, and took his hands in hers. Still, Remus tried to get away from her, but Ivy wouldn't let him go. 

"It's all right," she whispered. He stared at her, his eyes full of terror. "Don't be afraid," Ivy said softly. Remus was not responding to her, so Ivy decided to bring him back to reality. "You have to calm down. You can't go on stage like this." At this, his breathing started to normalize, and he stopped trying to pry away from her.

Out of shame he avoided her gaze. Remus wanted to say something to her, but nothing would make up for what had just happened. What he could have done…

"Ivy, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't," she interrupted. "Look, I'm fine and so are you. There's nothing to be worried about. Put it behind you. It never happened."

He looked back to her questioningly. Then he nodded. The curtain went up and he went out on stage.

Ivy's knees began to go weak. It was easy to be brave when others were around, but now Remus was gone, and she was feeling the impact of what had just happened to her. To her surprise, just as she felt her legs would give out from under her, a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and held her up.

Sirius' eyes shone with sympathy. "Are you going to be okay? What happened, you look like something's just happened."

Ivy shook her head and sniffled quietly. "I'm fine, Sirius. I'm just worried for him, that's all."

Sirius nodded, and let go of her when he was certain that she had her footing. Suddenly, his eyes darkened. "I know who did it to him."

"Who?"

His eyes narrowed. "Snape. He mixed up the potion bottles so Remus wouldn't know the difference. He won't admit it, but I know he did."

Ivy couldn't think. She felt numb. There was just too much to absorb. "I'm going to sit in the dressing room for a few minutes," she whispered. "If something happens, call me."

Sirius nodded once more and let her leave. When Ivy got to the dressing room she collapsed into a chair. The room seemed to swirl around her. Nothing Remus had done had ever frightened her before… But then, it wasn't him who she had been frightened of. The wolf, he was the one to be afraid of. _But the wolf is just an extension of Remus, isn't he? He's just another side of Remus' psyche. But if that were true then that would mean that… _Ivy shook her head. It was better to forget it. To pretend it had never happened.

That was always the best way to handle it…

*        *        *

There had been a few days where they had been sure that Remus was going to die from the poison. Those days had been some of the worst in all of their years at Hogwarts. They all supported each other, and tried to brace themselves for loss. It never came. Remus had gotten better, and no one knew quite how, even though the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey had said that his immune system had fought it off. Somehow that didn't ring quite true.

Remus was fussed over from the minute he set foot in his classes. Everyone in the school had been aware of his medical condition, and the students were relieved to find him well. It wasn't long before everything got back to normal, and three weeks later found Remus and Ivy standing outside of the school in their cloaks, waiting for the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade. 

Ivy shivered in the bitter cold. "Where is everybody?" she managed to get out through her chattering teeth.

"I don't know. Peter and Sirius should be down here with us. Lily and James said they'd be coming down a few minutes late." He heard Ivy's teeth chattering and looked at her, noting that something was missing. "Where's your scarf?"

"I f-f-f-orgot it."

Remus sighed. "All right then…" He took his scarf off from around his neck, put it around hers, and began tying it.

Ivy looked at him in a very bemused sort of way. "You're being chivalrous! How sweet!"

"Yes, I suppose I can do something right on occasion," Remus said with a smile, as he made sure the scarf was secure around her neck.

"Pssst!"

Remus and Ivy turned around to the empty carriage behind them. Well, they thought it was empty. A few seconds later, a head peeked out over the top. 

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It occurred to me, Moony - I've never driven a carriage before." Sirius Black's trademark Marauder smile was fixed in place. 

Remus and Ivy looked at each other. Before Remus could say a thing, Ivy jumped into the carriage. "That's the spirit, Little Sister!" Sirius called. He turned back to Remus. "Come on, Moony. I'm still taking us to the same place! I just thought this would be more fun!"

Remus knew he was going to give in, but still felt the need to point out the obvious. "We're going to get into so much trouble, Sirius. There's no way you can put this on somebody else."

Sirius leaned down closer to his friend. "No, you're right. We'll definitely get detentions for this one, but… some things are just worth getting detention for, don't you think?" His eyes flashed. "Besides… you know that you want to find out how Sirius Black drives a carriage."

Remus groaned. "I hate it when you refer to yourself in the third person."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just get in the bloody carriage, Remus."

Everyone waiting for the permission from the teachers before they got in the carriages was looking at Sirius very confusedly. Remus got into the carriage and sat next to Ivy, knowing that Lily and James would want to sit next to each other. A few seconds later, Peter approached, and also got in.

"This is a bad idea," he grumbled under his breath.

"I think I'll give it a bit of a test drive before we pick up James and Lily," Sirius said slyly. "Hip! Hip! Hurrah! Tally-ho!"

There was a heavy crack of the reins. The carriage took off like a bolt of lightening. Everyone inside was pressed into their seats from the speed, bouncing up and down due to the uneven ground the carriage was riding on. After a minute or so, they felt the carriage turn back as they were shoved to the side of it. The carriage stopped.

"Whoa!" was all that Ivy could manage.

"Come on, you two! You've held us up enough as it is!" Sirius yelled at James and Lily. They clambered into the carriage as well. 

"What are we doing?" James asked.

"All right, let's try this again!" Sirius cried with conviction.

The reins cracked once more. The carriage flew across the snowy field, never slowing down its speed for a moment. The passengers inside screamed, laughed, and yelled in protest, but there was nothing to be done. Not when Sirius Black had that wild look in his eye.

When they finally arrived in Hogsmeade, the passengers stumbled out of the carriage on shaky legs. "I feel a little woozy," Peter said faintly.

James chortled. "Well, if you're going to throw up, Peter, make sure you do it somewhere where no one can see you."

Remus wasn't planning on throwing up, but he did feel a little faint. After all, he had only escaped death a few weeks ago. "Well, thank you, Sirius, but I'm not sure that I needed that much of an adrenaline rush…" he said weakly, as he grabbed onto James' arm for support.

Sirius jumped down from the carriage with a huge grin on his face. "Well, that was refreshing! Anyone up for another spin?"

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The whole group spun around and found Professor McGonagall, red-faced and quivering with anger, bearing down upon them like an enraged Hippogriff. 

Sirius gulped. 

James clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You're on your own this time, mate."

Everyone took a step back and braced themselves as the screaming began. Lucky for Sirius, he had been in these situations so many times that he knew exactly how to handle himself. He was punished, of course, but in the end, Professor McGonagall didn't make him go back to the castle.

A few hours later found the group in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer.

"You were just lucky that you got out with a few detentions!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought she was going to hex you, Sirius!"

James laughed. "But Sirius has always had a knack for getting people to go easy on him."

"It's quite sickening, really," Remus added.

"What have you done now, Sirius Black!" Madame Rosmerta had just walked over to the table with another round of butterbeer, and a smile on her face.

Sirius gave her a rakish grin. "Oh, nothing for you to concern yourself with, Rosmerta. Just trying to bring a some excitement to the student body of our prestigious school…"

Madame Rosmerta laughed as she set down the drinks, and then walked back to the bar.

"I'm just waiting for the day when someone gets Sirius, and gets him good," said Ivy.

Sirius set his mug down on the table. "Oh, they'll never get me good! I'm invincible! Sirius Black is invincible!"

Everyone laughed. 

Remus groaned. "Again with the third person…"

**NOW**

Remus sat at his desk while his seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the room. This was their first class after having seen the play, and Remus noticed that everyone seemed to quiet down a great deal as soon as they stepped through the door. 

The bell rang and Remus stood up from his desk. He gave his usual smile to the students before he began. "Today we'll be going through how to defend yourselves against various cursed objects." The class was silent and no one moved. Remus frowned. "Would you all please get out the proper materials for taking notes?" There was a great shuffle in the room, and a few students gasped as if they were afraid of what would happen if they didn't get their materials out fast enough.

In record-breaking time the class was prepared to take notes. They were also all staring at Remus as if they were expecting him to pick his briefcase up off the desk and throw it at them. He sighed and passed a hand over his eyes. The same behavior had occurred in the day's previous lessons as well. "All right… What's on your minds? Ask what you need to ask, so we can move on." He said it very calmly and gently, knowing that if he sounded too irritated they wouldn't say anything, and the lesson would continue with the students looking at him like he was about to explode.

A hand raised at the back of the room. Remus nodded at the young man to indicate that he could speak. "Well… I guess after seeing the play and all, I was wondering… is that what it's like? Being a werewolf?" The class held their breath for his answer. None of them had ever asked their professor about his condition before.

Remus laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, Dean. You see, I'm on a time schedule. My Edward Hyde only comes out once a month, and I doubt that you'll ever catch us having a conversation." He saw no harm in making a joke out of it, and was greatly relieved to hear many of the students laugh. They could all recall the song in the play called _Confrontation_ where Jekyll and Hyde faced each other and fought for supremacy in Jekyll's body. The thought of Professor Lupin doing the same thing for real was actually quite funny.

"But does it hurt?" asked Lavender. "Does it hurt when you transform the same way it does in the play?"

Remus gave an involuntary jerk at her question. He knew that the only correct way to put it was plainly. "Yes, I'm afraid it does, Lavender." At this confession, he caught many sympathetic glances from his students. Draco Malfoy, of course, who no longer seemed afraid the way he had been at the beginning of class, was smirking cruelly.

"Have you ever wanted to murder someone, just like Edward Hyde does?" someone blurted out. A bit of a mumble broke out in the room.

"Of course not, Seamus," Remus said, his smile now back in place. "I was playing a character in a play. You can't take anything from that. I mean… surely you don't think Professor Snape is in love with the woman who was playing Lisa, or that Professor Dumbledore is some sort of courtesan!"

A hush fell over the room. Professor Lupin looked at his students with surprise. "Well, well," he said softly. "I believe we need to learn how to separate fantasy from reality… What you saw a few days ago was a play. It was fiction. What you saw on stage in no way reflects the personalities of your teachers. I'm glad that you found the performance enjoyable, but you must realize that."

The students seemed to relax. Professor Lupin placed his hands on his desk. "Now… are we ready to begin again?"

The students nodded vigorously, and all prepared to take notes. They were relieved to find that Professor Lupin's personality hadn't changed a bit, but they also knew that they had not been given all the answers yet.

*        *        *

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down for lunch, they noticed that many of their fellow students were talking excitedly with each other at the table.

"Yeah, you could really see it, especially in that scene where-"

"Did you hear them singing?"

"Did you see the way he looked at her?"

"Or that kiss? Come on! The one at the end of that song where he was on top of her?"

Parvati looked down the table to Harry. "Harry, you seem to know Professor Lupin well, and he is friends with Sirius Black, right? And so is Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, that's right."

She looked at him intently. "Then you must know what's going on. Sirius must have told you something cause he's your godfather, or you must have gotten a hint somewhere along the way."

Harry's brow furrowed. "About what?"

Parvati glared at Harry as if he were deliberately withholding information from her. "About Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore, of course! Honestly, weren't you paying attention to the play! He's madly in love with her! It was obvious from the way he was acting in the show."

Harry shrugged, not feeling comfortable discussing Professor Lupin's love life with students who knew practically nothing about him. "I don't think anything was obvious. He was also acting like he was in love with that woman who played Lisa. Why is it so different with Professor Dumbledore?"

"It was very different!" Lavender squeaked. "He's a very good actor, and he was perfectly convincing with that Lisa woman, but it was different with Professor Dumbledore."

"And," Parvati whispered conspiratorially, "they both aren't here at lunch today." She pointed over to the staff table where the two professor's chairs were conspicuously empty. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know what they were thinking about.

Seamus leaned over the table, across from Harry. "Come on now, there's something going on. There must be if even Dean, and Neville, and I can pick up on it!"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't really think he could - he hadn't been worrying enough about it to pay attention.

"I saw them."

All the eyes turned to look at Ginny Weasley, who seemed very excited. "A few weeks ago Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius Black were all walking around the grounds talking to each other. They seemed to be having a very good time, so I didn't disturb them, but I did follow since I had nothing better to do." Ron gave a smirk of pride at his sister's newfound spying techniques. "After awhile Black left, and Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore were alone together."

Ginny stopped, and the others looked at her in anticipation. A great chorus of  "And?" erupted from everyone at the table. Ginny smiled. "Nothing really happened, it was just sweet. He smiled and offered his arm to her, which she accepted. Then they just walked around the grounds talking and laughing. The looks they were giving each other were too sweet for words, and they acted a bit naïve, almost like two childhood sweethearts. It was very romantic."

"They may have been acting that way, Ginny, but the truth is, they don't realize that they should be together. They've got a long history together that's full of missed chances." Everyone now looked to Ron, who seemed thoroughly pleased with their reactions.

"How do you know?" asked Dean.

Ron grinned, basking in the sudden attention that he was receiving. "Well, Sirius told me, of course. I knew immediately upon seeing them that their was some unfinished business between our professors, so I naturally asked their old friend for information on the matter."

At this statement, Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry sighed and chuckled inwardly, knowing that it was good for his friend to have the spotlight for a change. He watched as Ron told everyone at the table what Sirius had told them at the beginning of the year. The students ate it up, even drawing some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to the table to hear about the lost relationship of their two teachers.

_I pity them,_ Harry thought. _Lost loves or not, everyone' s going to be whispering about them for the rest of the year._ He had the urge to laugh as a thought popped into his head -_ It's no wonder, really - this is the biggest scandal that Hogwarts has ever seen…_

*        *        *

Ivy had to admit that her classes had never been so rowdy before. All the students kept whispering back and forth, and giggling. _Especially Lavender and Parvati. If I hear one more squeal out of either one of them, I'm gonna…_

Having finished the muggle unit, she had begun a unit on wandless magic with her seventh year classes. Being a member of the Dumbledore family had always made Ivy very apt at that kind of magic, though she seldom used it or showed others that she could do it. She felt that it was a very practical thing for the students be aware of, and possibly learn. Wandless magic was very helpful in tight situations where one was disarmed. Normally, Remus would've been the one to teach them about wandless magic as a form of defense, but since Ivy was actually able to perform it, the staff had decided that it would make more sense for her give them the lessons.

"Do any of you actually know the real purpose of a wand?"

The class looked at her quizzically.

Ivy smiled, glad that she had finally managed to get them quiet. "You may not realize it, but wands don't create magic. You do. The magic resides in you, in your energy. That's what a wand is for - it channels your energy directly, so it's easier to use. The use of words in the form of spells and incantations give the energy a purpose, a direction, if you will. But the truth remains that if you can discipline yourself enough and learn to channel your energy by other means, you can do magic without a wand. It is much harder, and some people just don't have the knack for it, but it is possible."

The class seemed hypnotized at her words. Ivy grinned again. "Would you like an example?" All of the students nodded and voiced their approval. Ivy walked over to Harry's desk. "All right then. Harry, please stand up and hold your wand like you're going to attack me." The students all looked very nervous about this, but watched as Harry did what he was told. Ivy took several steps back from him and raised her arm out in front of her.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of Harry's hand, and Ivy caught it. The students gaped. Ivy handed Harry's wand back to him, and looked over the class again. "Don't worry, I won't start you out with that. To build up to it, I'm going to give you some relaxing exercises. As you learn to channel your energy, you'll be able to…"

Ivy stopped because she noticed that the students were no longer looking at her. They were now staring at the doorway with smiles plastered on their faces. Ivy was frustrated that the students were no longer paying attention, but turned to see whom they were staring at.

Remus was standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon, Professor Lupin," she said cheerfully. "Do you need something?"

He responded a bit distractedly. "Yes, er… I'm sorry to disturb your class… May I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Ivy nodded and moved towards the door. "Certainly."

The class suddenly broke out into a stream of "oooo"s and giggles. Remus looked at the students confused and innocently. Ivy suddenly understood what was going on. She stopped and stared at her students, openmouthed, before giving them a warning glare and stepping out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"What was that?" Remus asked, referring to the students.

Ivy shook her head. "Never mind that now. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"Albus came to see me after my classes today. He said that after your last class, he wants us to meet with him in his office. I think Sirius and Severus will be there too."

Ivy frowned. "Did he say why?"

Remus noticed that Ivy's class seemed to have gone eerily quiet since they had left the room. He spoke more softly to make sure that none of the students could hear him. "No, he didn't, but something's not right. He seemed upset."

Ivy sighed. "All right… The period is over in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to wait in the room so we can walk up afterwards?"

Remus nodded. "I suppose."

The class watched in shock as both of their professors walked back into the room, and Professor Lupin took a seat in an empty chair that was by one of the classroom windows. Ivy began teaching again, but now the students definitely weren't listening. They kept looking back and forth between Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore as if they expected something to happen. Professor Lupin noticed this and started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. If Professor Dumbledore noticed, she was pretending not to. The class finally got out, and though many of the students seemed to want to linger around for a while, Ivy answered questions, and finally got everyone to leave the room.

She watched the door shut, and heaved a sigh before going to her desk and getting everything straightened for the next day's classes. Remus got up and walked over to her. "Now, really - what was that?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Think real hard, Remus." 

He looked at her blankly. She had forgotten how naïve he could be at times. "The giggling? The looking back and forth? The uproar at us leaving the room?"

A look of dawning appeared on Remus' face, followed by a colored tinge in his cheeks. "You mean… they think… But they're just kids!"

"They're teenagers and teenagers love gossip. I knew the play was a bad idea."

"You think they could've gotten all that from watching a play?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah, that. That and Sirius. Sirius is going to get a beating…"

Ivy had begun mumbling, and was soon over-straightening her desk in frustration. Instinctive as it was to Remus to try and calm her down, he reached out and grabbed one of her wrists so she'd stop moving so frantically. Ivy halted rather abruptly and looked down at Remus' hand. Her gaze gradually shifted up to meet his kind gray eyes. "I think we should go to the headmaster now," he said softly.

Ivy relaxed under his touch and nodded. "Right… Let's go."

They both left the room and continued down the hall to what Ivy felt was not going to be a happy meeting.

**THEN** - Marauder Seventh Year and right after Graduation

It was lunchtime, and Sirius sat waiting for the rest of his friends to show up. James and Lily would be coming from James' Quidditch practice any second, and Remus and Peter had probably just lost track of time in the library, like usual. He didn't know where Ivy was.

Then, as if in answer to his thoughts, Ivy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello!"

Sirius smiled. "Little Sister's in a good mood today!" He reached up and tugged a piece of her hair.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she smacked his shoulder. She took a seat next to him. "Yes, I'm in a very good mood… Sirius… have you ever wanted to go to a tropical island?"

He had no idea where that question came from. "Er… yeah, why not?"

Ivy reached her hand into one of her pockets and took out several slips of heavy paper. She handed them to Sirius with a large grin on her face. Sirius looked at the papers, not knowing what to make of them. "What's this supposed to mean to me?"

"It means that after graduation we're all going to the islands of Hawaii!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "No, you are."

He looked over the slips of paper again. "What are these for?"

"Plane tickets."

"What's a plane?"

"It's a muggle transportation device that…" She stopped herself. "You'll like it, trust me."

Just then, James, Lily, and Remus arrived in the Great Hall. Sirius and Ivy stopped when they saw the looks on their faces. Lily only seemed a bit worried, but James and Remus were positively livid. As they sat down at the table, they heard James say to Remus, "And of course he does this on our last week of school! It's just like him! I knew he was more malicious than we gave him credit for being."

"Who?" Ivy asked.

"Filch," Remus responded harshly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What did he do?"

James' hands clenched into fists. "He confiscated the Marauder's Map."

"WHAT?"

Sirius' shout was so loud that the entire Great Hall stopped and stared at him. After a moment, everyone went back to their own business, and Sirius brought his voice back down again. "How did it happen?"

James gave a frustrated groan as he began the story. "I had just finished Quidditch practice, and I went back up to the dorms with Lily so I could get rid of my broom before coming down to lunch. Remus had left Peter in the library, and was up in the common room doing one of his essays. I grabbed the map cause I figured we might use it today after our meal, and Remus and Lily and I started making our way down here. On the way down I had the map pulled out, and was looking over a few things with Remus. Then I wiped it clean and rounded a corner, and Filch was right there. He saw the map rolled up in my hand and made the comment that he'd seen us with the blank sheet of parchment a lot, and had reason to believe that it might be dangerous. He got one of those evil smiles on his face, and told me that he was going to confiscate it. I couldn't say anything about it unless I wanted to confirm his suspicions about what it was, so he left with it." James slammed his hand down on the table.

"It's not your fault, Prongs," Remus sighed. "He's been wanting to get the better of us since first year. This was his last chance. He knew there was nothing we could do about it if he tried something now - we're graduating in a week."

"A lot can happen in week," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "Thinks he's got the best of us, does he? He's not getting away with it that easily-"

No, Sirius," Remus interjected. "Think about it. That's probably the whole reason he did it. He wants to get us angry so we'll do something. Nothing would please him more than to get us expelled on our last week of school."

"Oh, come on, Moony," Sirius goaded. "We wouldn't do anything that drastic. Just something for him to remember us by…" Sirius was thoughtful for a moment. His eyes began to glitter. "I smell dungbombs…"

Slowly, three devilish grins appeared as Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs shot roguish glances back and forth.

Lily obviously did not want to spend the entire meal listening to the Marauders making plans for Filch, so she brought up the one thing that she felt would get their attention. "So, Ivy, did you tell them about the trip yet?"

"Only Sirius."

"What trip?" asked Remus.

Sirius held out the tickets to Remus. "Little Sister's taking us all to Hawaii after graduation!

"Really?" James exclaimed.

Ivy smiled. "Yup. We're going to get away from the giant squid-infested lake here, and go to a real ocean for a change."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "That'll be quite a climate conversion."

"Wait a minute…" Sirius' ears perked up. "That's the place where the dancers wear grass skirts, isn't it?" Ivy nodded in dismay as Sirius' eyes opened wide. "See, Moony? It'll be educational too! We'll get a real dose of culture!"

Ivy smirked slyly. "Sorry, Sirius, but the conditions are, you only get to watch the girls in grass skirts if you plan to put on a grass skirt yourself, and dance with them."

Sirius was determined not to let Ivy destroy the wonderful images that were running through his head. "Conditions sound fine to me. What so you say, James, Remus?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and James shrugged his shoulders as if to say that it was okay with him. Lily looked like she was about to protest to James' response, but Ivy nudged her and then whispered in her ear, "Forget about the girls they'll be dancing with - you'll get to see them in grass skirts, and I'm taking pictures - it'll be priceless."

Remus finally took a look at the tickets that Sirius had handed him. "What are these for?"

"Plane tickets," Ivy recited like before.

James looked at her quizzically. "What's a plane?" Remus nodded, indicating that he wanted to know as well.

"…You'll like it, trust me."

Lily suddenly spoke up. "Where's Peter?"

Sirius sighed. "He must still be in the library. I'll go get him."

The group waited for a few minutes. Sirius came back a while later, but Peter was not with him.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"I found him on the floor of the library, unconscious," Sirius said. The others started to panic and ask questions, but he continued. "Goyle attacked him while he was alone. I woke him up and told him to come downstairs, but he said that he didn't feel very well, so he went back up to our room. It was strange, he wouldn't let me go to McGonagall about it. He seemed a little upset when I talked to him, but not because of Goyle. It was more like he was aggravated at me."

"Probably mad that you weren't there to stop Goyle in the first place," James interjected. "Lately, we haven't been around to help him as much. He's probably upset that we're not looking out for him like we normally do."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but that's a good thing for him really. We aren't always going to be around to take care of him, James. He has to be able to fend for himself. I mean, we're not going to be in the same room with him anymore. He has to get out on his own and do things for himself."

"I agree," said Remus. "But it's rather strange to think that all of our rivals seem to want some last minute payback. We should watch ourselves this week." James and Sirius concurred with him.

The group ate lunch, and was practically the last to leave the Great Hall. They had begun to walk up the deserted stairs to the Gryffindor tower, when Ivy spotted Peter a flight below them, on another staircase. She walked down to him, while everyone else stayed on the flight above and waited. Peter saw Ivy and stopped.

"I was just coming down to meet all of you. Are you all going back up?"

Ivy latched onto his arm and began pulling Peter towards the other flight of stairs. "Yeah, come back up with us."

"Come on, Wormtail! Let's go back up to the common room and plan some last minute Marauding!" Sirius called. He had gone up another flight of stairs so that he was above the whole group. He leaned over the banister and looked down over everyone.

Just then, Ivy saw something moving on the stairs. "Sirius, look out!"

Sirius spun around to face Severus Snape sneaking up behind him, with his wand ready in his hand and a malevolent glitter in his eyes. The Slytherin paused at getting caught, and waited for Sirius' reaction.

Sirius opened his eyes wide, and stared at him in what seemed to be mock disbelief.

"In the _back_, Severus?"

Snape's eyes, if possible, narrowed even further. He sneered at Sirius and quickly turned away, walking down another corridor, not even bothering to explain his behavior. Everyone gaped at Sirius - it was the first and only time that they had ever heard him call Snape by his first name.

"You better watch it, Padfoot, that's just what Moony had been warning you about," James reminded him.

"Since when did I ever have enough common sense to listen to Remus' sound advice?" Sirius shot back with a grin.

They all walked back up to the common room and began to talk exuberantly about the trip. All sorts of plans were being made about what they were going to do, where they were staying, what to pack.

"We could throw Sirius into a volcano!" Remus exclaimed.

James guffawed. "Yeah, sacrifice him to the pagan island gods!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Pele would be pleased," Ivy laughed.

All eyes turned to her quite perturbed.

Ivy blushed slightly, realizing that they had no idea what she was talking about. "Pele… she's the volcano goddess… really mean and stuff… liked sacrifices… okay, I'll just curl up in my shell now," she mumbled as she pulled one the of couch pillows over her head and curled up into a ball.

"_Anyway_," Sirius drawled.

He and James abruptly burst into more loud conversation. After a few minutes, Remus, who had been sitting next to Ivy, noticed that she was still sitting with the pillow over her head, in a fetal position. He nudged her with his elbow and said softly, "You can come out now. It's quite safe."

The pillow moved up a fraction of an inch so he could see two bright, sparkling blue eyes peering at him abashedly. "Really?" she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Yes, really."

Ivy sat back up, put the pillow back in its place and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She glanced at Remus and gave him an almost apologetic look before dropping her gaze down to her lap, her cheeks still slightly pink.

"How do you know so much about Hawaii?" he asked.

Ivy didn't look up at his question. She kept her eyes on her lap while she spoke. "I've been there before," she said quickly.

He was about to ask her for more details when she suddenly got up and walked across the room to where Peter had been sitting and reading by himself. _I wonder why that made her uncomfortable_, Remus pondered.

Ivy sat down next to Peter and waited for him to acknowledge her. He had been sitting there the whole time, not speaking to anyone. When he did not notice her, Ivy spoke up. "You feeling all right, Peter?"

He looked up from his book and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

Ivy frowned. He wasn't telling her something. "I heard about what happened with Snape earlier. Are you sure you're okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, really, I am." He started to go back to his book. "I hope you all have a good time on the trip."

Suddenly, it hit her. "I hope _you'll_ have a good time too, Peter."

His eyes snapped up from his book. "I'm coming too?" 

Ivy began to laugh as she realized the misunderstanding. "Of course you are! How could we leave you behind? Why would you even think that for a moment, Peter?"

He looked at the floor, frowning. "I guess I've just been feeling a little left out lately. You guys already have so many things planned for yourselves. You all know what you want to do after you graduate. I just don't have direction like the rest of you… I guess I just feel a bit behind the pack."

_It's funny how they all started to use the term 'pack' after they became Animagi_, Ivy mused. At the same time, she scolded herself for not observing this development for Peter. _Why shouldn't he feel upset and left out? The primary topic of conversation for the last few months has been what we're going to do after school. His comfort zone is deteriorating before his eyes. Peter hates being on his own, having no one to lean on. The adjustment is going to be the hardest for him._

Ivy leaned forward and hugged him. "Well, don't feel that way. You'll figure things out for yourself. I know you will, Peter. Come on, come and sit with everyone, we miss you over there."

Peter smiled and rose with her to walk back to everyone by the fire. Soon, he was deep in the conversation, as the Marauders began planning their final days as Purveyors of Magical Mischief.

*        *        *

James gripped his armrests and stared out the window in horror.

Lily shook her head in dismay. "James, I would think that you of all people would love this! You used to be a Quidditch captain, for God's sake! You fly all the time!"

"But I'm not in control of flying in here!" James responded faintly. "And I'm closed in this tiny little cabin! I can't feel the wind! And I'm strapped in!"

Lily leaned over Sirius and looked across the aisle to Ivy. "He's completely hysterical! What am I supposed to do?"

Ivy shot a quirky smile to Remus, who was seated next to her, and turned back to Lily. "I don't know. How about pushing him out the emergency hatch?"

At this, she heard James give a small whimper. Sirius snorted at his friend. "Maybe he'll do better on the aisle," he suggested. "I could switch seats with him if that'll help."

Just then, a stunning stewardess with blonde hair approached with the drinks cart. She spoke in a light and chipper voice to Sirius. "Can I get you something, sir?"

Sirius, who had been fussing over James, finally shifted his gaze to see who was speaking to him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Quickly, he regained his composure and flashed the stewardess his most charming smile. "Oh yes, you can get me _anything_," he said in a seductive tone. The young woman began to blush a little and smiled at him.

Peter snickered and Remus clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, here we go," he grumbled. Then he leaned towards Ivy and whispered in her ear, "How long before she slaps him, you think?"

Ivy giggled. "She won't - the only women that are capable of refusing that smile and that voice are the ones who know him well or the ones who are forewarned… Plus the fact that if she hit him it would be her job."

Remus laughed as the stewardess turned to them and offered them drinks. As she pushed the cart away, Sirius stared after her. "Why couldn't we have had someone like _that_ pushing the trolley on the Hogwarts Express?" he whined.

"To prevent what just happened from happening," said Remus. "Honestly, Sirius, couldn't you even _try_ to be a little less obvious?"

"Absolutely not, Moony. Life would move far too slowly if I wasn't this blunt." Sirius stuck his fingers into a little silver bag in front of him and frowned. "I'm out of salted peanuts," he pouted. "And I've finished my drink." He perked up. "That means I can call the stewardess back!"

"You finished that drink really fast, Padfoot," Remus observed. 

Sirius nodded vigorously.

"How much longer do we have?" James called out in a strained voice.

Ivy checked her watch. "About twelve hours, James." She heard James make a noise that was some kind of cross between a moan and a sob. Then she looked over and saw what Sirius was drinking. Ivy convulsively gripped Remus' arm, and gave him a panicked look. "Remus! Sirius is drinking Coca-Cola!"

Remus waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. "…And?" he finally prompted.

"Do you have any idea how much caffeine there is in Coca-Cola?" Remus shook his head to indicate that he had no idea as to what she was talking about. Ivy took a deep breath and tried to explain. "It means that after two or three of those, Sirius is going to be wired. Seriously wired. He's going to bounce off the walls. And we're stuck in a very small space for a very long period of time…"

Remus winced as the meaning of her words hit home. "We're in for a long ride," he sighed.

Peter turned back from the window that he'd been staring out of. "Yeah, what are we supposed to do for this whole time?"

"I don't know," Ivy shrugged. "Read a book, listen to music, play cards, flirt with unsuspecting females…" she raised her voice on the last suggestion and caught Sirius' attention.

"So, what happens when we get off the plane, Little Sister?" Sirius inquired.

"Well, we'll walk off and there will probably be some people there who will put leis around our necks."

Sirius' brow furrowed. "They'll put 'lays' around our necks?"

Ivy smiled. "Yes, that's how it's pronounced, but it's not spelled the way you think it is. A lei, l-e-i, is a necklace of flowers. They smell really lovely."

Sirius was snickering. "So, we get 'lei-d' when we get off the plane?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sirius, how unoriginal. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you."

"I don't care," Sirius chortled.

The stewardess who had been pushing the drink cart now came back with headphones. "Would you like to listen to some music, sir?" she asked sweetly.

Sirius flaunted his smile again. "Yes, I would love to." Then he became solemn. "There's just one problem… You see, I'm from a foreign country, and we don't use things like that," he said pointing at the headphones. "You don't suppose you could show me how to…"

"Oh, of course I can, sir!" the young lady said just a bit too eagerly. She proceeded to plug in the headphones.

Remus shook his head and muttered, "I don't think I've ever known anyone who was more brazen in all my life."

As the stewardess began to place the headset over Sirius' ears, he grasped her hands gently and let the earphones fall into his lap. "You know," he said softly, "I don't normally say things like this, but you have the most graceful hands I've ever seen."

Ivy snorted. "This is priceless!" she hissed to Remus and Peter.

The stewardess giggled as she took the headphones from his lap and finally put them on his ears. "Oh, and I hate to bother you even further," Sirius said sadly as he picked up the can in front of him, "But could you possibly bring me another one of these, and some more peanuts?"

"Yes, I can, sir," the young woman said playfully.

"Thanks, you're a goddess!" Sirius breathed with a wink.

The stewardess gave one last giggle and retreated to get Sirius his drink. Remus leaned over Ivy and hissed at him, "Have you not one ounce of decency?"

"Now, Moony," Sirius responded innocently, "I hope something as small as that doesn't bother you! We're not even on the island yet! I'm just getting warmed up…"

"It's very cold up here," James said in a distracted voice.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Ivy asked.

"He's losing it, Ivy!" Lily exclaimed nervously.

Ivy looked at her watch again. "Only eleven and a half hours to go," she sighed.

*        *        *

Peter was the first off the plane. Sure enough, as Ivy had predicted, there were two women throwing leis around the passenger's necks and kissing them on each cheek. Peter blushed a little as Sirius called out, "Hey, look guys! Peter got laid first! How's that for irony?"

Remus fingered the blossoms around his neck. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"Plumerias, I think," Ivy told him. "Plumerias and gardenias have the best fragrances, in my opinion. That's why they're the flowers that are usually put on leis."

Lily was trying in vain to pry a weak-kneed, deathly pale James Potter from her arm. "See, James? You're feet are on the ground now, please calm down!"

They all went to their hotel and dropped off their luggage. The girls shared one room with two twin beds and the boys shared a room across the hall from them with two double beds. They met up in the hallway.

Remus yawned. "I'm tired. I'd actually like to take a nap."

"No, you can't," Ivy responded. "The jetlag will be even worse if you do. We're in a different time zone now. You have to get used to the time here."

"Besides, Moony! How could you possibly think of sleep now? We just got here! I'm not even remotely tired!"

"That's cause you're still on a caffeine high from the twenty Coca-Colas you drank," Ivy said sardonically. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her for good measure.

James stepped in, feeling much better after walking on the ground for an hour. "Well then, what are we doing?"

"Anybody up for some island cuisine?" Ivy suggested.

Everyone gave a nod and they all went to get lunch. This resulted in a very interesting episode where Ivy tried to explain to Sirius what poi was made from. 

Sirius took a bite of the stuff and pulled a face. "The only reason I'm doing this is in the name of culture!" he cried.

The next day they all took hula lessons at Sirius' bidding. Ivy already seemed to know some hula, though she wasn't very interested in doing it. She and Lily managed to get the boys into grass skirts along with the other lady dancers, and Ivy did indeed take pictures. Lily and Ivy were in Hawaiian dresses called muumuus, but finally agreed to put the grass skirts on as well, over their dresses.

They spent the next few days going all over the island of Oahu, and taking tours of all the beautiful sights. They sat at dinner on their fifth day, deep in discussion about all that they had seen.

"I'm still rather upset that there are no active volcanoes for us to throw Sirius into," James complained.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Peter inquired.

Ivy took a sip of her papaya juice before answering. "We really should go to the beach at some point. It is, after all, one of the main reasons people come here. Everyone has swimsuits, right?"

Everyone nodded as Sirius spoke up. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea for tomorrow! I haven't seen nearly enough women in bathing suits!" The whole group rolled their eyes.

By the time they finished dinner it was very late. Lily and Ivy told the boys to meet them in the lobby at 9 AM to go to the beach, which was actually right in back of their hotel. The group said goodnight and went back to their rooms for a pleasant night's sleep.

The next morning found James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waiting in the lobby in swim trunks of green, black, blue, and red. Sirius was absolutely gleeful at pointing out that they never would have been allowed to dress like this at Hogwarts.

"What's taking them so long?" James groaned, looking at the clock in the lobby.

"Why are you so impatient?" Remus inquired with a small smile.

Sirius grinned. "You know why he's impatient, Moony. He wants to see Lily in a bikini!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James snapped.

"I can't help if that's the truth!" Sirius countered merrily.

"Except for the fact that it's not!" James retorted. He then attempted to keep the curiosity out of his voice as he said, "And besides, how would _you_ know what she's going to be wearing?"

Sirius stared up at the ceiling. "Ivy told me."

"Whatever," James shot back, though Remus noted that his nonchalance was not entirely convincing.

At that moment two redheads rounded the corner. Two redheads who were definitely wearing two piece bathing suits. Lily's suit was yellow with green leaves that matched her eyes, while Ivy's was bright blue with purple flowers. They were laughing, their flip-flops smacking against the floor as they walked. Both wore wide-framed, movie star sunglasses, and carried beach bags on their shoulders.

Four young men gawked. Many other heads turned.

Ivy stopped in front of them, and moved her sunglasses down her nose so they could see her eyes. She cocked an eyebrow, flashed them a dangerous smile, and spoke in a mock seductive voice. "Hello, boys."

Sirius was the first to recover. A wide grin spread over his face. He elbowed Peter to get him to blink. He reached up, placed a hand under Remus' chin, and closed his mouth. Then he turned to James to see what would happen.

James gulped as he stared at Lily. She smiled sweetly at him, and ran a subconscious hand through her hair. It seemed that she was a bit nervous as well. "Er… James?"

James tried his best to focus on her face. "Huh? I mean, yes?"

"Perhaps we should get going," Lily suggested.

"Huh? Oh, right…"

With the other four snickering behind them, the group made their way to the beach. They set their towels out on the sand, and James and Sirius decided to embark on the adventure of putting up a beach umbrella.

Remus shielded his eyes against the sun with his hand. "It's really hot out here," he commented.

"You put on sunscreen, didn't you?" Ivy asked. Remus shook his head. "Oh no, you have to put on sunscreen!" Ivy went to her beach bag and called over to Lily. "Lily! Make sure the other guys put sunscreen on!" Lily nodded to her, though she was still laughing at James and Sirius as they attempted to put the umbrella together.

Ivy walked over to Remus with a bottle in her hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Sunscreen. You need it to protect yourself from getting sunburned," Ivy explained. "And you really need it, 'cause your pale skin will burn in a second out here." She opened the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount into her palm before handing the bottle to Remus. "Sit down on the towel and rub this into your skin wherever it's exposed. I'll get your back."

Remus looked at her quizzically. "My back?"

"Well, _you_ can't reach it, can you?" Ivy laughed. "Go on, sit down, I won't bite you!"

He did as he was told, and sat down, starting to put the sunblock on his arms. Ivy sat down behind him and began to rub the sunscreen into his back. Remus felt her hands kneading his shoulders, and noticed that it felt more like a massage. He began to relax, and Ivy felt him sigh under her hands. "You're very tense," she commented.

He turned his head to the side so he could glance back at her. "Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose. That feels wonderful, by the way."

She smiled. "It's supposed to." Ivy moved her hands down to get his lower back and felt him tense up again. She almost laughed to herself, but she managed to stifle it. As Ivy continued, she noticed a light pink scar that ran down half of his back. She gave an involuntary shudder. _Must've been too deep for Madam Pomfrey to heal completely._ When Ivy finished, she stood up. "All done! Thou art sunscreened!" she declared.

"Thanks," Remus said, standing up as well.

Ivy looked down the coastline for a brief second. "I'll be back in a minute!" She turned and speed off down the beach.

"Well, James, don't you feel manly now?" Sirius quipped. "We've set up a beach umbrella! We are truly the kings of our castles!" James laughed and shook his head.

Lily handed a bottle to James. "Sunscreen time!" James, Sirius, and Peter looked at her with confusion. Remus stifled a laugh.

A few minutes later, while they were all applying sunscreen, Ivy came back with a surfboard.

"What are you doing with that?" Sirius asked.

"Going surfing, what does it look like?" Ivy exclaimed. "The waves are perfect for it now."

Sirius looked at her as though she had gone crazy. "Since when did you learn how to surf?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "The last time I was here, I took some beginners lessons. I've also taken a few intermediate ones, since we've been here."

"When did you manage that?" James inquired. "We've all been together nonstop since we arrived."

"I've been sneaking out and taking them at the crack of dawn."

Sirius' raised his eyebrows and frowned. "That's devious! Why didn't you ask us to come with you? I would've liked to learn how to surf!"

"I wasn't about to drag you all to an intermediate class! You wouldn't have known what was going on!" Ivy said defensively. Her expression changed to a twisted smile, and she stared dreamily over the ocean. "Besides, the surfing instructor was really cute…"

Sirius could have sworn that he saw Remus' eyes narrow at that comment.

Ivy snapped back from her thoughts. "And I can teach you guys, if you like. I want someone to come with me, anyway. Who wants to?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think I really trust you with that thing, lessons or no lessons."

"Oh, you're no fun, Sirius!" Ivy pouted. She looked around at the group, but no one looked enthusiastic. Suddenly, Ivy spun around and grabbed Remus' arm. "Come on, you're coming with me!"

Remus dug his heels into the sand as Ivy began to drag him. "No, that's not a good idea. I have terrible balance!" He turned back to the others pleadingly, but no help was offered. They just smiled at him. Sirius waved goodbye and tossed him a wicked grin.

"It doesn't matter if you have bad balance, that's something you learn," Ivy explained. "You don't even start standing up." She pulled him to the waters edge before turning to him. Remus kept shifting his gaze to where everyone else was. He gave her his most pathetic stare in hopes that she would release him. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Remus sighed. No such luck.

They waded into the water until they were mid-thigh deep. Ivy then got onto the surfboard on her knees. She directed Remus to do the same. Once he was on behind her, he asked, "Now what do we do?"

Ivy placed her hands in the salty water. "We use our hands to paddle out further. Then when we get out far enough, we stop and stand up." Remus winced. "I can help you stand up," Ivy assured him. "And if it's hard for you to keep your balance, then you just grab onto my waist, okay?"

"Okay." _No, that's not okay. What did you say that for? Go back now, while you still have the chance!_

"All right, here we go!" Ivy and Remus paddled the board out further into the ocean. When they finally got to a good spot, Ivy slowly stood up. She turned around slightly to look back at him. "Come on, Remus! Up, up!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he mumbled, firmly grasping the edges of the board with his hands.

Ivy reached down to him. "Here, take my hands and I'll help you."

Remus tentatively took Ivy's hands and started to stand slowly. When she was sure that he was steady, Ivy turned around to face front, and began to paddle with her right foot. "Get ready," she said excitedly.

Remus felt his stomach shoot up into his throat as the board tipped downward and began to ride the waves. Much to his surprise, he found that Ivy actually did know what she was doing. She leaned forward slightly, stretching one arm out in front of her and one out to the side for balance. She shifted her weight to keep the surfboard coasting along the blue water. 

Remus stood by what he had said - he did have terrible balance. The second before he was sure he'd fall off, he threw his arms around Ivy's midriff to steady himself. At first, she tensed at the sudden contact, but then she turned her head back and saw the look on Remus' face. It was a comical combination of fright and guilt. _It's almost endearing, how uncomfortable he gets._ She smiled at him to let him know that it was all right, and turned back to focus on the waves.

They had been surfing for several minutes, and were getting close to the shore, when Ivy saw a problem ahead of them. "Uh oh," she muttered. 

"What?" Remus gasped.

"Wipe out!" Ivy yelled. "Get off quick!"

"What?" Remus called again. It was too late. The next thing he knew he was coming up for air, trying to pull himself out of the water. He heard a familiar laugh. Remus pushed his sopping bangs out of his eyes, and blinked to get used to the salt water. When he opened them fully, he found that he was practically at the shore. Sirius was standing at the edge of the tide, holding his sides as he howled.

Ivy was standing knee-deep in the ocean - and other than that she wasn't wet.

"How did you get off without getting soaked?" Remus said exasperatedly.

Ivy smiled. "I jumped off. I told you it was a wipe out!"

"Like I'm supposed to know what that means!" he cried.

Ivy started giggling.

Remus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm sorry, are you _laughing_?" 

Ivy stopped abruptly. She could have sworn that she saw that Marauder glint in his eye. He gave a twisted smile, and began to move towards her. "No, you couldn't be, because you know what happens to girls who laugh at things that aren't funny." 

Ivy's mouth dropped open. "No!" She tried to turn and run away, but Remus was too quick for her. He picked up Ivy in his arms as she wriggled and thrashed, carried her further out into the ocean, and tossed her into the waves. Sirius was laughing so hard that he fell down onto all fours. James, Lily, and Peter, who had been watching from a safer distance by the umbrella, were also in stitches. Sirius, James, and Peter all walked out to Remus. 

"That was bloody brilliant, Moony!" Sirius gasped between laughs. "I never knew you had it in you!"

Ivy came up out of the water, sputtering and coughing. "Remus Lupin!" she screamed.

"Yes, Ivy?" Remus responded in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She clenched her hands into fists, but couldn't think of anything to say. So she simply settled on giving him her most threatening glare as she grabbed all of her hair with both hands, and proceeded to wring it out.

Suddenly, for no reason at all, Sirius pounced on James, and knocked him into the water. When James came up with salt water in his eyes, he mistook Peter for Sirius, and threw him into the tide. Seeing that there was no point in leaving anyone out, Sirius shoved Remus back in as well. Ivy carefully edged her way around them as a huge water fight ensued. She sat back down next to Lily, who had decided to sunbathe in one of the beach chairs that they had brought.

"That looks like a good idea," Ivy groaned, as she set herself down in one of the other chairs next to her.

"You have to watch them," Lily laughed. "The fight is hilarious!"

Ivy took a look. Lily was right - the sight was quite funny. All four Marauders were splashing water back and forth. Sirius kept coming up behind each one of them, and trying to hold them under water. James was ramming into his friends, knocking them over repeatedly. The fight lasted about fifteen minutes before all four of them came trudging out of the water. Sirius and Remus stood at the edge of the shore and proceeded to shake themselves off in a very canine-like manner. James laughed as the water droplets sprayed everywhere. As they approached, Ivy closed her eyes, and put on her sunglasses.

Remus sat down next to Ivy on one of the other beach chairs. She was quite dry now, with the exception of her hair, which still clung damply to her shoulders. "How's everything here?" Remus asked lightly.

Ivy kept her eyes closed. "I am not talking to you."

"Yes, you are," said Remus assuredly.

"No, I'm not."

Remus smiled and leaned closer to her. "Yes, you are, or I'm throwing you in again."

Ivy opened her eyes widely and removed her sunglasses. Remus was staring at her, the look on his face a mixture of mischief and superiority. "When did you become so undeniably evil?" she asked aghast.

"I'm on vacation. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, really?" Ivy leaned towards Remus, so that she was inches away from his face. Her voice held a teasing, sultry tone. "You do realize that I have to get back at you to save face, don't you?"

Remus was far too pleased with himself to feel uncomfortable. "And how would you propose to do that?"

Suddenly, he felt something cold being poured on the top of his head. It rushed down and began to drip over his eyes and the back of his neck. Again, he heard the familiar howl of Sirius' laughter. Ivy pulled back from him and crushed an empty tin can in her hand, a triumphant smile lighting the features of her face.

Remus swept a hand over his face. "You are insidious," he growled at her.

Ivy leaned to him again, and brushed her index finger over the back of his neck. Then she brought the finger back to her lips and licked it. "And you taste like guava juice," she stated impishly. After giving him one last victorious glare, she put her sunglasses back on, and resumed her former sunbathing position. 

Remus gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted James and Lily. They both stood facing the ocean, Lily leaning back into James' arms. He whispered in her ear, and she laughed and tilted her head up to kiss him. Out of the other corner of his eye, he spotted Sirius… Sirius being dragged away by a gorgeous brunette in a black bikini.

Remus shook his head and called after him. "Sirius! What are you doing?"

Sirius raised a fist in the air, and shouted a single word over his shoulder. 

"Culture!"

*        *        *

Later that night, Ivy found herself out in the hall of the hotel getting ice cubes. She was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts that she had been using as pajamas. As she filled the bucket from her room with ice she laughed, remembering the day. 

After all of their adventures at the beach, Peter had come to realize that he had forgotten to reapply his sunscreen after getting out of the water. And unlike Sirius, it was obvious that Peter wasn't going to tan. His skin turned bright red before the sun had set, and he spent all of dinner standing up because sitting was so painful for his back and legs. 

Ivy walked back down the hall to the room, and stuck her key in the door. The door opened, and she walked in, setting the bucket of ice down on the table. "Hey, Lily, I-" She stopped speaking when she noticed that Lily wasn't the only one in the room. "Oh, sorry… I'll just… go…" She wasn't quite sure if her words had been heard, but she grabbed a pillow and spare blanket from the shelf above her, and quickly exited the room. Sighing at the uncomfortable situation that she had just found herself in, she turned around and walked across the hall to the boy's room. Ivy knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Remus answered the door in a pair of boxer shorts. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and blinked a few times when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Ivy? What are you doing here?"

Ivy took a deep breath. "I need to sleep with you."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" Ivy exclaimed, her cheeks turning dark crimson. "I meant in your room!"

"Oh!" Remus breathed. He shook his head and stared at her, even more perturbed. "Why?"

Ivy raised her eyebrows. "I'll explain once you let me in."

Remus stepped aside and Ivy walked into the room. Sirius immediately spotted her. "What are you doing here, Little Sister?" he demanded agitatedly. "And does anybody know where James is?"

"In my room," Ivy responded meekly. "With Lily."

Sirius snapped his head back to Ivy. His jaw dropped. 

"Ivy?" Remus said softly. "I know this is a naïve question to ask, but just to make sure that there's no misunderstandings, what was James doing in your room?"

Ivy stared towards the window even though the curtain was drawn in front of it. "You're right, Remus, that is a very naïve question to ask."

Sirius began to cackle. "Go, James!" he muttered under his breath.

"Which means," Ivy said loudly over Sirius, to get his attention, "that I will be sleeping here tonight, if no one minds."

"Of course you can, Ives!" Sirius responded gleefully. "As a matter of fact, why don't we kill two birds with one stone? I mean since James isn't here to share a bed with me, I'll just move Peter into my bed and you can sleep with Remus tonight!"

"No," Peter groaned. "I can't move… too painful."

"Oh, shut up, Peter," Sirius snapped. "You can't complain, you were the first one to get laid, remember?"

Remus flopped down on his bed next to Peter, and turned out the light in the room. "Sod off, Sirius," he grumbled.

"Fine," Sirius huffed as he lay back down in his bed as well. "I guess Ivy can sleep on the floor then."

"I don't think so," came Ivy's voice.

Everyone in the room heard a yelp and a thud. "Ow!" Sirius exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

Ivy climbed onto the bed that Sirius had only one moment ago occupied, and leaned over the edge to pat him on the top of the head. "Good dog!"

Remus and Peter burst into chuckles as Sirius went to grab an extra blanket to lie on the floor with. Soon everyone was asleep.

*        *        *

Remus woke up the next morning and stood up out of bed. His feet, however, did not find the floor.

"Ow! Remus, you twat! Get off me!" Sirius shouted.

"I'm sorry! Shh!" Remus whispered. "Stop yelling, you'll wake up Ivy!"

"I don't give an owl's arse about Ivy! She's the one who pushed me off of the bed in the first place!" Sirius hissed.

"Cut her a break, Sirius! She had a long night last night!"

Sirius broke into a crooked smile. "No, James and Lily had a long night last night!"

Remus rolled his eyes and glanced over at Ivy. "She looks so peaceful, don't you think?"

Sirius stood up and looked at her as well. Ivy's bright auburn hair fanned out around her head like a fiery halo. One of her hands lay over her stomach and the other rested above her head. Her face was calm and serene. "Wow," Sirius drawled. "Think, Remus! If we hit her over the head with something really hard, she could stay that way all day!"

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Remus said lazily. He looked between Ivy and Peter. "Should we let them sleep?"

Sirius shrugged. "Ivy wouldn't like that. Let's wake them up - we can all go down to breakfast together." 

Sirius walked over to Peter and poked his shoulder. At that slight touch against his sunburn, Peter shot out of bed. "Okay! I'm up!" he cried.

Remus leaned over Ivy and nudged her arm. "Wake up, Ivy." 

Ivy stirred and shifted onto her side without opening her eyes. Remus leaned down even further, and spoke softly in her ear. "Time to awaken, fair maiden! You don't want to miss breakfast!"

Ivy's eyes fluttered open and she stared up into his. A small smile appeared on her face, but she did not speak. Instead, she sat up in bed and stretched. The boys slipped on t-shirts and shorts, and they all went down to the hotel dining room to eat.

They had not been sitting for more then five minutes when Lily and James came down to join them. The conversation at the table went quiet as the couple took their seats, both blushing and stealing glances at one another. 

James cleared his throat. "So, what's everybody ordering?

Sirius looked down into his menu. "Something hot and spicy, I expect." 

Ivy choked on the water she had been sipping.

Remus elbowed Sirius, though he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the response.

"I'm sorry, Ivy!" Lily blurted out.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Why, whatever for?" She began to laugh. Soon everyone at the table joined in. "Now's not the time to be awkward, you two! Let's have a nice meal and put off this discussion for a more appropriate time, all right?"

James nodded furiously, seeming very frightened at the look he found on Sirius' face. 

Ivy glanced around the table. _Today is just going to be full of interesting discussions…_

*        *        *

They spent the rest of the day walking around, but staying close to the hotel. Lily and Ivy dragged the boys into a clothing store and got them all Hawaiian shirts. Ivy got out her camera and took all sorts of pictures. By the end of the day, they had done so much walking that everyone was exhausted. They went back to their separate rooms and the discussions that had been postponed at the beginning of the day were brought up again.

"So, James," Sirius began, as he walked to the window and opened it to let some air in. He looked up at the night sky briefly before turning back to his best friend. "Do you have a confession to make?"

James was lying on his bed, his head propped up by a pillow. He spoke in a very unconcerned tone. "What are you talking about, Padfoot?"

Sirius stamped his foot on the floor like a child preparing to throw a temper tantrum. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Poor Little Sister had to spend the night in here! With us!"

"Poor Little Sister?" Remus chuckled. "I seem to remember you saying that you didn't give an owl's arse about her this morning!" He heard Peter snort at his comment.

"Shut up, Remus!" Sirius snapped. "Besides, that's not fair. You had just stepped on me before I said that." He shifted his attention back to James. "As I was saying, Prongs, you know damn well what I'm talking about! What happened last night?"

James gave him a cocky grin, and folded his hands in his lap, in a very adult-like way. "Well, you see, Sirius, when two people love each other very much-"

Sirius threw his fists up in the air. "That's not what I mean, and you know it! I mean _how_ did it happen? Did you plan this?"

The look on James' face became serious. "To be quite honest, no. It just sort of… happened. I never meant for it to go that far, but once I saw that she was okay with it…"

"Yes?" Sirius urged on.

Remus stood up and went to the door. "I'm going for a walk," he said abruptly.

James tossed Remus a sympathetic glance. He had known that he would eventually have to tell Sirius about what had happened the night before, but he also knew how uncomfortable Remus got in conversations about anything personally intimate. "Have fun, Moony."

Remus stepped outside of the room and shook his head. _Things I do not need to know about…_

He decided to go for a walk on the beach. It was a warm night, but the breeze from the sea made the climate very pleasant. The crescent shaped moon gave the ocean a silver shimmer, and the sound of the waves breaking against the coast had a hypnotic effect.

He had only been walking for ten minutes when he spotted a figure sitting on the shore, humming and tracing in the sand with a stick.

Remus almost laughed out loud. _Of course…_

He walked up and crouched down behind her. "And what are you doing out this late at night?" he demanded softly.

She stopped humming and turned her head to glance back at him. A plumeria flower was tucked behind her ear. She had undoubtedly plucked one off of one of the trees that stood near the front of the hotel. "I could ask you the same question."

He looked at her gravely. "Sirius and James."

Ivy winced and patted the sand next to her. "Well, then, you might as well sit down, 'cause you're going to be here for a long time. They'll talk for hours."

"Peter's so lucky," Remus thought aloud as he sat next to her. "At least he can fall asleep when they're talking."

Ivy laughed and continued to trace on the ground. Remus watched as she spelled out the word 'aloha' in the sand.

"That word is very important in their culture, isn't it?" Remus commented.

Ivy nodded. "The most important. Granted, plenty of tourists say it and think that it means that they're embracing the Hawaiian culture. But it's different here. You can't just say things and expect to be praised. The Hawaiians believe that words have extreme power. If you say something, you have to mean it. Words have a spirit here. When you say aloha, you must truly be expressing happiness and love. If you're just saying it to impress someone then you have not embraced the full meaning of the word, and it will have no value."

Remus stared at the sand where the word was engraved. He suddenly felt a powerful need to ask her something that had been on his mind since before they left school. "Who did you come here with, the last time you came?"

Ivy stared out at the ocean. "My parents… It was the last time I ever went somewhere special with my mother before she died." Ivy moved her foot through the sand, wiping out the word she had placed there. "We had a wonderful time. She was healthy and happy, and she taught me all sorts of things about the islands and the people. My mother never stepped onto a foreign shore if she was unfamiliar with the customs and cultures of the people who resided there. She was always drawn to these islands… She loved them, and I think she instilled a bit of that love for them in me."

Ivy picked up her stick and began to draw in the sand again. Remus looked up at the night sky and frowned. "But then, why did you want _us_ to come with you this time?" He hoped he wasn't pushing too far.

She sighed. "Because I knew that if I ever came back here it would have to be with people who I really cared about. People who I could share this place with." Ivy dug her toes into the sand and shifted her gaze down. "It sounds silly, I know-"

"No, it doesn't!" Remus assured her. "It makes perfect sense. In fact, I'm very honored that you considered us all to be worthy company on this trip. It's nice to know that we mean that much to you."

"Of course you do, you're my friends!" Ivy exclaimed. She gave a great pause and looked thoughtful for a moment, as though she were trying to find the words for something. "This also isn't just a vacation, though… It's sort of a goodbye party."

Remus snapped his head back towards her. "What?"

Ivy avoided his gaze as she spoke, continuing to curl her toes into the sand. "I, uh… well, after this trip I'll be… leaving… for a year. To study, sort of."

Her words caught Remus by surprise, to say the least. "Where are you going?"

"East - India, China, Japan." Ivy tried her best not to look as guilty as she felt. "It's hard to explain what I'll be doing, sort of a family thing. Albus did it, my father did it… Now I'm supposed to do it."

Remus gave her a puzzled glance. "Do you want to leave?"

Ivy gave a short laugh, which let Remus know that she wasn't as certain as she was trying to make herself sound. "Of course, I want to! I mean it's a great honor! Very few wizards and witches get the opportunity to study with these people. It's all very spiritual and enlightening. They make you focus your energy, and develop your powers in ways that will benefit the world around you."

Remus took her hand gently in his own, and stared at it briefly. "But do _you_ want to leave?"

The look on Ivy's face became more uncomfortable, her tone more desperate. _Please stop looking at me like that. _"Remus, it's not just a matter of what I want. I have a responsibility to my family and… and I _do_ need this. I've been realizing things about myself that I can't figure out at home. There are things that I have to develop on my own. Things that none of you know about, powers that I can't explain."

"Like what?" Remus asked. He was beginning to sound hurt. He looked down and noticed the pattern that Ivy had drawn in the sand. It was not some random shape. It looked like some sort of chart that he would find in an astronomy book. Remus remembered that Ivy had not been looking at the sand as she drew it.

Ivy sighed. She reached for Remus' arm and ran her finger along a scar that traced its way from his wrist to his elbow. He had gotten it the very first time he transformed. Ivy closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and held her hand an inch above the scar for several seconds. Suddenly her hand began to glow. Remus felt the skin on his arm start to tingle. He watched in amazement as the scar on his arm slowly faded away. A soft shimmer of light ended the display, and Ivy seemed to break out of a trance. She looked very tired and weak, and she practically fell into his arms as she broke the contact.

She quickly removed herself from his grasp, and inhaled a few deep breaths once again. "See?" she breathed. "It's very hard to do, and it leaves me very drained, but it's such a rare gift. I should learn how to use it properly, and I can't do that back at home. Do you understand now?"

Remus stared down at his arm that had been scarred for the past twelve years, until just one moment ago. It had never occurred to him how gifted she must be. They all knew she was a Dumbledore, but they never considered the significance of her name. She had always been one of them, as far as they had been concerned. "Yes, I understand," he whispered.

"I wanted you to be the first to know," Ivy said painfully. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She silently cursed herself for allowing herself to go to pieces so quickly, and blinked them back. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

Remus brushed her hair back from her cheek with his hand. "I could never be angry with you. Do you understand?" She nodded at him, but still avoided his eyes. "But," he said softly, as she finally turned her gaze back to him, "I will miss you terribly, Ivy."

Ivy gave him a sad smile and looked wistfully out to the ocean once more. "You'll have to keep Sirius in line while I'm gone," she managed to say jokingly. "It _is_ only one year. I'll be back before you know it-"

"-A completely different person."

"Never. I promise." She looked back at him. "And you _know_ I keep my promises."

"Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?"

"Yes… you can just sit with me… for a while…"

And he sat with her all night.

*        *        *

"Come on, we have to hurry up or we'll miss the plane!" Ivy shouted.

Everyone rushed out with their luggage into the hallway. Ivy looked around at everyone and paused. "Where's Sirius?"

"I can't find him," said James, "but his bag was all packed so I've got it. We'll probably find him on our way out."

"Oh, God, I hope so!" Ivy exclaimed. "If we don't find him, he could get left behind!"

Lily smirked. "And how would that be a bad thing?"

Everyone laughed and proceeded toward the elevator. Ivy continued to complain about Sirius. Peter reached the elevator doors and pushed the down button.

"I told him that we were leaving at exactly eleven o'clock! I swear, he is the most-" 

Ivy couldn't finish her sentence. The elevator door had just opened to reveal an unexpected sight. Sirius, pushed against the wall of the elevator, making out with one of the native hula dancer girls, who happened to be complete with grass skirt and coconut shell bra.

Ivy groaned. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius pulled back, gave a rakish grin, and yelled one word at the top of his lungs - 

"CULTURE!"

^*^

There you have it! What happens when Ivy comes back? What happens when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are allowed to see some very interesting photographs of the Marauders? You'll just have to wait and find out!

I just remembered that the "Hip! Hip! Hoorah! Tally-Ho!" came from an original series Star Trek episode. I'm such a freak…

Please review! That's right! Every last one of you!


	8. Reminiscing, Returning, and Leaving

Disclaimer: Oh… fiddlesticks!

A/N: Sorry this is a bit hurried. FF.net was down for a while and then I wasn't able to get on the computer (grumbles at parents). If there are any mistakes in review responses or the chapter, my apologies.

I noticed that some people were very angry with Snape for his horrible behavior during the play. The whole ordeal is explained in Faber Wolffe's fic He Can't Hyde, but since some people won't read it, I'll just give you the lowdown on that incident. Don't hate Snape yet! If you recall, I have Remus telling Sirius that 'he didn't know what he was doing back then'. The reason is because during that time, Snape was a Death Eater. And the reason that Remus was able to recover from the poison was because Snape felt guilty, and gave him the antidote. After giving him the antidote, Snape admits what he's done, and starts spying for Albus. It's all very good, and interesting, but I thought I'd let you all know, so there was no confusion.

Now, did anyone see the Peter Pan reference? No? Well, take Sirius line - "In the _back_, Severus?" and replace 'Severus' with 'Captain'. You have a classic Peter Pan moment! Because, hey, we all know that Sirius is really just Peter Pan with black hair… I'm done now…

Anyway, I feel that now is a good time to do a shameless plug: a lot of the inspiration for doing this fic came from friends and… fanart? Yes, fanart. And I thought that I should let you know, that for those of you who want to see the best drawings of the Marauders ever, you should go to Tina Lynn's site. A lot of people draw the Marauders well, but she's the best.  She definitely draws the way I always thought they'd look. Actually, the Hawaii part was half her fault, 'cause I was unsure as to whether I should write it until I saw one of her pictures… just go to the website and check it out. 

George is hot: JK Rowling would be proud? Wow, I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten! Thank you!

Rjk2005: Wow, now I'll finally respond to all this stuff! I'm assuming that you saw Sebastian Bach playing Jekyll? He's the rock singer. Thank god you didn't see Hasselhof (gag, shudder, gag). I saw a recording with him doing it - it was awful. Yes, you're absolutely right about Harry and Ginny. I don't want to make her extraordinary, 'cause that's not what Harry needs, being the type of character he is. Harry needs someone sweet who will love him no matter what. Yes, Ginny started out kind of hero-worshipping him, but that'll wear off soon. (I'm gonna have way too much fun with the next story…) Of course I saw Moulin Rouge! I saw it eight times in the theatre (of course, to be outdone by Fellowship: 18 times, and Star Wars: Episode I: 20 times. Yes, I know I'm a freak! But I like being a freak!). And it's funny, 'cause I think that's where I got the idea. I'm glad you like the little things like that. I do to, that's why I even bother putting them in - I figure someone has to like stuff like that! Yeah, but I explain the thing with Snape at the top. So don't be too angry! He's a very disturbed boy! I'm glad you like the scarf thing - needed some cutesy stuff after all the horrible things that had happened. And the 'third person' thing - I love writing the Marauders! Yes, Ginny speaks! And she's not all meek and shy! I figure she'd get just a bit more adventurous as time went on - though she's still cute. Yeah, this is the start of Peter slipping, unfortunately. It had to happen some time, didn't it? The beach was way too much fun to write. I'm glad you liked it. No, this is not the reason for their separation. You'll get a clue about that in this chapter, but it's not the whole picture yet. Hope you like this chapter! 

jadesky: I'm glad you love the story! I hope you will continue to enjoy. I have a funny feeling that you got your name from our beloved Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker? Could you perhaps be a Start Wars fan? If so, you are among friends. J

Lj: I'm happy that the story makes you laugh! Yeah, Sirius is a funny guy. That's why I love 'em! I'm also glad that you like my portrayal of Remus. He's one of those characters that I feel very strongly about, so it's important to me that people like the way he's coming off in this story. Enjoy this chapter!

Ivy Crane: As far as rumors in the present, there's nothing they can do, just like they couldn't when they were younger. I'm sure students bothered them to go out the first time, but Remus and Ivy have a tendency to ignore unwanted conversation, as you've seen thus far ;).  Yes, I love Remus. He's a sweetie. I hope you continue to like the story!

the lady of shallot: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one. Thank you for continuing to review!

Shaye: Thank you very much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

jamais-revenir: I don't see any mistakes… English is your second language? I couldn't tell! French is actually my second language (but don't test me on that - I'm not very good at it) from school and everything. Thank you for your compliments! I emailed you back, I hope you got it. It did sound rather mysterious…  Thanks again!

Riot Girl: Thank you once again for your continuous support! I'm so glad you're enjoying everything. I hope you'll continue too.

HarryPotterFreak1234: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Ivy! I'm always glad when people like her, it makes me all proud and stuff (tear…). I hope you like this next installment!

Ivy Crane: Well, there isn't much that they can do about the rumors, actually… and after this point the story starts taking some turns… I hope you'll like it, and thank you so much for continuing to review!

angelface58: I'm so happy! I keep getting new reviewers! Thank you very much for your support, I was very flattered. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!

Bell: Thank you very much! I'm glad that you think that the characters are realistic. That was very important to me when I started this. I'm also glad that you are enjoying the two timelines. It was a very different choice to make, and I'm glad that it seems to be going over well with people. I promise there will be much more romance in the future. But not just yet… Thanks again!

Well, here we go folks! Enjoy!

^*^

****

****

****

**_Chapter Eight - Reminiscing, Returning, and Leaving_**

****

**NOW**

Ivy and Sirius sat in her chambers drinking tea and chatting away. They both were lucky that day to find each other in need of someone to talk to, and had spent the entire afternoon reliving old memories and catching up to the present. Of course, Ivy did more talking when it came to catching up. She did not feel comfortable asking Sirius about Azkaban unless he wanted to talk about it.

Ivy stared at him over the rim of her teacup. "So, you've had to stay at Remus' for the past three years?"

Sirius nodded. "It wasn't as uncomfortable as I'd thought it would be. When Dumbledore told me to stay with him, I was worried that he'd plague me with questions about Azkaban, and what happened with James, and Lily, and Peter. I should've known better. Remus was never one to pry, only one to comfort. He really took care of me. I owe him a lot." Sirius paused wondering if he dared say something else that he was thinking. He decided to try and hint at it in hopes that she would run with it. "He's very much changed, though."

Ivy sipped her tea thoughtfully before responding. "We all are, Sirius. I don't think the past sixteen years have been kind to any of us - you least of all, of course. But Remus is different just like he's always been. He's been isolated, it's obvious. Loneliness does something to people. While teaching and having you around has helped him recently, he's definitely more withdrawn then he was when we were younger." She sighed and stared out the window. "He used to tell me everything that he was thinking."

Sirius had been hoping for that kind of a response. It was his chance to open her up and pick her brain a little. "I didn't think he needed to. You could always tell what each other were thinking by looking at each other."

Ivy gave a sad smile. "Yes, that's true."

"But it's different now?" he prompted gently.

Ivy stared at the intricate rug on her floor as if mesmerized by it. "Yes… It's nice to be around him again, but he doesn't want me that close anymore. I can feel it. He doesn't mind spending time with me and reminiscing, but he gets uncomfortable about the strangest things. Sometimes he loosens up and we can act like kids again, but that's what it is. We regress. It's enjoyable, but it's not what it should be." Ivy gave a short, remorseful laugh, and shook her head. "When I was younger, I had this image in my head of what we'd all be like when we grew up. I saw us all together, watching Harry grow up, letting the years come and go. And we always had each other, we were always together… It couldn't have been further from the truth…" 

Ivy's eyes clouded over slightly and she stared blankly at the wall. Sirius looked at her sympathetically. He felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. While Azkaban was a horrific place, it had also been a focused place for him. He had known why he was there, why he had to get out. But for Remus and Ivy, things hadn't been so straightforward. 

He could tell from what they'd told him that they had both been drifting… just drifting for years. They had both been wandering from relationship to relationship, occupation to occupation, place to place, both searching for something that they couldn't find. Or thought they couldn't find. If only he could make them realize that they had found it a long time ago, and were continuing to let it slip through their fingers. It frustrated him to the point of wanting to scream. He was no romantic, but they were his friends. He wanted them to be happy - more then anything in the world that was what he wanted. And to see them glance at each other the way they did, only to turn away when they caught each other's eyes was so infuriating that he wanted to tear his hair out. 

There was a knock at the door. Ivy straightened up, put her teacup on the table, and went to open it. On the other side she found Remus with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind him. He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "They were looking for Sirius. He told me that he was planning on visiting you today - is he here?"

Ivy stood back from the door. "Yep, he's here. Why don't you all come in? I can get you all some tea if you like."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered, but Remus took a step back. "Actually, I should go-"

"Moony, stop pretending that you actually do something of importance at this school!" Sirius shouted from where he was sitting. "We all know that you have nothing better to do today, so loosen up and have some tea with us!"

Remus glared at Sirius, but quickly the expression changed, as he sighed and rolled his eyes. He stepped in and closed the door as Ivy went to get more teacups. When everyone had tea, Ivy went over to the armchair that Remus was sitting in, and spoke to everybody. "Actually, now that we're all here, I think it's time that we did something that I told Harry we'd do a while ago." 

Everyone watched as she went to the table that was next to the armchair and kneeled down. The table was actually a rather large trunk that she had been using as a table out of convenience. Ivy flipped the latches and opened up the chest. She reached into it, and began pulling out books and old blankets. Finally, after sifting through many items, she pulled out several large, brown envelopes. Ivy opened one of them and peeked inside. Then she smiled and motioned for everyone to come and sit down near her. The three teenagers and Sirius all sat down on the floor around her, while Remus peered over the top of the trunk from his chair.

Ivy reached into the envelope and handed Harry a stack of photographs. Harry looked down with wonder. Staring back at him were Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, standing outside the Three Broomsticks with smug grins on their faces. Every once and a while, Sirius would reach out, poke James, and quickly move away as James turned around. Remus and Peter would then laugh as James pulled Sirius into a headlock and smiled again to the camera.

"I've never gotten the chance to talk you about your parents, Harry, but I took a lot of pictures while we were at school," Ivy said as she handed everyone a stack of pictures to look through. "In fact, quite a few of the pictures that Hagrid used for your album were from me. I would have sent you more, but a lot of these pictures had all or most of us in them, and I knew that wouldn't make sense to you."

Ron looked at one of the pictures and blinked a few times. "This picture's not moving!" he exclaimed.

"Which one is it?" Ivy asked. Ron handed her the picture. She looked at it and started to laugh. "Oh, this one! Well, you know, in order to make pictures move they have to be doused with special chemicals while they're developing. I asked them not to do that with this picture." 

Remus reached out for the picture and Ivy handed it to him. He started chuckling. "Here, Sirius! Take a look at this one!"

Sirius took the photo and started laughing as well. He then handed the picture to Harry and Hermione, who both gave it a quick glance and giggled along with everyone else.

Ron still looked perplexed. "Why didn't you want the picture to move?"

Harry handed the photo back to Ivy. She took it and gazed at it with a smile on her face. "Because of the looks on their faces! The instant was far too priceless to let them move - it was a classic Marauder moment!" The picture showed Remus sitting on a chair in the Gryffindor common room, his arms risen defensively over his head with his mouth agape and his eyes wide with alarm, while Sirius stood above him with his wand ready in his hand, grinning like a mad Cheshire cat, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Ooo, look at this one!" Sirius said excitedly, handing another picture to Ivy. She clapped a hand over her mouth and gave the photo to Remus, who was staring questioningly at her. 

After looking at the picture for a moment, Remus muttered, "Oh, how well I remember this…" In his hands he held a photograph of Sirius and Ivy standing sitting on opposite sides of a small table, both leaning towards each other with one elbow anchored on the tabletop. They were both grinning manically with an eyebrow cocked, staring directly into each other's eyes. They each held one shot of firewhiskey, which they were toasting. "Fine thing for both of you to do on your best friends' wedding day, getting totally smashed-"

"It was Ivy's fault!"

"Was not, you liar! The drinking competition was your idea!"

"It was not!"

"Actually, it was, Sirius," Remus mused as he passed the picture to Harry.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sirius snapped playfully. "I remember the day perfectly! I was the best man, after all!"

Remus smirked. "I'm surprised you remember anything at all, Sirius - you were drunk long before you suggested the competition to Ivy, remember? Remember your speech that you gave at the reception?"

Sirius took a deep breath as if he was about to start a long tirade, but his eyes quickly fell, and he let the breath out. "I wasn't _that_ drunk," he mumbled.

Remus snorted and looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me? You weren't _that_ drunk? Should I remind you of just how drunk you _were_? I think I was in far better condition that day to remember the amounts of alcohol you consumed!"

Hermione suddenly started giggling at a photo she was holding. Everyone turned to her and stared, so she handed the picture to Ivy. Ivy looked at the picture, smiled broadly, and gave a short "Ha!" before handing it to Remus. When Remus got hold of the picture, he did a double take and started stammering.

"I - wha - who… Who took this?"

"Sirius," Ivy said slyly as she snatched the photo out of his hands and gave it to Sirius.

Sirius cackled. "I remember taking this! You two didn't even know I had taken it. I just went into Ivy's bag and grabbed the camera when I realized what she was about to do.… Harry, take a look at this - a primary example of how Hogwarts professors should behave-"

Harry accepted the photograph from his godfather and saw Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore on a beach, wearing swimsuits. They were sitting with their faces inches apart while Professor Dumbledore poured some sort of juice from a can onto Professor Lupin's head.

"Care to explain this one?" came Hermione's voice. 

She handed another picture to Sirius, who looked, and immediately began to gawk. "Oh… this one… Well, er, there's a funny story behind this one, actually…" He paused and words completely failed him.

Ivy leaned over to find out what picture he was looking at. She smiled and glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh, that one… That was the condition for their hula lessons…"

"Oh, no," Remus groaned, "It's not the grass skirt one, is it? I'll have you three know that that was entirely Sirius' fault! He was the one who insisted that we take hula lessons, and I take absolutely no responsibility for any loss of respect that you might have for me after seeing that."

The photograph was indeed amusing. It showed all four Marauders not only in hula skirts, but also in the leaf crowns, and leaf ankle and wrist bracelets that traditionally completed the native ensemble. Peter stood off to the left sporting a ukulele, which he seemed to be trying to play. Off to the right, on their knees, were James and Remus, who had ipus, dried out Hawaiian gourds that acted as drums. They were both laughing and shaking their heads as they tried to drum out a beat for Sirius, who was standing in the center of the photograph doing the hula… trying to do the hula.

The picture got passed around, and everyone had a good laugh. They all continued to sift through the photos, stopping whenever they found one that they liked or needed to have explained. Harry found a picture of his father and Sirius on the school grounds, standing with their wands crossed as if they were fencing, both grinning merrily. Ron pointed out one in his pile of James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all holding the Quidditch Cup. Harry was taken aback - he realized for the first time why everyone said that he looked exactly like his father. It wasn't just looks, it was bearing and character as well. If it hadn't been for the different people on the teams, it would have been easy to mistake Harry for James, especially in their Quidditch robes, which both of them looked so comfortable in.

Remus spotted a picture in his stack of the Marauders sitting around their precious map, heads close together, as they planned their next escapade. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would have been like them, had his parents not been murdered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he liked to think that he was a second generation Marauder, in his own way. 

Hermione found one of James sitting on the common room floor at Christmas, wearing plush reindeer antlers, and kissing Lily. Again, Harry felt a strange sensation in his stomach - to see his parents locked in such an embrace was difficult despite how happy the moment was. His parents had been wonderful, loving people, and Harry grieved for the fact that he would never know them the way a son should. He looked up from the picture to the sound of Sirius laughing at a photo of Snape standing near one of the school's staircases, completely unaware that the Marauders were standing in preparation above him, their wands drawn as they shook with silent laughter.

After a few hours of looking at photographs, talking, and laughing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione realized that they had to go back to the common room before Filch started making his rounds. They thanked Ivy and headed out the door. Ivy, Sirius and Remus all got up, went to the door, and watched as the trio walked down the hallway. When they were out of sight, the three adults stepped back into Ivy's chambers and stared back and forth at each other.

"He likes her," Sirius suddenly stated.

"He must," Remus reaffirmed.

"I mean, they've been friends for years, but I'm sure she likes him too, and it would only take something small to push them over the edge-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ivy interrupted. "Who are we talking about here?"

Remus shot her a puzzled glance. "Harry and Hermione, of course."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius exclaimed.

They both paused and waited for Ivy's reaction. She stared at them both for a moment before doubling over in hysterical laughter. The two men looked at her, even more confused. When Ivy finally caught her breath, she straightened up and folded her arms across her chest. "Harry and Hermione?" she said with an eyebrow raised. "That's what you two think?" 

Both men nodded, still blinking at her curiously. She reached out and patted both of them on the cheek, as if they were small children. "Oh, that's very funny! You two are just as naïve as you were when we were in school! You never were good at reading other people's feelings… Harry loves Hermione, yes, that's true. He loves her as a friend. He loves her as a sister. And Hermione loves Harry too - as a friend, as a brother. They love each other the way you and I love each other, Sirius. But they certainly aren't _in _love with each other!" Ivy leaned back against the door. "Besides, there's someone else who's far more interested in Hermione than Harry is."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about Neville Longbottom, then you must be-"

"Neville Longbottom! Boy, you two really are thick!" Ivy said exasperatedly. "Neville has a bit of a schoolboy crush on Hermione, but he's not in love with her."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And who, may I ask, is?"

Ivy stared at them both, amazed that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. "Ron Weasley! Hello! Are you both blind and stupid? Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at her? Or how often he blushes whenever she's around? How upset they get with each other for the stupidest reasons?"

Sirius shook his head. "Ivy, that makes no sense! I mean you can't be serious!"

Remus couldn't resist - he hadn't said it in years. "No, she couldn't because you are." He ignored the annoyed look on Sirius' face and continued. "However, I have to admit that Ivy's onto something. I have them in class, Sirius, and I must say that Ron does blush quite often around Hermione."

"Keep observing them, Remus," Ivy urged. "The more you look, the more you'll see what I'm talking about. And then we can both bash it into Sirius' thick skull before he goes confusing Harry with crazy talk about his nonexistent love for one of his best friends." Ivy opened the door again to let them out.

Sirius scratched the back of his head, and looked at Ivy quizzically as he began to walk out the door with Remus. "You really think it's Ron? How can you be so sure?"

Ivy laughed. "Because I'm a woman, Sirius. I know these things - trust me."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something else, but Remus gave him a gentle shove down the hall before whispering goodnight to Ivy, and disappearing with him down the corridor.

**THEN**

"What about cups and plates? Do you need someone to get those?"

"Just relax, Remus. James is getting them."

"Do we need extra chairs?"

"No, Remus."

"What about the dinner? I could stir something if you like."

"Remus! Stop! We've got everything under control! Stop fidgeting!" Lily was beginning to contemplate stabbing herself with a kitchen knife if she couldn't get Remus to calm down. Not only had he arrived at Godric Hollow early, but he hadn't left her alone since he came.

"Well, what about-"

Lily grabbed a large serving fork from the counter and pointed it at Remus' face. He paused, his eyes narrowing to stare at the utensil. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking.

"I - I'll… I'll just go outside and keep an eye out for Sirius and Peter."

Lily gave an annoyed smile. "Good idea, Remus."

Remus heaved a helpless sigh and walked out of the kitchen. A minute later, James came in carrying an engraved wooden box that contained all of his mother's old silverware. He set the box down on the kitchen table and opened it. Then he pulled out one of the spoons and stared at it. He gave a sad smile. "Mum was the only one in this house who was allowed to touch these. She never even let my father come near them, much less me." He quickly put the spoon back into the box, and ran a hand over his eyes. "Maybe you should handle these from now on, Lil. I don't feel right about it, and I'm sure she would've been happy to know that you were taking care of her precious silverware."

Lily came up behind James and slipped her arms around his shoulders, her head resting against his back. "Sure, I can take care of it, love. Whatever you want."

James turned around and pulled Lily into his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Thank you." 

Lily saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I miss them too, James. I know what you're feeling-"

"It's not just that," James interrupted. "I'm so worried… for everyone… for you…"

Lily smiled at him and brought a hand up to his cheek. "As long as you're here in my arms, you have no reason to worry for me, James Potter."

James kissed the palm of her hand and then took it in his own, intertwining their fingers. He leaned down slightly and gave Lily a deep, tender kiss, his glasses getting pushed askew. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his unruly black hair. When they pulled apart, James dropped his hands to her waist and whispered in her ear, "I love you… so very much…"

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

James moved back enough so he could look her in the face. "So… how was Remus doing?"

Lily gave a frustrated laugh and rubbed her eyes with both hands. "Oh, terrible. He's a nervous wreck - I honestly didn't think he'd be so scared to see her again."

James sighed. "Well, she has been gone a year. I'm sure he's afraid that she'll be different from what we all remember. I'm a bit curious myself, to tell the truth."

"And she's probably curious about all of us. She hasn't seen anything that's happened in the last year, and _a lot_ has happened."

James nodded. It was true enough. Soon after Ivy had left, James had gotten word that Death Eaters had killed his parents. After several hard months, James and Lily decided that they needed to move on from the tragedy. They came to the conclusion that it was time for them to live together, and had moved into Godric Hollow. Despite the old memories, James couldn't give the place up - it felt right to be there. 

Ivy had sent them a letter apologizing that she couldn't come back for the funeral, and that had been the last that they'd heard from her until two weeks ago - she had sent another letter telling them that she was finally coming home. James and Lily told her how thrilled they were that she was returning, and that they were planning a Welcome Home party for her on the day she got back. Everyone was excited, but Remus had gotten more and more nervous as each day ticked by.

"It'll be nice to have everyone here," James thought out loud. "It'll be nice to be together again. Things have been so crazy. We haven't spoken to Peter in a while, now that I think of it, and Remus has been pretty busy as well."

"He's been trying to hold down a job, James," Lily reminded him. "It's not his fault."

"Oh, I know." James' eyes became dark. "It's so unfair that he has such a hard time. He's never hurt anyone, and he doesn't deserve the prejudice…" He bit his lip and frowned. "Every once and a while, I'll hear something, you know? Someone'll make a crack or a generalization about his kind, and I just snap. Sirius does the same thing. We were at the Leaky Cauldron once, and this old twat broke out into this tirade about how the Ministry needed to start keeping werewolves in secure facilities, and visibly brand or mark them so we could tell them apart from others. We started arguing with him, almost punched his bloody lights out. Everyone was staring at us really strange… But they could never understand. They don't know him, and they don't know what he and others like him have to go through. They would never be so unfeeling if they did."

Lily flicked her wand at the stove, and the flames lowered. "Just be happy that you can help one of them. Imagine what Remus' life would have been like if you, and Sirius, and Peter hadn't accepted him. Many others like him aren't so fortunate to have such wonderful friends, and I know that-"

Lily stopped talking when she heard a very strange sound coming from outside. James heard the noise too, and glanced upwards in the direction that the racket was coming from. It was a rumbling sound.

"Crikey! Is that Sirius?" came Peter's voice from the front porch.

"Good God, it can't be!" they heard Remus yell. "What the hell is that?" The rumbling was getting nearer as he shouted back into the house, "James! Lily! I think you'll want to come see this!"

Lily and James glanced at each other quickly before rushing to the front door. They both reached the front porch just in time to witness Sirius Black land in their front yard on a flying motorbike. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, and grinning like a maniac, the twinkle in his eyes unmistakable.

James gaped at his best friend. Sirius got off the bike, swaggered over to James, and threw an arm around his shoulder. He gazed at the bike. "What do you think, James? Isn't she beautiful?"

"Er…"

Remus leaned towards Lily. "Uh, oh. Now you know he must be in love with it  - he's referring to it as a _she_." Lily snickered and nodded.

James continued to gawk. "Yes, it's lovely, Sirius, but… When? How? …Or more importantly… Why?"

Sirius looked very affronted by James' lack of understanding. "Honestly, James! Could _you_ have resisted such an incredible device?" Everyone was looking at Sirius very confusedly, so Sirius gave a huff and attempted to explain. "I was in that muggle artifact shop in Diagon Alley, thinking it would be fun to just go in and look around… and there she was. Sitting at the back of the shop, waiting for me. It was destiny."

James still wasn't satisfied. "Yes, Sirius, but… why does it fly? I'm inclined to think that that's not typical by muggle standards."

Sirius walked over to the bike again, placing a hand lovingly on one of the handlebars. "Now, that's actually an interesting story. You see, I was in the shop, haggling with the store clerk about the price, when this other man showed up. Name was Arthur Weasley, if I recall correctly. He started talking with me about the motorbike - apparently he's fascinated by all muggle things - and he mentioned the fact that he'd been looking for a muggle transportation device to try and make it fly… just for the fun of it, I suppose. I told him that it sounded like a great idea, and if I purchased the bike today, I would be very grateful if he would attempt it. So I bought her, and Mr. Weasley and I spent a good part of the morning putting all sorts of charms on it, and wouldn't you know! It runs like a dream!" 

Everyone stood shaking their heads at Sirius, though he was quite oblivious to it. Lily eventually managed to usher everyone inside, and they all prepared for Ivy's arrival. It was around half past five when all of the Marauders sat in the living room, and Lily went to the kitchen to retrieve the salt and pepper to finish setting the table. As she reached on top of the cupboard to get down the shakers, she heard a voice behind her -

"You might be interested to know that there's a motorbike in your front yard."

Lily knew the voice instantaneously, and spun around. "Ivy!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Ivy hugged her back, laughing the whole time. 

Lily didn't stop to think as she grabbed Ivy by the wrist, and dragged her into the living room. "Look who's here!" she announced.

Everyone immediately leapt to their feet and came over to Ivy, but they all stopped a few feet short. Lily turned around and took a good look at her friend. Ivy was thin and frail, her robes hanging on her limply, and her bright blue eyes darkened by the heavy circles underneath them. She looked very much like Remus usually did after a full moon. Lily gasped and put an arm around her friend's waist, fearing that she might collapse. "Ivy! You look terrible! What happened?"

Ivy didn't seem at all insulted by Lily's remark, and continued smiling as she explained. "For my last test they sent me into the mountains for two weeks without food. Sort of a 'find yourself' exhibition. It was a bit rough, but very interesting."

"You haven't eaten in two weeks?" Lily exclaimed. "My poor friend, what have they done to you? Quick! We must feed you immediately!"

Lily started to push her towards the dining room, but Ivy stopped her, laughing lightly. "Take it easy, Lily! If I could take two whole weeks without food, a few more minutes shouldn't make that much of a difference! I haven't even said hi to everyone yet!"

Lily stepped back, giving everyone else access to the guest of honor. James came forward and gave her a brief hug. "Welcome home, Ivy."

Ivy smiled. "Hello, James." She turned to Peter and grasped both his hands, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How've you been, Peter?" 

Peter blushed slightly. "Fine, thank you."

Ivy let go of his hands, but before she could say anything else, someone grabbed her hand and kissed it. Ivy tilted her head and stared at the man. She smiled mischievously. "Hey, I remember you! - Aren't you Sirius Black?"

Sirius grinned back at her. "The very one and the same." He swept her up in a hug. When he released her, he had a happy, but slightly worried look on his face. "And if I recall correctly, you should be my Little Sister, but it can't be you! Not this sack of skin and bones!" He reached out and pinched her sides, making her shake with laughter. "Honestly Ivy, I can feel your ribs through your robes!"

Ivy recomposed herself. "I assure you that I look worse than I feel." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That wouldn't happen to be _your_ motorbike in the front yard, would it?" He grinned wider, and Ivy shook her head at him, muttering, "Hopeless…" under her breath.

She then turned to greet the last member of the group. Their eyes locked immediately, and Ivy could feel him searching her gaze, hoping for some sign from her as to what he should do. Remus held his breath, hoping that she would speak first, but she didn't. Her silence was deafening. Her eyes sparkled, and he couldn't tell whether it was because she was happy or she was about to cry. _Why would she cry?_

No less then a second before the tension between them became unbearable, Ivy threw herself into Remus' arms, wrapping her own around his neck. She felt him heave a sigh of relief as he hugged her back, and felt him tense again when he also felt how thin and sickly she was. He wanted to pick her up, carry her into the dining room, and force her to eat the entire dinner that Lily had prepared, but she wouldn't let him go.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too," he whispered back. He smiled into her hair as she buried her face into his shoulder. "But if you don't eat something this very minute, I shall send you home to your father and then I won't have the pleasure of your company."

Ivy laughed softly and stepped back from him. "I guess it would be a good idea for me to eat something," she said sheepishly.

Everyone burst into chatter and headed to the dining room. They all took their seats, and Lily came in with at least a dozen separate dishes and served everyone. Ivy was actually quite ravenous, and ate anything that was put on her plate without giving time to question what it was that she was eating.

Sirius smiled at her from across the table. "I don't believe I've ever seen anyone - man or woman - eat that much in a single meal."

"Shut up, Sirius," Ivy snapped as she shoveled another forkful of chicken into her mouth. "I'd like to see you take a two week trip into mountains with only a canteen of water and a walking stick!"

Peter crinkled his nose. "Why did they give you a walking stick?"

Ivy shrugged.

Sirius scoffed. "Wow, you sure learned a lot in your year of training! You must be _really _enlightened now! Sounds like you didn't learn a bloody thing to me!" He picked up one of the shakers and started to douse everything on his plate with a layer of salt.

"Oh, really?" Ivy said slyly. She raised her right hand in his direction. "Accio salt!" she cried, and the shaker flew from Sirius' hand to her own.

Everyone at the table gaped. Sirius looked particularly flabbergasted. "How did you - what was the - when did you - how could - " He stopped and stared fixedly at Ivy. He then slowly proceeded to pick up the peppershaker, and grinned broadly. "Do that again!" he exclaimed.

Ivy shook her head. "No, I think that's enough."

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"Plleeeaaasssee?" he pleaded. He stuck out his lower lip and blinked his eyes widely.

"No, Sirius! Puppy dog faces don't work on me! After years of knowing you, I have become immune to them!"

He smirked. "What if it was a _real_ puppy dog face?"

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I absolutely forbid you to transform in this dining room, Sirius Black!"

"Oh, Lils, you ruin all my fun!" he pouted.

Dinner continued on without any further incidents, and as they all sat eating dessert, James stood up from the table and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make," he stated.

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at him. He smiled and continued. "Lily and I decided that today, when we were all finally back together, we could let you know some very important news." He paused for effect and waited for Lily to stand up next to him. "…We're getting married in two months."

Ivy gasped.

Peter blinked.

Remus smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "It's about bloody time…"

James gave Sirius a friendly glare. "Of course, you'll all be coming to the wedding. We were also wondering if we could persuade you three," he pointed at Sirius, Remus, and Ivy, "to sing at the reception."

"Of course!" Ivy exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Whatever you guys want!" She got up from the table, walked around to Lily, and gave her a huge hug.

After many congratulations, and all sorts of discussions about what plans had been made, Lily and Ivy took everyone's plates and bowls into the kitchen, and informed the men that they would be spending a long time cleaning them. Remus and Peter got up from the table and went back into the living room, deep in conversation about some book that they were both reading.

"I don't know what takes them so long!" Sirius exclaimed as he watched Ivy and Lily go into the kitchen. "After all, if you use magic it only takes two seconds to say the spell and be done with the dishes!"

James shrugged. "Gives them a chance to talk. I think they both really need to right now…" He got up from his own chair and moved down the table so he could sit next to his best friend. Sirius knew that he was in for a 'real talk', as James would put it, when he sat sideways in the chair to face Sirius, and raked a hand through his perpetually mussed hair.

"What is it, James?"

James took a deep breath. "Well… for the wedding…"

Sirius smirked, never one for in-depth conversation unless he knew where it was going. "If you're going to ask me to sing something from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ at the reception, the answer is no! Honestly, James, it's entirely inappropriate for a wedding!"

James laughed and shook his head. "Unless I'm quite mistaken, I always thought that you and Ivy were the only ones who understood that musical, so no, I'm not going to ask you to do that… I was wondering… Would you be my best man?"

Sirius was genuinely surprised. He fingered the frayed edges of the tablecloth in front of him, and paused, searching for words. "Me? Really? James, are you sure you want me, I mean, Remus is probably a better choice, I'll probably just mess things up-"

James nodded solemnly, though he was smiling. "Yes, that's true, you probably will."

Sirius punched his arm. "Hey! This is the part where you're supposed to make me feel good about myself, and tell me how I'm the only person you could think of asking, and how important I am!"

"I don't need to," James countered. "You have a motorbike. I think that indicates that your ego is big enough already, and doesn't need me adding to it."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you're right - as usual."

James sighed. "So, you will?"

"Of course I will."

At that moment, Peter walked back into the room and sat down at the table. Soon after, Ivy came out of the kitchen, waved at them all, and headed towards the front door. Lily came out after her and spotted James and Sirius. "Did you ask him yet?" she inquired to James.

"Yes - Did you ask Ivy?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. She's very excited - wants the music list as soon as possible so they can start working on the songs."

"Why'd she go outside?" Sirius asked.

Lily grinned. "She wanted to know where Remus had gone, and I told her where he could probably be found right about now."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe I should follow her out! I certainly miss teasing them both - in fact, I've had very little to tease Remus about lately. I'll have to make up for it-"

He made a move to get up, but James placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, and Lily shook her head. "Sirius!" she complained. "We'll never get anything to happen if you keep bothering them! At least let them get reacquainted before you start badgering!"

Sirius slumped back in his chair. "Oh, fine… but after tonight all bets are off!" He paused for a moment before coming up with a proper topic for discussion.

"So, what _did_ you have in mind for music?"

*        *        *

Remus sat on a large tree swing in front of the house. He liked coming out there in the evening when the sun was setting. The landscape was so beautiful…

But tonight that wasn't the only reason he was out there… Tonight he had to test something…

"Remus?"

He shut his eyes briefly at the melodic sound. All of the mishaps of the past year melted away. He could now feel safe in the knowledge that there was some continuity in his life, as he glanced over his shoulder, finding the only thing in the world that could bring him solace. 

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

Ivy stepped around in front of him and pointed to the empty spot on the swing. "Is this seat taken?"

Now he smiled back at her. "Could it ever be taken by anyone but you?"

She gave an exaggerated shrug. "Well, how am _I _supposed to know? I've been gone a whole year - you could have a girlfriend by now!"

Remus snorted. "When was that ever likely?"

"Oh, come on! You never give yourself enough credit!" She crossed her arms to give weight to her words. "You're a true gentleman - they're hard to come by these days!"

"Yes, but don't you think it's men like him, who are more in demand these days?" Remus joked, pointing back over his shoulder to the motorbike on the lawn.

Ivy laughed and plopped down next to him on the swing. She crossed her legs like a pretzel and turned to face him. "So, what've I missed?"

Remus sighed. "A whole lot of nothing," he proclaimed. "Seeing everyone rarely, getting depressed and bored, getting fired _a lot_…"

Ivy frowned. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"Sorry you weren't there for all that?" Remus exclaimed. "I'm certainly not!"

She laughed lightly and they fell into silence for a few moments. Then Ivy reached out and took hold of his hand. Remus jumped slightly. He realized that it had been practically a year since he'd been touched by anyone. And her touch was always so specific, so particular, so soothing. 

She stared into his eyes, fearing that if she tore her gaze away, she would wake up in the mountains again. "I couldn't contact you… I thought that you'd forget about me."

Remus wanted to laugh at her insecurity. "Forget about you? How could you think that?"

Ivy almost looked guilty. "I haven't been here for all of you and I know things have been hard. I guess I just feel like I've wasted the year as much as you do."

"Wasted?" Remus repeated incredulously. "I think from that little show you gave us with Sirius at dinner tonight, it is obvious that no time has been wasted on your part! In fact, I'd much rather talk to you about what you've been doing, instead of wallowing in my own sorrows. What did they teach you? Where did you go?"

Ivy rubbed her hands together as she thought. "Well… I went to India first, then Japan, then China. I learned different skills from different regions, like wandless magic, healing techniques, meditation, and yoga, even combat skills like martial arts, and archery, and fencing."

Remus' eyes widened. "You can fence?"

Ivy shot him her old quirky smile and cocked an eyebrow. "Samurai style."

He gave a pretend shiver. "Remind me never to make _you_ angry again!"

She laughed and leaned back on the swing. "Oh, you have nothing to be worried about - after all, I was taught by temple masters and other people like that. They never let you get too aggressive about anything."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Temple masters, eh? Anyone I should know about? Anyone special to look out for?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Very funny, Remus, considering the fact that they were all monks…" She glanced at the setting sun and sighed. "I reveled in the grueling lessons - at least during them someone would talk to me."

Remus frowned at her confession. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before - she hadn't been touched in all this time either. Probably barely been spoken to. _And she's such a communicative and tactile person… It must've been very hard for her…_

Without letting himself think, he reached out and drew her into his arms. Ivy was shocked by the suddenness of his movement, but quickly relaxed against him and closed her eyes. Remus held her close, familiarizing himself with her scent again as her head rested comfortably under his chin. Ivy attempted to press herself even closer into him, enjoying the feeling of being held, of being appreciated and cared about without discretion.

From the house, a soon-to-be married couple watched them, both smiling knowingly…

**NOW**

Ivy stood in Albus' office with Sirius, Remus, and Snape. They had been waiting for ten minutes after receiving a message from Professor McGonagall that he needed to speak with them all urgently. Ivy had a pretty good idea as to what the meeting was going to be about, and she was dreading it. The last time they had been called to his office, Albus had informed them that Voldemort was planning organized attacks, and that they were working very hard to determine where he was going to strike. Somehow Ivy had the feeling that their reinforcements wouldn't be fast enough.

Sirius shifted impatiently in a chair that was up against the wall. He gave a frustrated snort. "I hate waiting in here like this… Makes me feel like I'm sixteen again, and Dumbledore's going to come in, and reprimand me, and give me detention."

Remus chuckled in spite of himself at Sirius' remark. Snape scoffed and glared at the dark haired man. "Truthfully, I can't tell of much of a difference in you between then and now, Black," he sneered disdainfully.

"Sod off, Snape," Sirius growled.

Snape looked as though he were about to bite Sirius' head off. His nostrils flared and his black eyes glittered with malice. Remus made a move to interject, but couldn't think of anything to say. Ivy covered for him. "Well, I'm sure Albus will be here in a minute. We won't be waiting long."

Indeed, as she spoke, Albus opened a door that was in the far corner of the office, and stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," he said swiftly as he took a seat behind his desk. Ivy knew from his lack of pleasantries that something was very wrong. He looked wearily over the four of them. "There has been a huge attack. The army that we were massing in the Carmarthen Desert was completely overrun by Death Eaters, Dementors, and giants last night. There were many casualties, but there are also many who were badly injured. The Death Eaters have been coming back to them periodically and killing more and more of them off, as well as trying to find our other encampments. I would have moved the whole army back to Hogwarts, but there is no room and many of the people are too badly injured to be moved at all."

Albus motioned a hand to Snape. "Severus was good enough to provide me with a great deal of information, but he was unable to warn me about the attack before it happened. He will undoubtedly be called by Voldemort again soon if we are truly reaching the final battles of this war." He looked to each one of them in turn. "I am about to ask one of you to do something very important at this time." 

Sirius straightened in his chair and Remus stared apprehensively. Albus looked past the two of them, however, and let his gaze rest on his only living family member. "Ivy, you are very good at potion making and you are an excellent healer. I would ask that you go to the Carmarthen Desert and help the wounded there. It would not be an easy task, but as I mentioned before, Severus is unable to do it, and I feel we must send someone to help all of the wounded that are trapped there."

Remus suddenly felt sick. He looked at Ivy, who stood near the back of the room, an emotionless expression on her face. For some reason, looking on her made him feel worse.

Before he could put his feelings into words, Sirius sprung out of his chair and voiced what Remus was thinking. "Albus! You can't send Ivy out there - it's practically a suicide mission! What if the Death Eaters attack again? What if one of our own people is spying for Voldemort and finds out that she's there?"

Albus looked sympathetically at him. "I share your concerns Sirius, but it is not your decision to make." He looked to the back of the room again. "Ivy?"

Ivy took a slow, deep breath, and straightened herself up bravely. "I'll do it," she said quietly. "When do you need me to leave?"

Albus seemed to speak his next words with a great deal of effort. "As soon as possible."

Ivy nodded and turned to leave when she heard Sirius' voice again. Sirius had turned on Snape, and was approaching him slowly, menacingly, while Remus came up behind his friend hoping to stop whatever confrontation was boiling in the room.

"Yeah, of course he couldn't tell you about the attack in time," Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's just so convenient for you, isn't it, Snape? You get to play both sides, and everything is good for you. Whoever wins, you'll still be on the right side."

Snape glared at Sirius. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to jump into a confrontation, Black," he said. "After all, it was that which got you into trouble in the first place, wasn't it? If you hadn't decided to head that Pettigrew boy off, everyone would have known that he was the traitor, and you wouldn't have spent all those years in Azkaban, while your godson grew up with common muggles."

Sirius seethed furiously. He made a move to draw out his wand. Snape did the same.

At that moment, Remus, who had been watching as the old enemies continued to injure each other, felt anger completely take control of him, and he snapped. He grabbed both Sirius and Severus by the collars of their robes and threw them up against the wall. Both of them looked at Remus in total shock, though Severus' expression was a tad more fearful then Sirius'. He stared them both down, sorrow and rage engraved on his face.

"We don't have _time_ for this!" he yelled. "Listen to yourselves! Arguing like schoolboys while people are dying and everyone's lives are in danger! You should be completely ashamed, and I don't mind adding that I've never known two more selfish individuals in all my life!"

He felt himself shaking with anger, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he slowly let go of the two men, and stepped back from them. He glanced at Albus and dropped his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't mean to-"

"That's quite all right, Remus," Albus interrupted. From the look on his face, he seemed to be glad that Remus had intervened and made such an important point to the two men.

Ivy stared at Remus with surprise. She noted that Sirius and Severus looked considerably jarred as well. It was no wonder - with how quiet and reserved Remus could be, people tended to forget his strength. It wasn't that he was muscular or powerfully built, it was more that he had an inner toughness and prowess that he rarely showed to anyone. Almost as if he were afraid to use it. Remus looked over to Ivy briefly, seeming curious about her reaction to what he'd just done, but upon meeting her gaze, he swiftly looked away again.

Ivy quickly snapped herself back to the task at hand. She cleared her throat. "Well, I should get going, Albus."

He nodded solemnly. "Very well…" He looked to everyone else in the room. "This meeting is over," he stated, before looking back to Ivy. "Do try and take care of yourself, my dear."

Ivy nodded curtly and strode out of the room, knowing that if she gone with her first instinct, and had given him a hug goodbye, her own emotional reaction to it would have been too great for her. No, it was better to leave without thinking of those you left behind. 

She found herself focusing on angry thoughts. At the moment, she was very angry with Snape and Sirius, who had begun to bicker as soon as they had left Albus' office. They argued all the way down the hallway, while Remus pretended to ignore them, and Ivy walked slightly ahead of them.

"You've always been a double-crosser," Sirius grumbled. "How long is it going to take for you to show your true colors this time?"

Severus clenched his fists, but the look on his face remained passive. "If you want to talk about true colors, why don't you talk to your beastly friend?" he said with scorn while looking at Remus. Remus glanced at Severus quizzically, not understanding what he was getting at. "I wonder about his allegiances more then anyone's. After all, though the headmaster neglected to mention it, there were a fair number of werewolves involved in the attack…" Severus gave a cruel smile. "I suppose Lupin felt that it would be far too suspicious if he attempted to slip out last night and join them."

Memories came back to Ivy in a flash, and she stopped in middle of the corridor, wheeling around to face Snape. At that moment she felt her wrath take control, and couldn't stop the wave of fury that came crashing down around her. Before she could think, Ivy reared back her hand and slapped Severus hard across the face. He gaped at her in shock. "How dare you!" she screamed. They all stopped, staring at her. "You've got some nerve, Severus Snape! I can't believe you would even think to say that after what you did!"

Sirius glanced at Snape and Remus. Snape was uncomfortable to say the least, and Remus looked mortified.

Ivy noticed Sirius' concern. She looked at him wild-eyed, unable to control the words that had been fighting to get out of her for so long. "You want to know what happened between Remus and me all those years ago, Sirius? Do you want to know _why_ we hadn't spoken for sixteen years?" She didn't wait for his answer, but pointed a finger sharply at Snape. "It was because of _him_! He ruined everything!"

She paused, taking a few deep breaths before she began again. Remus was too scared to stop her. "After Lily and James died, and Voldemort was defeated, the Death Eaters tried to make a last grab for power, since they already had a strong hold over the wizarding world. They tried to raise an army that they hoped could fight until Voldemort came back. It was a short-lived experiment, but it involved getting dark creatures to join them, willingly or unwillingly." Ivy turned her glare to Snape. "Severus had been spying for Albus for a few years at this point. The other Death Eaters were beginning to doubt his loyalty to Voldemort, and told him to help them round up werewolves as part of their army. If he didn't, they'd know he was a traitor. So he did. He decided that his first target would be someone who he knew, someone who he'd never really liked much anyway, who'd be an easy target…"

Sirius' eyes widened. He looked over at Remus in an attempt to confirm what he'd just been told. Remus was staring at the floor, quivering slightly. He wouldn't look up.

"Albus told me what Severus was planning to do. He had everything planned, and wanted me to head him off. He told me that Severus would be taking him to Malfoy Manor, so I Apparated there. Severus was just approaching as I came…" Ivy suddenly choked up, new images flashing before her eyes, her memories flooding her, threatening to drown her. "Do you know what he had done to him, Sirius? He bound his hands with silver handcuffs and-"

"Wait, wait," Sirius interrupted. "I thought that the silver thing was just a stupid myth."

Remus shifted on his feet, still staring at the floor. Ivy shook her head. "You can charm silver to make it non harmful to werewolves," she explained, "but it is very poisonous to them. It will immediately bruise and burn their skin if it touches them, and if it touches them for too long, it will kill them…" Ivy gazed at the ground, seeming to see something horrific there, that they could not. "His wrists were red, and black, and blue from the handcuffs, and he was too weak to stand," she managed to push out. Sirius realized from the terror and pain in her voice, that she was reliving the event for the first time since it had happened. "He was too weak to stand, so Severus dragged him… he dragged him across the Bladed Fields on the way to the manor."

Sirius turned to look at Snape in horror. The Bladed Fields lay all around Malfoy Manor. Everyone knew about them. The fields had been cursed long ago, and grass that grew there now was sharp like razors. Even Sirius had never believed Snape to be capable of torture so cruel.

"He was barely alive when I met up with them," Ivy continued, tears now forming in her eyes. "I told Severus that I was taking Remus with me, and he didn't put up much of a fight. So I took Remus and Apparated back to his home. I took care of him and nursed him back to health. I stayed with him for a few weeks, and everything seemed fine… but it wasn't. Remus got scared. I think he was worried that we'd become too comfortable around each other, too used to having each other there… so he pushed me away. He pushed me away in the worst way possible…"

Before the tears spilled over her cheeks, Ivy turned around, and strode quickly down the hallway and out of sight.

Sirius glanced over at Remus. He was breathing shallowly, his hands clenched, his back stiff and rigid. "What did you do, Remus?" Sirius breathed quietly.

Remus bit his lower lip before responding. "I never knew that she felt that way about it…" _Of course you didn't - you were the one who asked her if you could drop the whole thing. _

"You didn't know she felt that way about it!" Sirius exclaimed incredulously. "It kept you from speaking for sixteen years, and you never knew she felt that way about it? You must be blind, Remus!"

Remus could think of no response to that comment.

Severus was clearly stunned by all he'd just witnessed. Even more stunned by the fact that Black was reprimanding Lupin instead of himself. Still, he'd never imagined that one incident could have caused so much distress between two people. Could he really have caused the rift in their relationship? And if so, how did he feel about that? Guilty? He honestly couldn't say.

Sirius was the first one to leave the corridor, storming off in a huff of frustration. Soon after he'd gone, Severus made for the stairwell, so he could return to the dungeons. Remus stood there for a moment longer, but soon decided to go back up to his chambers. He looked out his window that faced the lake and the school gates, and saw Ivy making her way out with medical supplies and other equipment. As she left, it quickly occurred to him how badly he'd just parted with her. He began to feel sick again as another thought surfaced in his mind -

_What if I never see her again?_

^*^

Well, there you have it! Are you intrigued? I hope so! Did you like the reuniting? And what about the pictures, and the rest of it? Let me know!


	9. Marriage, Pain, and the Comforts of Home

Disclaimer: Song stuff belongs to song people. JK owns other stuff.

A/N: Okay, here's the deal with what I'm doing for book five: this will be the last post for about a week and a half. I will be taking a week off so everyone (myself included) has time to read book 5. It's seems stupid to post when everyone else is reading, and I won't be able to focus on that for a while anyway. I hope that even though this story will probably completely disproved by book5 that everyone will continue to read it. I thank you for all your support, and I'm grateful to have so many wonderful readers. If it makes you feel any better, this is the longest chapter in the story, so it's not like you're getting cheated!

angelface58: Thank you so much! One of the best you've read here? And there are so many… that makes me feel special! I hope you like this chapter!

D.S. Moony: No, they're not having much luck. They won't be for a while. But don't worry. I promise it will be a happy ending. I'm glad that you are so engaged, though. It's nice to know that people care about them (sniffle). Yes, Severus was a bad boy. And soon he will realize the consequences of his actions.

Bell: Sorry, I know it was a bit of a cliffhanger! It's good that you feel a little sorry for Snape - he hasn't really led a charmed life. Yes, you will indeed find out all that happened in great detail about Malfoy Manor, and the rest of it in the next two chapters. I hope you like it!

Elrenia: Wow, it's funny how many more reviews you get when people are afraid that you're going to kill someone. Don't worry - I won't do that to you guys. I couldn't even do it to myself. You're right, Remus would go jump off a bridge. But she won't die - have a little faith in me! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and I hope to hear from you again!

Rjk2005: Ah, yes, Rachel. Destined once again to get the longest review response… Yeah, I do spend a lot of time at the movies. Way too much time… Wait - what am I saying? You can never spend too much time at the movies! We discussed the H/G stuff, so on from that… Sirius and Ivy's conversation is very bittersweet. I realized that they needed another heart-to-heart, and I think that Sirius is a good character to put in conversations like that because I believe (unlike a lot of fanfic authors) that he is much more deep than people give him credit for being. Yeah, you'll get the whole wedding in this chapter - drunkenness included - I hope you'll like it! Yep, it was the juice moment - they just had to see it, I couldn't resist. What can I say about Sirius and Remus - they're men! They don't know anything about love! So Ivy just had to explain thing a little… It's so funny that you put in the Oklahoma bit, 'cause I played Ado Annie in that a few years ago. It's a goofy show, but I love it! I loved writing the conversation between Remus and Ivy in chapter 8. It contained a lot of important things for both of their characters. Wouldn't it have horrible if he had transformed? Lily would have swatted him with a broom! Yea! Well now, I can't tell you what he does 'cause then it wouldn't be a surprise! You'll find out soon. Yeah, Remus is kind of like angsty Harry, but he should be to some extent. They both have the problem of people they care about getting hurt. And, of course, Remus is overreacting a bit. He's so scared of hurting people indirectly that he worries too much. Well, here's the next chapter!

George is hot: Thank you! You're making me blush! I hope you like this installment.

jamais-revenir: Yeah, something between our mailboxes is messed up 'cause you're not getting my emails and I'm not getting yours. Anyway, I would be _honored_ if you would translate the fic. I can't believe you want to, that makes me feel great! Since you probably won't be able to email it to me, just tell me when you post it, and where it is, 'cause I'd love to see it. Thank you so much for doing it! I hope the story continues to live up to your standards.

Ivy Crane: Thank you! Actually, I don't really focus on what happens with the classes (but you're right, it probably was Sirius… uh oh…) since very important things start to happen from here on. But I hope you still like it! Thanks again!

Okay, here we go!

^*^

****

****

****

**_Chapter Nine - Marriage, Pain, and the Comforts of Home_**

****

**THEN**

James sat in a chair, wearing a tuxedo and wringing his hands. He looked around the room at his friends, who were all similarly dressed. Peter sat in the opposite corner of the room surveying everything that was happening around him. Sirius was pacing the room impatiently as he talked loudly and made huge gestures with his hands. James couldn't really focus on anything he was saying. Remus stood by the door to the room and watched Sirius in amusement, every once and a while glancing at James to make sure that he was all right.

His attention was brought back when Sirius mentioned him directly. "Honestly, James, aren't you nervous?"

James sighed. "Not really. Well, not in the way you'd think."

"But you're getting married in a few minutes!" Sirius exclaimed. "Doesn't it feel strange to you? Especially when the rest of us are so far away from that point in our lives? I mean it'll probably be years before I get married or-"

"Surprise, surprise," Remus muttered under his breath. 

Sirius shot him a glare before continuing. "You have to admit, nineteen is pretty young to be getting married."

"My parents were young when they got married," James said softly. Sirius paused, immediately regretting his choice of words, trying to think of something else to say, but James continued. "I love Lily. I am sure of that more then anything in the world, and I know that she's the only woman I'll ever love. So I see no point in wasting time… I know that situations are changing and that things are falling apart, but whatever time I have, I want to spend it with her. And that's the only thing that matters."

Sirius nodded understandingly and turned to Remus. "What is taking the bride so long? Ivy should have been in here already to tell us that Lily was ready! Why don't you and Peter go and find out what's taking them so long?"

"But, Sirius, she isn't that late. Why do we have to-" Remus stopped as he saw Sirius eyes shift not-so-subtly to the door and back to him. Remus let an overdramatic look of recognition appear on his face. "Oh, right! We really should go check up on them!" He grabbed a very confused looking Peter by the arm and pulled him up out of his chair. "Come along now, Peter! It's time to go check up on the ladies!" He made his last comment through gritted teeth, as Peter seemed a bit reluctant to move. They both left the room, Remus shutting the door behind them.

James gave Sirius an amused look. "What was that all about?"

"It was about me getting them out of here so I could have that 'best-man-to-groom chat' with you alone," he said simply.

"Ah."

Sirius pulled up a chair next to James and sat down. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Look, James, we've been friends for a long time, and I know I can be a real pain in the arse sometimes, but-"

"All of the time," James interjected with a smile.

"_But_," Sirius repeated, determined not to be stopped, "I know you. I know you pretty damn well, and I just want to let you know that if you have any doubts about what you're about to do, I don't. I know that you and Lily will be happy and I can only wish the best for you both, whatever comes your way." Sirius glanced up into his friends face to find him smiling back at him warmly. "So don't say I never told you anything important," Sirius said with a grin.

"I wouldn't even think it, Padfoot."

*        *        *

Since they didn't have anything else to do, Remus decided that he and Peter would actually go and check up on Lily. They knew that they had to go up a flight of stairs to get to the room that she was getting ready in, so they made their way towards the staircase. When they reached it, Remus stopped short. Ivy stood on the stairs, already dressed in her bridesmaid gown. It was made of a lovely, summery fabric, a shade darker then lavender. The sleeves fell to her elbows and blew loosely in the breeze that came through the corridor. The skirt practically reached the ground, so that the back of it was pooled on the step behind her. Ivy's long, wild hair was pulled back from her face in little clips that were fastened just above her ears.

Remus stared for a moment. Ivy looked to him and smiled. He realized that he should say something, but didn't know what, so he decided that whatever came to his mind first would be what he would say.

"You look beautiful."

Ivy was clearly not expecting the compliment and began to blush profusely. "Thank you."

Peter gave Remus a slight nudge to make him realize that it was his turn to talk again. "Er, well, we just came to check up on Lily. Make sure everything was going all right."

Ivy nodded a bit overenthusiastically. "Yeah, she told me she needed a minute alone, and I thought one of you might come up to check on her, so I thought I'd wait here in case you did." She said this all very fast, suddenly becoming self-conscious. She was never comfortable in formal wear.

Remus walked up the stairs to meet her. As he came closer to her smiling face, he found himself feeling disoriented, and again he tried to think of something to say. He came to the conclusion that small talk was the only direction in which to go. "The dress is lovely," he said nonchalantly.

 Ivy snorted. "Yeah, but the shoes are killing me." She pulled up the skirt of the dress slightly to reveal matching colored high-heeled shoes.

Remus looked at her confused. "You never seemed to have problems with high-heeled shoes before. You had to wear them all through _Jekyll and Hyde_."

"That was acting. When you're acting, you don't think about it," she explained. "But I'm not on stage, and come tonight, when the festivities are over, I will be limping back home."

Remus winced. "We can't have that. I'll have to carry you. Or Sirius can take you home on his motorbike."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't set foot on that bike with _him_ driving for all the Galleons in Gringotts!"

Remus chuckled. "Well, then.… What do you say we check up on the bride?" 

He offered her his arm, and Ivy accepted it. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Peter followed the two up the staircase in search of Lily.

*        *        *

James and Sirius now both paced silently around the room at an alarming rate. They paused on occasion to keep from running into each other.

"Sirius?" James said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Yes, James?" Sirius stopped as well, glad that his friend had finally spoken.

"Er… Lily should be ready by now, shouldn't she? I mean, you don't think there's anything wrong?"

In hopes of comforting him, Sirius did not tell James what he was thinking at that moment. "I'm sure everything's just fine, James. They're probably having problems with the dress or something."

James thought on that for a moment and quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. That has to be what it is."

They paused in silence for a moment longer and then resumed pacing about the room. A few seconds later Ivy, Remus and Peter came rushing in. They stopped and stared at James, who looked to them expectantly.

Ivy took a deep breath. "We have a problem. Lily won't come out of the dressing room. She's locked the door and doesn't want to speak to anyone."

A mixture of confusion and devastation settled on James' face. Without saying a word to anyone, he quickly left the room and began making his way to Lily's dressing room. Everyone followed him out in close pursuit.

When he reached the dressing room door, James stopped and regained his composure. He knocked on the door quietly and held his breath. There was no answer. "Er, Lily," he spoke softly to the door. "Lily, what's wrong?"

From behind the door they heard a quiet sniffle and a kind of gasp. "Oh God, James! Is that you? Oh, please go away!"

The panic and desperation in James' voice became more apparent. "Lily, please tell me what's going on!" He paused before his voice got too loud and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can I come in there and talk to you?"

"No!" Lily shouted. "No, you can't! Please leave me alone! I never want to come out again! I'm sorry, James, I can't marry you!"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air and backed away from the door. "This is ridiculous!"

James grasped the handle on the door, needing to assure himself that it was indeed locked. "I have to get in there," he said more to himself then anyone else.

Ivy bit her lip and stepped up to the door. "I'm probably really abusing my privilege as Lily's best friend, but…" Ivy reached out and touched the doorknob, whispering, "Alohomora!"

The door cracked open slightly. James gave Ivy a look of gratitude and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Lily was sitting on a chair in front of a large mirror. She was already in her wedding dress, which was a very traditional looking gown with a long full skirt, short sleeves and lots of lace. Her hair was pulled back into a beautiful, intricate twist and her veil lay beside her on the tabletop. Mascara ran down her tearstained face, as she continued to sob into a handkerchief. 

James came up quietly behind her. "Lily?"

Lily looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened and she gasped, turning around in her chair to look at him with shame. She held her handkerchief over her mouth as tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

James walked over to where she sat and looked down at her. "What's wrong, love?"

Lily gave a great pause as if she were trying to find the right words. Finally, she blurted out, "The flowers are the wrong color!" She held up her bouquet to him, revealing a bunch of peach colored roses. She stared pleadingly into his eyes. "They were supposed to be pink, purple and white!" Lily said this exasperatedly, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

But James knew her better than that. He kneeled down next to her and took the bouquet from her, placing it gently on the table. Then he took both of her hands in his. "What's bothering you, Lily? You have to tell me, I need to know what's wrong."

Lily dropped her eyes to the ground and without looking, picked something up from the table. She placed it in James' hand. It was a photograph of James and Lily with James' parents. "Do you remember when that was taken? That time when we took a picnic in the park by the fountains, and your mother and I both got soaked because you and your father…" Lily started to choke up again. "I miss them a lot, James, I was close to them too - and they should be here today. They should be here, but they're not." More tears came flowing from her eyes, and she grasped James' hands desperately. "They're dead because of that evil… that…"

"Say his name, Lily," James whispered softly. "Don't be afraid to say his name. Remember what Albus told us."

Lily tightened her grip on his hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "How much longer will I have you for, James? How much longer will you have me? A year, a month? How can we make a commitment like this, and not think about the world around us? How much longer do I really have you?"

"Forever, Lily," James said quietly. He stood up from the floor and led her up off of her chair, their hands still clasped. "You'll have me forever no matter what." He put his arms gently around her waist. "You told me that as long as I was in your arms, I had no reason to worry. I still believe you. Whether or not we get married today, I'll always love you, and I'll always feel safer with you near me." He tilted her chin up with his hand. "You're my bright guiding star, Lily. I need you. Now, more than ever." She didn't respond and he became scared. "You still love me, don't you?"

"Oh, James!" she sobbed, placing her hands on his chest. "Of course I do! I'll always love you!"

Slowly, he moved in to kiss her, tasting salt on her lips from the tears that had fallen there. He kissed her more deeply, moving the tears to his own lips, taking the pain for her, and letting her know that he did not mind doing that. She felt truly touched to know that he was bearing himself so openly to her, and knew once and for all that to keep him away would be the worst mistake of her life. They held their embrace for a long time, and when they pulled apart, they were both smiling. The bride gave a small contented sigh and fiddled with the lapels of the groom's jacket.

Lily glanced in the mirror. "Oh, I'm a mess! Look at my face!"

James moved his thumbs up to her cheeks, brushing away tears and mascara. "You're beautiful."

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not. I look like-"

"You're beautiful."

Lily looked up at him sadly. "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding," she said regretfully.

James had taken her handkerchief off the table and began dabbing around her eyes. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I don't believe in bad luck."

"That's because you've never had it." Lily smiled and took the handkerchief from him.

"Keep that," James said, smiling back at her and pointing to the white square of fabric. "It'll be an interesting story for our children."

Lily laughed softly. "Ah, yes, that's a happy story to tell - 'Mummy Cried at Her Wedding'. That's right up there with stories like, 'You Were A Mistake' and 'Fluffy's Gone To Heaven'."

James chuckled. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "There's my Lily! Always managing her wit no matter what the occasion!" He kissed her forehead. Then he checked his watch. "We're really running late! Everybody must be wondering where we are!" He turned towards the door. "Can I let everyone in?"

"Are they all standing out there?" Lily asked in disbelief.

James nodded. Lily gave him a wave of her hand indicating that he could open the door. James did so, and found himself looking into four expecting faces. He smiled at them. "She's going to be fine," he whispered. Everyone sighed in relief. "But," James added, turning to Ivy, "We need your help getting her ready again."

He opened the door all the way and their four friends came charging into the room. Ivy immediately rushed to Lily. "Lily, are you all right? Don't ever do that to us again! We-" She stopped short when she saw Lily's face. "Oh, Hon, you're a mess!" Lily shot James an 'I told you so' look. Ivy rubbed her hands together. "Well, don't worry, I know how to fix this! Your face will be put together in no time!" She sat Lily down in her chair, opened up a box containing lots of makeup and proceeded to work.

*        *        *

The ceremony occurred without any further incidents. Well, none from the bride and groom. Unfortunately, Lily and James had not stopped to think about the fact that Sirius and Ivy would have to walk down the aisle together in the procession. A great deal of giggling and small yelps could be heard as the best man and the maid of honor made their way past all of the onlookers. It was entirely Sirius' fault. He started it by pinching Ivy's side and making her laugh as they began walking. Ivy poked him in the eye to get back at him. This resulted in the two of them harassing each other all the way down the aisle. Many of the older adults watched this disapprovingly, while the Marauders and their old classmates all forced down laughter.

Lily came down the aisle, accompanied by her father. She looked truly lovely, her veil flowing over her face from a beautiful tiara placed atop her head. When she reached James, she gave him a bashful smile, and the minister began the ceremony. James and Lily never took their eyes off of each other for a second. Lily's mother cried in the front row, partly from the fact that her daughter was getting married and partly from the fact that Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon had decided not to come to the wedding. Lily's mother had always been a very family oriented person, and never understood why Petunia was so terrible to her sister.

The ceremony was completed and James and Lily had their first kiss as husband and wife. Sirius tried to get smart-alecky and pretended to blubber, but at that he received a piercing glare from Ivy and an elbow in the ribs from Remus. 

Everyone exited the church and made there way to the reception. It was held in a beautiful ballroom with a small stage for the band. James and Lily sat at the center of a very long table, and everyone danced and listened to the band as caterers passed out hors d'oeuvres. Lily and James had their first dance together. Then Lily had her traditional father of the bride dance, which provoked more tears from her mother. James decided that he better go over and comfort Mrs. Evans. 

All of the people at the wedding were happy to see so many familiar faces. Many old friends from school had been invited and had shown up, including half the cast of _Jekyll and Hyde_. Albus was there, as was Professor McGonagall. Even Ivy's father had come. He spent the beginning part of his time talking with Albus, both of them frequently looking over to where Gladwin's daughter could be found chatting away with Remus Lupin.

A new song started up, and Sirius strolled over to where Ivy was. He cleared his throat to interrupt her, and looked apologetically between her and Remus. "Sorry to break up your lovely conversation, but they're telling me that the best man and the maid of honor have to dance."

Ivy paused and gave him a look of mock horror. "Oh no, not you! You'll step all over my toes, and they hurt enough as it is!"

Sirius pretended to be offended. "I'll have you know that I'm a very good dancer. You should be so lucky to have such a wonderful partner!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really?" said Ivy sarcastically. "And _what_ do you dance?"

"Everything, my dear Little Sister!" Sirius exclaimed. He then grabbed Ivy round the waist and pulled her into him, looking at her with mock seduction. "Though, I would have preferred that they were playing a tango - I'm excellent at the tango," he purred into her ear, as he grabbed her hand and held it straight out to the side.

Ivy laughed. "Well, lead on, dance master!" she joked, as she gave a little wave to Remus. Ivy and Sirius pressed their cheeks together and made their way to the dance floor doing a very overdone version of the tango, and laughing the whole way. When they reached all the dancing couples, they settled into the waltz music that was playing, and began to turn about the floor, still poking fun at each other.

Remus sighed as he watched them go off, and took a sip of champagne from his glass. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him - 

"She's almost _too_ spirited to be from our family."

Remus turned around to face Gladwin. The older man smiled at him in a particular way that he always seemed to reserve for Remus, and continued on. "She gets it from her mother. She's so much like her… it's actually rather comforting. In many ways it's like she never left us."

Remus nodded. "She misses her mother a great deal. I know she would be happy and proud to remind you of her."

Gladwin seemed to think on Remus' words. "It's funny, she never really talks to me about her mother… You must be very special to her if she's willing to share that information with you. Ivy does not confide in people lightly."

Remus felt heat begin to creep up into his face, but he shrugged it off. "I guess she just needs to tell things to a friend."

"I imagine that you're the type that people confide in often," said Gladwin smiling.

Remus stared at the floor. "No, not really."

"Ivy always said you were modest. She was right, unless I'm mistaking the blush in your cheeks, Mr. Lupin." 

Remus would not look back up to meet his gaze. Gladwin smiled wider. "I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable!"

He sounded surprised, but Remus didn't believe that for a second. To say that he was uncomfortable was entirely an understatement, and Gladwin knew it. Remus took a deep breath and finally forced himself to look back up into the older man's wisely twinkling eyes. "We've been friends for a long time. We all have."

Gladwin chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to single you out, Mr. Lupin. It's simply that Ivy always speaks very highly of you. She values your opinion and your words very much."

"That's good to know." Remus looked out onto the dance floor, desperate to get the conversation away from himself. "She and Sirius seem to be having a lovely time."

Gladwin followed Remus' gaze to where Sirius and Ivy were laughing, talking and dancing on the floor. He knew where Remus was trying to lead the conversation, even though Remus himself might not have been conscious of it. "Ivy loves Sirius very much, but her attachment to him goes no further than the love of a dear friend."

For some reason, Remus found himself responding to that comment. "But they're very much alike in many ways."

Gladwin sighed. "Does having many similarities ever make for perfect matches? I think not. Someone with a spirit such as Ivy or Sirius does not need a person who mirrors their enthusiasm for life. They need grounding. They need stability. They need continuity."

Remus looked to Gladwin with surprise at his last remark, suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable. He felt like he was being read, and it was a very unsettling sensation.

Albus Dumbledore approached seemingly out of nowhere. "Gladwin, are you going on about your daughter, as usual?"

"Is it not natural for parents to speak about their children, Albus?

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. But you should be careful - I'm sure Ivy would be quite upset if she knew that you were talking about her with one of her dearest friends." 

Albus shot Remus a glance, his eyes twinkling very much like Gladwin's. Remus could see what was happening. They were backing him into a corner, and if he didn't get out soon they were going to crack open his skull and look for clues. He wasn't quite sure what they were hoping to find, but he knew he had to find some way to escape before - 

"What have we here?" Remus heard the voice over his shoulder and immediately spun around to face another Dumbledore. Ivy smiled at the three men and then focused her attention on Remus. "Are they harassing you, my dear Mr. Lupin? Don't worry - I'll save you!" Ivy grabbed hold of his hand and started to pull him away.

"What are we doing?" he asked timidly.

"Dancing, of course!" Ivy exclaimed. "What else is there to do right now? And don't give me any tired excuses about not being able to dance, 'cause I know you learned in _Jekyll and Hyde_."

Remus allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor, only glancing briefly over his shoulder to see Albus and Gladwin smiling at both of them. Ivy turned Remus around to face her and they began to dance. She noted the look on his face and stared at him curiously. "So… what were they talking to you about?"

Remus bore his eyes into hers, searching for clues of his own. "You."

"Ah." Ivy looked away briefly. When she brought her eyes back, she looked at him puzzled, wanting to know why he was trying to read her. "What did they say?"

Her openness made Remus feel bad. He realized that he was making her uncomfortable the same way he had been just moments before. He was treating her accusingly, and that wasn't right. Remus let his gaze and expression relax, and gave Ivy a small smile. "Nothing in particular."

Before Ivy could respond to him, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She found Lily standing behind her. "Ivy, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind starting the music soon."

Ivy looked to Remus once more. He seemed normal again, giving her a nod of encouragement and a grin. She turned back to Lily. "Yeah, sure. I'll start everything up, it'll take a few minutes." She walked to the small stage area and began talking to the members of the band. 

Everyone began to settle down, seeing as there was no music, and conversed at their own tables or around others. A few minutes later, Ivy walked onto the stage and the band started up. She began to speak as they played under her. She smiled at the all the people in the room slyly.

"Mama 

Thinks I'm living in a convent,

A secluded little convent

In the southern part of France

Mama

Doesn't even have an inkling

That I'm working in a nightclub

In a pair of lacy pants"

Ivy pulled the skirt of her dress up to her knees revealing black lace around her legs. Sirius and a few other men whistled jokingly. Ivy winked at their reaction and continued, now singing very light and innocently.

_"So please, sir_

_If you run into my Mama_

_Don't reveal my indiscretion"_

Ivy looked around the room with a crooked smile before belting out.

_"Give a working girl a chaaanncee"_

The song changed pace and became very up-tempo. Ivy stepped off the stage and made her way through the tables as she sang, coming first to the bride and grooms table and flirting shamelessly with each man she came across. Everyone knew that it was all in good fun – after all, she was simply acting in character. The song that she was singing happened to be one of Sally Bowles' big numbers in the musical _Cabaret_.

_"Hush up_

_Don't tell Mama._

_Shush up_

_Don't tell Mama._

_Don't tell Mama_

_Whatever you do."_

Ivy reached James and started making eyes at him before smiling good-naturedly, and giving Lily a quick kiss on the cheek. The bride and groom laughed as Ivy continued down the table.

_"If you_

_Had a secret_

_You'd bet_

_I would keep it._

_I would never tell on you."_

Ivy reached Sirius and stood behind him, draping her arms around his neck. Sirius, however, being just as much of a showman as Ivy was, grabbed her arms and swung her around so that she was lying on his lap. Ivy, enjoying the perfect response to the song she was singing, played right along, teasing Sirius and singing to him as she maneuvered away.

_"I'm breaking every promise that I gave her,_

_So won't you kindly do a girl a great big favor?"_

Ivy walked over to where Peter was standing and ran her hands down his chest. Peter never responded well to treatment like that, even when he knew Ivy was acting in character, and tried to distance himself from her. Ivy tossed Peter a playful and apologetic look, and went on to Mundungus, who always loved it when Ivy paid attention to him when she sang.

_"And please my_

_Sweet potater_

_Keep this_

_From the mater_

_Though my dance is not against the law."_

Ivy picked her father out of the crowd and pointed to him with a huge smile on her face.

_"You can tell my Papa_

_That's all right,_

_'Cause he comes in here_

_Every night!_

_But don't tell Mama_

_What you saw."_

Suddenly, a few of the other bridesmaids came up behind Ivy and began to sing with her. The guests laughed, realizing how well this had been planned out before hand.

_"Mama_

_Thinks I'm on a tour of Europe_

_With a couple of my school chums_

_And a lady chaperone."_

Ivy went up to another table and waved a hand at them, shouting, "Hello, darlings!"

_"Mama_

_Doesn't even have an inkling_

_That I left them all in Antwerp_

_And I'm touring on my own._

_So please, sir_

_If you run into my Mama_

_Don't reveal my indiscretion"_

Ivy stepped forward and sang by herself.

_"Just leave 'well enough' alone…"_

She began to alternate lines with the girls as they sang. She started with the chorus.

_"Hush up"_

The girls came in to finish the phrase.

_"Don't tell Mama."_

_"Shush up"_

_"Don't tell Mama._

_Don't tell Mama_

_Whatever you do."_

While they did this, Ivy made her way round to Remus, who was sitting in a chair close to Sirius and Tara. Ivy was really getting into her character and enjoying the song. When she got to Remus, she noticed how tense he seemed to be, and thought she might try to cheer him up, or at least make him aware of how stressed he appeared to be. She walked over to him and straddled her legs over his lap, facing him. He tried to lean back away from her, but Ivy brought her face right up into his and stared him down while she trailed her fingers around the back of his neck. Remus felt a shiver run down his spine as he took in the features of Ivy's face, her flushed cheeks, her sparkling eyes, her full lips curved into a seductive smile. The hair rose on his arms. He had to get her away. 

_"If you"_

_"Had a secret"_

_"You'd bet"_

_"I would keep it"_

_"I would never tell on you."_

Remus gave her a 'you really shouldn't be doing this to me' look. Ivy smiled wider at this, but relented, glad that he had loosened up. She got off his lap and went back to the other girls, singing all alone.

_"You wouldn't want to get me in a pickle_

_And have her go and cut me off without a nickel."_

All the girls began to sing again with Ivy.

_"So let's trust_

_One another,_

_Keep this_

_From my mother._

_Though I'm still as pure as mountain snnoooww."_

Ivy looked through the tables and spotted Albus. She spoke in rhythm as she motioned to him.

"You can tell my Uncle

Here and now,

'Cause he's my agent

Anyhow!"

The girls all joined in with her as she sang.

_"But don't tell Mama_

_What you know"_

Ivy pointed to Professor McGonagall and beckoned her to join them. Professor McGonagall looked horrified at the suggestion. Ivy continued with her comments.

"You can tell my Grandma

Suits me fine -

Just yesterday

She joined the line!"

_"But don't tell Mama_

_What you know"_

Ivy gave a huge grin and pointed accusingly at Sirius.

"You can tell my brother

That ain't grim!

Cause if squeals on me

I'll squeal on him!"

_"But don't tell Mama_

_Please, sir_

_Don't tell Mama_

_Please, sir_

_Don't tell Mama_

_What you know!"_

The girls all stepped forward and hissed rhythmically at the audience. For the very end, Ivy came up front and spoke to everyone.

"If you see my mummy,

Mum's the word."

She held a finger to her lips and winked on the last beat. Everyone applauded enthusiastically as Ivy and the other girls took a brief bow and left the stage to sit down at their tables. Ivy sat down next to Remus. When she noticed that he wasn't speaking, she looked over to him only to find him staring at her sternly.

"What?"

He leaned toward her so she could hear him over the rumble of the crowd. "That was entirely unfair to do to me, you know. Especially after that conversation your father just forced me into." 

He wasn't really mad, and Ivy knew it. He was just trying to make her feel bad and apologize. "Oh, Remus, live a little!" she exclaimed, sounding bored.

Remus gave a short laugh, and was about to respond when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder. "We've been asked to go do our duet, Remus."

Remus nodded and got up from the table. Ivy chuckled to herself, already knowing what the number was. _This is going to be hilarious…_

Sirius and Remus stepped up on stage and waited for the band to get ready. The song began and Sirius started to sing.

_"Do I abuse her  
Or show her disdain?_

_Why does she run from me?_

_If I should lose her, _

_How shall I regain_

_The heart she has won from me?_

_Agony! _

_Beyond power of speech,_

_When the one thing you want_

_Is the only thing out of your reach."_

It was the duet from _Into The Woods_ between two brothers who both happen to be 'prince charming'. Sirius was playing the part of Cinderella's Prince and Remus was playing Rapunzel's Prince. Ivy loved the song because in it the two brothers lamented to each other about how they couldn't get the women they'd fallen in love with. Remus began with his verse.

_"High in a tower, _

_She sits by the hour,_

_Maintaining her hair._

_Blithe and becoming,_

_And frequently humming_

_A lighthearted air: _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-_

_Agony!_

_Far more painful than yours,_

_When you know she would go with you_

_If there only were doors."_

Remus and Sirius were completely over-dramatizing the number the way it was supposed to be done. Everyone was rolling in their seats. Sirius and Remus sang together.

_"Agony!_

_Oh, the torture they teach!"_

Remus spread his arms.

_"What's as intriguing-"_

Sirius picked up the phrase.

_"Or half so fatiguing-"_

They sang together again, but didn't look at each other, both lost in their own terrible story.

_"As what's out of reach?"_

A different section of the song began and Sirius puffed out his chest as he went on.

_"Am I not sensitive, _

_Clever, _

_Well-mannered, _

_Considerate,_

_Passionate, _

_Charming, _

_As kind as I'm handsome_

_And heir to a throne?"_

Remus nodded to Sirius with a puzzled expression on his face.

_"You are everything maidens could wish for!"_

Sirius threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

_"Then why no-?"_

Remus threw his hands up in the air as well.

_"Do I know?"_

Sirius gave a huff and slumped in defeat.

_"The girl must be mad!"_

Remus looked off into the distance, picturing something that Sirius could not see.

_"You know nothing of madness…_

_Till you're climbing her hair _

_And you see her up there _

_As you're nearing her,_

_All the while hearing her: _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-"_

Remus had grabbed at his hair with both hands, getting more unhinged as the verse continued. He and Sirius both cried out together.

_"Agony!"_

Sirius echoed with,

_"Misery!"_

Remus continued,

_"Woe!"_

And they both sang together again more softly.

_"Though it's different for each."_

Sirius shook his head in frustration.

_"Always ten steps behind-"_

Remus looked up to the ceiling.

_"Always ten feet below-"_

The two brothers lamented together.

_"And she's just out of reach._

_Agony_

_That can cut like a knife!_

_I must have her to wife."_

Again the whole room erupted in applause. Sirius and Remus both bowed and laughed. As they made their way off stage, Ivy noticed that Sirius stumbled on his way down. She leaned back from her chair and looked down the table to Lily. She shouted to her over the applause. "Lily! How much has Sirius had to drink?"

Lily looked at her and shrugged, rolling her eyes. "It's not gonna be good. If he has one more glass of wine, we might have a problem." She paused and watched as Remus sat back down again. "Why don't you two do the duet from _Martin Guerre_?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Oh, you mean the song that is far too depressing to sing at a wedding?"

Lily nodded her head, laughing.

"But, I just sat down!" Remus complained.

Ivy gave a sigh and stood up. "We might as well do it now and get it over with, Remus."

"Oh, all right," Remus groaned, getting up from the table and following her to the stage.

"And for the next song, you and Sirius can do the one from _Annie Get Your Gun_!" Lily shouted after her. She turned to James with a smile on her face. "Can you believe they still haven't figured out why we picked that song from _Martin Geurre_ for them?"

James turned away from Sirius, who had just downed another glass of wine, and shook his head. "No, I can't. I would have thought that the lyrics would have said it all, but they're still playing dumb. Sometimes I wonder if they're doing it on purpose."

Lily pursed her lips momentarily. "They're not. I know they're not, which is what makes it even harder to watch. It's so frustrating."

The song began and everyone sitting at the tables became very quiet. Lily looked around, gauging other people's reactions to see if she was reading more into her friends' relationship than she should. She could tell immediately that she had no reason to be worried. Everyone had the same reaction at seeing Remus and Ivy singing together. A few of the women glanced at Lily slyly, knowing what she was up to when she asked them to sing that song. 

As the song continued and their volume rose, Remus and Ivy seemed more and more unaware that they had an audience, looking only at each other. Lily looked over to the table where Tara sat. Tara caught her glance. She pointed to the stage and looked back to Lily, smiling and giving her a 'thumbs up' sign. Lily smiled back at her and nodded. She then looked over to where Gladwin was sitting. Ivy's father watched the performance with a sad smile on his face. Lily suddenly knew that he felt the same way she did about it. _Poor man, _Lily thought. _It must be so much harder for him to watch and not say anything. It's hard for me, and I'm only their friend - He's her father._

The song ended, and Remus left the stage as Ivy called over to Sirius. "Come on, Sirius!" she shouted. "We're going to sing _Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better_!"

Sirius got up from his seat swaggered over to the stage. Fortunately, the song they were about to sing did not require him to be serious… or entirely sober. Sirius was still collected enough to do the song, and it was still very funny. By the end of it, the caterers were ready to serve dinner, and he and Ivy sat back down at the table. 

The dinner was delightful, and everyone had a wonderful time talking to each other, meeting with friends, and catching up. When the dinner was coming to a close, Sirius stood up and banged his fork rather loudly against his champagne glass. Remus and Ivy looked at each other.

"Oh no," Remus muttered.

"This is going to be great," Ivy whispered.

Sirius looked around the room to make sure that everyone was quiet. He was swaying back and forth on his feet, apparently not able to find his center of balance. When he opened his mouth, his words slurred together horribly. "Asa bes man," he began. Everyone who knew Sirius tried to hold down laughter. Sirius had gotten drunk before, but usually not so out of control. "Im suppose ta give a lil speeech. So I jus wanna say tha this guy," he pointed his finger at James, or where he thought James was with his double vision. "This guy… is my guy…" Sirius looked around the room, seeming to lose track of his thoughts. 

He glared at everyone in the room, as if it was their fault that he forgot what he was going to say, and continued. "And tha hee's gonna be very happee with… what's er face… oh, wait! With Daisee, or whateverrr flower she iss…" James was shaking his head helplessly in amusement. Lily had a hand clamped over her mouth, unsure as to whether or not she should laugh. Sirius gave the room one last sweeping glance. "Tha's it." And with a great thud, he sat back down in his chair.

James patted his best friend's arm. "Thanks for that lovely speech, Sirius."

"You'rrre welcome, Jamsie."

The night continued with a lot of dancing and a few more songs. Sirius had sobered up a bit and was now talking coherently. As many of the older couples waltzed on the floor to a traditional song, Sirius approached Ivy where she was sitting at a table by herself, looking into a teacup. 

"Where's Remus?"

Ivy pointed across the room. "Talking with James and Lily and some other girl over by the bar."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Some other girl?" He looked over to where she was pointing. Remus was indeed speaking with the bride and groom and pretty young lady with brown hair in a red dress. This immediately puzzled Sirius. He thought for a few seconds before he noted the look on Ivy's face. It was then that he realized what was going on - _James and Lily are trying to make Ivy jealous… Well, I see no harm in adding some wood to the fire…_

"Why don't you go over there and talk with them?" he asked innocently.

Ivy shrugged and continued to stare into her teacup. "I don't feel like it."

He leaned over and looked into her teacup as well. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to read my tealeaves."

Sirius looked over to where Remus was now laughing with the brunette lady. He moved his gaze to Lily and noticed that she was shooting nervous glances to where Ivy sat. _They're trying to get Ivy to come over there, but she's not going to… This could be very bad if he keeps talking to that other girl. I have to figure out some way to move Remus' attention to Ivy._

"You'd rather study tealeaves instead of talking with your friends on their wedding day?"

"They seem to be doing fine without me," Ivy snapped.

Sirius racked his brain, trying to think of something that would get Remus' attention. Short of French kissing Ivy in middle of the room, he couldn't think of anything… Until it hit him.

"I can't believe you're drinking tea at a wedding. That's so pathetic."

Ivy looked up from her teacup. "Excuse me?"

Sirius smiled at her reaction and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Just proves my theory about women and alcohol…"

Ivy set her cup down on the table and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you implying that I can't hold my liquor?"

Sirius shrugged innocently. "I might be."

Ivy placed her hands on her knees and leaned toward him. "Sirius Black, I could drink you under the table," she declared.

Sirius leaned toward her. "I'd like to test that theory."

Ivy threw her arms up in the air. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Sirius called across to where Mundungus was sitting at his own table. "Mundungus! Do me a favor and ask the bartender to bring sixty shots of firewhiskey over here, would you?"

Mundungus looked at Sirius with amusement. "What's it for?"

Sirius flashed his Marauder grin. "Ivy and I are going to have a little drinking competition…"

He didn't have to tell him twice. Mundungus rushed over to the bar and gave the bartender the order. Remus, who happened to hear what Mundungus was ordering, asked him what it was for. Sirius saw Mundungus point over to him and Ivy, and watched gleefully as Remus' eyes widened and he turned sharply to James and Lily. The bartender was sending a waiter over with a tray of filled shot glasses. 

Mundungus had pulled a smaller table from the corner of the room and sat it down next to Sirius and Ivy, so they could sit across from each other. "Tara, get the camera!" he shouted over to his friend.

Sirius leaned over the table to stare at Ivy. "So here's the rules: We each take turns downing shots. When you finish a shot you have to turn the glass upside down and set it on the table. First one to collapse loses. You have to drink the whole shot or it doesn't count."

Ivy nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The tray was set down between them. Sirius nodded to her. "You can go first, since I've had more to drink than you this evening."

"Wait!" Tara cried. "Both of you pick up a shot and face each other so I can take a picture!"

Sirius and Ivy did as they were told and Tara snapped a picture. Sirius set his shot down and waited for Ivy to proceed.

Remus rushed up to the table with James, Lily and the brunette girl following closely in tow. "What are you two doing!" he exclaimed.

Sirius grinned at him. "Relax, Moony, we're just playing a little game…" He looked over Remus' shoulder to see Lily staring at him gratefully. "Little Sister thinks she can drink me under the table."

Remus shook his head. "Ivy's never been drunk before in her life!"

"How would _you_ know?" Ivy shot back at him. Then she smiled. "Those monks in Japan have great drinking games…"

Remus couldn't tell if she was joking and honestly didn't care. He nearly jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Oh, she's the girl who was singing!" a female voice exclaimed.

Ivy snorted at the brunette's referral to her as a 'girl' and glared at up at the two of them, noting how the woman had managed to link her arm through his. "Who's your friend, Remus?" she asked with a biting tone and a fake smile.

Remus could feel color come into his cheeks and he pulled his arm away from the lady. "This is Isabelle. Her father was a friend of James' family."

Isabelle laughed, looping her arm through Remus' again and sticking her nose up high in the air. "And I hope that _I _might get to become a friend of the family too, especially so I can keep meeting up with James' charming friends," she said bouncily, while looking pointedly at Remus. Remus did not meet her gaze, but instead stared at the floor looking guilty.

"Right," Ivy said in a business-like manner. She turned sharply to Sirius, tilted her head back, and rapidly drained the shot glass. Then she turned it upside down and slammed it down onto the table as she pulled a face. "That is definitely _not_ sake," she mumbled, thinking of the Japanese rice wine.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste pretty soon." He downed his own shot and placed it on the table, enjoying watching Remus' horrified reaction out of the corner of his eye.

The competition continued on steadily for the next half an hour. Many of their friends from school had gathered round to watch Sirius and Ivy, as they got more and more smashed. Isabelle eventually left in a huff when she finally noticed that Remus would no longer be paying any attention to her as long as Ivy had a shot of firewhiskey in her hand. 

Sirius and Ivy had gone through many stages of drunkenness - first giggling, then slurring of speech, then shouting for no reason, then singing lots of drinking songs - and Remus was beginning to get worried for Ivy's health. He knew that she was not accustomed to drinking that much, no matter what she had said before.

He finally came up behind her. "Maybe it's time you two called it quits."

Ivy stood up and turned around to look at him with another shot in her hand. She was unable to focus on his face. "It ain't over till one ofus c'lapses," she slurred. 

"Yeah, leav'er alone!" Sirius shouted.

Ivy poked Remus in the chest with her finger. "An dontell me wha todo! I'can take care of mys -"

And she promptly fainted into Remus' arms.

Sirius sprung up from the table. "I win!" he cried.

"And look what you've done to her!" Remus shouted at him, as he laid Ivy down on the floor and patted her cheeks, trying to get her to wake up.

Sirius waved a hand at Remus, only glancing briefly at Ivy on the ground. "She'll b'fine."

Lily grabbed a bucket of ice that had been holding champagne, looked to make sure the ice was all melted, and set it down next to Remus. He dipped his hands into the cold water, and then ran his hands over Ivy's forehead and cheeks. He began to pat her face again. "Ivy! Ivy, come on, wake up! Ivy, you have to wake up!"

A few seconds later, Ivy opened her eyes and sat straight up. She grabbed a hold of Remus' arm and looked up at him. 

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Ivy stopped for a moment. She shook her head. "I don't feel so good…"

Remus nodded. He helped her up off the floor, and took her outside. 

Lily rushed over to Sirius, James coming up behind her. "That was brilliant, Sirius! Oh, I don't care if you're drunk, I forgive you for everything you've done today!"

Sirius nodded his head and smiled mock bashfully. "Yes, you luv me.… Where's th'washroom?"

Lily pointed up. "On the fifth floor of the building."

"The fifth floor!" Sirius exclaimed. "Forget that, Im goin' ou'side."

Lily watched as Sirius walked out of the room, laughing to herself at the eventfulness of her wedding day.

*        *        *

Remus managed to get Ivy around to the side of the building before she doubled over. He pulled her hair back out of her face as she threw up along the wall. As she proceeded to do this, Remus saw Sirius join them. Remus shook his head, knowing that Sirius would not be throwing up. He stood behind Ivy, feeling very out of place, as she emptied the contents of her stomach and Sirius relieved himself.

Ivy finally straightened up and turned around to face Remus. This proved to be a bit too much for her, and she lost her balance slightly. Remus put an arm around her waist to steady her. "Dizzy?"

She nodded and bowed her head. Then she glanced over and saw Sirius, who was just finishing up by the wall. "Hey, Sirius!" she shouted. "Wha time isit?"

Sirius glanced at his watch. "It's abou' eleven, why?"

Ivy laughed. "The weddin's over! I mean the reception is too!" Ivy began to walk towards Sirius, and Remus saw that, true to her own prediction, she was indeed limping. 

He came up close behind her. "How were you planning on getting home?" he asked.

Ivy didn't look back at him. "I was gonna walk home," she stated simply.

Remus placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "You can't walk home like this! You're limping and you're drunk - I won't let you do it."

"Fine, then'll Apparate," she responded lazily.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ivy."

"Don worry abou' it, Remus, Ill take 'er home!" Sirius slurred.

Ivy seemed to be fine with this idea and nodded enthusiastically. Remus did not let the fact that they were both completely smashed slip his mind, and he stepped in front of Ivy protectively. "Oh no, you won't!" he exclaimed. 

"Okay, okay, don get yur knickers in'a twist, Moony!" Sirius blurted out. He waved goodbye to the two of them and walked out of sight.

Ivy moved around to face Remus. "So, how'm I suppose ta get home now?"

Remus folded his arms and looked at her disapprovingly. "Well, I don't know. Maybe if you hadn't decided to get into a drinking competition, you'd be having an easier time right now."

Ivy rolled her eyes at him and started walking away from him as she spoke. "It's not like I had anythin' better todo! Everyone was dancin' and talkin', and you seemed ta be havin' a swell time with yur lil chitchat: 'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks - it is the east and Isabelle is the sun!'" She had adopted a very melodramatic pose by the time she was finished.

Remus came up behind her, smiling. "Count on you to quote Shakespeare when you're drunk."

Ivy whirled around furiously to face him again. "Lemme tell you somthin' Mister High-an-Mighty! I am-"

And again, Ivy fainted into Remus' arms.

Remus sighed and picked her up. He walked around to the front of the building where he spotted Lily on the steps that led inside. He walked up to her. "Is Gladwin here?" he asked.

Lily paused for a moment, looking at Ivy, and shook her head. "No, I think he's gone. Can you manage with Ivy?"

Remus gave a nod. "I guess I'll apparate with her back to her home and make sure that she's all right. I should probably leave now, though."

Lily nodded and smiled at him. Remus leaned forward and managed to give Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Wedding Day, and say goodbye to James for me," he said to her before disappearing from the steps.

Lily gave a sigh as James came up behind her. He did not look happy. "Well, I guess I'll have to take Sirius home now, won't I?"

Lily shook her head. "Gladwin's got him. He told me he'd take him home. They're both inside right now getting ready to leave."

James looked at her quizzically. "But what about Ivy? I thought that Gladwin would have enough to worry about with her."

Lily smirked. "Oh, he doesn't have to worry about Ivy. I told Remus that Gladwin wasn't here anymore, so he took Ivy home."

James stared at Lily, openmouthed for a moment. "Why, you vixen!" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, I guess that means that we can leave now, too."

Lily nodded. "Let's not tell anyone we're leaving. It'll take too long." And she gave James a long, passionate kiss as they both vanished from sight.

*        *        *

Remus materialized in Ivy's living room. He looked around briefly to make sure of his surroundings, and then made his way towards Ivy's couch so he could set her down. As he walked, he felt her stirring in his arms. She began to mumble semiconsciously.

"Remus?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Where am I?"

"At home."

"Oh."

He laid her down on a large, comfortable looking green sofa, and sat down next to her. "Are you going to be all right from here?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yes."

Remus took the blanket that was lying over the back of Ivy's couch and covered her with it. Then he got up and went to the center of the room. Just as he was about to apparate, Ivy began to mumble again, very lightly and innocently, her eyes still closed.

"Don't be mad at me, Remus. I didn't mean to be so out of control and rude. It's just that, she was so snobbish and nasty. And she smelled like cabbage."

Remus forced down his laughter and smiled at the half-sleeping figure on the couch. "I'm not mad at you, Ivy," he said gently.

Ivy curled up on the sofa and drew the blanket in closer to her. "Good."

There was another pause in the room.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going home now?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Sleep tight, Remus."

He grinned. "I will, Ivy."

**NOW**

"You said there was another - where is he?"

"On the other side of the camp, Ms. Dumbledore."

Ivy dipped her bloodstained hands into a water basin and dried them off on a worn white rag. She gave one last look at her patient, who was finally breathing comfortably, and walked out of the tent. Looking out over the devastation before her, she was filled with a renewed sense of anxiety. She had only been there for a week, and she'd already seen enough death and destruction to last her a lifetime. She shuddered, realizing that they'd returned to the past, the height of Voldemort's terror. 

Frequent groans and cries could be heard across the encampment. People screaming for their loved ones and waking up from nightmares. They were so constant that she'd hardly gotten two straight hours of sleep since she'd come. She took in one breath of smoky air and headed to another tent on the other side of the camp. 

When she stepped inside she could smell the scent of decay. Two nurses stood over a young man who was thrashing on a makeshift bed that lay close to the ground. Ivy knew that she had arrived not a moment to soon. She swiftly came to the man's side and looked at the two nurses. "How long has he been like this?"

The first nurse, who had been administering a poultice while the other held him down, looked up at Ivy with relief. "Nearly a day, ma'am."

"Why wasn't I informed of it sooner?"

"We sent word the moment it started, ma'am. It probably took a while for you to get the message."

Ivy sighed heavily and began to take charge of the situation. "Okay, go get me some belladonna and taro root. Then go into the reserve stores and find some arnica powder. Be back as soon as you can. Go."

The nurse set down the poultice and ran out of the tent. Ivy turned to the other nurse. "Keep him steady. Make sure his shoulders don't move." 

The nurse complied, looking fearful. Ivy estimated that this was her first week on the job as well, but this woman was much younger than she was. She would've offered her some comforting words, but there wasn't time. Ivy rubbed her hands together harshly. Then she placed them an inch above the young man's face, palms down. She moved her hands down his body slowly, still keeping them an inch away from his flesh. She reached his feet and then began to move her hands up slowly. When she reached the area where the base of the man's neck met his collarbone and shoulders, she paused. Then she ran her hands all the way up to the top of his head and off. She rubbed her hands together and shook them as if she were trying to get some sort of residue off of them. The young nurse looked at her with confusion.

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "This man has been poisoned," she stated. "I need you to hold him in place. What I'm about to do is extremely delicate work, and he will undoubtedly try to fight me off because the poison has a hold on him. Do you understand?"

The nurse nodded at her shakily and planted her hands more firmly on the man's shoulders. Ivy began doing the same procedure that she had done before, moving her hands down his body without touching him. When she reached the same spot at the base of the young man's neck, she stopped. Holding her hands above that area, she took deep, audible breaths through her nose. The man began to shudder. Ivy placed her left hand on top of her right, and breathed more deeply. Soon the man was shaking convulsively, as if he were having some sort of a seizure. Ivy began to sort through his energy, determining what was his and what was foreign. She could feel the intruder gaining control of his body, taking his life away from him in little spurts. It seemed to laugh at her, daring her to remove it. She reached deep within herself, pulling from all her reserves of strength, and fought for him. She visualized her own energy, a bright light, entering the man and extinguishing the dark that was gripping his heart.

She felt herself thrown from him. The task was completed. The evil had left him. Ivy shook from fatigue, sprawled on the ground. The nurse rushed to her side, no longer needing to keep the man down, as he appeared to be unconscious. "Are you all right?"

Ivy gave her a weak smile and attempted to get up onto her knees. "Yes, I'm fine."

The other nurse came back, her arms full of supplies. Ivy quickly got back to her feet. "Grind the taro root and blend it equally with the belladonna, four ounces for each."

The nurse looked rather jarred at her request. "Equally, ma'am?"

Ivy nodded. "Don't argue, just do as I ask."

The nurse set down the supplies and quickly complied. Ivy got to her feet and went to the other side of the tent to a metal basin where she knew there would be water. She took a cup that was set beside the water basin, and dipped it in. Then she returned to the man and knelt beside him. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and looked up at her, confused and weary. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ivy hushed him and held the cup to his lips. The man drank gratefully, washing down the entire cup in one swallow. He looked back up at her, knowing somehow that she was the reason he was still alive.

"Thank you."

Ivy gave him a small smile and nodded. "We thought we'd lost you there for a moment." She watched as he nodded back in response. "What's your name?"

"Gregory Lambert."

"Well, Gregory, these two ladies will be taking care of you now. I'll be back to check on you in a few days, see how you're doing."

Gregory smiled a bit and his eyes brightened. "Thank you again. Are we out of danger yet?"

Ivy frowned. "Not yet, Gregory, I'm sorry. But you'll be able to go home to your family soon, I promise. As soon as you find your feet."

He ran a hand over his face and back through his curly blonde hair. "Thank God… I miss them. I told Laurie that I'd be home months ago."

"Who's Laurie?" Ivy asked politely, feeling up to a civil exchange.

"My wife. We've been married for a little over a year. I couldn't even come back for our first anniversary with what's been going on."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll see her soon." Ivy went to the nurse who was blending together the belladonna and taro root. "When you're done grinding and blending those two, put an ounce into a cup of water, and add a pinch of arnica powder. Give him a cup of that every three hours over the next day." The nurse nodded to her, and Ivy left.

For the next few hours, Ivy busied herself with other, less severely hurt patients. Sunlight shifted, and soon the grounds of the camp had only a half moon to illuminate them. Ivy walked out onto a hill at the edge of the encampment, and looked out at the night sky. The stars would have looked so beautiful if it hadn't been for the moon. When Ivy looked up at it, she gasped. It had a reddish tinge. Old legends came back into her head. All of the myths about what it meant when a witch saw blood on the moon. It always brought bad luck or destruction. 

Ivy shook off the nervous feeling that had settled in her stomach, and focused on the stars again. She found constellations to be comforting when she felt alone. Gazing up, she looked for all of her favorites: Orion, Cassiopeia, Pegasus, Hercules, Perseus, Lyra - there were too many to count. She laughed to herself when she found Sirius, twinkling brightly in the corner of the great black, sparkling portrait the sky had made. Then she found another constellation that made her stop. Lupus. The wolf.__

She had been trying not to think about what had happened, but now it was too late. A flurry of thoughts blew through her mind, and she let them pass, unable to push them aside._ You broke your promise to him… You've never done that before. It was wrong. And why did you do that in front of everyone? Sirius didn't need to know… You slapped Snape in the face. He didn't deserve that… Yes, he did. He needed to know how much he has affected people. And Sirius had to be told. You owed him that… But now Remus probably hates you. Couldn't blame him… Why does that bother you so much? You probably won't ever see him again- _

Ivy suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. _Won't ever see him again…_

She pulled her knees into her chest to give herself some comfort, and whispered to the darkness. "I'm sorry, Remus." It felt so pathetic to apologize when there was no one there to hear her. But something had gripped her that she couldn't understand. There were questions that she wanted answered. And now she would never get to ask them.

Resolved not to let her emotions get the better of her during such a critical time, Ivy shook everything off and stood up. She walked back to the camp and began weaving between the tents, seeing if anyone needed her help - 

An earsplitting shriek cut through the night air.

Ivy looked above her head to find something glittering in the sky. Screams could be heard everywhere accompanied by mirthless cackling. The sight of the sparkling symbol made Ivy dizzy - 

It was the Dark Mark.

Before she could move, she felt the ground shake, rocked by some sort of explosion. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. As she made a move to get up, another explosion came. This time it was close. Ivy felt earth scatter around her, heard a loud ringing in her ears. She didn't feel any pain, but she couldn't move either. She tried to look around her to determine what was going on. There were some people running frantically and shouting, but Ivy couldn't hear what they were saying. She managed to turn her head to the side, catching a glimpse of a figure that lay beneath a crumpled tent. It was Gregory Lambert. Ivy could tell from his glazed eyes that he was dead.

The ground rumbled again beneath her, and she was drowned in darkness.

*        *        *

Ivy found it difficult to open her eyes when she came to. Her lashes stuck together from the blood that had crusted over them. She felt a faint throbbing in her side, but she tried to ignore it. Raising her head up slightly, she surveyed what she could of her surroundings. Morning had come and the air was clouded with fog and dust. Everything was gray. Bodies lay all around her, some she recognized. She took labored breaths and rolled over onto her back. The air burned her lungs and her whole torso was on fire. At least she could hear again. She listened, hoping for some sign of life.

Ivy heard a faint shuffling somewhere off in the distance. She tried to make a noise, but couldn't find her voice. The shuffling was soon accompanied by voices… voices that were laughing. And Ivy knew that they weren't friendly. The voices broke off, but the shuffling continued. It came closer, and soon a figure was standing over Ivy. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the shadows, and found herself looking into the face of the person she'd last expected to see - 

It was Peter Pettigrew.

He stared at her intently for a very long time before speaking.

"Ivy, is that you?"

Ivy raised herself onto her elbows and tried to push herself away from him with her hands. This proved to be very painful and useless. Peter rushed to her side as she tried to get away, and helped her to sit up. Ivy was rather jolted by his behavior, but soon saw that there was no sympathy or concern in his eyes. "Why are you here, Ivy?"

Ivy hacked a few times before she was able to respond. "Albus."

Peter gave a hollow laugh. "I would have imagined that he would do something foolish like that. He's always so willing to put others in danger."

Ivy glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." She couldn't believe she was staring him in the face. Though she'd heard Sirius and Remus' accounts of what had happened four years ago, she could never bring herself to wholly accept it. "Why are _you_ here, Peter? Come to pick over the ruins like a vulture?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Making sure that everyone's dead."

Ivy never took her eyes from his. She was determined to let him know how she felt about him. "You are a coward, Peter." He seemed nervous at her unflinching stare, but not nervous enough. She knew that he had never really been afraid of her the way he had been afraid of Sirius or Remus. He remembered the soft spot she'd always had for him. "Well, why don't you get it over with? I'm not dead. You'll have to finish the job."

Peter leaned back from her, studying her. "No, that's not my job. Someone else will do it. Maybe I'll even bring you to my master."

Ivy laughed. "Never could do anything yourself, could you? Well, you've let Voldemort do your dirty work before, so I suppose that you'll let him do it again. What's the matter, Wormtail? Are you afraid of the sight of blood?"

Peter glanced around the camp quickly before dropping his eyes to the ground. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"No, you don't. I know what you are. You're a leech. Someone who lives off of other people's triumphs and victories. And when James and Sirius and Remus were no longer capable of handing out gold medals, you sought them elsewhere."

"That isn't what happened at all."

"Oh, and you think I'm going to believe you? You think that after looking into Remus' constantly distant eyes, I'll believe you? You think that after watching the pain on Sirius' face whenever someone mentions James, _I'll believe you_?"

He stared back up at her with a hardened look in his eyes that Ivy had never seen before. "It was their own fault. They always looked after me, never let me handle anything myself. Then we left school and they suddenly had their lives to lead. They made me feel that I had to be protected, and suddenly there was no one there to protect me. So I found my protection."

"So, in other words, the only person you were worried about was you."

That was it. He completely closed off. Peter stood up and looked down at her. "Yes, I suppose that's how you would see it." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face. Ivy was shocked at the bold move. Peter laughed again. "Oh, don't look so scared. I'm not going to kill you. I've thought of something much better - A little gift for the last of the Marauders. You'll find your way back to them, no doubt. Send my best wishes."

He muttered some incomprehensible words and Ivy felt a force slam into her. She felt as if something had entered her mind and was raking through her memories like files. Everything was brought up before her. Bad times, good times, things she'd never told anyone, things she had forgotten and didn't want to remember. It was all coming up so fast. Her memories were getting twisted and changed right before her eyes. All of the bad things became worse, all of the good things became terrible. 

She couldn't fight it. All she could do was scream.

*        *        *

"Please keep your voice down, Mr. Black!"

"Just answer me! Are they going to be all right? Is Harry going to be all right?"

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath. "Mr. Potter is going to be fine. He just needs his rest. And you should be down on your knees thanking the heavens! Thanking the heavens that it's finally over!"

Remus paused, realizing that she had left something out of her response. "What about Albus?"

"He's… he's very sick, Mr. Lupin. I don't know how much longer he'll hold out, but I don't think he'll get better."

Sirius paled and Remus swallowed hard. "We're going to lose him?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes dulled. "Eventually, I'm afraid so."

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair beside Harry's hospital wing bed. The final battle had come and Voldemort was vanquished. And for a time it seemed that they would lose Harry as well. Fortunately, his condition had improved in the last few days, but Albus had fallen ill. It started almost immediately after Ivy left and worsened very quickly. They had sent her a letter as soon as they were aware, but they had gotten no response from her. This worried Remus and Sirius a great deal. It had been two weeks since she'd gone.

Sirius looked up at the older woman. "Have Ron and Hermione been in today?"

"Yes, they came in for an hour this morning. Everything has been very peaceful, I assure you."

Her words came too soon. The doors to the hospital wing flung open and Severus Snape barreled in gasping and limping, carrying a blood soaked figure in his arms. 

It was Ivy.

Sirius heard Remus whisper next to him. "Oh God, no…"

"Could someone help me?" Snape managed to get out between breaths. 

Madam Pomfrey began instructing him right away. "Quick, get her on the bed." Snape placed Ivy on the bed closest to the door and immediately slumped against the one next to it. "You get in that one, so I can check you over as well."

"No," Snape wheezed. "I have to get to the headmaster. I have to tell him what happened."

Madam Pomfrey hesitantly motioned to where Albus lay across the room. Snape's eyes widened. He gave a slow nod, and slouched down on the bed.

Sirius had stood up and went directly over to Snape. "What happened?"

Severus took a few deep breaths to slow himself down. "The Death Eaters attacked the Carmarthen encampment again. I was not a part of it, but after it was done they wanted people to go and search through the bodies. Voldemort wanted to make sure that none were left alive this time. I was chosen to go with them, and knowing Ivy was there, I began to look for her, but - " he looked up at Sirius darkly. "Your friend, Mr. Pettigrew, found her first."

Remus, who had been standing by Ivy's bed to help Madam Pomfrey, whirled around. "Peter? What did he do?"

Snape shook his head. "He put some sort of curse on her. It wasn't a physical one. All of her wounds are from the first attack. My belief is that the curse would some how control or alter her mental state - she has been unconscious since I found her, but sometimes she starts screaming and thrashing. I cannot explain it."

"All right, that's quite enough. I want Severus to rest while I tend to Ms. Dumbledore." Madam Pomfrey argued with Snape a while longer before he took a sleeping potion, set his head down on his pillow and fell asleep.

Remus looked over to where Severus slept and glanced at him worriedly, before turning back to Ivy. "Why did he carry Ivy back? Why didn't he just magick her onto a stretcher?"

Madam Pomfrey gave an impatient huff. "He's not quite in his right mind, Mr. Lupin. Isn't it obvious? He's completely exhausted!"

Sirius was growling, looking across the room at a painting on the wall as if he wanted to tear it in half. "We should have killed the rat when we had the chance, Remus."

But Remus wasn't paying attention to him. He was leaning over Ivy's bed, watching Madam Pomfrey as she worked. The expression on his face was etched with pain and guilt, and he winced as Poppy cleaned her wounds and checked her over. The amount of blood was staggering. It covered nearly every inch of her, caked under her fingernails, soaking through her robes, clumping her hair together in chunks. Had it not been for the ragged rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought she was dead.

Suddenly Ivy's eyes squeezed shut tightly, her shoulders rising off the bed. "No, stop it! Leave me alone, get away from me, please! God, no!" She began to scream, shuddering as if she were in pain while she clawed the air. Remus wanted to scream with her. Other than his own transformations, he had never witnessed anyone in so much agony. And he was powerless.

"What should I do?"

"Hold her down, Mr. Lupin, before she injures herself!"

Remus grasped Ivy firmly by the arms and held her down on the bed. Sirius rushed to help him, pushing down her knees. As she fought against him, Remus found unavoidable thoughts entering his mind. _Why did you let her go? They could've found someone to take her place! Why didn't you tell Albus that she had to stay?_

Ivy finally calmed down and stopped moving. When Madam Pomfrey was certain that she was resting comfortably, she checked up on Snape, Harry and Albus. Then she came back to Remus and Sirius. "I'm going to observe her a while longer, and then I'm going to the library. You two can stay here, I'll ask Minerva to come with me. I'm going to try and find out what curse was placed on her."

Sirius spoke softly, afraid of his own words. "And what if you can't?"

"Then she will join Albus, I'm afraid."

Remus clutched the table beside Ivy's bed. He looked over at the unconscious figure on the hospital mattress, and felt his knees weaken. "How much time will she have?"

"I don't know, Mr. Lupin. We can only pray for the best."

**THEN**

"Sit down and take it easy, Lily. I'll take Harry."

Lily gave another glance around the kitchen to make sure everything was in its correct place and sighed. "Everything gets dirty so much faster now."

Ivy laughed at her best friend. "Of course it does, you have a baby!"

Lily bounced Harry on her hip and gazed down at him lovingly. "Yes, but I can't blame it on him. He's perfect. So now I just blame everything on James."

"And Sirius."

"Especially Sirius! Even when he's not here!"

The two women heard roaring from the living room, and began to laugh. There seemed to be a very heated discussion going on between the Marauders. At the sound of their giggling they heard the distinct rumble of Sirius Black from the other room. "And _what_ are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," came two female voices in unison.

Ivy looked at Lily, on the verge of hysterics. "They've tried so hard to start acting like real adults ever since Harry was born."

Lily nodded. "I know, isn't it funny? James is so adorable about it all. He's so proud. And he wants to help with everything. I can never get a minute alone!" 

She finally handed the black haired infant over to Ivy, who took him gently and stared at him. "I still can't believe you and James have a son. It's so surreal. I know you're both mature enough to handle it, but I don't feel like the rest of us are." She smiled as Harry met her gaze and grinned at her. "He has your eyes, Lily."

"Yes, but he's going to be the spitting image of his father." Lily stood by Ivy, tickling her son's tummy as she spoke. "He's lucky - with my eyes and James' face, he'll be deliriously handsome. The girls will fall at his feet!"

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that?"

Lily shrugged. "Oh, it's inevitable. The moment I found out I was pregnant, I immediately began thinking of what his future was going to be like. There's just so much to consider." Lily gave a pause and looked up at Ivy. "I still say you should've been his godmother."

Ivy snorted. "You already have Sirius as his godfather. I don't think you need two incompetents acting as second guardians to your son! Besides, your mother was right, it should be Petunia. She _is_ your sister."

"Who hasn't even come to see her godson and nephew!" Lily growled. "I don't understand her. She hates so easily.… I really do wish that you had been my sister, Ivy. Anyway, I don't think my mother was in her right mind when she asked me to do that. I only told her I would name Petunia as Harry's godmother to give her some peace before she died. Honoring one of her last wishes was the only thing that comforted me, besides knowing that she would be joining my father."

The pound of a fist against a table in the other room caused both women to groan. "Maybe we better check up on them," Ivy suggested.

They made there way to the living room to find what had become a familiar sight in recent days. James sat on the couch with his arms folded, staring up incredulously at Sirius, who standing in the center of the room waving his hands wildly. Remus sat in a chair by the fireplace, observing with a look of exhaustion and wry amusement. Peter was dozing off in the corner of the room, as far out of sight as he could possibly be.

The moment the two women entered the room, Sirius stopped his rant and turned around. His gaze immediately focused on the little boy nestled in Ivy's arms. He grinned. "There's my godson!" he stated proudly, walking over to Ivy and scooping Harry up. "Hand him over to his godfather now, Ivy. I'll be entertaining him for the remainder of the evening."

"I don't doubt that," Ivy muttered under her breath. 

Remus' sensitive ears picked up the comment, and he snickered. Sirius shot him a confused glance before sitting himself and Harry down on the rug, and beginning to play with him. Lily sat down wearily next to James on the couch. James draped an arm around his wife's shoulders and stared at his best friend and his son. 

"It doesn't matter what we do," he said in a fake whisper. "However we raise him, he's going to end up just like his godfather." Sirius looked up at James with his Marauder grin, eliciting a mock shudder from the two parents. "Unless we get Sirius a family of his own, that is."

"Well, then we'll have to be quick about that," Lily whispered back. "Because I have no intention of letting my son grow up to be Sirius Black, Jr." She looked down on the rug to find Sirius holding Harry in his lap so he was facing his mother. Both of them were giving Lily puppy dog eyes. She knew what Sirius was going to ask. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Sirius stuck out his lower lip. "Please, mummy?"

Lily shook her head. "If you ever call me your mother again, I'll-"

"Please, Lil?"

"No."

Sirius lightly pinched Harry's rosy cheeks. "You can't say no to that face!"

"I _am_ saying no to that face! No!"

"But Lily!"

"No, Sirius, I'm not letting you take him on that motorbike! Never! He's only a baby!"

Sirius looked positively affronted. "He is eight months old! As far as I'm concerned, you should be putting butterbeer in his bottle and teaching him how to play Quidditch by now!"

"The answer is no, Sirius."

Sirius looked up at James pleadingly. James shrugged. "Don't look at me, Sirius. Far be it for me to dispute orders from the supreme ruler of the household."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in this family."

Lily smiled as she snuggled up to James. "That's right, Sirius, and don't you ever forget it."

At that moment, an owl came through the window and landed on her shoulder. Lily took the letter it was carrying and opened it up. She and James both read intently for a minute. Finally, they both stood up hurriedly. James looked around the room. "We've been summoned by Albus."

"Just the two of you?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Yes. We shouldn't be gone very long. If you'd all like to stay and watch over Harry while we're away, it would be great."

Sirius looked down at his godson and smiled. "Sure, we can do that for you."

James nodded, but Lily pointed at Sirius. "If you-"

"I won't take him out on the bike, Lily. I promise."

This appeared to be good enough for Lily, and she and James Disapparated from the room. Sirius sighed as he saw the look on Harry's face become sad. "You see more than people give you credit for, little one." He looked to the place where Harry's parents had been standing a moment before. "I don't feel so good about it either." He picked up Harry under the arms and held him in the air above his head. Harry giggled and waved his arms out in front of him. Sirius grinned. "Well, you look like that kid in the movie we were just watching. What was his name again?"

Ivy overheard Sirius' question. "Luke Skywalker."

"Right, Luke Skywalker." Sirius rolled over and lay on his back, setting the infant on his stomach. "You're a regular Jedi Knight, aren't you? And I'm your trusty sidekick, Han Solo, or whatever his name was."

Remus rolled his eyes. "More like Chewbacca." 

Ivy chortled, placing her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. Remus smirked at her. "Well, he _is_ big, and hairy, and no one can ever understand what he's saying."

Sirius glared over at Remus. "Well, if I'm Chewbacca than you're that golden robot guy, C-3PO. And I'd rather be a strong, courageous, lovable, furry alien, than a pompous, prissy coward like him."

Remus snorted, not really caring about the insult. He looked at Ivy, who had sat herself down in the other chair in front of the fireplace. "I suppose Ivy would be Princess Leia. She's certainly feisty enough."

Ivy smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess. That and the fact that I would call Sirius a 'walking carpet' any day."

Sirius picked his head up from the rug and turned his head to look at them. "That was a good movie, Ives. Didn't you say that the sequel came out recently?"

"Yeah, _The Empire Strikes Back_. It was really good. Kind of a downer, but the ending was a real surprise. Maybe I should take you guys to see it."

Remus cleared his throat. "Er, do you really think it would be wise to let Sirius loose in a muggle establishment?" 

Sirius looked back to his godson, who was busy playing with his fingers. "Shut up, Moony," he said jovially. 

Ivy hummed absentmindedly as she stared up at the ceiling. Sirius recognized the song, and realized that he had forgotten to tell her something. "By the way, you were great in the play last night. _Jesus Christ Superstar_ is a very interesting musical."

Remus nodded in agreement. "It was really powerful. And you were wonderful, as usual."

"I'm glad you guys liked it. Rock musicals are so much fun." Ivy looked back and forth between the two of them. "You guys should actually try out for some of the musicals around here. You'd get cast in no time."

Sirius shook his head. "And have your schedule? I don't think so! I'm fine just singing with you around everyone's houses."

As soon as Ivy had gotten back from her yearlong training program, she had begun doing theatre again. She did mostly musicals with a few regular plays thrown into the mix. After a short amount of time, Ivy had become fairly well known around the London theatre circuit. She had done several musicals in professional theatres, and people had begun to offer her parts. Ivy had no ambition to become an actress, but she enjoyed doing it on the side as a sort of release or therapy. Her friends had never missed one of her shows, and had seen her in a wide variety of parts. Musicals became a pastime for the group as they saw Ivy play roles in _Hair, Chicago, The Man of La Mancha, Once Upon A Mattress, Oliver _and many others. 

Needless to say, they all had different reactions to the parts that she played. Remus, for one, was particularly flabbergasted at seeing Ivy play Janet in _The Rocky Horror Show_. Sirius thought it was hilarious, not just because seeing Ivy doing the part was funny, but because he could constantly look over next to him and see Remus staring at the stage with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. Afterwards, Remus had claimed that the subject matter was just a bit too much for him, and that that had been the reason for his reaction, but they all knew better. 

Truthfully, Remus seemed to get a bit on edge about many of the parts Ivy played, and it usually wasn't due to the roles themselves. It was due to the leading men she played opposite of. Especially if their character was romantically involved or violent toward Ivy's character. When they all went backstage after the shows to meet the cast and crewmembers, Remus' protocol would entirely shift upon meeting those men. His jaw set, his gaze became sharp and forewarning, and his handshake became rather rough. Sirius thought back to the best ones: the abusive dentist from _Little Shop of Horrors_ and Rocky in _The Rocky Horror Show_. The polite but murderous look on Remus' face had been enough to unnerve both men. But somehow, Ivy managed to never notice.

Sirius thought briefly of getting up and going over to tease Remus, but just at that moment, Harry tipped himself forward and curled up on his chest, his head resting in the indent between Sirius' neck and shoulder. Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around the little boy, letting his own head lean back on the floor. Within a minute, both of them were fast asleep.

Ivy had been staring into the fire, and suddenly noticed the lack of sound in the room. She looked over to where Sirius and Harry were, finding them both on the floor with their eyes closed. "I wish I had my camera," she said softly.

This shifted Remus' gaze from the fire over to where Ivy was looking. He smiled at them. "Sirius would be a good father," Remus mused.

"So would you."

Remus gave a short laugh and shook his head, turning back to look at her. "I can't even hold down a job for more than half a year. How would I support a family? Besides, we're missing one key factor - I haven't been dating at all. Kind of gave up on that one."

Ivy shrugged. "Maybe you should start."

Remus narrowed his eyes at her. "What would be the point of that?"

Again Ivy shrugged. "Just an idea." She stared at him hard as he looked off into the fire again, resting his head in his hand. "Things have been really rough lately, haven't they?"

He gave a pained sigh and shifted his eyes back to her face. "Yes.… It's all of the rumors about Voldemort recruiting dark creatures. Now when I get fired, people aren't disgusted… they're scared or hostile. I don't know which reaction hurts more, which reaction I prefer. I mean it's like with this last job. Though I don't plan on having any children, I always had the feeling that I'd make a good teacher for children. They always seem to calm down around me and listen to what I have to say." 

At his confession, Ivy raised her eyebrows and stared at him thoughtfully. Remus picked up on her reaction and responded to it. "I know I never told you that, but the reason it came up was because of the last job I had. I was working at an apothecary, which suited me because my mother used to do it, and I knew a lot about it. The man who owned the place had two kids, a boy and a girl. They always liked to come and talk to me, ask me questions and things like that. They were both too young to be attending school, but the boy was going to Hogwarts after summer was over. I really got to like them both, and I taught them all sorts of things." 

The look on Remus face suddenly went from happy and nostalgic to dark and haunted. "Then the father, my employer, found out about my condition. I was surprised that it took him so long to figure it out. Actually, I half suspect that he suspended his suspicions about me because of how much his children were attached to me. When he was finally sure about it, he came into the shop and started screaming at me. Both of the kids were there, and they heard the whole thing.… He told me that if I ever came near him or his family again he'd send werewolf hunters after me or kill me himself.… It was terrible. The children were so scared…"

Ivy felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Remus relive the incident. She blinked them back, got up from her chair, and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in her own. He looked down at her, relaxing under her touch, letting go of the images in his mind. Ivy tried to think of something to say, but her throat and chest felt constricted from the tears that had threatened to overtake her a moment before. She shook the feeling off, knowing that she had to help him, and managed to choke out a few words - 

"I think you would be a great teacher, Remus."

Remus gave her a small smile, and Ivy felt relief wash over her. She had said just the right thing. He reached up a hand and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. Ivy smiled at the contact and let her own hand move up to his, gently running her fingertips along the back of it. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in the smoky gray haze.

Lily and James Apparated into the room. Ivy and Remus quickly pulled apart, and Ivy rose to her feet. "Everything all right?" she asked. 

Lily looked at her puzzled for a moment, thinking that she had just seen something, but she quickly dismissed it. "Yes, it's fine." She stopped when James tapped her on the shoulder. Lily followed where his finger was pointing to the floor. She smiled at the sleeping figures of her son and his godfather. "I better get one of these babies to bed," she whispered in her husband's ear. James nodded and bent over to nudge Sirius awake. 

Sirius blinked his eyes sleepily and looked up at them. "We took a little nap," he said with a yawn.

"I can see that," Lily said as she picked up Harry off of Sirius' chest carefully. "But now Harry has to go to bed for real, so say goodnight."

Sirius stood up and rubbed Harry's back while giving him a kiss on the head. "Night, little one."

Harry cooed softly as Lily took him away and walked up the stairs. James looked over to Remus and Ivy. "You think you two can take care of Peter?"

Remus and Ivy nodded, going over to shake Peter awake so they could all head home. Sirius was about to do the same when James grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked now fully awake.

James sat down at the kitchen table, and indicated for Sirius to do the same. When his friend was seated, James began to speak. "Voldemort is after Lily and me. Someone has been passing him information about us and the work we're doing against him."

Sirius' mouth gaped open. He stared at James for a long while, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. _I've lost so many, please not them. _"What are you going to do?" he finally asked.

James ran a hand through his mussed hair and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, as he often did when he was worried or upset. "In a few months we're going to perform the Fidelius Charm." 

Sirius raised his eyebrows, knowing full well what needed to happen. James took a deep breath and looked at him importantly. "We were wondering if you would be the secret keeper, Sirius."

Sirius let out the breath that he had been holding in. He was honored by James' request, but nevertheless felt the icy chill of fear growing in his stomach. _Voldemort's sure to think of me, everyone knows how close I am to them. They'll find me, capture me, and torture me. What if I'm not strong enough to stand up to it? I'd kill myself if I betrayed them. I could never forgive myself._

He looked back up into James' expecting gaze and sighed. "Don't you think I'm too obvious of a choice, James? I'd be suspected immediately. What about Ivy?"

James shook his head. "If you're worried about obviousness, everyone knows that she and Lily are best friends. Besides, she's…" James spoke quickly as if pained by what he was about to say. "She's too close to Remus."

Sirius looked at James, confused by his response. Then it hit him. "You think Remus is the one who's passing Voldemort the information about you and Lily."

James winced at Sirius' words. "I can't put him above suspicion. As much as I hate to do it, I can't ignore the rumors that have been going around. If Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures than Remus would be the obvious suspect. I hate to think that way, but the life of my family is at stake."

Sirius nodded at his friend, wanting to assure him that his concern was not unfounded. "I understand, James. It does make more sense than I'd like to admit."

"So will you do it?"

Sirius grimaced. "I still think I'm too obvious." He racked his brain, trying to think of who would be better. "What about…" A thought sparked in his mind. "Peter."

James looked at him incredulously. "Are you joking? Peter? He's one of the weakest wizards I know!"

"Precisely!" Sirius exclaimed. "Don't you see? It's the perfect plan. No one would ever think of Peter. You wouldn't have to worry about your secret keeper getting caught because no one would _ever_ think of little, clumsy, talent-less Peter Pettigrew."

James nodded thoughtfully. "It just might work…"

"It _will_ work! And soon it will all be over, and you three can go back to your life, and everyone will be safe again."

James nodded more confidently. "I think you're right, Sirius. I'll run it by Lily in the morning." He stood up from the table and went to look out the window, a worried expression still encompassing his face.

Sirius came up behind his best friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was only in later years, when Sirius Black looked back on his words, that he realized what an ironic joke life had always been for him…

"Everything's going to be fine, James."

^*^

What did you think? Did you like the wedding? It's getting a little angsty, isn't it? How did you like the attack and Peter, and everything? Let me know!


	10. Loss, Revival, and Revelation

Disclaimer: You know. The usual.

A/N: IMPORTANT! :

Wow… so much has changed. Most of it being that this story is now completely AU. I have read OotP, and cried my eyes out for many days. Then I remembered that all of you were still here waiting for the next update, so I pulled myself together and now it's updated! I will have a very important question to ask you all at the end of this fic though, so be prepared when the time comes. I was also very angry at the Werewolf Registry 'cause they changed things and erased all my reviews there, so I was sad over that. I should also let you know that I will have a hard time updating as quickly as I normally do because I just got cast as Audrey in Little Shop of Horrors at my school! I'm very excited, but unfortunately that means more time for line memorization, less for fanfic. But I promise not to let you down. J

bmiller669: Sorry about that. FF.net was doing something weird. But it's all fixed now - hope you liked it!

Bell: As you see, I have not forgotten, and I will keep posting. Thank you for your encouragement, it means the world to me. Yes, I think Ivy had a very good reason to get drunk. I actually love that part of the story because the whole bit with Isabelle wasn't originally there. It just came to me as I was writing it, and I loved it so much that I put it in, and presto! - romantic feelings present (though unnoticed - silly Ivy and Remus)!

Taym G: Thank you for reading and liking the story. It's always wonderful to know that people are following it, and looking for updates. Sorry it took so long this time - I hope this chapter meets with your satisfaction!

EbonyQuill: Okay, so it took me a while, but do I still get a cookie? I'm glad you love the story. Thank you for letting me know! I hope you will continue to.

angelface58: Yeah, chapter nine is one of my favorites too. I'm glad you liked the wedding, it was one of my favorite parts to write. I love Dumbledore too, but unfortunately I believe he will die by the end of the books (in this sort of story the wise guide always dies after he teaches the hero all he can teach him). Of course, that's not my only reason for deciding that he would die in this story. As much as I love him, I just felt that it had to be done. I'm sorry. Everyone seems so worried that I will kill Ivy! Don't worry - I wouldn't do that to you guys. Not after everything I've put you through. Enjoy!

George is hot: Wow, everyone is so concerned for Ivy! Have you no faith in me? I promise she won't die. I hope you'll like where the story goes from here.

Jess from NS: Oh, yes, I'm a child of the theatre (my parents are both musicians and actors - they met doing a musical). Superstar is a great one, one of my favorites. I'm happy that you like the story - I hope you'll continue to!

Rjk2005: And of course, we have Rachel and her wonderful reviews. Yeah, they don't see Sirius' deeper side at all - maybe book five will change their minds. If _that _doesn't, I don't know what will. Actually, I started another short fic about Sirius when he runs away to James' house. I may post that in a while - I couldn't help it, the plotbunnies started running rampant through my brain until I complied. Nineteen is very young to be married. Even twenty is (I wince for your cousin as well). But I believe that James and Lily were very young when they got married, so that's just what ended up happening. It works considering that the world was hectic around them, and they would have wanted to be together through it. Oh, I've got a whole list of those rejected children's book titles: Curious George and the Electric Fence, Grandpa Gets A Casket, and Daddy Drinks Because You Cry, are among my favorites;) I had to slip Vernon and Petunia in there somewhere, and I'm glad you thought that it worked. Well, how can you not love Agony? It is the funniest song ever! The Martin Guerre lyrics are the Don't song from the beginning of the story. Hope that clears it up for you. Actually, that line about Shakespeare was inspired by that movie line - clever of you to catch it. Of course, Ivy would use Shakespeare instead of big words because she is a bit of a drama queen. You didn't like J.C. Superstar? Where did you see it? Sometimes the production can make all the difference with that musical. Yes, it is a hit parade. All of my favorites! Yeah, James is stupid. But they did suspect him, so I had to come up with the reason why. He was trying to protect his family too, and anyone gets a little over protective when it comes to that. Relax! You will find out what curse Ivy is under very shortly! Have fun!

KatPomroy: I'm glad you like the story and the way I've portrayed James and Lily. Even thought JK decided to completely contradict me in book five, I will continue to see Harry' parents that way no matter what I do. Don't worry about Remus and Ivy. All will come together in due course. Hope you like!

Ivy Crane: I'm glad you loved the last chapter, it's one of my favorites too. No, Remus and Ivy never got together in the past, they were unable to understand their own feelings, mainly due to all the crazy things happening around them (Voldemort, Sirius' imprisonment, the death of James and Lily, and they think Peter). As for Albus… brace yourself…

nycgal: Always nice to have new reviewers! I'm glad you don't think Ivy is a Mary Sue. It was partly my goal to create an OC who could appear to be a Mary Sue at first glance, but really had a lot more to her. Just trying to put an end to stereotypes. Technically, they get together in chapter twelve, but don't tell! Even though everyone can read this… oh well… I hope you like the next installment!

jamais-revenir: Don't worry, I promise I won't kill Ivy! Everyone is so worried that I will! I could never do that to you guys (or myself for that matter)! It would be far too cruel for Remus. I took a look at the first few chapters that you posted of this story, and translated the reviews as best I could. Thank you so much for doing it! I am indebted to you for allowing my story to reach another audience. I can't begin to express my gratitude. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story!

Nol: Sorry, it took a while, but here's the next chapter. I know the story starts out a bit slow, but I'm glad you stuck with it, and grew to like it. I hope it will still live up to your expectations in this chapter. Let me know what you think!

LotR-FaNAtic: Ah, I have found another kindred spirit! Someone who enjoys Harry Potter, LOTR and Star Wars! Yes, I've read most of the New Jedi Order books. God, they've been hard to read. Everybody dies! But it's good that Luke and Mara have Ben. That made me so happy. I understand your feelings about OotP, and it made me feel so good to know that you felt better after reading my fic. Yes, Sirius lives on! In my heart and others. I hope this will continue to lift your spirits!

Magical Me: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story, There will be more Remus/Ivy action soon, don't worry. I can't keep them apart for much longer! I hope you'll let me know what you think!

Ohana: What a lovely Hawaiian word. Yes, I love the Man of La Mancha, it's a lovely musical, and Impossible Dream is definitely my favorite song. I'm also happy that you don't care about the contradictions that exist in it now due to OotP. Thank you for such lovely compliments. I hope to hear from you again!

Lj: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I feel your pain in regards to OotP - I was angry too - and I hope that this story will bring you some comfort in that area. I hope you like this chapter!

And now, what you've all been waiting for! Sort of…

^*^

****

****

**_Chapter Ten - Loss, Revival, and Revelation_**

****

**NOW**

Sirius watched from where he sat by Ivy's hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had cleared both Harry and Snape several days earlier with a clean bill of health, and now the only people who remained in the hospital wing were the two Dumbledores. But at the moment, Sirius wasn't watching Albus or Ivy. His gaze had instead shifted to Remus Lupin standing by one of the windows, trying to see through the sheet of raindrops that were running down the glass pane.

"Remus, you're making my feet hurt. Sit down."

Remus turned to him abruptly, as if he'd forgotten that Sirius was there and had been surprised at the sound of his voice. "I wouldn't be able to sit still. There's really no point."

Sirius stared hard at his suffering friend. "She'll be all right, Remus. And so will Albus, I don't care what Madam Pomfrey says." He watched Remus' eyes travel to where Ivy lay on the bed. On the outside she looked better, no longer covered in blood and dirt, but on the inside it was obvious that she was not well. Screams still frequently rang through the hospital wing, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. She had not woken up at all. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione now spent every free moment they had in the library, trying to figure out what was happening to her. A solution appeared nowhere in sight.

"I shouldn't have let her go, Sirius."

Sirius immediately shook his head. "If you're going to say that, then we'll have to blame it on all of us. You, me, Snape, Albus. It wasn't anyone's fault. Ivy went willingly, Remus, no one was forcing her into it. She knew that what she was doing was going to be dangerous and could cost her her life. And I doubt you could have stopped her from going because she felt strongly about it."

"But I should have tried to talk to her before she left," Remus said in frustration as he began to pace about the room. "I should have apologized or something.… I watched her leave instead. I looked out my window and watched her go, knowing full well that I might never get the chance to see to her again…"

Sirius observed the look on Remus' face carefully. There was something more than sadness and guilt there. He was on the brink of something, and Sirius could only hope… 

"Remus, I-"

Madam Pomfrey burst into the room with Professor McGonagall close at her heels. She looked at them gravely. "We have figured out what the curse is."

"Yes?" Remus prompted.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Ivy's bed and looked at her before beginning to speak. "It is called the Memoria Demutatio Curse. I suppose the only way to explain what it does is to say that it takes all of a persons memories and changes them. It changes them for the worse, so that every memory of your life, even the happy ones, are destroyed and replayed over and over in your head. The curse bombards a person mentally and also puts them in constant pain, making their life flash before them repeatedly with nothing but terrible incidents to relive. Worst of all, the person has no way of knowing that their memories have been altered. As far as they are concerned, they are seeing their true life."

Sirius stood up from his chair. "Can you pull her out of it?"

Madam Pomfrey slowly nodded. "I think we can, but the question is-"

"-How will that affect her." Remus finished.

"Exactly, Mr. Lupin. Unless we can give her the awareness that she has been under a curse, waking her up will be a horrifying thing to witness." Madam Pomfrey looked to the door. "I am going to go and speak to Professor Snape about the remedies that we'll need to use. If the headmaster wakes up, call me immediately."

Sirius didn't voice his opinion. He couldn't, however, help but think that if Albus hadn't woken up for the past week, it was unlikely that he would be waking up any time soon. He slumped back into his chair as Professor McGonagall followed Madam Pomfrey out of the room. Remus slouched in a chair that was close to Albus' bed.

Sirius banged his head against the wall a few times. "Well, I feel utterly useless, what about you, Remus?"

There was no response. Sirius turned his head to see Remus fast asleep in his chair. _Just like when we were kids. He always fell asleep the fastest._ Sirius leaned his head back against the wall and slowly drifted off himself.

*        *        *

Remus awoke to the sound of coughing. He leapt up out of his chair and scanned the dark room. But the noise wasn't coming from where he expected. 

Albus was awake. Remus quickly walked over to him and used his wand to light the candle beside his bed. Light blue eyes twinkled at him in the candlelight. Remus smiled for the first time in weeks. "I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," he said as he made his way to leave.

But Albus shook his head, and raised a weak hand to motion for Remus to sit down next to him. "I'm afraid that there's very little she'd be able to do at this point, Remus. It would be much nicer if I could simply have someone's company for the moment."

Remus nodded tentatively and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "Albus, I think you should know that Ivy-"

Albus smiled at him and interrupted. "She has the Memoria Demutatio Curse placed on her at the moment, I know, Remus. I have been awake a little while longer than anyone has noticed. But, you shouldn't worry yourself, Remus. Ivy will survive this ordeal, and come out stronger for it. I know her well enough to know that." Albus stared him intently while Remus pondered his words, not quite believing him. "In fact, the person I'm more worried about is you."

Remus looked up puzzled into Albus' piercing gaze. "Me? You're worried about me, sir?"

Albus nodded. "I fear that you are straying from your path, to speak metaphorically. It is time that I scold you for something that you have done since you were a boy. I realize that it has been a mistake of mine not to make you aware of it until now." Albus took a deep breath and paused for a moment, trying to hold on to some of his strength. "You waste so much time in your life, Remus. Far too much time."

Remus blinked. "I don't quite follow you."

Albus sighed. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Ivy all those years ago, Remus, but whatever it was, it gives no good reason for your strained relationship towards each other. There was a time when Ivy relied on you. I don't know if you ever realized just how much, but then, in a flash it was gone. And she was never quite the same. She lost track, lost focus, lost her way. After everything that had happened in your lives at that point in time, she couldn't handle another loss. So Ivy searched for life elsewhere. And she wandered aimlessly for some time like that, until she realized that she was needed again, when I called her back here. I had to, Remus. There is nothing more tragic than a mind such as hers getting thrown away."

Remus was unsure as to where Albus was going with this, but he definitely felt uneasy. He was even more unnerved by how quickly Albus was fading before him. With each word his voice became softer and more distant. "And she came back, and you were here, and my hopes rose again. I prayed that you would both patch up your history and that something more might come of it. But you are both people who like to forget unhappy memories. You let everything go without resolving it. And you have both suffered for it. You are wasting time again, just as you did when you were young. But now time is in a shorter supply, Remus. I should think that Ivy's brush with death would remind you of that, but I have my doubts, and I cannot risk you making the same mistake all of your life."

Remus stared at the old wizard, incapable of thinking of anything to say to him, realizing with some horror that he might be the last person to speak with him. Albus looked up at the ceiling sadly. "I don't think you two realize how much you have impacted each other's lives. I never told you this, Remus, but one of the reasons that I offered you your teaching position four years ago was because Ivy had told me at one point that you wanted to teach. When one other individual has such an influence on your life, it seems normal to give that person some kind of recognition in your daily affairs. For better or worse, Remus, Ivy will always be there, even if you try to get rid of her." Albus chuckled a bit at his last remark, and immediately began coughing again. Remus put a hand on his arm, but didn't know what else to do. 

Albus now spoke in more strained words. His labored breathing was getting worse. "Don't waste anymore time, Remus. The world is safe once more, and a golden era is before you and everyone around you. Share it with the people close to you. You have no reason to close off anymore. And take care of Ivy. I fear for her when she wakes. She will need you now, more than ever. She has a fiery spirit, but she is much more fragile than she seems.… You are a good man, Remus, deserving of whatever you love. Please believe that."

Remus nodded to Albus, the only thing he could do, as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Albus smiled and placed his own hand on top of Remus'. Slowly, his breath gave out and Remus watched as those brilliant eyes twinkled one last time.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.

*        *        *

"Someone has to stay with her tonight in case she wakes up."

Remus stood up from his chair. "I will."

Sirius, who had been standing near him, put a concerned hand on his arm. "Are you sure, Remus? Maybe you should get some rest. I can stay."

He shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I'm fine Sirius, really. Go see Harry, make sure he's doing all right."

Remus watched as his friend studied him, knowing that Sirius was only trying to protect him the way he had when they were young. But they weren't children anymore, and Remus had to handle things on his own. And though Sirius did not want to realize it, he had been handling things on his own for quite some time. Yes, he appreciated having someone's concern again, but he didn't need Sirius to fret over him any more. Besides, he had to be there when Ivy woke up.

Sirius slowly nodded at him. "All right. But you'll let me know the instant she wakes up?"

"Yes, I will."

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at Remus. "And you had better tell me before you go running to him. Especially after what happened with Albus."

Remus shut his eyes briefly against her attack. He had explained to her what Albus had asked him to do when he woke, but Madam Pomfrey was still very angry that Remus had not come to her the moment that Albus began to stir. He knew it was partially because of the trauma she had endured. Albus was such a powerful wizard that when he passed away, like Merlin and others before him, his body soon vanished. Remus witnessed it and, shocked from the loss, he sank back into the chair next to the bed and fell asleep. He always fell asleep when he was overburdened. Unfortunately, this resulted in Madam Pomfrey coming in the next morning to find Remus slumbering next to Albus' empty bed. She immediately woke him up and began asking him questions. Remus, being too tired to think clearly, had told her more than he should have. She was still bitter that Remus was the last person to speak with Albus.

"I will, I promise."

Madam Pomfrey nodded sharply at Remus, and walked out of the hospital wing claiming that she needed to speak with Snape about her patients and what new healing potions she required. Sirius hung back for a moment and stared at Remus once again. "Are you sure you can handle this? If she wakes up, it could get nasty."

Remus sighed. "Yes, Sirius, I'm quite sure. There are a million reasons that I should be here and only one reason that I shouldn't."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What's the one reason?"

Remus moved to the edge of Ivy's bed and stared at her limp form. He didn't want to tell Sirius what he was thinking, but if he didn't, Sirius would never stop pestering him. "I can't bare to see her in anymore pain," he whispered.

Sirius eyed him thoughtfully for another moment. He wanted to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, but he knew that Remus wouldn't appreciate that right now. So instead, he backed up to the door. "Fine then, I'll check up on Harry. I'll probably come back some time during the night to make sure everything is going okay."

Remus nodded to Sirius, though he was still staring at Ivy. As Sirius left the room, he wondered how long it would take Remus to realize that he had gone. Shaking his head in frustration and running a hand through his tousled black hair, he began to walk to the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. He noticed that there were no other students in the room, and wondered vaguely if they were trying to leave Harry alone and give him space. Madam Pomfrey was correct - Harry would be all right, but it was going to take time for him to restore his grasp on life. Sitting down to talk with the trio, he noticed how distant Harry seemed throughout the conversation. The only time he became truly animated was when Ron found a subject that Harry seemed to be comfortable talking about.

Sirius became aware of many things as he sat with them. As he watched Ron try to engage Harry, he realized something eerily familiar. The gestures, the enthusiasm, the worry. Looking from Harry to Ron he suddenly felt comforted. _It's James and me. That's what it all amounts to. Just as if we never left these rooms._

He saw something else as well. Looks passing between two people, though not the two he expected. They were both trying desperately to comfort their best friend, but there was no denying that Ron and Hermione were stealing glances at each other. Sirius wanted to smack himself for not seeing it before. How many times had he seen those looks with James and Lily when they were kids? How many times had he seen it with Remus and Ivy at that age? _I still see it with Remus and Ivy… You'd think I'd get it by now._

He looked at his godson, who was getting more unfocused with every exchange. It drove Sirius mad, but he knew better than to push. Harry would come to him when he was ready. He had to trust him enough to allow him that.

Harry stood up from his wingback chair. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione yawned and stood up as well. "I think I will too. Ron?"

Ron side-glanced Sirius before shaking his head. "No, I think I'll stay down here for a little while. I'm not really tired."

"Goodnight, Harry," Sirius called after his godson.

Harry turned back from the stairs and gave a small smile. "Goodnight, Sirius."

After Harry and Hermione had disappeared up their separate staircases, Sirius looked over at Ron. The young man was staring at the floor, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. He was frustrated. Suddenly feeling kindred to the boy, Sirius spoke up. "What's on your mind, Ron?"

Ron shifted his eyes up to Sirius. "Oh, nothing. Just a bit worried for him, that's all. I'm glad you're here. At least someone knows how to handle situations like these."

Sirius gave a dry laugh. "From years of practice. Most of it in this very room. The Marauders were lively and close bunch, but they certainly clashed from time to time.… I know how hard it is to try and talk with someone who isn't up to responding. It's even harder when you know that they need to."

Ron sighed. "So then what do you do?"

Sirius shrugged. "You wait. That's all you can do. Unless it becomes severe and unhealthy. If it does, then you have to interfere."

"Sounds like you need to take your own advice, Sirius."

The response caused Sirius to blink a few times. Ron smiled at him and decided to go further. "Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore seem to fit your last description. Shouldn't you be interfering with them by now?"

Sirius smirked as he realized how much Ron had grown since he'd first met him. _He's a bit of a smart ass. Like someone else I used to know… _"Remus and Ivy are… complicated. Always have been. And they have the tendency to shut down when prodded. Especially Remus. Ivy might relent after a great deal of time, but you might have noticed that she's not in any condition to be bothered at the moment."

The young man stared hard at him. "Is she really going to be okay? Tell me the truth, Sirius, I don't need anymore sugar-coated diagnoses."

Sirius nodded, understanding Ron's desire for the truth. "She's going to come out of it, but I think it's going to be a rough recovery. What happened to her was a cruel and frightening violation of her mind… mental rape, for lack of a better term, although I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be very upset if she heard me telling you that."

"What's going to happen now?"

"With what?"

Ron spread his arms in a helpless gesture. "With everything…. Everyone is so out of place now. I know it's because of the headmaster." He scratched the back of his head idly, trying hard not to feel what he was saying. "I still can't believe we had his funeral service yesterday."

Sirius smiled grimly. "Yes, he always seemed to know what to do in every situation, didn't he? Albus was our anchor. It's going to be hard for everyone with him gone - we'll have to make our own decisions for a change."

"Harry is going to miss him. Everything that Dumbledore ever said to him he took to heart. I think he was the only person that Harry really listened to."

"He listens to you."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right. Harry does what he wants to do. The only time he listens to me is usually when I've got a bad idea. Ask Professor Lupin, he'll tell you. I was the one who convinced Harry to come to Hogsmeade in third year under the invisibility cloak. That's that sort of thing that he listens to me for."

Sirius' brow creased at hearing Ron's underestimation. "Don't write yourself off like that, Ron. Friends are just as important as mentors. Probably more important considering the fact that you can support your friends and still learn from them. You have influenced Harry in many significant ways. It's because of you that Harry knows what he has fought for all his life. He would have had no reason to protest Voldemort if he'd never had you to remind him of what he was saving. To show him the bonds of family and friendship. In fact, I should be thanking you. You've been there for Harry all these years in a way that none of us were able to be. I'm indebted to you, actually."

Ron's ears turned pink. "I'm not that special."

Sirius leaned forward to make sure that Ron was looking him in the eye. "Yes, you are. Harry would've never made it through the past seven years without you. Do you have any idea how much he talks about you when I talk to him? He loves you - you're the brother he never had. Trust me on this, I know… I used to be in the same position. James was a brother to me." He smiled at Ron. "I know what it's like having to look after a member of the Potter family. It's no easy task. James was a chore, and he didn't even have that scar on his forehead."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'd probably have some similar stories between the two of us if we compared notes."

"Undoubtedly."

"Who do you think will get to be the new headmaster?"

Sirius shrugged. "Damned if I know. I'm just hoping for everyone to be happy when we're all finally recovered and together. That's all that really matters to me."

"And what about Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius laughed. "I suppose I should start prodding a bit, shouldn't I? I'll see how things go after Ivy wakes up. Maybe it'll all be all right then."

*        *        *

Remus awoke to the sound of screaming. He jumped up out of his chair and turned to face the bed on his right. One of the candles near by was still lit, offering an orange glow to the area. Ivy's hair was tangled around her face. She was throwing her fists against her pillow, writhing and yelling as loud as she could. Remus could see that this was going to be the end of it - her fits had never been so violent before. He sat at the edge of her bed, but all sensible thought seemed to leave him. Again, he couldn't think of what to do.

_Please, wake up. Oh God, wake up. I can't do anything until I see your eyes again. Until I know what you're feeling._

He touched her shoulder gently, but it did nothing to calm her. "Ivy," he whispered. "Ivy, you have to fight this. You have to throw it off. You have to come out of it, I know you can. You're stronger than any of us.… Come back… please come back to us… please come back to me."

_Me? Where did that come from?_

Ivy gave one final earsplitting scream. 

She bolted upright in bed, launching herself into Remus' waiting arms. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's all right, I'm here and you're safe. It's all over."

Ivy wasn't making a sound except for the rattle of her irregular breathing. She shook uncontrollably against him. Remus held her tighter to try and make her stop, but she couldn't. Suddenly, she reached up and gripped his arms. Remus paused - something was not right. He released her and leaned back slightly so he could see her face.

She was terrified. Her mouth hung open as if she still wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. She had reached down and grabbed her blanket, pulling it up to her neck as if to defend herself. Her eyes were wide and frozen. Remus could only stare at her as she pushed herself away from him to the top end of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey came bursting into the room. "I heard the screaming from upstairs, and came as quickly as I could. How long has she been awake, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus stood up from the bed slowly, afraid to leave Ivy's side, but realizing that she was just as afraid of him staying near her. "She just woke up. I don't think she's doing very well, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey shooed him away from the bed. "I'll give her a close examination. You tell Mr. Black what's going on, and Professor McGonagall, if you please."

Remus nodded and went to the unused fireplace in the far corner of the hospital wing. He grabbed some powder from a jar on top of the mantelpiece and threw it in. "Sirius, come quick. Ivy's awake," he said in his most controlled voice. He needed his friend there with him now.

Sirius soon came out of the fireplace, eyes on the alert. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"I don't know, Sirius."

Sirius halted at the look he found in Remus' eyes. All enthusiasm faded from his being. He walked over to Ivy's bed quickly, Remus following right behind him. Madam Pomfrey looked up as Sirius approached. "I'm doing all that I can, but I believe she is in shock. That's why she isn't speaking."

"I can speak."

The words came out hoarsely. Remus and Sirius moved to Ivy's side and watched her carefully. Madam Pomfrey eyed her cautiously. "My dear, how are you feeling?"

Ivy paused and swallowed hard. She stared at the wall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I'm fine. Please just leave me alone. I need to be alone."

Then Sirius saw Ivy's eyes do something that he'd hoped he would never see - they became haunted. He wanted to snap her out of her reverie, but he couldn't think of anything to say. _God, don't let it happen to her too. She's the only one who can save us. Especially now…_

"My dear, I don't think that's a wise-"

"Please," Ivy said more forcefully. She made herself look Madam Pomfrey in the eye.

The older woman finally relented. "I'll let you alone for tonight, if that's what you need. But tomorrow I need to check you and make sure you're all right."

Ivy's tone was monotonous and cold. "I'm fine."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and backed away from Ivy before turning around and leaving.

Remus moved closer to Ivy's bedside. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, Remus. Please leave," came the cold voice.

Remus put a hand on Ivy's shoulder to be certain. He felt her tense under his touch. That was enough to let him know. He backed away and indicated for Sirius to do the same. Without a word they both left the room.

Sirius looked to Remus gravely. "You don't think she's going to… stay like that, do you?"

"God, please don't ask me that now, Sirius."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry." He wanted to say something positive to make Remus feel better, but Sirius knew what a bad liar he was when it came to his friends. Anything he said would immediately betray to Remus how he really felt. And Remus didn't need to hear that right now.

At that moment, Remus was doing the only thing he'd ever been taught to do in hopeless situations - he prayed. Prayed to whatever was out there to hear him…

_… Please bring her back to me. Please…_

**THEN**

Severus Snape stood near an old abandoned country home in the middle of nowhere. Or it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Only 'close friends' and 'associates' knew that he was actually just a few miles away from Malfoy Manor. Of course, many knew of the manor's grounds and what they looked like - they were almost legendary due to the fact that they were famously overdone. Lucius always had witch decorating magazines asking if they could come over and photograph the home, but he never allowed it. They would undoubtedly find some horrors there that would ruin his good name.

Severus had understood Albus' request for him to continue spying even after Voldemort's sudden fall, but that certainly didn't make him glad about it. He still found it hard to believe that it was James Potter's son who had caused it all. After all that he had done against the Dark Lord, Snape found it rather ironic that the Gryffindor Golden Boy and his charming mudblood wife still got the last laugh.

But now he had something else to do. He transfigured a nearby rock into a small wooden table and set down his carrying case. Then he waited. He had a job to complete. A job of preservation.

In a way it was ironic - that he should be the one to finish off the last of the famous Marauders. Perhaps a bit symbolic too. 

"Severus?"

Snape turned around to find himself looking into the soft, glittering eyes of Remus Lupin. The werewolf looked at him quizzically and held up an item in his hand - a phoenix feather. "I got your portkey and your note. You wanted me to meet you here? Something about lycanthropy research?"

Severus knew that he should never have doubted Lupin would come. He had always been the most trusting of the group. And anything that might help him with his unfortunate 'condition' always peaked his interest. Severus searched his eyes, looking for some hint of suspicion. He found none. The werewolf simply stared at him curiously, almost like a child. _How can he place such faith in people? After everything that's happened to him… After what Black did…_

Severus nodded shortly. He moved to his carrying case and opened it up, shifting through the contents inside even though he knew exactly where everything was. "Yes. I'm sure you know that I've been spending time with some of the top lycanthropy researchers for a few years now. We've been working to come up with something to allow you to keep your mind when you transform. We think we're getting close, and we need someone to test it on." He took a deep breath. Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie. He was working on a potion like that, but it was still underdeveloped. Fortunately, Lupin didn't know that.

The werewolf blinked at him in disbelief and anticipation. "Really? You mean I'd never have to worry about hurting anyone? That's wonderful!"

Severus forced himself to look Lupin in the eye. _Why does he have to be so damned unassuming? Doesn't he remember what I was?_ "I was wondering if you'd like to be the first test subject. We need a volunteer, but it could be dangerous because the main ingredient in the potion is Wolfsbane."

Remus gave an involuntary shiver. "Wolfsbane? But that's very dangerous to-"

"We are well aware of what is commonly thought about giving werewolves Wolfsbane, Lupin. We do have reason to believe, however, that if diluted properly, Wolfsbane could be very beneficial in controlling the wolf part of your mind. Now, if you want to do this, I can give you the first dose right here. Then you can go home and report back to me with the effects after the next full moon."

Lupin looked around at his surroundings. "You can do the test here?" That old Marauder smirk that Snape loathed so much appeared on his face. "Quite the ideal place to begin scientific research, I suppose."

Severus glared at him. "You know as well as I do that I have to be very careful about where I am seen with others," he snapped. "That leaves me limited possibilities as to where I can meet with anyone. I am sorry that it does not meet with your satisfactions."

The smile faded. "I'm sorry, Severus. It was only a joke. I'd be only too happy to be the first test subject. What do I have to do?"

Severus moved his hands inside his bag as if he was preparing something. "Hold your arms out. This is a very delicate potion. It has to be injected."

Remus gulped. "Injected?"

Severus groaned. "What's wrong with that?"

"I've never been very good with needles," Lupin confessed. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter though." He stretched his arms out in front of him, palms facing up, and then turned his face to the dark sky, waiting for Severus to get to work.

Severus closed his hands around something cold inside his case. "This will hurt a little, I've no doubt," he said softly. Lupin nodded, his eyes still fixed on the stars.

In one swift motion, Severus latched something around Lupin's wrists. A wolf's howl broke the night air as Remus looked down in shock. Silver handcuffs. That's what was fastened around his wrists, burning his skin at the touch. He could smell his scalded flesh in the air, hear the sizzling noise radiating from his open hands. 

Severus watched as the gentle gray eyes shifted up to meet his. Eyes that did not understand, eyes that pleaded questioningly, eyes that were clouding over with pain.

"Severus… why…"

Severus looked away as the wolf screamed once more. He could almost imagine the pain. 

Remus dropped to his knees, a boiling sensation running through his veins, pumping through his blood. The feeling began at his fingertips and flew up his arms to the base of his neck. Then it traveled down his spine, spreading through his lungs and stomach, making him shudder in agony. The poison continued until it had engulfed every inch of his body. Thoughts flashed through his mind as he began to feel lightheaded. He glimpsed the blackened skin on his wrists once more. _So many scars…_

"Please… I can't…"

Lupin collapsed in a heap at Severus' feet. Snape sighed worriedly. He had been afraid that the silver was too pure. He only wanted to weaken Lupin, not knock him out entirely. At this rate, he would be dead by the time Severus got him to Malfoy Manor. _And I'll have to drag him_, Severus realized grimly. There were a great deal of powerful spells and charms placed over the Bladed Fields, many of them stopping the use of any sort of magic unless one was close to the house itself. It was Malfoy's way of keeping out unwanted guests. A Mobilus charm wouldn't work.

Severus snapped his fingers. One thick cord wrapped around the werewolves chest and the end of it flew into his hand. Something orange-red, clutched tightly in Lupin's hands, caught his eye. The phoenix feather. 

Determined not to regret his choice, Severus set his jaw firmly and turned towards the Bladed Fields.

*        *        *

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Albus."

Albus sighed as he looked across his desk at Ivy. She was worried and confused and tired. This was more than she needed right now, but Albus knew he had to tell her. After all that she had lost.… With one more blow he was certain that she would die of a broken heart.

"If Snape is required to bring them a dark creature, he will undoubtedly go to the most ready source. Someone he could easily trap. It would take him too long to track down and subdue a vampire or a giant or a troll. He will find someone who will come to him easily, someone who has a trusting nature." He didn't want to say it outright for fear that the shock would be too great. 

Ivy seemed distant as she tried to process his words. Then her eyes snapped open and she dug her nails into the folds of her robes. "Remus!" Ivy jumped to her feet, scanning the room frantically as if she'd become claustrophobic. "Oh, my God! Albus, I have to go to him! Where is he?"

"Ivy, calm down," Albus soothed. She looked at him incredulously, as if he were asking her to do the most irrational thing in the world. "Severus probably already has Remus with him." He raised a hand to stop Ivy from interrupting him. "You will not be able to help him in your current state. You must calm down if you're going to save him. They will be close to Malfoy Manor by now."

She looked at him, confused. None of this made sense to her. "Albus, why didn't you warn Remus? You could have told him before Snape got a hold of him. Why didn't you do it? Why did you let them get all the way to Malfoy Manor before contacting me?"

Albus gave her a look of authority. "Because I wanted to save _two_ lives tonight. Malfoy wants werewolves, and he'll most likely kill Severus if he doesn't try to produce one. I ask you to do this: Apparate to Malfoy Manor and get to Severus before he can get Remus inside the house. This way, the Death Eaters guarding the place will see you. They know who you are, and won't be suspicious that you came to head him off. If you take Remus and try to make a quick escape, you should be out of there before anyone comes to Severus' aid. This way it will be obvious that Severus tried to do what they asked of him, and they will not brand him a traitor. He can continue spying and Remus will be spared."

Ivy tried to take in what he had told her. It seemed that he'd already planned this out carefully in his head, but Ivy was far too emotional to see the logic in it all. She wanted to kill Severus Snape, spy or no spy.

Albus stared at her with concern. "Ivy, are you capable of handling this task?"

Her eyes hardened and she gave a quick nod. "Yes, I can, Albus. I'll try to contact you as soon as possible." With that, she swiftly walked from the room.

Albus shook his head and placed his half moon spectacles on the desk in front of him. He could now be certain of her feelings. Seeing how willingly she had just thrown herself into danger could leave no doubt in his mind. And maybe, just maybe, the trying times that they were all facing would be enough to…

He could only hope.

*        *        *

Ivy felt her surroundings slowly shake into place. Looking around, she could feel the evil in the air. She had no problem imagining how comfortable Lucius Malfoy would be in this place. Turning away from the house, she looked out onto the grass. It was easy to distinguish where the Bladed Fields began and the normal grass ended - the normal grass looked healthier, greener.

Ivy searched the landscape. She was hidden in the shadow of the house, and knew she'd have at least a few minutes before anyone found her. Finally, she spotted Severus Snape. He was on the other side of the grounds, just coming off the Bladed Fields, dragging something in his wake.

Ivy's eyes widened in horror. She didn't think. She ran.

Severus was looking down at the ground, mumbling to himself as she approached. Ivy stopped a few feet in front of him and held out her wand. Eventually, Snape's eyes reached the wand and he paused. Slowly, he looked up to her face. Ivy could have sworn that she saw guilt passing over his features, but that image was gone as soon as it came.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What have you done?" she hissed.

Snape scowled at her. "Only what I was told to." He watched as her eyes flashed. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you really expect anything more from me?"

"Just a shred of moral decency," she growled, pointing her wand right between his eyes. 

Snape had never seen Ivy look so murderous. He could see that she was acting on her most primitive female protective instincts, but that certainly didn't make her any less dangerous. In fact, it probably made her more dangerous.

Knowing that now was not the time to be arguing, Snape stepped out of her way. Ivy's sharp glare immediately melted at the sight before her. Cuts covering his body. Burns on his wrists. Parched lips. Half opened, semiconscious eyes. Breath that came in spurts. Covered in cold sweat, robes clinging to his limp, sickly form. So helpless and afraid…

She rushed to his side and lifted his shoulders gently from the ground so she could cradle him in her arms. He spoke a few soft words that she couldn't comprehend, but Ivy knew Remus understood that she was there.

Ivy looked back up to Snape with abhorrence. "How could you do this to him?" she whispered. "How could you do this when he trusted you?"

But Snape was not about to fall to pieces at Ivy's righteous ideals. "That was his mistake."

Ivy looked like she was about to say something when she suddenly heard many voices. She had been discovered. Ivy glowered at Snape one last time before holding Remus tightly to her, and disappearing from sight.

**NOW**

"Remus, you might want to come with me."

Remus looked up from the book he was reading, to find Sirius standing at the door to his chambers. He looked very worried. Remus marked his page, set the book aside, and stood up from his chair. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ivy."

Sirius turned and headed down the corridor knowing that Remus would be right behind him - whenever there was news about Ivy, Remus went straight into panic mode.

"What's happened to her?" he heard a voice behind him ask.

Sirius paused his thoughts, though he kept walking. He tried to find the words. "Ivy just found out that Albus is dead."

He heard Remus' steps quicken in pace. Soon, he was alongside Sirius, eyes trained on him with a piercing stare. He was very upset at the news. "How did she find out?"

"I think Madam Pomfrey told her. Ivy asked where he was, and she couldn't lie to her."

"Why not?" Remus snapped. He turned his head quickly to the side and took a deep breath. He wasn't angry. Just worried, scared for her. 

Ever since Ivy had come out of the curse three weeks ago, she hadn't been the same. She was still sleeping in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's orders, and she didn't leave it often. She seemed completely out of touch with reality, shivering and fearful whenever friends tried to come near. Her face was constantly haunted and tired. She rarely ate or slept. And she wouldn't let Remus within ten feet of her. No matter how much he wanted to be there.

_You waste so much time in your life, Remus. Far too much time…_

Remus was plagued by the echoes that Albus had left. He was losing sleep, waking up to the sound of them. Each day it got worse.

Part of him was angry with himself for not being more grateful. Harry was safe. Hogwarts was safe. The world was safe. Everyone else was fine… but Ivy wasn't. 

And that was all he could think about.

They entered the hospital wing and found a painful sight - Ivy standing at the end of Albus' vacant bed. She stared at the crisp sheets, her hands placed on the edge of the mattress. She was leaning over it, looking at the empty space. Her eyes were angry and distressed.

Sirius looked to Remus as if pleading with him to say something. Remus could tell that that was the main reason that Sirius had asked him to come. To break the ice, to get through to her. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Amazingly, Ivy didn't step back.

"Ivy… I'm sorry no one told you, but we all thought it was for the best that you didn't know right away. We thought it might be-"

"I don't want the excuses," came the response through gritted teeth. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't even get to see the service. He's just… gone… and I can't grasp it. Can't make it real for me yet. Do you know how that feels?"

She straightened up and turned to look at them, her hands clenched into fists as a single tear slid down her cheek. Remus was taken aback. When was the last time he had seen Ivy cry? He was certain that they had been very young. Ivy didn't cry anymore, she was strong. She always had everything under control…

"I know that this is hard-"

"No you don't!" she yelled, clenching her fists tighter. "He was the last member of my _family_, Remus! The last one with my name! And I won't have a chance to grieve for him… I never show anyone how I feel about anything - why is that?"

Remus knew that she didn't want his pity. She was begging him to understand. Now was the time for him to listen. "I don't know, Ivy."

"Well, I do," she said bitterly. She stared at the floor as if ashamed at the confession that she was about to make. "When my mother passed away, she told me to do something for her - before she died, she said to me, 'Take care of your father, Ivy. Be strong for him'… and for some reason, I felt in the back of my mind that she meant everyone. I had to be strong for everyone. So that's what I did. I put up with everyone's problems and never let anyone know how it affected me… 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be helping them, right?"

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course, it made perfect sense. He'd just never noticed it. At once, he realized what she had done for them. Always trying to fix their messes, always standing up for them, always stopping them from making mistakes, always taking care of everyone. She had been burdened all her life to let everyone dump their feelings on her. After all, hadn't he allowed her to soak up a great deal of his own pain since they were children? How had he let her do that for so many years? Why had it taken him so long to realize it?

Remus wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, but just as he made a move to, Ivy turned away and walked towards the end of the wing, ranting at full speed. "Well, I'm tired of being strong! I can't do it anymore. I can't handle the abuse and the wounds and the grievances. I… I just want to rest…" 

She reached the wall where there stood a table with various healing potions, and a large mirror hanging above it. Sirius and Remus followed her, still keeping a distance from her, afraid of what she might do next. Ivy placed her hands on the table and glared at her reflection. "Because it has made me weak," she hissed harshly. "Carrying everyone else's problems on my shoulders has left me with no life of my own… and I'm too scared to look for one now. I'm afraid of what would happen if I concentrated on myself for a long time. I don't think I'd like what I'd see."

Ivy's fingers gripped the edge of the table harder. As if in response to her self-loathing, the mirror in front of her cracked down the center, leaving her image distorted. 

Seeing this frightening display of unintentional wandless magic made Remus and Sirius nervous. If she continued in this direction, she could seriously injure herself. They watched as the bottles and bowls on the table began to shake on their own. Ivy's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched tightly. The table began to tremble. Finally, when it seemed that the table was going to break under the stress, Ivy moved her arms to the side of it and swiped, knocking every jar and glass container to the ground with a loud shatter. 

The room went momentarily silent. Neither Remus nor Sirius dared to move, unsure of what the outcome would be. 

A sob cut through the air. Ivy turned back to them, tears streaming down her face freely. She slumped to the floor. "I want him to come back," she whispered through her tears. "I don't know what to do anymore. I… just…"

Remus brushed some of the broken glass away with his foot, and sat down next to her slowly. He was afraid that she would move away from him, but he had to chance it. She needed him. Cautiously, he reached out and touched her shoulder, expecting her to recoil. Instead, she looked up at him through wet, red-rimmed eyes and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately. He let his arms settle around her back as she pressed herself closely to him, seemingly afraid that he might disappear if she didn't told him tightly enough. 

He rubbed her back gently, suddenly overcome by the feel of her, wanting to protect the frightened, injured soul. He had never seen her so vulnerable, so open, so small. He never thought that she could be that way. Trying to calm her, he was very aware of the feeling of her body racking with sobs against him, shaking and fatigued.

"Remus," she whimpered softly into his chest. "Remus, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to shut you out, I was-"

"I know," he interrupted gently. "You're all right now, that's all that matters. Everything's going to be fine now."

She gripped the back of his neck tighter. Remus felt a shiver run down his spine. _That hasn't happened in a long time._

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

Remus gave a short, light laugh, hoping to calm her down some more. "No, I'm staying for as long as you need me to."

"Promise?" came the shaky voice.

Remus sighed into her hair. "Promise."

Looking up, he saw Sirius smiling at them warmly. He nodded to Remus and quietly exited the room, leaving Ivy in his arms, and dozens of questions in his head.

*        *        *

He'd made up his mind. He was going to talk to her. Maybe she'd be able to help him straighten everything out. Or maybe she'd just confuse him more. He couldn't be sure. But he'd never know unless he spoke to her.

Remus once again found himself heading towards the hospital wing. It had been two days since Ivy's breakdown, and now she seemed to be doing all right. She was responding to people normally and her appetite had returned. She was still sad, but Madam Pomfrey had told them that her behavior was at least healthy now, and that she would be completely back to her old self in a short time. She just needed rest and Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye for a few more days.

But Remus wasn't going so he could ask Ivy about her health. He wanted her insight. Albus' last words were still plaguing him, and he was hoping that she could make some sense of them. After all, what he'd said concerned her as well. Remus had tried very hard to understand exactly what Albus had been trying to say, but he was still uncertain. Maybe a bit afraid. Or stubborn. Or narrow-minded. Whatever it was, he couldn't figure it out on his own.

_…It is time that I scold you for something that you have done since you were a boy…_

_…I don't know exactly what happened between you and Ivy all those years ago…_

_…You are a good man, Remus, deserving of whatever you love…_

He probably wouldn't have been so perturbed by the whole thing if Albus hadn't been so open with him. But the things he had told Remus were all personal feelings, worries for the people around him. As if Remus were a member of his family. That was why he needed to see Ivy. After all, she was a member of his family. Maybe she'd know what he'd been trying to say.

He approached the large wooden doors to the hospital wing and took a deep breath. Just as he'd placed his hands on the handle to push one of them open, something caught his attention. A voice on the other side of the door. That unmistakable voice. She was singing to herself quietly, and Remus put his ear to the door to hear the words of the song. It sounded familiar. He was sure he'd heard her sing it before when they were younger, maybe for a show she'd been in. But this time it was different. This time she sang with such emotion in her voice that it penetrated the air, the room, the walls.

_"In a very unusual way_

_One time I needed you._

_In a very unusual way_

_You were my friend._

_Maybe it lasted a day,_

_Maybe it lasted an hour,_

_But somehow it will never end._

_In a very unusual way_

_I think I'm in love with you._

_In a very unusual way_

_I want to cry._

_Something inside me goes weak,_

_Something inside me surrenders,_

_And you're the reason why_

_You're the reason why."_

The song built steadily in volume as she continued, as did the obvious pain behind the words. Remus knew that it was wrong for him to be listening at that particular moment without announcing his presense, but he couldn't pull himself away, not even for any part of him that was a gentleman. He wanted to know.

_"You don't know what you do to me_

_You don't have a clue._

_You can't tell what it's like to be_

_Me looking at you."_

Her voice became soft and shaky.

_"It scares me so,_

_That I can hardly speak…_

_In a very unusual way_

_I owe what I am to you._

_Though at times it appears I won't stay,_

_I never go._

_Special to me in my life_

_Since the first day that I met you_

_How could I ever forget you_

_Once you had touched my soul?_

_In a very unusual way…_

_You've made me whole."_

The room went silent. Remus cracked open the door to make sure everything was all right. Peeking in, he saw Ivy standing at a window, looking out listlessly. Now knowing that she was fine, he backed up from the door. He didn't want to think, it was too much. He needed to talk to someone. But not Ivy. Not now…

He turned away and began to go looking for the one person who would bring him back to his senses… hopefully…

*        *        *

Sirius Black was doing the last thing that he'd ever expected himself to be doing on a Saturday. Helping Severus Snape brew the Wolfsbane potion… in the dungeons. A place that Sirius swore he'd never voluntarily enter again. But circumstances change, and with Remus constantly checking on Ivy, Sirius had felt a little lonely. And Snape had actually been pretty decent to him ever since he'd gotten back. They had managed to have a few civil conversations all by themselves. He had told Remus about it. Remus seemed to be very proud of him. It wasn't anything like friendship between them, just a tolerance and a realization that they'd misjudged each other long enough.

Their current strain of conversation was covering what had happened to Ivy when she finally snapped. Snape was very interested about it, and finally managed to ask Sirius what had happened, though it was obvious that he still felt uncomfortable asking Sirius anything. 

"And the mirror cracked down the center?"

"Yeah, it was really startling. I don't think I've ever seen her so disgusted with herself. She's always been so confident, even when we were kids. I never imagined that she was just as insecure as the rest of us."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "_Us?_ Are you implying that you've _ever_ been insecure, Black? I find that prospect to be utterly shocking."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he handed Snape a vial of copperdust. Snape tipped a few sprinkles into the cauldron and handed the vial back to Sirius, motioning to the ingredient he needed next as he continued stirring.

"Aren't we all insecure by nature, Snape? I mean humans are pack animals or at least, they used to be. I think it seems only logical that we would be insecure about everything since we don't follow our instinct to stay in groups and packs.… Well, most of us don't."

The remark received a short laugh. "You and your friends certainly did."

At Snape's words, Sirius found unbidden memories rushing back to him. A sad smile reached his lips. "Yes.… Yes, we did…"

"And then she shoved everything off of that table?"

"Yes, she just knocked it all off. She was so distraught and frail. I thought that if I touched her, she would shatter to pieces."

Snape paused for a moment, soaking up what Sirius had said. "But… she was comforted by Lupin.…  She felt safe, she felt _secure_ when he comforted her." 

Sirius didn't answer him. He couldn't figure out what Snape was getting at. The Potions Master's face had become somber and thoughtful. "She really loves him, doesn't she, Black?"

Sirius was surprised at Snape's forwardness. He was so used to everything being difficult with the man. But then he remembered what Ivy had said to Snape before she left. Perhaps it had been bothering him. Could Snape have really felt guilty about his actions?

Sirius stared into the cauldron for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, I believe she does. I believe she has for a long time."

Snape's brow furrowed. "And how does Lupin feel? It is obvious that he does not realize her feelings for him, but how does he feel about her?"

Sirius was about to answer him, when Remus Lupin came bursting through the door. He looked flushed and frantic, breathing heavily as though he'd run to the dungeons. Sirius smiled weakly at him, unsure of why his friend looked so distressed. "Speak of the devil! We've been preparing the Wolfsbane potion for you. You'll have to take it soon."

Remus nodded to him, his eyes looking at the other side of the room. Sirius was not sure that he'd really heard him. "You all right?"

Remus shut his eyes briefly and looked back to Sirius. He appeared to be desperately trying to organize his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine," he answered softly. "I wanted to have a word with you about something. And I need you to tell me the truth."

Sirius looked back at Snape, who standing by his cauldron with an interested look on his face. Sirius could see that Snape wanted to know what Remus was so worried about, but Sirius had to make sure that Remus didn't want to talk with him alone. "Do we need to step outside?"

Remus waved a hand to indicate his indifference. "No, I don't care if he hears me. I just need to ask you something."

Sirius nodded and squarely faced Remus to let him know that he had his full attention. Remus ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He clenched and unclenched his hands while he shifted uneasily on his feet. Finally, he bit his lip and forced the words out.

"How long have I been in love with Ivy?"

Sirius' eyes widened. He wanted to walk over to Remus and give him a bear hug, but he could see that the gray-eyed man was in too much shock. _He finally figured it out, and now he is trying to come to grips with it. It must be hard to swallow…_ "Since the day you met her, I suppose. Only you really know that."

Remus brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "But it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it's been a very long time."

Remus shook his head in disbelief, staggering back a few steps. "I…. I think she cares for me too, Sirius."

At this, Sirius laughed. "Of course she does, you thick prat. She _loves_ you."

A puzzled look spread across Remus' face. "Loves me?" _It can't be true, it just can't…. But what about the song? What about what Albus said? What about what happened all those years ago? Would she have done all that if she hadn't…_

"And she's loved you just as long as you've loved her," Sirius said gently. He was worried about how upset Remus seemed to be. "How do you feel about this, Remus?"

_That_ was a question. Remus stared at the ground and thought a long time before responding. "Confused… Relieved… Afraid…"

"Of what, Lupin?" Snape inquired from the corner.

Remus threw his hands into the air. "Of what I'm supposed to do now!"

"Well, that's obvious," Sirius exclaimed, wondering how his intelligent friend could be so ignorant about something that was so simple. "Now you're supposed to tell her!"

"Tell her?" Remus echoed. "Sirius, I couldn't. What would I say?"

"Say what's in your heart, Remus. That's all she wants to hear."

Remus nodded slowly and left the room. Sirius watched him go, and then paused for a moment before he turned back to Snape. 

"There you have it, Snape! I guess that answered your question."

"More than adequately, Black." Snape eyed Sirius curiously. "What happens now?"

"Now we wait and hope that it all goes well…"

^*^

Ooo! The plot thickens! What will happen now? You'll just have to wait and find out! God, I keep dishing out these cliffhangers, don't I? I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know!


	11. Compassion, Care, and Withdrawal

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

A.N: IMPORTANT! - Okay, after this, this story will have two more chapters to go. Some of you are very convinced that Remus an Ivy will get together by the end of this chapter, but be patient with me. It wouldn't be a true romance story if there weren't some hitches here and there. Actually, this chapter and chapter ten are the most depressing ones in the entire fic. For those of you who have wanted to know what exactly happened to Remus and Ivy those sixteen years ago, you will find out. This is also the last chapter with any 'then' sections. After this everything will be in the 'now'. 

Bell: I'm sorry! Really I am! I have gotten multiple beatings for Albus' death, but it had to be done for many reasons. One because I think it will happen in the books and two because it's important for later developments. ;) I have to give a lot of credit to my friend Kate for helping with the section where Remus asks Sirius the question you mentioned, but I was so glad to hear that you liked it because it's such an important scene (oh, the acting gears are kicking in, I'm referring to sections in the story as 'scenes'). Thank you so much for your compliments and congratulations. I know that ff.net says that there are eleven chapters, it's because they went all haywire on me, so it'll probably always say that I have one more chapter then I actually have… oh, well…

angelface58: Thank you so much for all of your wonderful compliments! I'm sorry about Albus, but it had to happen (you'll see why later;)). I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations.

Elrenia: Hello! Yes, I'm still trying to recover from the death. I actually wrote a little ficlet to help heal myself, and it should be up in a few days for all of you to see. AU means 'alternate universe'. Yeah, it took me forever to get used to the fanfic jargon, and I still don't understand all of it. Anyway, enjoy!

magical me: Yeah, I am a bit evil aren't I? (cackles manically) And thank you for your congratulations! Little Shop is actually my favorite, and I've wanted to play this part for years, so it's a real dream come true for me. Hope you continue to like the story!

LotR-FaNAtiC: I hope your family isn't angry with me now for making them late, but I'm truly flattered that you felt so compelled to read it! Oh, don't be so sure about him telling her… you must be patient… Yeah, I like NJO too, but when they killed Chewie, I cried for days. I still have a plan to beat up R.A. Salvatore for writing that book. And Anakin Solo's death was horrible. He was probably my favorite Solo child, so I was really upset about that one too. We're very similar in our interests: Star Wars actually comes first for me (yet I'm not writing fanfic for it…hm…), with HP and LOTR running ridiculously close seconds. Star Wars is actually only first because I've been obsessed with it longer. It's always fun to find people that enjoy the same things that you do, though. Well, I hope you like the chapter!

Rjk2005: And soon to be longest response 5! Hi! Oh, list jokes are great. One of my friends sent me a hilarious one of Top Ten License Plates We Want To See in 2003. I was laughing for a very long time. It's never specified exactly how old James and Lilt are when they get married, but they were supposed to be young. One timeline that someone came up with said that all of them were born in '59, so they would have graduated in '77. And for Harry to be born in 80 (which we know), they would have had to get married at 19 or 20. You need to see J.C. Superstar on the stage. It has no power on the screen - everyone who sees it that way, hates it. But maybe you really won't like it, and I'm just giving you bad advice. But you never know. I'm glad that you thought my reason for James suspecting Remus was realistic. I can't stand it when people come up with these elaborate stories about why they all suspected him. It doesn't need to be that complicated to be powerful. Snape was in chock after carrying Ivy back to Hogwarts and Harry's just been through the final battle - you forgot what happened to them, so I'm just making sure you remember. The curse on Ivy does sound like Dementors a bit, doesn't it? The only difference is that the curse also changes your good memories into bad ones. I mainly came up with the curse because OC's have a tendency to get raped or severely beaten, and that starts to get annoying after a while. Sorry about Albus! Really! People want to butcher me for that one. But it does have a purpose. I promise. Yeah, I though a little Obi-Wan/Yoda action would be cool for Dumbledore, as far as the body vanishing goes. Most people can't fall asleep when they're overburdened, but I thought it would be cool if Remus were the opposite. And it works 'cause of his lycanthropy too. I'm glad you liked Sirius and Ron's conversation. It was important to me to put that in there especially 'cause of their parallels. The song from the last chapter is called Unusual Way and it's from the musical Nine. It's really pretty. My voice teacher gave it to me to work on, and I took one look at the lyrics and thought 'oh, that's Ivy'. And then I put it in the fic J But you were wrong - it's still got two more chapter after this. Yea! That is awesome that we were in Newsweek! Anyway, go read and have fun!

Jae: Yeah, just a wee bit evil J It's fun to be evil. I won't forget to write - it's far too much fun. I hope you like!

HarryPotterFreak1234: Thank you very much! Yeah, it's great to find good Remus stories, though they can be hard to come by sometimes. I'm glad that you love the story so much! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Lj: Thank you, I'm so glad that you keep enjoying the story! Yeah, I'm a kind of hopeless romantic myself (but don't tell anyone! It's a secret. None of my friends or family know it;) ). I was so thrilled that you like the relationship between Remus and Sirius. I had been wondering if people though I did well with that. I always felt that they were very good, close friends even though James was the best friend to Sirius. After all, you wouldn't become an Animagus for someone just for the heck of it, right? Thank you again!

jadesky: I know, cliffhangers suck… but I couldn't resist;). Yes, I finally let Moony figure stuff out. He was getting a little dense there for a while, but he _is _a guy… I hope you like this chapter!

nycgal: Yeah, I cried a lot myself. Sirius was my favorite too, second only to Remus. I was really horribly upset. But it's always nice to get support from all of you, so I know that I still should be writing this fic even though it's no longer valid. As far as new projects, I wrote a short ficlet that should be up in a few days about Sirius running away from his parent's house and that whole deal. There might be a short companion piece to that afterwards, and I'm planning on asking all of you guys if you want a sequel to this fic, 'cause I've got one in the works. If I get enough of a response, I'll write it. Yes, Remus and Ivy are that dense. It's sort of that they both knew about their love for each other subconsciously, but their lives were always so frantic that they never had time to really realize it consciously. Anyway, enjoy!

Taym G.: Yea! I'm glad you read He Can't Hyde, it makes this story easier to understand in some places. Oh, yeah, Rocky Horror Picture Show is quite a trip. Very random, but too much fun not to love. I know the book and the theory you're talking about. I laughed for a long time after I read that one. It's so definitely not true. It would ruin so many things, and JK would be cheating her readers if Harry's parents were alive in any way. My two cents on that it that Remus is just affectionate towards Harry 'cause he would have been like an uncle to him if James and Lily hadn't died. But some people like to make up crazy theories 'cause it tides them over while they're waiting for the book. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Twinnie: Yea, new readers! I'm glad you liked my story and it's always nice when people feel some comfort from it after ootp. Yes, it was far too upsetting. I'm also happy that you like the musicals, I was so worried that people wouldn't respond to the songs well, but so far everyone seems to be okay with it. I don't like songfics either, so I made sure that that didn't happen. I understand what you mean about Ivy being so focused on, but I figure, what's the point of having an OC if they aren't that important? Unless they're added for comic relief, that is. I hope you will keep enjoying and letting me know what you think!

Ivy Crane: We're in the same boat about OotP. I'm glad you liked the chapter, though. Beware, there's a cliffhanger in this chapter two. But I promise it's the last one! Read and enjoy!

Butterquifly: Wow. I'm so amazed, flattered, and overjoyed that you reviewed my story. I'm so happy that you started reading in the translated version and then came over here to read it in English. Don't feel bad about your English at all - you're more expressive in your review then most English speaking reviewers! I thank you for your wonderful compliments. I'm so glad that you liked chapter five with the kiss. That's one of my favorite parts in it too. I'm also happy that you laughed and enjoyed the part where Remus realized his love for Ivy, and the way Sirius and Severus tolerate each other. I just got sick of them always hating each other, because they are alike in many ways, and I think they would make a good team if they were thrown together. Oh, I'm sorry that you have to wait for the French addition before you can discuss it with your friends! That would have driven me crazy if I had been in your position! Thank you again so much, you have really lifted my self-esteem and I am so grateful for your words. I hope you keep reading and let me know how you're enjoying it!

Riot Girl: Hey! Great to have you back! Yeah, I read book 5. I was devastated. But I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing and enjoying! Hope you like this chapter!

leigh: Hi! Yes, I remember your review at the WWR. I was so angry about what they did, and I'm still trying to get the story reposted there, but they have everything all messed up and complicated. But I'm glad that you liked this story enough to go and look for it. I remember you saying that you were happy that someone else knew about Little Shop besides you, which I thought was funny, 'cause it's my favorite musical. That why I've been so excited about doing the show, and wanted to thank you for your congratulations! Yeah, I'm a musical freak too, and I really wanted to do this partially for all the musical fans, 'cause they're not used enough in fic, and they should be. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!

Sarah: You've never written a review until this story? That makes me feel very special! Thank you! I'm glad you like character interaction and pacing (that was very important to me). And I'm always glad when people say they like Ivy and the romance 'cause I've had a great time writing it, and this is actually the first time I've ever written romance. Let me know if you like this chapter! Thank you so much!

Athena: I hope you slept after writing your review! Thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter, and that you won't stay up too late to read it 'cause it's no fun to be tired!

stupidx: Thank you! Those have to be some of the best compliments I have ever received. Actually, I use a very similar method in deciding what fics to read myself.  I'm also glad that you decided to read my fic as your first HP fic. I'm so over-flattered! I hope you continue to enjoy!

George is hot: Thank you as always! Enjoy!

Ashura Black: Thank you! One of the best ones you've read with Remus? That makes me so happy! I hope you like the story. Let me know what you think!

murr: Thank you for your review! Oh, don't worry about Harry or Remus and Ivy. And I'm glad that you like the way Sirius and Snape handle each other, and the way I wrote James and Lily. I'm still having problems with what JK wrote in ootp for the two of them. She is the boss, but they just seemed very wrong to me. Thank you again for your compliments! Enjoy!

Aleaha Delance: Thank you and good luck with your fic. I'll be sure to check it out. I'm happy that you like the Marauders and Ivy, and I hope you like this next chapter and continue to tell me what you think!

Here we go!

^*^

**_Chapter Eleven - Compassion, Care, and Withdrawal_**

****

**THEN**

Ivy stared briefly around Remus' small cottage. It had once belonged to his family as a modest vacation home, but since his parents had died, Remus had sold their house, and preferred to live in the tiny cottage instead. This was because it was out of the way and far from others, so he didn't have to worry about the wolf. More importantly, it was his. He would always have it to call home, even if he had no occupation or food or company. He had a safe haven. He had warm walls and a roof. That was more than most of his kind could hope for, and he was truly thankful for it.

Ivy decided to Apparate there, knowing that Remus would be more comfortable in his own home while she treated him. She also knew that St. Mungo's would be reluctant to take him in because of his lycanthropy. Mentally cursing all the hypocrites in the world, Ivy dragged Remus from the living room into his bedroom, trying hard not to agitate his wounds. She pulled him onto his bed and began to remove his robes. They were torn and bloodied from the razor sharp grass that he had been dragged over, and Ivy stripped him down to his undergarments very carefully, so as not to hurt him any further. 

A quiet, pain-filled moan rang through the air, and Ivy gave a sharp intake of breath. She looked down at the figure on the bed. He shivered as the chilled night air nipped at his bare skin. Ivy lit a few candles in the room to provide more light. She ran straight from the bedroom to the kitchen, where she took a large bowl from one of the cupboards and filled it with warm water from the sink. She then grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, all the while being grateful that she knew his home so well, as she ran back to him.

She placed the bowl on the bedside table and dipped the washcloth into it. She wrung it out and then folded it, placing it neatly on Remus' forehead. The warmth seemed to calm him, but Ivy didn't dare place a blanket over him until she had treated his wounds. First, she took out her wand and began to mend his cuts from the Bladed Fields. Most of the gashes healed well, with exception of a few stubborn ones. She knew that the absence of the stinging from the cuts had brought Remus back from his semi-conscious stupor, as his eyes began to focus more and he became aware of his surroundings.

"Ivy… is that you? How did I get here?"

Ivy brought her hand up to his cheek. "Shhh… You're home now, and I'm here. Don't be worried, I'm just dealing with your wounds. I have to try and take care of the silver poisoning, but it won't heal completely for a while. The poison will take some time to leave your system, but I'll try to help you the best that I can, all right?"

Remus gave a small nod, feeling instantly comforted by the touch of her hand against his skin. He opened his eyes as much as he could, and looked down at his wrists where Ivy was currently placing her hands. They were nearly black from the burns, and still felt excruciatingly painful. He could feel the silver's poison circulating through his body, making him weaker with every passing moment, but the brush of Ivy's hands seemed to slow down the effects. She sat beside him on his bed and laid her hands directly on top of his wrists, trying to touch him lightly out of fear that she would hurt him. He saw her take deep, long breaths through her nose as she closed her eyes. A faint golden glimmer spread throughout the room. The sharp, burning pain that he was feeling became a dull throbbing, and started to subside. He felt the poison being drawn from his body as a sensation of warmth spread through him. Looking down, he saw the burns on his wrists begin to fade until they were practically nothing. 

A whimper broke out beside him. Remus looked to Ivy as she finally withdrew from him. She dropped to her side on the bed, all of her strength leaving her. He could see her shivering, and felt a surge of guilt, knowing that she had taken his pain from him. Though he was still in a great amount of pain from his physical injuries, he managed to elevate his shoulders, and pulled her into his arms so he could help her fend off the aftereffects. She felt warm against him, and he held her even tighter for that. 

She stirred a bit and looked up into his face, bleary-eyed. "Silver poisoning gone?"

He nodded, bringing his forehead closer to hers. Her scent now felt therapeutic to him, familiar and pleasant. The closer she was, the more the pain subsided.

"But you're still in pain." It was a statement, not a question. Through his tired, confused, and tortured mind, he was able to marvel at her instinct. She could always tell about people's health. A gift and a curse, perhaps. Just like anything could be.

He nodded to her again, this time more reluctantly. Ivy's clear blue gaze pierced his stormy gray one. "You're not going to be well for some time. You were very badly injured. I'm going to stay here and take care of you for a while. You're going to need my help."

Remus almost laughed at her insistence considering that he was the one holding her. At the moment, she needed him. But tomorrow when all of the injuries had time to settle in, Remus knew he would feel differently. He would be very grateful for her help. 

She shook against him, this time gasping slightly. "God, Remus… I've never felt this bad after healing someone before. It must have been terrible… I can't imagine what it felt like to you with what I'm feeling right now. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you sooner, I might've been able to stop him…"

"Please don't feel guilty, Ivy," Remus said weakly. "This wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"How can you say that? He-"

"Let's not talk about this tonight, please. I'm not up for it." 

Remus watched as Ivy nodded in agreement and settled in his arms. Quickly, she looked back up at him. "Oh… I shouldn't be here. You need to rest… I'll go into the living room and sleep on the couch, and you can call me if you need anything."

She started to pull away from him, and was surprised to feel his grip on her tighten, almost frantically. The palms and fingertips resting on her back pressed into her skin, not painfully, but persistently. Ivy looked up into the stormy eyes and found an unexpected look. An almost… possessive look. He was not going to let her go.

The look quickly faded and was replaced by a frightened stare. Ivy let her muscles relax. _He's delirious. He doesn't know what he's doing right now. Just try to help him, find out what he wants._

"Do you want me to stay here?"

His grip slackened, and he cast his eyes down shamefully. "Could you? Just for tonight? I'm sorry, I just… I'll rest more easily with you close by." _I feel safer with you close by. Please stay with me, or I'll never be able to get to sleep._

Ivy realized that Remus was making sense. _Everyone's gone. We're the only two left… and he wants to make sure that I can't disappear on him. He doesn't want to be alone._

"All right, I'll stay. Try to get some sleep, Remus. Promise me you will."

Remus nodded. "I promise."

Ivy knew that Remus would never fall asleep with her watching him like an over-attendant nursemaid, so she relaxed and closed her eyes. Another shiver overcame her as she tried to shake off the ghostly sensations of his silver poisoning. Feeling her shaking in his arms, Remus pulled her closer to him and began to stroke her back with his fingertips. Ivy sighed softly, breathing in his musky, spiced scent. He was comforting to her too. That was what they both needed that night - to be soothed by someone. To know that they weren't alone.

The problems of the morning could wait for now…

*        *        *

Remus awoke the next morning as the sunlight hit his back. Opening his eyes, he found the space next to him empty. It had only been recently vacated, and he could still feel heat radiating from the mattress. She was still lingering there, on the pillows, the quilt. Remus breathed in deeply. Yes, she was there. She was in the house.

He heard the clatter of pans, dishes, and silverware from the kitchen. Feeling guilty that she really was taking care of him, and not wanting her to be alone in the other room, he began to sit up. Fire immediately spread through his chest and he winced in pain. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and tried to resituate himself before she came back. He didn't want her to fuss over him.

Ivy walked into the room to find Remus trying to pull himself out of bed, a grimace settling on his face. She quickly shuffled across the room with a tray of food in her hands. After setting it down on the bedside table, she moved to Remus' side, helping him to sit up. He did not seem happy to be requiring her help. When he finally had his back against the bed's headboard, he gave her a disapproving look.

Ivy decided not to take the look seriously. "What? You're not going to be a pain about this, are you? I told you that I was going to take care of you for a while. I meant it. Until you're well and back on your feet, I'm staying."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Until I'm back on my feet, you said?"

Ivy nodded resolutely.

Remus swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Well, then…. Let's see if I can't fix that…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Remus."

Remus didn't think it was a good idea either, but he didn't want her waiting on him hand and foot until he was up and about. After all, he wasn't a child. He slid forward and placed his feet firmly on the floor. Pushing from his hands that were on the bed, Remus gritted his teeth, and stood up. 

The triumph didn't last very long. Every single muscle in his body twitched with pain, and he suddenly felt very dizzy. Ivy rushed to him, wrapping one of her arms around his waist, and pulling one of his own arms around her shoulder. Remus shifted some of his weight onto her, knowing that if he didn't, he would fall and look even more ridiculous than he did already. He shut his eyes tightly, willing the room to stop spinning.

"I told you that was a bad idea," a light voice chided. "Are you okay?"

Remus paused a moment to collect himself before answering. "Yes, I'm fine." He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "Since we're already up, would it be all right if I moved to the living room sofa?" It seemed a logical request to him. The only thing separating the living room and the kitchen was a high counter with a few stools on one side, so people could eat at it. He'd be able to see Ivy and make sure that she wasn't doing too much work.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea - but at night you go back and sleep in your bed, all right?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "My God, you really are going to be staying here and making sure that I do, aren't you?"

Ivy just smiled at him.

It took a few minutes to get Remus to the couch, and get him settled. When he was finally sitting, he rested his head against the back of the sofa and tried to get his muscles to relax again. They were incredibly reluctant to do so.

Ivy went back into the bedroom and brought the breakfast tray out, placing it on the coffee table in front of Remus. "Hungry?"

He slowly reached his hand up to rub his eyes. "Maybe in a minute. Once this headache goes away."

Ivy sat on the couch next to Remus and brought herself up onto her knees. "You have a headache?"

Remus nodded, his eyes still closed in pain. Suddenly, he felt fingers resting on his temples. He knew what she was about to do, and he wasn't going to allow it. Not after what he had seen the night before. She would not feel any more pain on his behalf. Ignoring the throbbing in his arms, he reached up as quickly as he could and grabbed her by the wrists, snapping his eyes open to look at her.

"Don't."

He made sure that his eyes hid nothing from her. It was only a few days until the full moon. If she insisted on driving out his primal side, he'd easily overpower her, even with his injuries. He wanted her to know that. Although she was trying to be helpful, now was not the time to be trifling with him.

Ivy felt her breath catch in her chest. She could feel herself breaking under his hard, wild gaze, and his firm grip. He had never handled her so roughly before. This wasn't Remus, this was the wolf. The wolf was acting according to Remus' wishes, but it was the animal nonetheless. Ivy became aware of the pain in her wrists, and looked down. Her skin was turning white from all the pressure he was applying. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, only warn her. He probably didn't even realize the discomfort that he was inflicting.

"I just want to help you," she said shakily, trying to keep the fright out of her voice. It wasn't really the wolf she was afraid of - it was how quickly he'd made the transition between them, especially when he was so weak. She knew it wasn't good for him.

The look in Remus' eyes faltered, and when he glanced back at her, his gaze was filled with inquisitiveness and concern. He looked down at her wrists and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. His hold loosened, and he began to run his hands over her forearms gently as if in apology. 

He looked up at her pleadingly, hoping that she would forgive him. He had to explain. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, but I don't want to see you in pain the way you were last night. Please don't try to help me like that anymore. It takes too much out of you. It affects you too much."

Ivy shook her head at him. "No, that was just because of the nature of your illness. Helping a headache won't do the same thing-"

"I don't care," Remus interrupted. "You didn't see yourself last night. I don't want you to do that again."

Ivy threw her hands up into the air. "Than how are you supposed to get well again? This is the easiest and fastest way to cure you without making potions. And since I don't have any potion ingredients to work with, this is the only option left open… I have to make sure that you're strong enough before…"

Remus' eyes widened in understanding. She was worried about his transformation. Her worry wasn't unfounded either, in fact, he was worried about it too. He had never gone through a full moon when he was already so wounded, and he didn't know what it would do to him.

Remus sighed in submission. "I suppose you can, but leave the headache alone for a while. Maybe it'll go away on its own. And wait some time before you try anything, at least until the end of the day, so I can be sure that you're fully recovered. Agreed?"

"Fine, but then you have to eat something. Agreed?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and leaned forward so he could get to the tray. As he looked over all of the food, he realized that he actually was quite hungry, but he stopped himself as a thought occurred to him. "Ivy, did you eat anything?"

Ivy waved a dismissive hand at him and turned to walk away. "Of course I did, don't be silly. Now hurry up and eat."

Remus reached out and grabbed her hand tightly, stopping her short. He could tell that his shifts in behavior were beginning to scare her, as she jerked at his touch and whirled around quickly to face him, confusion spreading on her face. He kept his expression full of concern to let her know that she was safe.

"Tell me the truth. There isn't much food in those cupboards, I know there isn't. I can never keep much in the house. It's just as important for you to keep up your strength as it is for me. Now, did you eat something?"

"Yes."

She should've known better than to lie to him. She never could. He could tell from a million different little things, the way her eyes had shifted, the rate of her response. He just knew her too well. He always had. He would've tried to confront her about it, but he knew that she wouldn't admit it if she felt that she was lying to help him. So he would have to settle it a different way.

Remus picked up a piece of toast from the plate. "Eat this. It'll make me feel better."

Ivy gave an annoyed sigh and took the toast from him. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hey, I thought that _I_ was supposed to be taking care of _you_."

Remus gave a slight shrug, and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand that he'd forgotten he was still holding. "I think we have to take care of each other now. What do you think?"

Ivy stared into Remus' eyes for a moment, pausing at the mix of emotions that she found there. She abruptly withdrew her hand from his and motioned to the plate in front of him. "Eat."

Ivy walked to the bookcase on the far side of the room, and began looking through the titles to see if she could find something to read. She and Remus often read each other's books, so she didn't bother asking. As she was scanning the spines of all the novels, she briefly glanced back over her shoulder to make sure Remus was doing as he'd been told. Sure enough, he was eating the food on the tray before him, starting with the bacon, as she'd expected at that time of the month. Ivy took a bite from the corner of her toast and went back to the books. She stopped as she spotted a few titles that she had not expected to find.

"I didn't know you had any muggle books… You've got some really good ones here. I'm surprised."

Remus swallowed his food and took a sip of water before responding. "I've found that muggle fiction is much more interesting than our own. They think up the most peculiar stories imaginable. It's also very useful because you learn a lot about the muggle world through their books."

Ivy chuckled. "Not through _these_ books, you won't." She pointed out a few of the novels. "Michael Crichton? Stephen King? Not the most realistic plot weavers in the world…"

"Oh, no," Remus clarified. "I meant the technology and living conditions. Things like that."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at him. "Still, I wouldn't have figured you to be the action/horror type."

He gave her a twisted smile. "Well, they say you always read what you can relate to."

She laughed again. "Yeah, I guess we could fit your life into a Stephen King novel. It would have to be much more dramatic, though."

"Ah, yes," Remus drawled out sarcastically. "That's the problem. I'm not dramatic enough."

Ivy picked one of the books from the shelf and started to walk back to the couch. On her way she spotted something on the floor, and bent over to pick it up. It was a phoenix feather.

She held it up, so he could see. "What's this?"

Remus looked up and frowned. His eyes seemed to darken. "That was the portkey that Severus gave me."

Ivy winced. "You must have been holding it the whole time. You probably dropped it when we Apparated here. Want me to burn it or something?"

Remus shook his head. "No, give it to me."

Ivy reluctantly handed him the feather. Remus took it and picked up one of his books that he had been reading from the coffee table. He opened the cover and placed the feather inside of it, then shut the book and returned it to its place. 

Ivy eyed him quizzically. "Why are you keeping it?"

Remus stared at the book sadly. "I never get rid of anything. It's always good to have reminders of your past, even the mistakes. Especially the mistakes." His eyes shut tightly. "I shouldn't have trusted him. I deserved what I got because I should've known better."

"Don't say that," Ivy exclaimed. "Remus, trusting other people is not a weakness."

"It is if you're a bad judge of character… and I obviously am. I trusted Sirius."

At this, Ivy fell silent. She should've guessed that their conversation would come back to Sirius. She had been trying to avoid talking about him, the betrayal was still too fresh in her mind. But she couldn't avoid it forever. It was just so agonizing to think that he… _He was my Big Brother. A member of my family. Did we all really mean so little to him? _

"Remus, you can't blame yourself for that. He… he deceived all of us. No one detected it. How could you have possibly known?"

"I'm a dark creature, remember?" Remus said bitterly. "I should've been able to smell it on him. I should've known he was evil."

"James didn't know, and James was his best friend. If he couldn't tell, than there's no reason to think that you could've. Hell, if you're going to think that way then we might as well say that it was my fault too."

Remus shook his head in frustration. "It's different for you, Ivy. I slept in the same room with the man for seven years. We grew up together at school. I spent dozens of full moons with him running at my heels. I should've known."

Ivy knew that nothing she could say would make him think differently. Instead, she sat down next to him a placed a comforting hand on his arm. He placed his other hand on top of hers without thinking, still staring off into space.

"I almost didn't come to the funerals, you know. I didn't feel right about it." Remus' voice was now distant and soft. "I let them down. And I didn't want to face anyone. Especially Peter's mother."

Ivy moved closer to him, trying to get him to look at her, and break out of his reverie. "But Peter's mother was glad to see you, Remus. Don't you remember?"

"She was delirious with grief, Ivy. I hardly trust that she was thinking clearly."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Ivy pulled herself away from him, hoping that her abruptness would snap him out of it. "You'd think that you were the only person in any pain here. They were my friends too, Remus! I'm hurting every bit as much as you are!"

Remus stared at her. Her cheeks were pink from yelling, something that always happened when she was angry. She was staring right back at him, her eyes focused and penetrating, her breath coming a little faster than normal. Remus felt the wolf creep into the back of his mind, easily showing him how to take advantage of the situation, but he had grown accustomed to those urges before the full moon, and simply pushed them aside. No, now was the time to apologize. He was ignoring her grief, and wallowing in his own. That was inexcusable.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I didn't mean to be so insensitive, it's just… After all that's happened everything just feels… deadened…"

"I know," she whispered. "It's like living with shadows. I keep expecting them to show up at my door for dinner like they used to… And Harry… Oh God, Remus, I feel so guilty about Harry. If I had made Lily make me his godmother, he wouldn't be living with the Dursley's right now."

Remus decided that now was not the best time to ask her about Petunia and Vernon, even though he was curious about them. Instead, he picked up the book that Ivy had brought over from the bookshelf, and placed it in her hands.

"Feel like reading to me? I don't think I could handle doing it myself at the moment, but I'd like to escape from reality for a bit."

Ivy smiled and nodded, opening up the book in her hands. She situated herself more comfortably on the couch, and began to read. "_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis…"

Remus leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

*        *        *

Remus woke up in a dimly lit room. He tried to sit up and view his surroundings, but at the slightest movement he felt terrible pain shoot through his body. He tried to think of where he might be, what day it was. Then he remembered. It had been a several days since his encounter with Snape. It was after the full moon.

A wet cloth was placed on his forehead. He felt somebody rubbing salve into his skin with gentle hands. The wounds were deep. He knew because he could feel torn muscle and flesh.

"How long have I been out?" he questioned hoarsely.

"Almost two days," came a distracted voice. "Don't move too much. You're in really bad shape. If I hadn't healed most of the wounds you'd gotten from the Bladed Fields, you'd be dead right now. For a while, I almost thought you were."

Remus knew why it had been so violent this time. He had taken as many precautions as he could think of, but it was no use. The wolf knew his pack was gone. And the animal felt tormented to be left alone. 

He heard her mutter a few healing spells, and felt the pain begin to lessen. Everything came into sharper focus. He was in his room, candles lighting the area. Ivy was standing over him with her wand in hand. She looked at his ripped-apart body with a frown.

"That's the best I can do for now. I'm sorry I can't do more." She stared into his eyes sternly. "Tomorrow you do what I say - no arguments. You're too beaten up to be acting all noble."

Remus would've grinned if it didn't hurt him so much to move. He thought briefly of telling her how much she sounded like Madam Pomfrey, but quickly decided against it, noting the look in her eye. Despite the physical pain, he felt more content than he had in weeks. She was with him, and hopefully she wouldn't leave. He wasn't completely alone. 

Remus felt Ivy's hand brush against his as she moved closer to the bed to get a better look at him. He curled his fingers around hers, causing her to shift her gaze up to his face.

"You're staying, then?"

Ivy's expression relaxed, becoming warmer and a bit tired. She gave him a small smile, trying not to show him how worried she had been. She didn't want to make him upset. Then she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yes, I'm staying. Go to sleep, Remus. I'll be right here."

**NOW**

Remus arrived at the door to Ivy's chambers, and knocked swiftly. He had just been to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey had told him that she'd let Ivy go back to her rooms, seeing as she was doing so well. Remus had hoped that walking the extra distance from there to Ivy's chambers would have calmed him down, but it did nothing of the sort. Instead, it seemed that his stomach was more nervous, his hands shaking more profoundly, his heart beating quicker. 

_'Say what's in your heart'… Easy for him to say… Sirius is used to being blunt. I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. I've never been one for just coming out and telling people things. What am I going to say  - 'Sorry for ruining your life sixteen years ago, by the way, I'm in love with you, I have been since we were children, and I just figured it out a few minutes ago?' That sounds horrible…_

The door opened, and Remus was greeted by a pair of twinkling eyes and a smile. His stomach jumped into his throat.

Ivy was a bit puzzled at how surprised Remus looked when she opened the door, but she kept her curiosity at bay, and stepped aside to allow him in. "Hi! I was wondering when you'd come looking for me." Ivy closed the door behind Remus, noting how quickly his eyes darted around the room. She hadn't seen him nervous like this in quite some time. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you did while I was… ill, I guess. I wouldn't have recovered without your help."

Remus looked at her quizzically, wringing his hands. "My help? I really didn't do anything, Ivy."

"Yes, you did. You stayed with me through it. Even with how horrible I was when I came out of the curse."

"You weren't horrible! You were in shock, you were tortured. I did what anyone with a heart and a conscience would have done."

"You did more. You didn't have to watch over me the way you did."

Remus moved to one of the windows in the room and stared out distractedly. "Why not? You did the same for me…"

Ivy paused. She had been worried that he would feel that way. He felt guilty because of what she'd said before she left. Ivy wished with all her heart that she could go back and change what had happened, but it was no use. She'd just have to patch it up now.

Ivy stepped towards Remus and placed a hand on his arm. Remus began to feel lightheaded at the sensation. _How could I have never noticed this before?_

Ivy looked up into his eyes. "Remus, what's wrong? Please tell me."

He took both of her hands in his. "You're the most wonderful person I have ever known…" His voice came out distant, and Ivy felt her heart lurch at the amount of sadness she could see in his face. "And when I thought I'd lost you…"

Ivy picked up on it immediately. _He said 'thought I'd lost', not 'thought we'd lost'… What is he trying to tell me?_

She looked at the way he was holding her hands. It was not the way he usually held them, just grabbing them quickly without thinking or protocol. He held them carefully, deliberately, raising them up reverently, as though he…

Ivy looked back up and stared into his eyes. While there had been sadness on his face, his eyes held something else. She almost certain that she could find out all she wanted to know from those eyes. Perhaps that was why she was so scared to look. Peering cautiously, she saw that the gray haze held too much to grasp, but Ivy searched, finding enough to allow one thought to enter her mind.

_I love him._

The subconscious and the conscious had finally met. _Of course I love him. I always have._

And she also knew why her mind had decided that now was the time to let her know her own heart. Because looking into those eyes, she saw something that had changed everything. She knew that he loved her too.

_And when did you learn, Remus? Yesterday? An hour ago? Just now?_

Ivy started to feel dizzy as she became more aware of his fingers brushing over her hands. She had to say something. Something to let him know that it was all right.

"But you didn't lose me, Remus. You never will." She gave him a small smile. "You can't get rid of me. I'm here no matter what."

The look on Remus' face relaxed, and he smiled back at her. "Funny, that's just what Albus said."

Ivy's brow furrowed. "What Albus said?"

"Before… before he died."

Ivy face became a mix of confusion. She pulled her hands away from Remus and sat down in a nearby chair. "He was talking to you about _me_ before he died?"

Remus realized that he hadn't yet discussed with her what Albus had said to him before he passed. "Yes, he talked about you. You were actually his primary concern"

"Concern?"

Remus nodded, wishing that he had been able to bring up the subject more tactfully. "He wanted to make sure that you'd be fine after he was gone. He was very worried about you. About what you planned to do with your life." _And what I planned to do with mine… Wait…_

_… You are a good man, Remus, deserving of whatever you love…_

It hit Remus how dense he'd been. _He knew. Of course he knew, he's Albus Dumbledore. He and Gladwin probably both knew from the beginning. That was why Gladwin always treated me so peculiarly. And Albus… Albus was trying to tell me that it was okay. That he approved, so I wouldn't feel bad about anything later on._

"What I planned to do with my life? Why was he worried about that?"

Remus sat down in a chair that was across from hers, and leaned forward. "He wanted to make sure that you stopped hiding things from people. It was just like you said - you take on the pain for others and never let anyone know how you feel. He just wanted to make sure that you didn't do that to yourself anymore."

Ivy gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "That's not going to be an easy habit to break, Remus. Besides, I don't like dumping things on other people. That's what I let happen to me, how would I be all right with doing that to someone else?"

Remus got up and crouched down in front of her chair, placing his hands on her knees. "You don't have to dump it on anyone. You can share it with someone who cares about you, who is willing to listen."

Ivy leaned toward him helplessly, her hands stretching forward, palms up, as if she were begging him for an answer. "Like who?"

Remus took her hands again, this time staring at them. He studied the lines of her palms, tracing his fingertips over them gently. He didn't care that she was watching him, and probably wondering what he was doing. Remus looked back up at her. She was waiting for a response, holding her breath as her blue eyes shone with unshed tears. Seeing those eyes, Remus found that he could not bring his voice above a whisper for what he had to say next.

"Me."

The air in Ivy's lungs came out in a rush.

Remus got to his feet, pulling her up with him. He searched the features of her face briefly before wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close against him. He had expected her to be upset, or angry, or frightened. Instead, all he felt was a sigh as she melted into his embrace. _Sirius was right… she loves me._

Remus waited patiently for what would happen next. He wanted to know what she was thinking before he said anything more. A few moments later, Ivy pulled back from him, and stared up directly into his eyes. She wasn't scared, she wasn't confused. She was content.

Remus suddenly felt a tug at his consciousness. Something in her body language, her stare, her scent, had triggered a reaction in him. He heard a voice in the back of his mind. A voice that he'd been trying to bury for a long time. A voice that he still hated with every ounce of his being.

_Take her… That's right… You don't think that it's anything more than that, do you? That's all it is. Did you actually think you were capable of loving? No, you're still a monster. Still evil. You could no more love her than you could get rid of the urge to kill when the moon is full. And when is it full again? Four more days… It would be a less painful time for you if you'd let out some of your aggression and lust… If you let it out on her…_

Remus' back stiffened. Ivy looked up in confusion. His eyes were frantic. Something was suddenly wrong, and she had no idea what it was. The last time she had seen him that panicked was when… _No… He's not going to do it again. He couldn't… not after all we've gone through…_

Remus let go of Ivy abruptly, and stepped back from her. His mind was racing. _No, this isn't right. How can I be sure that this is real? Even if it is real, it's still wrong. _He glanced back at the beautiful face that was staring at him in disbelief. She didn't understand, she couldn't. She was too pure. _And I don't deserve her. I never will. That's why I made her leave. That's why I stayed away. I know that now._

"Remus? Remus, are you all right?"

He wouldn't lie anymore. To himself, or to her. "No. This isn't right. Nothing's right… I think I should leave. We shouldn't have seen each other again. It was a mistake, one that I will fix as soon as the school year is over. You won't have to see me ever again. I'm sorry for any confusion or pain that I might have caused, but this is what has to be. I hope one day you'll understand and forgive me."

He had been avoiding her gaze as he spoke. Now that he had said what he needed to say, he had the courage to look up again. He did not see what he had been expecting. Remus thought his words would have a similar effect to the ones that he had spoken sixteen years ago. But looking up into Ivy's face, he found… nothing. Her face was bland, her eyes sterile and neutral. She had shut down completely. 

Remus felt a cry of anguish rise up inside him, but he held it down. This was not what he had wanted to happen. He wanted her to be angry and hurt, anything as long as she was still feeling. He didn't want her to keep everything to herself. But he couldn't go back now. All he could do was hope that time would repair that damage he had done. That she would open up later to someone more worthy than him. 

Ivy turned and moved toward the window. She stared out at the sky with an expressionless look in her eyes. That was it. Remus quickly walked to the door and left her alone.

*        *        *

Remus sat at the staff table during breakfast the next morning, idly pushing the food around his plate. He tried to think about important things, such as where he would get his next job and what he would do until he found one, but his mind kept wandering to the empty seats on either side of him. Neither Ivy nor Sirius had shown up for breakfast. He hoped that Sirius was comforting her. Still, he would've felt better knowing where they both were.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

Well, that solved one problem. All of the students gaped as Sirius Black entered the Great Hall, his dark eyes glaring and fixed on Remus. Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to reprimand Sirius for his language as she had done when he had been a student, but at seeing the look on his face, she stopped short. 

Sirius quickly crossed the floor to Remus' place at the staff table. He placed his hands on the wood surface and leaned forward menacingly. It seemed that the presence of many witnesses was the only thing keeping him from choking his friend.

"Remus, what have you done?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Remus attempted to maintain his calm exterior, although he knew how hard it could be to deal with Sirius when he was angry. "Padfoot, can we talk about his later?" he said quietly. He was well aware of all the eyes fixed on him, and desperately wanted to avoid a confrontation.

Sirius' eyes flashed as he slammed his fist down on the table. "God damn it, don't you _Padfoot_ me, Remus! What did you do to her? I can't believe you managed to screw everything up again!"

Remus rose from the table. "For God's sake, Sirius!" He pushed his chair back and walked out of the Great Hall, knowing that Sirius was right behind him, trying as best as he could to meet all of his students eyes with a shred of dignity as they stared at him. 

Remus was already out of the Great Hall, and heading towards the staircase, when he heard Sirius' voice again.

"Don't you walk away from me, Remus!"

Remus stopped and spun around to face him, turning just as Severus Snape came out of the Great Hall as well. He stood behind Sirius with a cold, impassive look on his face, but his position was clear. He was backing up Sirius. Remus would have almost found it amusing were it not for the fact that they were teaming up against _him_.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, letting him know that he was going to have to speak first. He watched as his friend took a deep breath, and stepped towards him.

"She's leaving, Remus. And she won't tell me why. What did you say to her?"

Remus felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him. "Leaving? Why is she leaving, I told her that I-"

"She said that she wanted you to stay here because she felt that you are more needed as a teacher than she is, and that she was leaving today to go back to America." Sirius gave a heavy sigh and began to pace. "I don't understand, Remus. I thought you'd figured everything out. What could've possibly gone wrong between yesterday and now?"

Remus shook his head stared off to the side, unable to look his friend in the eye. "I simply realized the truth. She deserves something better, Sirius. Something-"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius bellowed. "Something better? What if she doesn't want something better, Remus? What if she wants you, and you've just broken her heart?"

Remus stared at the stone floor beneath his feet, willing his head to be just as cool. "Broken hearts heal in time. Better to get over a broken heart and love again, than love something that is incapable of understanding the emotion."

"Good God, Lupin," Snape spoke up in disgust. "You know as well as I do that lycanthropy does not make you incapable of having human emotions. That is not what this is about. You're running away."

Remus gave a soft laugh. "I thought you, of all people, would back me up on this, Severus. You always said I was a monster. Monsters aren't supposed to love."

Snape folded his arms across his chest and glared at the werewolf. "The only thing that would make you a monster would be if you were to throw away your one chance to be happy. We get very few chances to make our lives worth living, Lupin. If you are foolish enough to throw away your life after being given a second chance to set it straight, then you are a coward, and I am ashamed to know you."

"You keep talking about my life," Remus said bitterly. "What I'm thinking about is her life. How do you think that would be for her, Sirius? She would be in love with a werewolf - you don't think she'd have to undergo prejudices as well? That people wouldn't hate her for loving something so wicked?"

Sirius eyed him with revulsion. He just couldn't believe that Remus didn't understand. "Yes, Remus, you're right, it would be hard for her. Very few women have the courage to even be acquainted with a werewolf. You're lucky enough to have found one who not only has the bravery to know you, but to love you as well. I'm sure she is quite aware of the risk she is taking by feeling the way she does, but she is still willing to take it. Why are you unwilling to take the same risk?"

"Because I don't want to be responsible for ruining her life!"

"Remus, you _are _ruining her life!"

Snape stepped forward and stood next to Sirius. "And what's worse, you are doing it for purely selfish reasons."

At this, Remus paused. "What are you talking about?"

Snape rolled his eyes in a superior fashion. "The reason you are afraid to take the chance is because you are afraid of how guilty you will feel if everything doesn't work out. You're not worried about her feelings, you are worried about your own."

Remus gave Snape a horrified look. "No, that's… that's not true, Severus…"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Really? Give me any indication that it's not." He walked toward Remus, stopped in front of him, and looked him straight in the eye, sneering. "And that's part of your weakness as a person, Lupin. You can't blame this one on the wolf because the wolf looks out for his pack."

Remus took a step back from Snape, and peered over the man's shoulder as if he were trying to find a way to escape. Instead, he found that the doors to the Great Hall were open, and many of the students were crowding in the doorway to get a glimpse of what was going on. Now everyone knew.

He heard shuffling on the stairs above him. Sirius took a step toward him.

"It's her! She's coming down, she's leaving! Apologize to her, and fix this mess!"

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Remus thought on Sirius and Severus' words. _No, they're wrong. They couldn't possibly understand because they don't have to deal with it. They don't know what it's like to have go through life like this, what I'd be condemning her to…_

He pushed past them both and walked into the Great Hall, the students parting a path for him as he came towards them. Professor McGonagall exited the hall as he came in, shooting him a disapproving stare. Remus walked toward the windows as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When they stopped, he heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Ivy, dear, are you sure that there is nothing we can do to make you change your mind? The students and staff will miss you if you go."

The voice that responded was cold, reminding Remus of the way it had sounded in the hospital wing. "No, Minerva, I'm sorry. I really must go, I can't stay any longer. Give my regards to everyone. I'm sorry to be leaving before the end of the year exams, but classes are otherwise over, and my students are ready. I just don't wish to stay here any longer than is necessary. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I am truly sorry for whatever made you decide to leave. I hope you'll come back and visit some time."

"I would love to, Minerva, but I'm afraid that I'll be quite busy at my old teaching job, and America is very far away. Maybe our paths will cross some other way."

There was a small pause, possibly for a hug. Then Remus heard Sirius' voice.

"Ivy, don't go. Remus is just-"

The sound of a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

A new voice - Harry's. 

"Professor Dumbledore, you aren't leaving, are you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Harry. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again some time in the future."

Whispers breaking out among the students. Heads turning back to look at him.

"Goodbye."

 More footsteps. The sound of doors closing. Remus felt his heart stop.

Many footsteps ringing through the Great Hall. People moving toward him. Their faces were blurry.

Sirius' voice. "Remus, do something! How can you just stand there? I'm not going to let you do this again. I wasn't here the first time it happened, but I'm here now. You're not going to let her leave."

"Let it go, Sirius. It's all for the best." He wasn't speaking with his own voice. It was an automated reaction.

Two hands grabbed him. Pulled him. Out of the Great Hall, down the staircase to a window. A window near the front doors, overlooking the grounds.

"If you truly have the guts to let her walk away, then you're going to watch her leave, Remus."

Mumbling could be heard behind them. Remus pulled out of Sirius' grip. He glanced over his shoulder. The students were following. Directly behind him, he could see Harry, Ron, and Neville. Sad faces. Hermione whispering, "Don't let it happen again. Go out to her…"

He turned back to the window. She was walking down the stairs. A suitcase in each hand. Her long hair streaming behind her in the breeze like a wildfire. But he couldn't see her face. He didn't know what she was thinking.

He would just have to let her walk away…

**THEN**

   Remus awoke with a dull throbbing in his chest. He was getting used to the pain in the mornings. It had been gradually subsiding day by day, of course, but it was still there. He clutched his head to stop himself from getting dizzy, and stretched very slightly in bed. He paused as he noticed something. He had had another nightmare last night. He knew because he could smell Ivy on his blankets.

Remus sighed in frustration. He had told her to stop, but how could he expect her to? Even though he had explained to her that he didn't remember his dreams anymore, he knew that he made noise in his sleep. It probably frightened her. Whenever she heard him, she came into his room and calmed him in his sleep. Then she would fall asleep in his bed, staying to make sure that she would be there if it happened again. Watching over him like a guardian angel. And then she would awaken before him, and leave him to wake up on his own as if nothing ever happened. The only way Remus had managed to find out was on the one day that she hadn't woken up fast enough, and he had opened his eyes to find his head resting in her lap. It's not that he was angry with her, he just didn't want her constantly waking up in the middle of the night to tend to him.

It had been three weeks since the full moon, and Remus was truly beginning to recover. The pain was at its worst during the morning and at night, but during the day he was able to function quite smoothly. Ivy still fussed and groaned about him overexerting himself, but he tried his best every day to prove to her that he was doing fine. They had begun to take care of each other, sharing the jobs in the house and learning each other's habits and quirks that they didn't already know. It was working out quite well.

Remus had begun looking for jobs again, seeing as he'd lost his last one when he was unable to come to work for a week. It was hard, and he still wasn't entirely ready to begin going out on real interviews, but he'd responded to a few want ads in the Daily Prophet, and had started thinking about what he'd like to do next. Offers for Ivy had been pouring in by the dozens. With her extensive magical training, accompanied by her already prestigious name, she was getting letters every day for teaching positions all over the world. The latest one had come from a school in America, which Ivy quickly turned down, saying that she didn't want to be anywhere near her mother's family.

Remus sat up in bed and waited for the pain in his sides to lessen. He was surprised to not hear the clinking of dishes. Ivy had made breakfast every morning since she had come. But today, he couldn't hear her anywhere nearby. Curious and a bit worried, Remus got up out of bed and made his way into the living room. A piece of parchment on the coffee table immediately caught his eye. He picked it up and read in the hasty hand that had scribbled the note out - 

_Remus,_

_                Sorry to leave you without saying good morning, but there aren't many groceries in the house, so I thought I'd go out and get some. I'll make breakfast and everything when I get back, so don't worry about it. The laundry's all done, too. Watch out for the kitchen sink, it's been acting up lately, and only hot water comes out. Don't burn yourself. I'll see you in a few minutes, hopefully._

_~Ivy~_

Remus smiled at the note and put it back on the table. Since he now knew that breakfast wouldn't be ready for some time, he decided to go and take a shower. When he was done he put on a fresh robe, sat down on the couch, and picked up the book he had been reading. While he was turning his first page of the day, a thought tugged at the back of his brain.

_I do wish she'd hurry up and get back. I miss her…_

Remus stopped. He shut his book.

_I miss her? She's only going to be gone for a few minutes, why would I miss her?_

As Remus' mind worked, the connections started to come like rapid fire.

_We're getting far too comfortable in this situation. She's not going to be living here for much longer. I can't believe I've become so attached to the idea of having her here all the time. It must be rubbing off on her. She would've left a long time ago if it hadn't rubbed off on her. Oh God, she's staying here because of me. That's why she's been overlooking all of those job offers. That's why she hasn't seen her father in three weeks. Because of me. I'm holding her back… She has to leave._

There was a part of Remus that realized how much he was overreacting, but he ignored it. And he had good reason to.

_Everyone I'm close to gets hurt. Everyone I love has their life ruined. She can't stay. She has to leave and find her own life. Ivy has so much before her. She could do wonderful things. She could have a husband, and children, and everything she ever dreamed of. Just like James and Lily…_

_She has to leave. I have to make her. No matter what._

Remus sat contemplating his revelation for nearly an hour. The more he thought on it, the more it made sense. Ivy needed something different. Something better. He never deserved to have her as a friend, and he certainly wouldn't be responsible for ruining her life now. Now was not the time to be selfish. That's what he had been - he was keeping her all to himself because he feared to be alone after all that he had lost. He was using her as a tool of his grief. He wouldn't do it anymore. He would let her go. That was the right thing to do.

Now there was only one problem - how would he get her to leave? She was a strong individual, and she would fight him on it. There was only one solution. He had to lie. He had to hurt her. But would he be able to do it?

_I have to… for her sake._

Remus stared at the center of the room waiting for her to Apparate back. A few minutes passed before Ivy appeared carrying two large paper bags.

"Sorry it took so long! Everyone is buying food today, I swear! The line was a mile long, and the lady up front was just terrible. She just felt like making everybody unhappy 'cause she was having a bad day."

Ivy continued her little rant as she shuffled into the kitchen and placed the bags onto the counter. Then she began putting the groceries away. Remus followed her.

"And then I was in the dairy aisle, and there was this lady with three little children, who were just out of control-"

"Ivy," Remus finally managed to interrupt. "We need to talk."

Ivy stopped and looked directly into his face. Something was wrong, she knew it. _Why does he look so sad?_

"Okay, Remus. What do we need to talk about?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I think you have to leave."

A pause.

"What do you mean, leave?"

He swallowed hard. "You have to go. I don't need your help anymore, I'm fine. You should go out and take a look at some of your job offers, and try to-"

"Is that all you're worried about? Me getting work? Right now I'm much more concerned about your health, Remus."

He dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. "I don't need anymore of your damned sympathy, Ivy."

Another pause. He looked up to see her eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

He hardened his gaze. This was what had to be done. "You heard me. I don't want your pity or your charity. I don't need your help either. I can manage just fine on my own. Why don't you stop looking after other people as an excuse for not having your own life?"

A flinch. The words stung, he knew. But he would have to keep them coming.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

He gave a cold, short laugh. It didn't sound like him. Even he didn't know that he was capable of behaving this way. "What's wrong? I want you to stop hanging on me. I want you to leave me alone. I don't need you here anymore. I'm healed - your services aren't needed any longer. You might as well go."

She stared into his eyes inquisitively. She didn't believe him.

"You want to be alone? How can you say that, Remus? After everything that's just happened to you, the last thing you should want is to be alone."

He rolled his eyes in disgust. "You are so naïve sometimes. You know what I am. Don't you know anything about werewolves? Don't you know about the kind of life people like me normally lead? We live alone. We are isolated. That's what suits us best."

Red curls shifted back and forth as she shook her head.

"No, you're alone because people are unfair to your kind-"

"That's what you and everyone else wanted to believe. It was easier for all of you to talk to me if you thought that on the inside I was really crying out for friendship and acceptance. It was just my way of keeping a low profile. I don't need you at all. Now go."

Tears came to the blue eyes.

"Remus, why are you saying this? I know it's not true, just tell me the truth! Tell me why you are doing this-"

She wasn't buying it. He had to shake her up. Only one thing would work at this point. Stepping toward her, stopping her in mid-sentence, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her into the cabinets behind her. He heard the clatter as pots and pans rattled together, and the cry of pain that escaped Ivy's lips. Remus couldn't recall a time in his life when he had hated himself more.

She opened her eyes to him. It had worked. Her face was distorted in fear. He didn't know how long the fear would last, but he had to play on it now if he was going to get her out.

He pulled her back to him, forcing her to look up at him and recognize his dominant position. She quivered in his grasp. He was threatening, powerful, cruel. She tried to put a hand on his arm, hoping that her touch would make him realize what he was doing, but he just gripped her harder and growled deep in his throat. He had let the wolf take control. That was the only option he had left if he wanted to save her.

"Remus, please…"

He brought his face down to hers and whispered harshly. "Get out."

He released her abruptly, and Ivy pulled back. She edged her way quickly into the living room and crept to the front door, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his, as he followed her to make sure that she was leaving.

She made it to the door and placed her hand firmly on the doorknob, turning around one last time to see his face. There was nothing. He wasn't even sorry for what he had done. Ivy clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. A moment before she knew she would lose it, she opened the door and ran from the house.

Remus stood in the center of the empty room. He had done it. He had truly become the monster. Allowing his other half to come to the surface had made it even clearer to him how dangerous he was. That was just another reason why Ivy had to leave. Now at least she would be safe and happy. That was all that mattered.

And he… he would get used to being alone…

*        *        *

"Ivy, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Albus. I have to do this. I need this. I can't stay here anymore."

"And you still don't want to tell us exactly why you have made this decision so suddenly?"

Ivy shook her head and stared at the floor. She was well aware of her father's eyes on her back as he stood behind her. "I can't stay here anymore. And they need me over there. I know what I'm doing."

She couldn't bring herself to tell them what had happened. Besides, she didn't want them to think badly of Remus for it. Ivy had allowed herself some time to think on what had happened, and she realized that she knew that he wasn't trying to be so cruel. Something had set him off. She only wished she knew what.

_Why? Why did you lie to me, Remus? I know you didn't mean what you said. I'm sure you knew that I'd see right through it, so why? What was the point? What was really behind it? I know you don't really want to be alone…_

Albus looked up over his half moon spectacles and stared at his great-grandniece with curiosity. "Well, if you are certain about this, I'm sure that your father won't object, and I certainly won't. I'll send an owl with the formal letter right now if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you, Albus. That would be wonderful."

Gladwin put a hand on his daughter's arm. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, my dear? America is very far away, you know."

He saw her eyes cloud over briefly. "Yes, that's precisely the point, father."

Gladwin reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Well, if this will make you happy, then so be it."

Ivy hugged him back, knowing how much she would miss not having him close by. She then went to Albus and gave him a hug as well. "Thank you for letting me make this choice for myself."

"Of course, dear, of course."

Ivy stepped back, nodded to both of them bravely, and walked out of the room.

Albus sank back into his chair, and stared up at Gladwin gravely. "Whatever happened between them must have been awful."

Gladwin nodded. "I had hoped that everything would turn out for the best. I suppose I was expecting too much. It's very sad. They are so well suited for each other."

Albus nodded as well. "Indeed. I would have been very happy to see them together. They always seemed to belong to each other. I just assumed that it would end up that way in the end, I suppose."

"He let his lycanthropy get the better of him, I suspect."

Albus sighed. "That is likely. I wish it weren't so. He's far too gentle of a soul to be plagued by such a curse."

Gladwin stared at the phoenix resting behind Albus' desk, and felt a lump rise in his throat. "And now they shall both suffer for it…"

^*^

I know, I'm evil! Please stop the beatings! I promise it'll get better in the next chapter! I promise! Let me know what you thought, I love hearing from you guys. You make this worth writing. I hope you're satisfied with what happened between Remus and Ivy that I hadn't been telling you. See you next update!


	12. Explanations, Forgiveness, and Confessio...

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now…

A/N: IMPORTANT! I know, all the last author's notes have been important, but that's because I don't think people will read them if I don't say so, and you guys should 'cause they are important. Okay now… I'M SORRY! I know that it's taken me forever to update (to defend myself I should point out that there are plenty of good authors who wait a month or more between chapters). Cut me some slack! I was doing the show and their just wasn't time. Tech week (aka 'hell week' - the time when you put the show together on the actual stage) was all last week till nine o'clock every night, and I was pretty shot running up and down stairs in high heels, and belting my guts out, and dying on stage before getting eaten by a carnivorous plant. On top of it, I got a bit of a head cold. It didn't affect my performance, it was just annoying. But the show did go fantastically. And then on top of it, you guys left a zillion reviews! I'm certainly not complaining, but wow! The story had less than a hundred reviews before chapter eleven, and now look at it! I will, of course, respond to the reviews, which means that there's going to be a lot of stuff at the beginning of this chapter. I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to put it at the end because you guys are so important. And some of you write really long reviews! Which is wonderful, but maybe I should respond to some of you by email 'cause I'm sure it annoys some people that the responses are so long. I was also glad to get so many new readers! Welcome one and all to my crazy world!

And for all of you who asked: The definition of a Mary Sue – The Mary Sue started (as all things in fanfic did) back in Start Trek fics because they were the first. In this type of story a woman would board the Enterprise and the whole crew would meet her. And she is beautiful, kind, talented (she can literally do anything – cooking, martial arts, phaser fire, act, sing, dance, meditate, just anything…), literally perfect in every way. And all the men fall in love with her. And then at the end of the story she gets to choose which man she rides off into the sunset with… Sickening, isn't it? That's why so many people won't read OC fics – they think that they're all Mary Sues. But I'm determined to make it stop! So that's why you're reading this story… well, one of the reasons… There are also male versions of the Mary Sue, but they're not as common.

**Also**, I posted another story that's based on a segment in OotP (it's set in Marauder Era… 'cause it's me…). Some of you already read it, and I would like to thank you profusely and let you know that I will respond to your reviews on that when I write the companion piece and post it. If any of the rest of you are interested in reading it, I would love to know what you think. It's called Finding A Place. Thanks!

**Please note** that some of the content in this chapter might be considered a little racy. I didn't think it merited an R rating, though, so I kept it at PG-13. If this bothers or offends anyone, let me know and I will change it. Thank you.

Bell: You must wait at your computer 24/7. How you're always the first one to review befuddles and astounds me. You're awesome! Oh dear, I made a lot of people angry and sad for Remus, didn't I? Yes, he is a silly boy, but he will come to his senses eventually. He just needs to get smacked upside the head. I should have McGonagall do that… But anyway, I was glad to see that you were so affected by it, as that means that I must be doing something right. In the other review you left you mentioned another website I could post this story at. I think I might know the site you're talking about, and it sounds like a great idea, you absolutely have my permission! Thank you for being so considerate!

nycgal: Hi! Yeah, I'm pretty sure I will do the sequel. I'm glad that you'll read it, that makes me happy! The sequel would be about the next year, 'cause I always feel that sequels about children end up really corny unless they're babies and not the main focus of the story. I hope you like this chapter!

Rjk2005: I thought it best to tell you before you saw the rest of the responses… unfortunately some people gave me really long reviews or several reviews, so I don't think this'll be the longest response this time… tear… but that doesn't make you any less special! You're still gonna be my beta reader! And you're in England right now, so be happy! I really like Joseph and His Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. I got to see it on stage when Donnie Osmond was still doing it. Did you see it live or on video? I'm glad we agree, mental wounds are far worse then getting beaten, etc. I think mainly because they take longer to heal from. Actually Ivy's going to have one or two episodes in the sequel where some of those injuries come back to haunt her. But shh! It's a secret! I'm happy that you liked the first bit in the chapter. I needed something cute to start it because of all the heavy blows that happened later. Yeah, I guess I felt that they needed to talk about Sirius, and that would be the logical time to do it. It would obviously have hurt them both deeply. Yes, Harry did speak! And he'll speak a lot more before the end, I promise. And there's some cute R/H stuff before the end too. Oh yes, Remus is a moron, and Sirius kicks butt. Well, I couldn't make it that easy, could I? hehehe…  About the Remus not being convincing to Ivy when I said he was - It's more the idea that Remus is convincing to Ivy at first, but after she leaves, she realizes the truth. After all, one of the reasons he's so convincing is because he catches her unprepared. In the end, she does ultimately understand him better than he realizes, which also makes it more painful. Don't worry, I fix everything now. Yea! Read on!

Liz: Good, I'm glad it was frustrating and that you were yelling at Remus! That was exactly what I intended! I think you'll like how everything turns out, though. Have fun!

Jae: Yeah, it is sad. But it doesn't stay that way for long, I promise!

magical me: I think you get an extra special award, 'cause if I counted right, you have review #100! Yea! I'll throw you a little party and make a cake! Anyway, thank you for not abusing me! I am eternally grateful! Yes, I promise a nice fluffy ending with happy people. I hope you like this chapter and that it will make up for how much I saddened everyone!

EbonyQuill: You gave me a cookie? Thank you! I love cookies, and you are very nice! I'm glad you liked chapters 10 and 11, and hopefully this next one will meet to your satisfaction.

Ivy Crane: I'm glad you likes Sirius confronting Remus, that was one of my favorites parts to write in that chapter. God, I love Sirius. You're right, it would have been if Remus had blown up too, I guess I just felt that he was too out of it top get that upset. He's kind of in a daze at this point. But maybe I'll have some scenario later where he does that… Another thing - you read my mind! I thought about White Wedding too! That makes you the coolest person in the world. I was thinking about that because of the 'little sister' references, and the fact that you know Sirius would love Billy Idol. The only problem, and the reason I can't use it is because Sirius was in prison during the 80s, so he wouldn't know any of that music. It sucks, but I still give you super brownie points for thinking of it, you're awesome!

Lindsay: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Kelly: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Butterquifly: Oh, I'm sorry I made you cry! Still, it's great to know that you were so affected by it. I'm so glad that you loved this chapter so much, it was important to me that everyone understand all the gaps and this chapter was so important to all of that. I'm happy that you liked it when Sirius and Severus confronted Remus. I thought it was an interesting idea to get the two of them to team up like that. And I'm glad that you were satisfied with the way that Ivy and Remus realized there feeling for each other. Yes, this chapter was very hard to write, especially the part where Remus pushed her away, so I'm happy that you thought it worked so well. You're absolutely right, no matter what Remus does he will always come back to the conclusion that he belongs with Ivy, which is why this story has a happy ending J I'm also going to tell you that I think I'll be writing a sequel to this, so don't be worried about the end being so near. I'm truly flattered that you think I should continue writing in different forms as well, it's very encouraging. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I hope to hear from you again soon!

Taym G.: I understand your point about the contradiction, the problem was that I didn't express myself clearly. The idea that I wanted to convey was that Remus fell asleep easily when he was upset and burdened, which would have happened a lot in his childhood, but that it didn't happen if other people were talking and he was uncomfortable. Peter on the other hand, could fall asleep any time, any place. I should have been more specific. Thank you for pointing that out, it's very helpful. And make sure you let me know when your fic is up, I can't wait to read it!

Ohana: I promise something good will happen in the last chapters. This story does have a happy ending! I'm glad that you were able to cope with Dumbledore's death all right. It just had to be done in this story for numerous reasons. Oh, I love Lilo and Stitch too! It's one of my favorite movies! It's nice to have someone comment on the title. I actually got the idea from a movie quote. The title works by itself, but if you know the quote it can have two meanings. It comes from Gladiator (I know, the last movie you'd expect considering this story). When Maximus is about to lead his soldiers into battle he tells them, "What we do in life echoes in eternity. I thought that idea was interesting, and I also thought that it made a good title. I'm glad you thought Remus was creepy in ch. 11. That was the intention, and it was important if everyone was to understand what separated them. Sorry about the computer problems and stuff. And don't worry, there will be plenty of fluff to smooth things over;) Thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter!

leigh: Yeah, and if Snape's wizening up, you know Remus better get it together soon! Don't worry, he can't let her get away again, and he won't. The show went great, thanks for asking, and I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

Sarah: This is going to be a long response… Oh please don't feel bad about leaving really long reviews. I can honestly say that long reviews are the most rewarding things in the world, and I thank you for taking so much time to give me your thoughts. Good! You didn't think the singing was corny. That was my biggest worry with incorporating the songs, but I thought that if I had them be musical people it would work. I understand your movie-esque point about the first song, unfortunately that was just the way it came out (like I warned, the first two chapters were a little corny;)). But I was happy to hear that you didn't find it cliché and that the wedding and the infirmary songs worked (especially the infirmary – I was really worried about that part). I had so much fun writing the rehearsal scenes, so I'm glad that you liked them. You listened to Jekyll and Hyde? Yea! I wonder which version you listened to. Because there are three versions and two of them are good, but a friend of mine and I combined the two versions to make 'the ultimate version'. Yeah, we're dorks. But we liked the way the Broadway guy sang the pretty songs, and the off-Broadway guy was infinitely creepier. And the off-Broadway version had a lot of songs that didn't appear in the Broadway version. And the chorus was better in the Broadway version. And I could go on and on about why we combined them, so I'm just gonna stop now. Sorry… You have very good taste in musicals, though. Let me think of other ones you might like. I don't know what you've listened to, but some of my favorites are Little Shop (of course – thank you for your and congrats and luck by the way!), The Man of La Mancha (original Broadway cast – actually, you should always listen to the original Broadway cast, unless it didn't start on Broadway…), Into The Woods, Sweeney Todd, The King and I (the movie is good), Cabaret, Jesus Christ Superstar, The Rocky Horror Show (well, really you should see the movie if you haven't 'cause it's great), Peter Pan (oh, who hasn't seen that, though?), Hair, Once Upon A Mattress, Mama Mia (surprisingly fun, even if you don't like Abba), The Full Monty (believe it or not, I liked it better then the movie), The Producers, The Lion King (everyone should see that! It's incredible!), Martin Guerre (the song Don't came from that one as I said, and if you like Les Mis, you'll probably like that 'cause it's by the same guys, but it's hard to find it), The Scarlet Pimpernel (by the guy who wrote the music for J and H), Urinetown, oh I could go on forever, but I think that's enough to start you out with;). Maybe I should get off musicals now… Oh, good you liked the way I wrote the kiss! I agree, I hate it when people write things like that in a general way. If it's a romance story the first kiss had better be important and sweet! And I'm glad you're not going to beat me up about Albus' death like some people were. I figure if it's probably going to happen anyway then there's no harm in my doing it, and I needed to for some things that are going to happen later. And I'm so flattered by your comments on my character interactions! And you're absolutely right, the perfect way to describe Remus is 'so sweet, so stupid'. As for Ivy, your analysis was perfect, and I love the fact that you were analyzing in the first place! That just lets me know how much you really are enjoying the story. Sorry it took so long to update, high pressure and all. As far as the Mary Sue thing is concerned, I don't know if you caught it, but I put the definition in with the authors note because you weren't the only person to ask that. And then you left another review! It's really nice to have you analyzing the story so fully 'cause it helps me a lot and it's nice to have someone notice all the little things I put in. You're right it was a pretty big thing for Remus and Ivy to put to the side (being the episode that causes them to stop speaking for 16 years), which I why I have their entire relationship show a history of leaving things unresolved. Just an interesting character interaction that I thought was original and different. I'm glad you offered your criticism, and I understand what you mean. Anything with war is hard to write, and I assumed that it wouldn't be my strongest section, but I'm glad for your input. I was also happy that you enjoyed moment with Remus holding Ivy as he's recovering from the silver poisoning. That was such an important moment for me to write, and I always wanted to be sure that people found it appropriately touching. After all, those are the moments that count. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the story continues to live up to your expectations! Beware of the One Ring, look out for You-Know-Who, and May The Force Be With You!

angelface58: Sorry it took so long to update, but things were crazy, as I said. I know, it was sad, but I couldn't make it too easy for them, could I? Otherwise it wouldn't really be a romance story. Thank you for your compliments and I hope that this chapter makes up for everything!

Chunky Chihuahua: Welcome! Wow, you left a lot of reviews! I was so thrilled as you got through the story and I read your reactions. And your compliments were far too generous (I'm blushing just thinking about them!)! I'm so happy that you love Ivy and that you feel I portray Remus and the rest of the Marauders well (by the way, I put the Mary Sue definitions in with the authors note 'cause a few people asked about it). I have to say the carrot prank was one of my favorite ideas, so I was glad that you liked it enough to bring it up. I was also was happy that you found the themes of the plays I used to be valid, and that you liked Jekyll and Hyde, and the crazy things I did to poor Remus and his emotions. And you noticed how I kept changing from their real names to their character names! That made me so happy because you're the first one to really pick up on it, and I did that very deliberately. And you think it's funny! Yea! I hope your parents don't take away the computer, though. I know how that works and it sucks. So be sneaky! Although I probably shouldn't encourage you ;) I thought it was funny that you compared this story to Virus 'cause I have read some of that. I haven't had the chance to read all of it, but now that you mentioned that, I'll have to find the time. I'll check out Their Room too. As far as the Hawaii stuff, my mom's sister married a Hawaiian man, and she lived on the islands for over 40 years before moving back to the mainland just a year ago. I lived in Hawaii myself for two years, so I learned a lot from them, and just being there. The eastern traditions I know because it interests me, and my mom and I are really into eastern methods of healing. Yeah, I too wish that there was a way to get fanfic published sometimes, even if it wasn't for profit, 'cause it's so much fun. Sometimes I think people should make fic magazines for different stories and movies, where you put in a chapter every issue or just a one-shot. It would be cool. Oh, you've never had to wait for a story to be finished? Wow, I'm sorry. It's funny that you're mixing this plot up with the real books. Really it's the best compliment I could receive because it means that it's so real to you. And I'm also flattered that you think I have a similar style to JKR! Thank you so much! Yeah, I'm really scared that by the end Remus, Snape and Dumbledore will be dead. Since HP is a modern myth like Stat Wars and LOTR, I think JKR is going to do what is usually done, which is kill off the old generation so the new one can rise. It makes me sad, but she probably will do it. And Dumbledore has to die 'cause he's the 'wise guide' character and it's tradition in myths for those characters to die. I would never kill Remus! I love him far too much! Oh, have you no faith in me? I could never kill him, he's my favorite, my baby, my cuddly werewolf! Wow, I sound like a freak! But rest assured, it would be impossible for me to write that, physically and mentally impossible. My brain won't allow it. Professor Binns' disappearance will eventually be explained (thank you for reminding actually, I'd probably have forgotten otherwise) at a later time. Unfortunately ff.net won't allow you to post web addresses (don't know what the deal is with that) so I can't give you the address to the fanart site I was talking about. But if you go to google.com and look up The Marauders Map you will find a site that comes up under the title 'Up To No Good'. That's her site, and her name is Tina Lynn, but you don't want to search her name or you'll come up with her online journal. And thank you for reviewing my LOTR fic! I know what you mean by the names, but it was honestly just written for a bit of fun. But don't rent Jekyll and Hyde. We all love Moulin Rouge, but the only recorded version of Jekyll and Hyde is with David Hasslehoff playing Jekyll and Hyde. That man should never do musical theatre, least of all an incredible role like that (shudder). Just thought I'd warn you… Thank again a million times over for giving me such thorough, wonderful comments, and I hope you like this chapter so I can hear from you again soon!

Aleaha Delance: Yea! You're special and I talked to you like a week ago! Well, now I've met you, and you already knew the whole lowdown on when I'd be able to update and stuff, so it's really funny to be writing this now. I'm really glad that you've been enjoying the story so much, though. Maybe I'll run into you after I post this chapter and we can talk about it. I hope you like it, and I'm sure your broken heart will be mended! 

Claire: Thank you! Yes, I promise they will be together by the end, don't worry. I hope you like this chapter!

Lj: You're absolutely right, I believe I happy endings, and this is just another obstacle for them to get through. Now everything will get resolved - I hope you like it ;)

aquastar: Thank you so much! I hope you like it!

HarryPotterFreak1234: Yeah, Remus is being a stupid git. But don't worry, he can't be stupid for much longer. I'm glad that you thought the chapter worked, and I hope your Internet craziness won't prevent you from being able to read this chapter. I'm also glad that you like what I did with Snape. He can be a jerk sometimes, but we all know that there's a lot more to him than we've been told, so I wanted to add another layer. Maybe I will do something with him I the future, thanks for the suggestion. Enjoy!

LotR-FaNAtiC: Yea! You are encouraging. Thank for your support it's been so nice to hear from you. Yes, Remus is very dense, but I promise this story has a happy ending. I couldn't keep them apart, I love them far too much. But you're right all good love stories need angst to keep them interesting. Oh, Chewie… I still miss him. I was so shocked when it happened. And when Anakin died I was like, "no, they can't do it again, not another one". It's mostly 'cause it's Star Wars. We like to think that all the dying was done in the movies, and now everyone can be happy. Boy, did they have other things in mind for us… And of course, Sirius was just horrible. I mean, I kind of knew it was going to be him 'cause of all the information that JK gave us on him, but I still cried like a baby. It's just so wrong. And don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I think a lot of people would kill me if I did;) Anyway, thanks again for all of your encouragement and compliments, it's truly inspiring and wonderful. I hope you enjoy what comes next!

George is hot-MrsMoony: Oh, I totally approve of the addition to your name. Very stylish. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy!

JenJen: Yea! Someone else who likes the musicals! That always makes me happy J Thank you very much for your praise, I am honored. Yeah, I did intend for the projector to be magical, and I should have mentioned that. Thanks. If you notice anything else let me know. Enjoy the next chapter!

deathbycookie15: Thank you so much for such lovely compliments! I hope this part meets your satisfaction! And don't worry about Ivy and Remus - everything will be fine ;)

greenfairie: I love your name… Don't' worry, they'll be together. And soon ;)

Elrenia: Sorry it took so long, but here it is. (grins sheepishly) I hope you like it!

Dreamwarrior: Well, I emailed you the info on the song, and I hope you got it. I'm glad that you thought the background for Remus and Iv worked. Yeah, Remus is being really stupid, but he'll get it soon, don't worry;) But I hope your eyes are okay from staring at the screen like that! Thank so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Tine: Thank you so much! It's always wonderful to get new readers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Don't worry, Remus and Ivy will get it eventually ;) And there's probably going to be a sequel to this. I'm going to ask when I p0st the last chapter, and if I get enough support I'll do it. So they'll be more to read! Enjoy!

Jennie: Thank you! Yes, I know I'm evil sometimes (hehehe)… but it's all for a god cause! I hope you like this chapter!

bluemoon: Please have a little faith in me! The point of this fic is to not make the same tired mistakes that everyone else makes. I promise they will end up together and happy. So read and enjoy… I know you will ;)

LarLar Binx: Thank you very much! Your compliments were very encouraging, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

kantomon: Oh, I saw your review for my other story too, and I wanted to thank you! I'll write a more specific response to it when I write its companion piece. Thanks for your encouraging comments! Another person asked about the fanart site too actually. The problem is ff.net won't let you post web site addresses, so hears what I told the other person to do - if you go to google.com and look up The Marauders Map you will find a site that comes up under the title 'Up To No Good'. That's her site, and her name is Tina Lynn, but you don't want to search her name or you'll come up with her online journal. There you go - find the site, you'll love her pictures, I guarantee it. She's incredibly talented. Enjoy the chapter!

BlueFeather11: Thank you so much! Yes, they will be together, never fear. I'm glad you like the duet they did. I love that song. And I'm so happy that you like Ivy 'cause I've had so much fun writing her. I hope this chapter makes up for all the sadness that has happened. Enjoy!

Ava: AH! You found me again! Yea! That makes me so happy! I was sad that I wasn't getting to hear from you and RavinRemus and the rest anymore. Yeah, WWR messed up big time. And now they're reposting my fic, but they're doing it at snail-slow speeds. They need to get more beta readers or they have to give up on the beta reading 'cause no one wants to wait a month for one chapter of their story to be uploaded. I'm so happy that you came looking for me! I'm just jumping up and down in my seat with happiness. And it was annoying 'cause some of you guys asked me questions in your last reviews at the WWR, and I never got to respond to them. Were you the one who asked me how old I was? I don't remember… I'm glad that you were able to adjust to Snape, I just wanted to give him a fair shot because there's so much to him. And I'm also really happy that you still like Sirius even with what's happened in OotP (I'm still trying to recover from it - I actually kind of have to push it to the side in order to write this story). I was very flattered that you found him to be like JKR's Sirius (uh-oh, blushing again). Yeah, Remus and Ivy. I kind of smacked you guys in the face with that one, didn't I? I'm gald you got angry with Remus. I needed to show him in a different light. He's just not thinking, and we all want to yell at him with Sirius. And I'm glad that you know the importance of cliffhangers. Everything will end up all right, after all, so I've got to keep everyone waiting for it. Thank for your congrats, the show was great and fun, and I had a fantastic time. I got your other review on WWR, and I hope that ff.net was just being temperamental, and that you'll be able to log on again. Now read and enjoy! I'm so happy to have you back!

Lily: Sorry about the updating. As for Remus… well, read already!

Wow, that was six pages worth! (shrugs sheepishly) Sorry…

And now, on with the show!

^*^

**_Chapter Twelve - Explanations, Forgiveness, and Confessions_**

****

**NOW**

The school had never been so silent. Everyone waited and watched. All eyes were on Remus Lupin, standing at the window. Standing at the window as his life slipped through his fingers.

He was reminded of a similar image that he had seen from his own window several weeks ago. _'I looked out my window and watched her go, knowing full well that I might never get the chance to see to her again…'_

_But isn't that the point? She has to find someone else…_

_…She hasn't found someone else. Not in sixteen years. Why? …Wait a minute…_

"What am I doing?" Remus said softly.

From behind him, Remus heard Sirius' voice, a faint glimmer of hope now coming through in it. "I don't know, Remus. What _are_ you doing?"

Remus stepped back from the window slowly, turned sharply on his heel, and flew down the staircase to the front doors. He could hear footsteps thundering behind him, but he paid no mind. None of them mattered right now. He charged through the doors, feeling a cool blast of early summer air as he started to race down the path. He came closer and closer to her, finally coming up right behind her, slightly out of breath. 

"Ivy!"

She didn't stop. She didn't even slow.

"Ivy, wait!"

He ran in front of her and turned around to face her, blocking her path. He saw her eyes. They regarded him coldly, without any feeling. He felt that his heart might break at that look. She hated him now. And she was cynical. She had never been cynical before. What had he done?

"Yes, Remus?" She raised an eyebrow at him in an unconcerned way, and tilted her head as if she simply were waiting for him to step aside.

"Ivy, you can't leave now. We need to talk."

She shook her head. "We already did talk, Remus. You told me everything I needed to hear. I understand now, it's all right. You don't have to explain."

Remus reached out to grab her shoulders, but she pulled back. He wondered briefly if her reaction was due to what had happened sixteen years ago. Due to what he had done to her when she had gotten close. He knew he could never harm her that way again. The thought of causing her physical pain made him feel sick.

He gazed at her helplessly, hoping that it would provoke a reaction. It did not. "I don't just want to explain. I have things to tell you. Things that I should have said a long time ago. Please, Ivy, you must understand what happened sixteen years ago. I need you to know. If you don't like what I have to say then you can still leave. I won't make you late for the train, I promise. But I need to get this out, or you'll never understand, and I will feel guilty for the rest of my life for not telling you."

Ivy snorted in disdain. "Why do I care if you feel guilty? You certainly haven't cared about how I've felt for the past sixteen years."

Her words stung him more than she could fathom. Every feeling that welled up inside him was pressing to get out. He wanted to touch her. Maybe that would make her understand. He wanted to reach for her hands, he wanted to pull her into his arms, he wanted to kiss her. Words would take too long, wouldn't show how he truly felt. But if he tried that, she would only pull further away. He knew her well enough to know that. He would have to find a way to say it.

"No, Ivy, that was just the problem. I did care."

There was a flicker of confusion in her eyes. That was all that he needed to give him hope.

"I cared about your future, and what it would be like. You had everything ahead of you, but I was certain that my life was doomed. You couldn't stay near me. If you did you would end up alone like me, or die, or not live your life the way I thought you were supposed to. You deserved something so much better than that, Ivy. So much better than _me_…

Ivy blinked. What had he just said to her? _Better than him… No, Ivy, you can't let him do it again. You're just setting yourself up. Just let him talk and get it out of his system, but remember that he doesn't mean it._

"So I made you leave. I know now that I hurt you in ways that I never imagined possible, but that was not my intention. I thought that after getting away from me, you would find a better life. You would be happy. When you came back to Hogwarts this year, I expected you to tell me that you were married to somebody wonderful, that you had five children, that you were ridiculously content… But you weren't. Not at all. You were exactly the same as when you left all those years ago, only more tired, and worn, and distant. I never wanted that to happen - I truly believed that I had done the right thing. That was why I pushed you away. That was why I tried to make you hate me. Only now, I realize that it was much more complicated than that. I was also trying to bury my own emotions. I'm used to doing that. Used to it because of my condition, so I never thought twice about it. I let myself believe that it was primal, and selfish, and unreal. I was wrong."

Ivy's stern façade was fading. Something in her had broken ever since she had found out about Albus' death. She couldn't feign strength anymore. Not now, especially not for herself. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but now she wouldn't hold them back. She would let him see.

Remus saw the change in Ivy's face. She was so sad. He couldn't bear it. Had he really done so much damage? 

Ivy snapped back to her senses. _No, he doesn't mean it, remember? He's just trying to lift the weight off of his conscience._ She began to walk toward Remus, fully prepared to shove him out of the way, but he grabbed her arm lightly. Ivy immediately paused. His touch was so mild. That was not how it had gone before. No, he had been cruel and frightening… and he hadn't had that look in his eyes.

"Ivy, you can't go. I need you to stay."

_He needs me to stay? Yeah, right…_ "Why? What do you need me for?"

Remus sighed. There were so many things. How could he say it? Surely, he would sound ridiculous and overly sentimental. But he had to say something.

He kept his eyes locked with hers, honest, open, and caring. "Sanity, guidance, compassion… your fierce temper, your irrational justifications… your smile…" He let his words trail off. He could not find the strength to continue.

Ivy turned slightly, making him let go of her arm. She stared him dead in the face. If he was trying to tell her something, she would not draw conclusions. He had to tell her outright. "Why would you need me here for all that?"

Remus felt his throat tighten. He couldn't back out now. He wouldn't.

"Because… I love you…"

Ivy shook her head.

Remus could no longer breathe. "What's wrong?"

Tears streaked down Ivy's face without warning. Her voice shook with stifled sobs as she stared at the ground. "You can't do this, Remus. You can't do this again. You've already pushed me away twice. I can't handle it one more time. Don't say it. Don't say it unless you mean it. Unless you won't go back on it."

Remus grabbed her arms, shaking her gently, forcing her to look at him. "I do mean it. With all of my heart." How could he be any more blunt? She had to understand. "Please don't tell me that I've finally realized my mistake, only to lose you now…"

Ivy bit her lip. "You promise me that you're telling me the truth. You promise that you won't feel guilty, and make up another story tomorrow to get me to leave. You promise that you won't ever hurt me like this again."

"I promise."

Ivy took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. She gazed at him in disbelief. "You love me?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to say it… Truthfully, I didn't understand it until yesterday, and then I got scared again." He tilted his head. "What do you think?"

Ivy thought for a long moment. "I'm wondering what we're supposed to do now."

He smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist. If she still doubted him, he knew that he could show her how he felt now. Ivy's hands grasped his arms on impulse, but she didn't immediately realize what he was doing until she caught the look in his eye. He lowered his face to her slowly, just barely letting his lips brush over hers. Ivy began to feel dizzy, and her knees buckled. She felt Remus' light chuckle against her as he held her tightly to keep her from dropping to the ground. Ivy thought she heard children cheering and catcalling in the distance, but the noise was quickly ignored. Remus' lips were on hers, making her tingle, making her forget everything around her. She deepened the kiss, wanting to meet the passion that she felt rising in him. Remus kissed her tenderly, not wanting the moment to end, wishing that Ivy would melt into his arms and stay there for all eternity.

Ivy understood now. She knew that Remus would never hurt her again. And everything was perfect. And while they could not change the mistakes of the past, they now had their future to share.

They would not waste any more time.

*        *        *

_If he doesn't kiss her, I swear I'll…_

Sirius watched as Ivy shook her head at Remus. _No. What did you say, Remus? You better change her mind, you stupid git!_

Remus took Ivy by the shoulders, pleading with her. Ivy still didn't seem to believe him. _Come on, Ivy! You were always more sensible than him. Don't ruin everything now!_

Remus said something to Ivy, and she looked up at him questioningly. Remus started talking again, explaining. Then Sirius saw him tilt his head the way he always did when he was asking a question. Ivy's shoulders rose and fell under Remus' hands. She spoke to him. Remus smiled warmly and slipped his arms around her. Ivy appeared to be jarred, but didn't move.

Sirius could hear the students holding their breaths. A majority of the school had joined him outside to witness what was about to happen. The students peered over each other's heads, tried to push their way forward to see what was happening, while still not daring to get too close. They watched intently as Professor Lupin leaned in to kiss Professor Dumbledore, but the students became nervous. They still didn't know how Professor Dumbledore would react, after all.

The tension in the air grew. Students wrung their hands, bit their lips, clenched their teeth. The silence encompassed everyone. They all waited with anticipation…

And she kissed him back.

A great cheer erupted from the group. The boys began to catcall, and the girls started to scold them while they gossiped with each other. Sirius felt his heart swell. _James, Lily - I wish you were here to see this…_

He looked behind him and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smiling as they looked on their professors. Harry, in particular, looked incredibly relieved. Sirius then looked next to him, where Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were standing. Snape nodded curtly in approval before turning on his heel and walking back into the school. Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes. When she saw Sirius staring at her, she quickly swept them away and spoke very evenly. "Well! Now that that's all settled…" 

Sirius laughed at how poorly she was covering her emotions. She glared at him. "Mr. Black, would you please tell Ms. Dumbledore that I need to speak with her whenever she has the chance."

Sirius nodded as Professor McGonagall turned away and attempted to round up the students to get them back inside. Harry looked to him. "Are you coming back in with us?"

"No, I'll catch up with you later, Harry."

Harry nodded knowingly and followed Ron and Hermione back into the castle. 

Sirius waited at the doors for several minutes before Remus and Ivy came back up, talking with their heads close together, both of them beaming. Remus had one arm around Ivy, while the other carried one of her suitcases. Ivy held the other suitcase, her footsteps dragging lazily as if she truly didn't want to go back inside. They both stopped when they saw Sirius, and stared at him bashfully.

Sirius smiled at them. "Oh, please! You don't get to be coy now! Not after the mad, passionate snogging session that the whole school saw just a few minutes ago!"

He watched in satisfaction as Remus stared uncomfortably off to the side and Ivy blushed furiously.

Sirius folded his arms in mock superiority, and walked over to them. "Well, well, well… What was it that you both tried to tell me during the year? If I recall correctly, both of you seemed to tell me that you _weren't_ in love." Sirius watched as they rolled their eyes at him. He gave a melodramatic sigh. "Well, I hate to say I told you so…"

Ivy waved her free hand at him. "Oh… piss off, Sirius," she said nonchalantly.

Sirius pretended to be offended. "Well, then! I suppose I just _won't_ tell you that Professor McGonagall told me that she wants to see you when you have the time!"

Ivy looked at him puzzled. "She wants to see me? What about?"

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know, she didn't say. Here-" He took Ivy's suitcases from both of them, and motioned with his head back to the doors. "-I'll get the house elves to take these upstairs for you. You go talk to McGonagall."

Ivy nodded thankfully and headed for the doors, pausing to make sure that Remus was behind her. They both walked into the castle, leaving Sirius alone to contemplate how much longer he was going to tease them about kissing in front of the entire student body…

*        *        *

Ivy stopped at the door to Professor McGonagall's office. She had no idea what Minerva wanted to see her about, and it was making her uneasy.

"Stop being nervous," came a voice next to her ear.

Ivy felt her insides flutter at the sound. It was so beautiful. "Stop reading my mind," she whispered, glancing back over her shoulder into a pair of hazy gray eyes.

Remus smiled. "I don't have to read your mind - I can smell it on you."

Ivy laughed. "That's right, I forgot about your superhuman senses." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What else can you smell on me?"

Remus cleared his throat and stared innocently up at the ceiling.

Ivy smirked. "I guess that's a discussion for some other time…" 

She slipped her hand into his, and knocked on the door in front of her. A voice on the other side told her to come in, so she opened the door and stepped into the office, still holding Remus' hand. Professor McGonagall looked up at both of them and smiled. She motioned for them to have a seat, but Ivy shook her head.

"Well, Ivy, I assume now that you won't be leaving us?"

Ivy smiled and shook her head. "Not unless you've found a new professor to teach History of Magic already."

Professor McGonagall eyed her closely, thinking hard. Ivy's smile faded as she realized that Minerva was trying to work up the nerve to tell her something important. "Ivy, I won't mince words with this.… You know that with Albus gone, my position as Deputy Headmistress allows me to recommend to the Ministry, who will replace Albus." She looked up at Ivy and held her gaze. "I would like to recommend that you become the headmistress."

Ivy's jaw dropped. "Me?" She watched in disbelief as Professor McGonagall nodded. "But, Minerva… I can't… I mean… shouldn't you become the headmistress?"

Professor McGonagall laughed. "Me, my dear? I think not. For one, I would not like to recommend myself to the Ministry. Secondly, your name and abilities will make it much easier for us to keep Hogwarts running the same way it did when Albus was headmaster. Thirdly, my passion is for educating. I have no desire to run this school, and deal with all the politics and administrative authority that go with it. I am perfectly happy teaching Transfiguration and being the head of Gryffindor House."

"But… what makes you think that I could run this school? I've never had a job like that. I wouldn't know where to begin!"

Professor McGonagall held out her hands beseechingly. "You have years of teaching experience. That was all that any of the heads of Hogwarts ever had. No one was ever trained to run this school."

Ivy shook her head. "The Ministry will never go for it. They'll want someone with more experience, someone who's been at the school longer-"

"You graduated from this school. The governors will agree with me. You are a wonderful teacher, and you've gained every student's trust and respect. They will be relieved if you take the position."

Ivy sighed. She looked back at Remus, hoping that he would back her up. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand gently. He was there to comfort and support her, but he wanted her to make the decision on her own.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded in temporary defeat. "Yes, but try to get me your answer quickly. We can run this school without a head till the beginning of the next school year, but I know that the Ministry really wants a new head instated by graduation."

Ivy thanked her and slowly backed out of the room. Remus closed the door behind them and glanced at her. "You all right?"

Ivy nodded and sighed. "Yes, I just… I just can't believe that she would think of me. Me, of all people! I mean, you know that I could never run this school."

Remus reached out and brushed Ivy's cheek with his hand to get her to look at him. "I think that you could do anything," he stated assuredly. He drew her into him, and gave her a soft kiss. It was still a shock to him, still a miracle to be able to touch her and hold her this way. It was so new, yet she was so familiar. 

Knowing that students could be lurking around any corner, he did not let the kiss last as long as he wanted it to, but instead pulled back and gazed at her lovingly. "What do you say we find Sirius, go down to the kitchens, and get you both some breakfast? I'm assuming that you both missed it."

Ivy smirked at him. "Oh, I don't know. You know how much it takes to get Sirius to miss a meal."

Remus laughed. "Yes, I suppose. Shall we?"

Ivy nodded, and they both set off to find Sirius, mentally preparing themselves for more teasing at his hands, wondering how the students would react to seeing them at dinner that evening, and knowing that they would hear whispers follow them around every corner. 

*        *        *

The day had gone along rather well. Most of the students held their tongues, simply smiling whenever they saw Remus and Ivy. Sirius was so thrilled that he actually forgot to tease them throughout the day. Hermione had gotten all teary-eyed, and gave Ivy a hug when she saw her in the hall. They had become rather close due to the time they had spent together while Hermione had fulfilled her duties as Ivy's assistant.

Harry was smiling genuinely for the first time in months, though he was rather perturbed at the fact that while Remus and Ivy were around, Ron and Sirius kept glancing at each other and snickering. He assumed it had something to do with the talk they had had a week or two ago when Harry and Hermione had gone to bed and left them in the common room. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

At dinner, Professor McGonagall made announcements about exam schedules and assured the students that a new head would be found soon, all the while looking pointedly at Ivy. Ivy pretended not to notice.

That night, Remus walked Ivy back to her rooms, while they took some time to talk to each other. There was a great deal to discuss.

"What do you think you're going to say to Minerva's offer?"

Ivy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… I just can't believe her bringing it up at dinner like that. I mean, she stared right at me the whole time! What happens if I say no? Oh, that's fine, the students can just get the wrong message and hate me!"

Remus gave a light laugh. He had always found it endearing whenever she broke into tirades like that. It was incredibly amusing to see someone who was usually so collected get so flustered. "Don't be ridiculous. That would never happen, and you know it. Besides, I don't think anyone even noticed her staring at you."

They had reached Ivy's door and stepped into her chambers. Then, much to Remus' surprise, she closed the door behind him. Both of them went silent for a moment. Remus had sudden flashbacks to similar tensions that they'd had all through school when they were younger. But they were adults now, and Remus wouldn't let the discomfort get to him. He knew how to handle it.

Remus stepped back to the door. "I should be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He started to turn, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He slowly glanced back to see Ivy staring at him in confusion.

"Why do you have to leave?"

Remus thought it was rather obvious why, though he wasn't quite sure how to put it into words. "Er… because I… Well, I shouldn't…"

He was unable to finish when Ivy suddenly stepped into him, and gave him a deep kiss. Remus wanted to respond, but his mind was holding him back. _No, this is exactly why you have to leave!_

Remus pulled away from Ivy, and stared at her. She looked a little hurt, her blue eyes gazing questioningly into his own, while she subconsciously licked her lips and pressed against him. He held her loosely, trying to make her understand his dilemma. 

He sighed. "So soon?"

Ivy blinked hard, then smiled at him, almost laughing. She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

Remus had to admit that were he on the outside, he would laugh at himself too. Yes, he had known her since he was fourteen years old. Yes, he had wanted this for a long time. But he had just realized this yesterday, and he had only let her know a few hours ago. And then there was that nagging voice that was still there in the back of his head, the voice that had almost made him lose her again…

"Ivy, I… I don't think you quite realize what you're asking. I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you. I can get quite… aggressive… quite rough… I just lose control of myself. I'm ashamed to say it, but it's impossible to force down, especially with the moon right now… I just… I think we should wait."

Despite how amazed Ivy was to hear him speak so openly, she was not about to let him off the hook that easily. They had said everything that needed to be said, and now this was the only barrier between them. The only thing that needed to be resolved. "We women are told from a very early age that all men are animals. I should know - I dated a few of them in the time that I was gone," she teased. "I doubt that there is much you could do that would shock me."

Remus shook his head and stepped back from her, letting her go. "Yes, there is… Ivy… I could _hurt_ you… It wouldn't be the first time something like that's happened… You have to understand what little control I have over it…. If I started, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

Ivy could see that she was not getting through to him. She came closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked back at her, seemingly disgusted with himself. Ivy squeezed his shoulders gently. "Remus, I love you, and I need you to understand something." She watched as he nodded to her, ready to listen. Ivy took a deep breath. "I didn't fall in love with _part_ of you, I fell in love with _all_ of you. I know what the wolf is, and I'm not afraid. I love that part of you too. Do you understand?"

Remus sighed. She couldn't love that part of him. She was perfect - how could she love a monster? It wasn't possible. He would frighten her, and she would run away.

"I don't think _you_ understand."

Ivy gave him a small smile. "Why don't you try me?"

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, dipping her tongue into his mouth. Remus staggered back a few steps, but she stayed with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Remus could feel the wolf clawing at the edge of his mind. It was overjoyed, it… _knew_. Through the years it had been mildly amused with the others it had conquered, but it knew that this one was different. The wolf knew that it was with its mate.

Remus let himself go a little. He couldn't help it. Truthfully, he wanted to see what would happen. His hands flew to her arms, gripping her tightly, and he pushed her forcefully up against the wall. He kissed her harshly, never letting her stop to take a breath, as his hands traveled down to her hips to pull her closer to him. A low growl rose in the back of his throat. He felt Ivy grip his neck tighter, and pulled away to look at her. 

She smiled seductively at him, her eyes half closed. "Hello, Mr. Hyde…" she whispered enticingly in his ear.

Remus gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. Ivy leaned back in his arms, and undid the clasps of her robe, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her to be wearing a sleeveless blouse and black skirt. Her hands then moved to the clasps of his robe, which she undid with agonizing slowness. She pushed it off his shoulders, letting her eyes take in his white button-down shirt and brown trousers.

Ivy started to undo the buttons of his shirt as Remus brought his lips to hers again. She wondered what he was thinking, if he was still nervous. She hoped that he was relaxing, that he was really opening up to her. To herself she admitted that she was actually a little bit nervous, but it wasn't because of him - she wasn't sure of how well she was responding to it all. It had been so long since she'd been filled with such ardor, and the fact that Remus was causing it made her head spin with frantic urgency.

Remus' fingers had traveled down to Ivy's waist and found the bottom of her blouse. He slipped underneath it. All thoughts left Ivy's mind as she felt Remus' hands on her bare skin. It was a wonderful, dizzying sensation. She gasped as he stroked her stomach and tickled her back, now pressing his hips into hers.

But Remus had to make sure that Ivy really knew what she was getting into. As she gasped, Remus moved his mouth to her jaw line, her ear. He traveled down till his lips reached the sensitive skin between the neck and shoulder. Remus took the skin between his teeth and let the wolf's instincts take control. He bit down hard.

And Ivy moaned in pleasure.

Remus snapped his head back up to look at her. His eyes held disbelief. Ivy smiled when she saw his face, and she started to laugh.

"You should never assume anything, Remus."

And with that, she grabbed his hands and pulled him into her bedroom. They stopped alongside Ivy's bed, but when she tried to pull Remus in to kiss her again, he held her back.

"Ivy, what if someone hears us?"

Mentally, he scolded himself. _Way to be ever practical, Remus. You're standing here, panting for air, wanting nothing more than to throw her down on the bed and start making mad, passionate love to her, and you have to start thinking soberly!_

But Ivy was not so easily deterred. She pulled Remus' wand from his belt, and held it out in front of him, smirking. "I assume that you know how to do a simple Silencing Spell?"

Remus almost sighed in relief, but he stopped himself, not yet wanting to show Ivy how much of a hold she had on him. He took the wand from her and muttered the incantation, hearing a brief buzz in the room as the charm went into effect. Then he walked around Ivy and placed his wand on the bedside table, feeling her eyes on his back. He turned to her, and Ivy pulled him back quickly, lacing her fingers through his soft hair as she kissed him fiercely. 

Remus' desire increased, and he felt his senses slam into overdrive. He could taste her in his mouth, driving him to the brink of insanity. He could hear her breaths coming faster and faster, perfectly in rhythm with the blood pounding through his veins. He could feel her smooth skin under his fingertips, so delicate, so flawless. Her scent. Her scent permeating the air, rousing him, exciting him. 

As if she were reading his mind, Ivy broke their kiss, and managed to speak as she gasped for air. "You never told me what else you could smell on me."

Remus took some time to catch his breath before smiling slyly and leaning into her, purring in her ear, "Lust and heat."

Normally, he would have been mortified at how blatant and tactless he had just been. But at the moment, he was unable to restrain himself, a lifetime of repressed yearning crashing inside of him. He heard Ivy give an alluring laugh as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and sank down onto the bed, pulling Remus down on top of her.

He paused over her, looking into her sparkling, contented eyes one last time before losing himself within her completely.

*        *        *

Everything felt a little fuzzy…

Remus slowly came back to consciousness, feeling the warmth of the sun heating his neck. He didn't want to wake up. He felt inexplicably exhausted, and he'd just had the most wonderful dream. A dream worth staying asleep the rest of his life for. He had told her, and she had believed him. They had spent the entire night making love. It was beautiful, it was pure, it was perfect. He had felt whole for the first time in many years… A dream that he never wanted to wake up from…

But he was suddenly aware of weight at one side. Soft breaths whispering against his skin. Pressure of the rise and fall of someone's chest. The steady pulse and throb of a heartbeat. The tickling of hair underneath his chin. Something velvety and warm beneath his fingertips. Such a wonderful dream. He would have to wake up sometime, though. He opened his eyes…

And there she was.

The golden highlights of her dark auburn hair glimmered in the first rays of sunlight that streamed through the windows. Her cheek rested on his chest, one of her arms lying across his stomach, the other around his shoulder. She was intertwined with him, her full, pink lips slightly parted as he watched her sleeping. She was radiant.

He was so lost in the feel of her that he didn't even notice when his hands started caressing her back, which he had been holding rather tightly when he had woken up. She began to stir in his arms, taking deep breaths and tiny stretches. As she started to move, she suddenly became aware of what was beneath her, and her grip tightened on him, as if she wanted to be sure that he was real. Ivy looked up, blinking through the sleep in her eyes, into his face. She smiled abashedly.

"Hi."

"Hello."

There was a short silence before Ivy began to laugh lightly, perplexing Remus.

"What is it?"

Ivy shook her head, her nose rubbing into his chest. "Nothing, it's just… it's just such a relief… After so many years, I mean. So much release after so much time… I guess I just feel a bit overwhelmed by it all…"

Remus smiled. _Yes, 'overwhelmed' does quite describe the feeling… _He instinctively and subconsciously brought his hands down to her lower back, and started to massage it gently. Many more questions began to surface in his mind, and he stared at her with concern. "How do you feel?"

Ivy hoisted herself up onto her hands, and pushed forward so that she was leaning above Remus. The hair fell from her shoulders, creating a brilliant red curtain around him. "I feel wonderful," she whispered. There was no seductive quality to her voice. She spoke sincerely and lovingly, lowering her lips to meet his, drinking him in. He was delicious, savory and sweet. And he loved her.

Though their kiss had not been particularly deep or powerful, Ivy still found herself out of breath when she pulled away. She let her lips linger close to his mouth, feeling his breath washing over her at a quickened rate. It was so marvelously confusing. "How can we affect each other like this?"

Remus brought a hand up to her cheek, needing to touch her, to make sure she wouldn't vanish. "I don't know… It doesn't matter. All that matters is that yesterday was real, and last night was real." He raised a teasing eyebrow at her. "It was all real, wasn't it?"

Ivy smirked mischievously. "Yes, Remus, last night was definitely real…"

Remus chuckled and began trailing his other hand down her side, reveling in the heat that came off of her bare flesh, the softness against his fingertips. With the hand still on her cheek, he pulled her towards him, this time kissing her more passionately than before. Ivy turned slowly onto her back, and he followed in suit, pulling himself up onto his elbows and pressing his mouth to hers, crushing her into the pillows. Ivy brought her hands around his shoulders, but Remus pulled back to look at her with a hesitant expression. 

"Should we get up? It might be bad if we're absent from the Great Hall this morning."

Ivy's eyes widened in mock exasperation. "You think that my mind can even grasp the concept of breakfast at a time like this? Can yours?"

Remus thought for a moment. He smiled. "No…" Truthfully, he couldn't. "I just wanted to make sure that you were… recovered."

"Oh, _that's_ what you were doing!" Ivy drawled teasingly. "Well, Remus, you worry too much. As you can see, I am quite undamaged."

She laughed melodically, and Remus met her lips again, drowning out the sound. They parted briefly, and Ivy caught a roguish, primal glint in his eye as he whispered against her lips, "Something I shall have to remedy, I suppose…"

*        *        *

Ultimately, Sirius Black had one horrific downfall - curiosity. It was the bane of his life, the character flaw that had given him his 'troublemaker' reputation to begin with. So at first, when he noticed that two professors had not shown up for breakfast in the morning, he chuckled and tried to shrug it off so he could concentrate on eating his eggs, biscuits, and bacon.

About halfway through his meal he felt the demon creeping up on him. He tried to ignore it, but that was like telling a dog not to scratch its fleas. No, he couldn't make it leave him alone. He really wanted to know what had happened last night. Well, it wasn't a perverse inquiry, after all. At least, not to him. Though one person in particular was bound to think it was.

Sirius had come to a realization a long time ago, that Remus was not as open as James. It was something that he'd gradually come to accept as they had gone through school together. Occasionally it had frustrated him, since Sirius always wanted to know how his friends were feeling, but eventually he had learned not to take it as an insult. It was just the way Remus was. He never wanted anyone to know everything he was thinking. He liked to keep to himself about certain things. And when Sirius had finally started to back off, he found that his friendship with Remus became stronger.

In some ways it was easier for Sirius to understand now. Before, he had shared everything with James. There was a person in his life that knew all of his secrets. But now James was gone. And now he didn't want to talk about everything. Just as he didn't want to talk about Azkaban, he could see why Remus didn't want to talk about specific aspects of his life. Some things were just too personal.

But on that day, he wasn't about to be shut out. He had been far too involved with the plot to bring them together, not to find out. It was his right, god dammit! And Remus could huff and puff all he wanted, but he was going to demand answers! Besides, it would be funny to get Remus all shocked and brassed off. He hadn't done it in far too long.

Sirius knocked on the door to Remus' chambers, but got no answer. At first it confused him, but then he began to connect the dots. _Well, that makes sense. He was probably being the gentleman, walking her back to her quarters, and that's where it happened…_

He began to laugh to himself as his Marauder grin appeared. He had an idea. In a flash, he was down in the kitchens. There, he ran into his godson.

Harry looked up from a table covered in food. He seemed relieved at the sight of his godfather. "Hi, Sirius!"

Sirius took a seat on the other side of the table and looked at all of the food strewn out before him. It was almost enough to make him hungry again. "What are you doing down here all by yourself?"

Harry knew that he wasn't being scolded, but an expression of guilt settled on his face, nevertheless. "Ron and Hermione are studying for the N.E.W.T.S. in the library. I haven't had breakfast yet, so I thought I'd come down and get some."

Sirius smirked at the thought of Ron and Hermione sitting in the library, trying to study. _Trying_ being the key word. He had been noticing the stares between them even more often lately. "What do you think is going on in the library right about now?" he asked teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They're probably arguing about something stupid, as usual. It's getting really ridiculous. It's like they argue to get something impassioned to happen between them. Ron can't figure out how to express himself any other way, and Hermione is mad at him for it."

Though he felt it was pointless at this stage, Sirius had to be sure. "Are you okay with the two of them? You don't feel awkward, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just wish they would wake up. They're my friends. I want them to be happy."

As Harry started to dive into his food, Sirius found himself awestruck. The boy was so mature for his age. Of course, who wouldn't be with all he had been through? _I hope you can see him, James. You'd be so proud. He's so much like you._

At that moment, he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down into the huge eyes of a house elf. "Can we be getting anything for you, sir?"

Sirius remembered why he had come down. "Yes, if you could send some food and tea up to Professor Dumbledore's chambers? And make sure that the front door is unlocked, I want to surprise them."

The house elf nodded and scampered away to fulfill his request. Sirius pulled his eyes back up to find his godson staring at him, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sirius?"

He gave Harry his best 'what are you implying?' look. "Well, I won't be barging into her bedroom, Harry! I just thought I'd pay them a little visit. Besides, they'll be grateful, I'm sure they're positively famished…"

Harry laughed, shrugged, and went back to his food. Sirius found his thoughts wandering back to what his godson had said earlier, and realized that he had missed something. "Why didn't you go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Harry paused and started playing with his fork. He gazed blankly at the plate in front of him. "I didn't want to be in there. Everyone stares at me."

Sirius' back stiffened. _Oh, no…_ "What do you mean, everyone stares at you?"

Harry kept his eyes fixed on the plate. "Well, they always used to stare, but now it's different…"

Sirius leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, willing his godson to look up at him. "Different how?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I suppose that before, when I would defeat Voldemort, it was like a test. I was a hero to everyone, but I had to keep proving myself over and over, because he kept coming back, and that's what people expected of me. That wasn't the real reason I fought him, but that's what it felt like sometimes." Harry reached under his glasses to rub his eyes. "But now he's gone… really gone. And now I feel like I'm being _revered. Worshiped as if I'm unreachable, almost… feared. I hate it."_

Sirius got up from the table and moved around it, so he could sit down next to Harry. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but still, Harry wouldn't look at him. "Of course, people are going to look up to you, Harry. Though you didn't intend it, your deeds have made you a hero."

Now Harry looked up at Sirius, distress written in his features. "But I don't feel like a hero, Sirius. I don't feel special or extraordinary. I just did what any normal person would have done under the circumstances. Why can't anyone see that? I'm more lost and confused than any of them. What do I do when I leave Hogwarts? What am I supposed to do with my life? This school is practically all I know about my world. What am I going to do now?"

Sirius could feel his heart breaking with every word. He had never considered all of the insecurities that his godson had to be feeling. Without thinking, he reached out his arms and drew Harry into a hug. He wasn't sure if the boy was too old for such things, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Eventually, he heard Harry taking deep breaths as he tried to control himself, Sirius knowing that the boy never let anyone see him cry. Harry thought that his actions were the deeds of a normal person, but it simply wasn't true. Sirius wished that he could make him realize that, but he knew that it wouldn't help him now. He squeezed him tighter, and Harry finally wrapped his arms around his godfather, hugging him back with all his might. At least it was a start.

Sirius let go when he felt Harry's arms slacken. Placing both of his hands on his godson's shoulders, Sirius shook Harry gently to get him to look at him. "Now, you listen to me. Don't you worry about all of that. You're going to be fine, I promise. After school, I'll get a house or something, and you can come and live with me. Or you can do whatever you want. You'll find a job, something you'll love to do, and one day you'll find a nice girl and settle down somewhere. Or you can move to the mountains, and become some sort of strange mystic. Or you can even wander off into the woods, build a hut out of sticks, and feed off of large insects for the rest of your life, just like I told my parents I was going to do when I was five. Anything you like."

His words elicited a small laugh from Harry, which gave Sirius some hope. "Everything will be all right. You've got so many people who care about you, who you can go to whenever you need them. If you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me, or Remus, or Ivy, or Ron, or Hermione. We're all here for you. There are so many people looking out for you. Don't give up yet, all right?"

Harry nodded, looking much more confident than he had a few moments ago. He stopped to consider something. "You should get up there. The food's probably there already."

Sirius stood up. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. But before I go, here's another piece of advice - Don't avoid people. If you don't want them to think you're a saint than you've got to show them how human you are. They can't see that if you're locked away all the time."

Harry stared down at his hands. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So, I'll see you at dinner tonight, right?"

Harry nodded resolutely. "Right."

Sirius winked at him. "Good." And with that, he left the kitchens, and started to make his way to Ivy's chambers.

When he reached her door, all thoughts of bothering and questioning his two friends were back in full force. He'd let them know about Harry later, he didn't want to worry them now. With a sly grin on his face, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

Looking around, everything seemed to be peaceful and quiet. Sirius felt briefly panicked at the idea that Remus might have messed everything up again, but he quickly shook the idea away. No, he wasn't in his chambers. He had to be here.

_Either they're still asleep or they used a Silencing Spell. Tricky bastards… _Sirius sat down in a soft chair that was in front of the coffee table where all of the food had been placed. He casually poured himself a cup of tea and waited. 

He had only been sitting for a few minutes when the bedroom door opened. Ivy stepped out in her bathrobe, smiling and giggling, and turned around to face Sirius. She gasped slightly at the sight of him before giving him a cunning smile and pulling the door to her back, so that it was only open a few inches. Sirius smiled back at her, wiggling his eyebrows. Ivy shifted her eyes to the front door as if she were silently telling Sirius to get out. Sirius continued to smile at her, ignoring the warning.

He spotted a hand coming from the behind the bedroom door, reaching out to grab Ivy's wrist and pull her back into the bedroom. Ivy saw it too, and her eyes widened. "Hello, Sirius!" she said rather loudly.

The hand quickly froze in place for a few moments before disappearing again. The door shut behind Ivy. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Sirius. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius shrugged, placing his teacup back on its saucer, and balancing it on his lap. "Thought I'd come check up on you kids. You know, make sure you were being good… Though I'm obviously too late for that…"

Ivy looked like she was about to respond to Sirius' inappropriate remark, when the bedroom door opened again. This time Remus stepped out, also wearing a bathrobe. Sirius had to hand it to the house elves. They definitely noticed every change within the castle walls.

Remus leaned against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised. "Why are you here, Sirius?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, and leaned back into Remus. "He's come to be an annoyance."

"Ah, of course," Remus said as he slipped an arm around Ivy's waist, smiling at her warmly. 

Sirius knew that now really wasn't a good time to be intruding on them. _But hey, if they start going at it again, I can always leave…_

"I got the house elves to bring up some breakfast for you."

"Oh, really? Wasn't that nice of you!" Ivy drawled sarcastically, as she and Remus went to sit down on the couch that was on the opposite side of the coffee table.

Sirius simply chortled into his tea as his friends started to sift through the contents of the tray. Remus poured them both a cup of tea, and Ivy quickly snatched a biscuit off of one of the plates. She seemed to be very hungry. Remus began to sip his tea quietly. No one was speaking.

Sirius wasn't about to let them get away with that. He smirked at both of them, even though they weren't looking at him. Time to make Remus uncomfortable…

Sirius cleared his throat. "You know, I have to wonder, so I might as well ask - who is the aggressor in this relationship?"

Remus choked on his tea. Ivy covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her laughter. When Remus managed to stop coughing, he looked up at Sirius, wide-eyed.

Sirius wasn't expecting Remus to say anything. He had his own predictions anyway. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ivy. "It's Ivy, isn't it? Nothing to be ashamed about, Remus, we know how she can get. And strong women are good to have in your life…"

Still, Remus refused to say anything. In fact, he wouldn't even look at Sirius. He seemed a bit nervous, going back to sipping his tea.

Sirius looked at Ivy. "Come on, Ives, tell me the truth. It's you, isn't it? We all know that Remus isn't sure enough of himself. He's probably too scared of what would happen. I'm right, aren't I?"

Ivy smirked and shot Remus a sympathetic glance. That wasn't fair. Besides, Sirius was wrong, anyway. She wasn't about to let him get away with being so blatant and insulting. She would dish it right back to him. _As if Remus isn't insecure enough already…_

"Actually, Sirius, he went down on me pretty rough last night, if I recall correctly. You would've been shocked. He's not so shy and quiet when you get him in bed and let him growl…"

Again, Remus started choking. He glanced up to Ivy in shock before dropping his gaze to the carpet, and letting it fixate there.

Sirius was torn between gaping open-mouthed and grinning madly. He had known that Ivy's inability to handle it whenever he teased Remus would be his greatest asset in getting information, but he had not expected such a shameless, overbold response. And to top it off, she'd left him with a very valuable piece of information…

Sirius stared at Remus with a smirk plastered on his face, until his friend finally looked up at him. Remus' eyes darted to the corners of the room, trying to find some way to escape the upcoming assault. Sirius' eyes flashed jovially. _I should have to pay to have this much fun…_

"If she lets you growl, eh, Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes helplessly, and went back to his tea as if Sirius' comment was unimportant. But that didn't stop Sirius from noting the color rushing to his cheeks.

"You know, Ivy, you now have precious insight. I can't tell you how many rumors go around about what werewolves are like in 'intimate situations' - you could write a book about it and make a fortune!"

"That's quite enough, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed as he set his teacup down on the tray with a clatter. "Why must you insist on pestering everyone about their personal lives whenever you get the chance! How curious can you possibly be?"

Sirius chuckled at his friend's exasperation. "Very curious, Remus. After all, I've been waiting to have this discussion with you two for years."

Remus was about to start yelling at him again, when he registered what Sirius had said. He paused for a moment and tilted his head. "What do you mean, years?"

Sirius spread his arms. "What do you think? We'd been trying to get you two together since Ivy transferred to Hogwarts in fourth year! Lily, and James, and I worked forever to get you both to admit how you felt, but you never took any of the bait!"

Remus and Ivy looked at each other in confusion for a moment before looking back at Sirius. Remus was blinking hard. Ivy opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"All four of you? Since school?"

"Of course! And it continued long after that. Like at Lily and James' wedding, when the brunette girl was talking to Remus. That was all James and Lily."

Ivy gaped. "What? They did that on purpose?"

"Sure! They were trying to make you jealous!"

Ivy pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. She looked positively furious. "Well, they did a damn good job of it! All that time I'd been so upset about what happened! They did it on purpose!"

Now it was Remus' turn to smirk. He'd never imagined that she'd been jealous that night. But now that he thought of it, it made perfect sense. And it was also quite endearing.

"That's why I goaded you into the drinking competition! Lily and James had been hoping that you would go over and get upset with Remus, and that it would somehow trick you into telling how you felt. But you weren't buying it, and I knew that Remus would've ended up dating that girl if I hadn't tried to distract him using you."

Ivy turned to Remus. "I'm beginning to realize that the purpose of having friends is to have people in your life who will constantly meddle in your affairs, and annoy the hell out of you."

"For your own good!" Sirius protested.

"And without any regard for your sanity!" Remus shot back.

"True, true…" Sirius muttered dejectedly. He blinked up at Remus with his best puppy dog eyes. "So, I take it that I'm not going to find out anything else from you?"

Remus smiled and gave a singular nod. "That's right, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed and stood up from his chair. "Well, in that case, as much as I hate to do this, I believe you both have N.E.W.T.S. to give in the afternoon, and I must steal Mr. Moony so he can take the Wolfsbane potion that's been prepared for him in the dungeons."

Remus nodded and went back into Ivy's room to put on his clothes. As soon as he shut the door, Sirius turned his gaze to Ivy.

"He's really the aggressor?"

Ivy gave her typical quirky smile and nodded. 

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Well, bloody hell… How do you feel, by the way? I assume you had a wonderful night…"

Ivy rolled her eyes, though her grin was still in place. "Yes, we had a lovely night, and I feel fine. I am intact, as you see."

Sirius was about to comment when Remus stepped out of the bedroom in his normal clothing. He looked back and forth between them briefly, before fixing a friendly glare on Sirius. "Shall we go?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yes, I suppose…"

Ivy got up from the couch and went over to Remus. She wound her arms around him and placed a long, tender kiss on his lips. "I'll see you soon," she whispered into his ear. Remus leaned his forehead against hers, smiling.

It was too sweet for him not to make a smart-ass remark. Sirius opened his mouth.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said lazily, his eyes still focused on Ivy's enchanting face.

Sirius abruptly closed his mouth, and waited for Remus to let go of Ivy's embrace. When he finally did, they both headed down to the dungeons.

*        *        *

As Sirius was walking down to dinner that evening, he ran into Harry for the second time that day. The young man smiled at him.

"So how did everything go when you went to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin?"

Sirius gave a small smile and blinked his eyes innocently. "What makes you think that they were both up there? After all, Remus might have decided to be gentlemanly, and allowed Ivy her dignity until the school year was out. That would be the proper thing to do, now wouldn't it?"

Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You know, Sirius, just because I've never had a real girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm completely clueless."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you're right. Well, they both seemed to be fine. More than fine. Though they weren't really anxious to discuss anything, much to my dismay. I only got a small amount of information from them. I was thoroughly disappointed." Sirius stuck out his lower lip like a pouting child. Harry laughed and shook his head. Then Sirius remembered the other events of the day. "How did your N.E.W.T.S. go today?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Defense Against the Dark Arts was good. Professor Lupin seemed more… relaxed today than usual." He and Sirius both exchanged a look. "Potions wasn't wonderful yesterday, but then, it never has been. I'm not expecting much there."

Sirius nodded. "Good. I'm sure you'll do fantastically. What's for tomorrow?"

They started rounding a corner as Harry spoke. "Care of Magical Crea-"

Harry ran headlong into someone as he turned the corner. A tangle of black and orange-red hair fell to the floor, books flying up in the air and landing after them. Harry tried to mumble an apology, but the wind had been knocked out of him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and slowly started feeling around for his glasses, which had been knocked off. 

The frames and cracked lenses were quickly thrust into his palm by a soft hand. Harry put his glasses on to find himself looking into the bright brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I just wasn't paying attention, I guess. I went to put my books back upstairs before dinner, and I suppose I'm just too hungry to be thinking clearly, or something. I didn't hear you or see you."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "S'alright, Ginny, I wasn't paying attention either."

Ginny suddenly noticed the condition of his spectacles. "Oh, your glasses are broken! Hang on…" Ginny took out her wand, and pointed it between his eyes. "Oculus Reparo!"

The cracks in the lenses immediately mended themselves. Harry laughed to himself. _She had to have learned that one from Hermione…_ He pulled the glasses forward to absentmindedly inspect their condition, before smiling at Ginny. "I always forget that one," he exclaimed, tossing her a lighthearted wink.

Ginny smiled back and laughed. Harry got to his feet, and immediately reached down to help her up. As soon as she was steady, they both started gathering her books from off of the floor, bumping heads occasionally, and apologizing again.

Sirius watched with amusement. Somewhere in the back of his mind a memory had been triggered from long ago…

_"What happened to your glasses, James?"_

_"Oh, slight run-in with Snape… I don't suppose you know how to fix it?"_

_"Well… if you're going to continue pranking in the hallways, I see no reason to encourage your juvenile behavior…"_

_"Please, Lily? Princess Lily? Queen Lily? Goddess Lily?"_

_"Don't grovel, James. It is quite unbecoming to your character."_

_"Please?"_

_"You're whining, James. You better think of something to say that will put me in a better mood, or you can go through the rest of the school year like an old blind man."_

_"…I love you, Lil."_

_"Oh… fine! Oculus Reparo!"_

Sirius chuckled. He definitely hadn't noticed this before. But staring at the intelligent, spirited, unarguably sweet young redhead, he couldn't understand how he hadn't. Though they were both obviously unused to each other's company, there was something comfortable about them that they didn't seem to realize. _Like father, like son…_

Harry handed Ginny her last book and she thanked him. "Well, I better get all of this upstairs. I'll see you at dinner, Harry."

He watched her as she started down the hall. "See you, Ginny."

Harry turned back around to find his godfather staring at him with a ridiculous smile. "What?"

"Ginny Weasley's a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"She's in sixth year, right?"

"Um-hm."

Sirius started walking again. "And she's the only girl in Ron's family?"

"Besides her mum, yeah. I actually feel kind of sorry for her sometimes, being stuck with so many brothers."

"I'm sure that's tough."

Harry nodded. "But she handles it really well."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, she has to." He was trying to make some sort of small talk, hoping for Harry to say something that would indicate feelings of any kind, romantic or otherwise. He said nothing. Sirius sighed inwardly. _Move from my friends to my godson. It will never end…_

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry sat down next to Ron, and Sirius made his way over to the staff table. He took a seat next to Remus, and started serving himself dinner. However, he couldn't hold it in for long.

He leaned forward at the table, so he could see Ivy better from where she was sitting on the other side of Remus. "I've got some interesting news."

Remus rolled his eyes. "If it's about your plan to bring Buckbeak from my cottage so he can trample Draco Malfoy during the graduation ceremony, then I don't want to hear about it."

Sirius waved an impatient hand. "No, Remus, I was walking down here with Harry a few minutes ago, and guess who he ran into. _Literally ran into."_

Remus glanced up from his plate. "Who?"

Sirius smirked. "Ginny Weasley."

He saw Ivy smile, but Remus seemed unimpressed. "Yes, Sirius, and I'm sure he sees her every day. Why is that such interesting news?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I think he likes her."

Remus immediately shook his head. "I doubt that Sirius. I heard other students when I taught Harry in third year saying that Ginny used to have a crush on Harry, but he never seemed to notice her."

"Trust me, Moony - he notices her now."

Remus glanced over at Ivy and shook his head. He turned back to Sirius with a disapproving look. "You never stop, do you?"

Sirius smiled. "No, never. It's my job."

Ivy stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Sirius Black - Matchmaker Extraordinaire…"

She narrowed her eyes and concentrated hard for a moment.

"Nah."

*        *        *

"I can't believe you even need time to think about this! It's ridiculous! You should have told her yes immediately after she asked you!"

Ivy leaned back against the wall in her chambers in between a bookcase and a chair. She hoped that if she surrounded herself he would get the point and go away. She glanced briefly to where Remus sat on the couch reading a book, pretending not to hear the argument that was playing out over his head. That was where she wanted to be. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

"Sirius, I just don't know if I feel ready to run an entire school! I don't think it's a good idea to give such an important job to someone who has only been teaching here for a year!"

Sirius threw his arms up in the air exasperatedly. "You went to school here! Your great-granduncle was the Headmaster for nearly half a century! I think that gives you every right and all the experience you need! If you don't take the job, it'll probably be Severus Snape sitting up in that office! Ivy, you have to see reason! McGonagall asked you over a week ago, she wants an answer soon!"

Ivy banged her head against the wall, and glanced over to the couch again, this time for assistance. "Remus, tell him to leave me alone!"

Remus kept his eyes on his book, holding his hands up in the air helplessly. "Don't look at me, I have absolutely no control over him."

Ivy closed her eyes, and tried to speak in her most controlled voice. "Sirius, I have a lot of things to figure out right now. I don't think I need the added aggravation of running a school to go along with it. I need some time to focus on my own life."

Sirius stamped his foot on the floor. "You'll have all summer for that! Stop being ridiculous! I won't stand by and let you…" Sirius glanced down, and suddenly his gaze shot back up to Ivy. If he had been frustrated before, now he was completely enraged. "Why didn't you tell me? I don't believe you! You let me stand here ranting like this, and didn't say anything! I have a good mind to hex you!"

Ivy's brow furrowed. She couldn't figure out what had made his transition so abrupt. "What are you talking about, Sirius?"

Sirius' eyes flashed furiously. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? I'm supposed to be your friend! You're supposed to tell me things! Not…" Sirius started to mumble incoherently and again shifted his gaze down, before turning around and stalking to the other corner of the room.

Ivy looked down at herself, trying to figure out what Sirius had been going on about. Something caught her gaze. She held up her left hand to her face and found a gold band neatly resting on her finger. She looked more closely. The band had a square cut ruby in the center, and ivy leaves and vines engraved all the way around it. 

Ivy clamped her right hand over her mouth. She looked across the room to find Remus edging his way to the door. Ivy quickly crossed the floor and stood in front of it, blocking his exit. He looked up at her timidly, biting his lower lip.

Ivy took a deep breath. She was determined not to squeal like a little girl. After all, she didn't even know what was going on yet.

"Remus?"

She watched as he sighed, trying hard to look her in the eye. "I realized I was too nervous to ask, so… I just put it on while you slept…. I had hoped that you would notice it when you woke. In fact, I wondered why you didn't."

Ivy stared at her hand again. The ring was light and beautifully crafted. It fit her perfectly. That was why she hadn't noticed. It felt like it had always been there. Ivy wanted to tell him that, but she couldn't find the words… She couldn't find any words at that moment.

Remus stared at her nervously. "I don't want you to think that I'm rushing you. I just thought that after all we'd been through, there was no point in waiting any longer." He paused to stop himself from rambling, and waited for her to say something. She didn't. Instead, she stared back at him, wide-eyed and openmouthed. He took another deep breath, summoning courage he no longer had. "What do you think?"

Ivy gave a small gasp for air. _He wants me to say something. Oh God, what do I say? Say something, you idiot! Say something perfect… Or at least intelligible!_

Remus watched as Ivy's eyes darted around the room. _Oh no, I moved it too fast. Now she's going to be upset and unsure, and everything will be awkward. Great idea, Remus! I might as well go drown myself in the lake right now! I am-_

But his thoughts were interrupted as Ivy rushed to him, flinging her arms around his neck as she laughed joyfully. He held her tight, feeling her heart pounding against his chest. Relief flooded him, accompanied by a complete adoration for the woman he had in his arms.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

And Remus held her tighter.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" he said in a tone far more lighthearted and casual than he truly felt.

Ivy leaned back in his arms, smiling. "Of course!" she exclaimed, moving forward to capture him in a kiss.

Remus lingered on the sweetness of her lips, ignoring the sound of Sirius cackling on the other side of the room. He wanted this moment burned into his mind, his senses, for all time. He needed to be able to look back on it and always remember this feeling of being loved with such abandon, by a person who was so divine, so breathtaking, so sublime. It was hard to feel all of it at once, but he had to try.

When they finally parted, Sirius' laughter could still be heard on the other side of the room. They both looked at him. Sirius clapped his hands together and smiled at them.

"Well, as soon as Ivy decides to be headmistress, we'll only have one more thing to clear up."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "And what is that, Sirius?"

Sirius held up a hand and started counting on his fingers. "Well, when's the wedding, who's invited, where's it going to be, what color are the flower arrangements, how many people will be in the procession, what kind of cake are you going to have…"

Sirius continued on, while Remus leaned over and whispered in Ivy's ear, "Who's going to be walking down the aisle on a leash…"

Ivy laughed, to which Sirius blinked at her quizzically, only making her laugh harder. Remus soon joined her, and they both decided to withdraw from Ivy's quarters, leaving Sirius alone to figure out what had been so funny.

^*^

Okay… so? Did that make up for all my meanness? I hope so… I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. But what did you think of this one? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? There's more to come, don't worry. One more chapter (tear). After all, they have to get married, don't they? And I'll have an important question in the author's note, so make sure you read it! Anyway, review and I'll feel happy!


	13. Weddings, Friends, and Family

Disclaimer: It's a bit obvious…

A/N: IMPORTANT! OH MY GOD! Please forgive me! I'm a horrible person, but so much has happened lately! To start off, it's really hard to finish a story like this, so that took a while. Then, my computer went bizerk on me. I mean really nuts. It wouldn't let me get onto the Internet, and then it would freeze on certain cites (like this one). Finally, when it was fixed I had a slight problem – two AP classes, lots of reading homework, and three shows! That's right, count them, three. I've never been this busy in all my life! I got cast as Little Red Riding Hood in _Into The Woods_ at Triton College. Two weekends ago was our last weekend of performances. Then I have my own show that I've directed at my high school, which went up on November 12 and 13, and just got accepted to perform at Theatrefest! That's a really big deal! And then, I recently got cast in another show at my high school called _The Food Chain_ where I get to play a middle aged Jewish woman with a Long Island accent. And then COLLEGE APPLICATIONS! Curse the people who made that so difficult and important. But cross your fingers for me so I can get into a good school! All in all, things have been absolutely insane. I would have told all of you, but my computer wouldn't let me. But now everything is fixed and the final chapter awaits you! But before you read that, here's that important question I had to ask you:

**Would you like a sequel?**

Now that I have people probably freaking out and going "No! You'll ruin it! Bad author!" I should say that I've had a sequel in the works for quite some time now, and I think it will be good. No random Death Eaters coming back to haunt people, just the problems of Headmistresses and werewolves, and what happens to Sirius when he has to continue his life as a free man (there's gonna be some really interesting stuff with him that I'm going to have a ball writing). Oh, and more Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione! It's going to be so cute and awesome! I think… But if you guys want one, you have to tell me. So review this chapter and let me know!

Now to the responses (there will be many, I'm sorry). I'm sorry if they seem a bit more rushed then usual, but… they _were_… If anyone is left out, I apologize. You know I love you all, but my computer might have erased some of the reviews:

Dazel9: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. Now go enjoy more!

nycgal: here's the last bit. Don't be sad, there's much in store for them in the sequel. ;) Sirius will get his chance…

JackSparrowsLass: I hope you like the rest! Thank you so much, and again, I'm sorry it took so long! J

kantomon: Don't be depressed, I'm sure you have an abundance of talent! I knew you'd like the fan art, though ;) I'm glad you didn't think it was too fluffy. Enjoy the rest!

HarryPotterFreak1234: I'm sorry – here's the update! I'm so glad you liked it. Your idea for the ring was very cool. I hope that you find this update soon because I'm anxious to know what you think of the last chapter, and I hope you want the sequel! 

Chunky Chihuahua: Yea! You liked it! Oo, that story sounds really crappy. I hate it when they kill off great characters to make room for their OC wives. It's boring and pointless. You're going to print out a hardcopy? It's pretty long, so I'm very flattered. I print out my favorite stories too, I'm always so worried and fanfiction is going to collapse, or the author will just pull it off. Of course I have to give you long responses, you give me such great reviews! I can't tell you how grateful I am. Yeah, the name changes in the play were a good example of me paying attention to what I was writing. It's amazing how many authors don't. Good, your parents didn't catch you! I was worried! Hawaii's a good place to visit, but a bad place to live (that's another story for another time, though). It's great for a vacation, you should go sometime. The magazine would be way too much fun, but unfortunately people are so paranoid about copyright laws, that they'd probably never let us do it. Oh well. It would be nice if JK would sway a little from the mold (I would especially like her to keep Remus alive), but I don't know how much she will. She probably won't stray from basic mythical rules too much. None of them do. I hope you found Tina's fanart website. It's really amazing. Yeah, J&H is interesting with the weird productions it's had. The music is still great though. I can give you a list of what songs you should look at from the off-Broadway and Broadway recordings, if you like. That way you'll at least hear all the good music. If you liked this, maybe you'll like the sequel. I hope you'll read it! I know, I'm going to cry when I finish HP 7 too. It's always sad when the adventure is over. Thanks so much again, and now enjoy this final chapter!

Winged Seraphin: I love your name! Don't feel bad for coming in late, I'm just glad you're reading! And I'm also glad that you don't think Ivy is a Mary Sue. That was one of my main goals as I wrote this. Oh, I have a friend who would fight with you over Sirius. That's the problem with that good-looking boy – all the women want him. I love writing him, so I'm glad that you're enjoying him (if you like Sirius, I wrote another piece that you might've read with him called Finding A Place. It's not long, but it's good for Sirius fans). Thanks, and enjoy the rest!

Tine: Yea! You thought the fluffiness was just right. Thanks and enjoy the end!

Bell: I am most sorry for making you wait, I know how hard it is for you! Forgive me, please? I promise it won't happen again! I'm so happy that you liked it and didn't think it was corny. Yes, our poor shy Remus needs some self-esteem. But he's all better now! Thanks for all your support, I hope you like the sequel idea because I really want you to read it. Now enjoy!

George is hot-MrsMoony: I'm back! See, I am! Yeah, you did sound like you were 2, but it was really funny. Thanks so much! Wow, I'd love to be a best-selling author, and of course, if I ever became one I would certainly remember all of you guys. You've given me so much courage and happiness for doing this. I don't know how I'll repay all of you – wait… chocolate chip cookies! But I can't give them to you through the Internet… (sigh) Every time I have a good idea it never works! Anyway thanks again. Now read and enjoy!

LotR-FaNAtiC: Oh, I'm so glad you liked all of it. All of the things you commented on were the things I wanted the readers to respond to, so you made me really happy! You made them let you print up the chapter? Wow, I'm flattered. The wedding awaits you! (yes, Anakin's death made me cry so much. He and Tahiri were supposed to be together, but now so much is messed up, it's really depressing. I'm starting to wonder how's it's all going to end)

angelface58: You almost cried? I'm sorry (but I'm glad you liked it that much)! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like the last chapter!

BlueFeather11: Sorry it took so long! Thanks so much! Yeah, Remus and Ivy are cuteness, and Sirius is clueless… hehehe… I hope you like the wedding since you've been looking forward to it!

leigh: Thanks so much. I'm so happy you liked the chapter. Oh, yes, Sirius will get a taste of his own medicine (pay close attention to this chapter to look for hints of what's to come in the sequel with him ;))…

Ivy Crane: Yea! You gave me a brownie and you're crying in a Remus flag (can I have one?)! Well, you _are_ the coolest person! I'm only telling the truth! Remus might cuss Sirius out in the sequel, but it unfortunately didn't work in this chapter (neither did Billy Idol… tear… it just didn't make sense with the mood). Did you go to the Billy Idol concert? If so, was it awesome? I wanna know! Let me know what you think and thanks again!

Rjk2005: Wow, I'll get back to your other email now that my email isn't going haywire. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to contact you! I feel so bad! Real life first and Harry Potter second? Yeah, it's been rough sticking to that one, but because I have I'll probably be going to college next year, so I should be happy. Yeah, you'll have to help me with all my Brit swears for the sequel (coming soon I hope!).  Yeah Sirius and Ron need to be pals because they're the same person essentially. I thought it would be funny to have the snickering together – it could be fun for the future. Yeah, Hermione was Ivy's assistant – it wasn't mentioned enough, but it was there. Yeah, separating the canon and the fanon is getting hard. I'm glad that you didn't see Ivy as headmaster coming – I didn't want you to. It's going to be very cool for the sequel, though. Yep, a little racy… (grins sheepishly) It had to be done – it was the only part of their relationship that wasn't resolved. Yeah, Silencing Charm is overdone, but I've never been in a castle so I wouldn't know about how well the walls would stop sound. That's a good question, actually. Oh, don't worry about Harry and Ginny, it will come. I'm glad you liked Sirius' advice and his inclination to make a smart-ass remark. It's the little things about Sirius that make me love writing him so much. And I'm glad you liked the ring. And I hope you like this chapter! TTFN!

Taym G.: Too bad the inspiration faded for your fic. Oh well, it happens to the best of us. I glad that you liked the ring. Oh, don't worry, Ron and Hermione get slapped pretty efficiently in this chapter. Thanks and have fun!

EbonyQuill: Thank you so much for your support. The best Remus story you've ever read? Whoa, flattery overload! Thank you so much. I hope you like the end!

Jennie: Thanks, I'm glad you liked!I would love to be a professional author (if I could act and sing and direct too), and I'm very flattered that you think I should be. Now go and enjoy the rest!

Avada: I'm sorry it took so long! Ooo, it gets a best chapter ever christening? That makes me happy! But I _do_ know the play chapters: 5,6, and 7, if my memory doth not fail me. Now, that you know that I am planning a sequel, I hope you will read it because that would make me infinitely happy! Yeah intimacy. I'm glad you didn't think I took it too far. I just thought it would be really stupid if I cut it off with them making out because it's an important issue for Remus. But you think that this is the best pairing for Remus you've ever read? That is just a surplus of flattery! Thank you so much! As far as the ring is concerned, I probably won't go in to any detail about it until the sequel simply because I thought that a discussion on it during the last chapters would distract to much from the story. But you're right, I do need to let everyone know where it came from. As for money, don't forget that not only does Remus have a job, but what would he be spending his money on if he's living at Hogwarts? Yes, Sirius is evil and precious. I love him far too much, and I'm glad that you fell like Sirius never died. I think that continuing to write this was my way of coping with his death. There will be more Harry and Ginny (and Ron/Hermione) in the sequel for certain (and even a bit more in this chapterJ). I'm more of a Marauder fan myself, but I felt the need to work with the other characters because they're fun too, and it would be weird to leave them out. I certainly don't mind telling you my age. I'm seventeen, a senior in high school. Yea! You think I'm mature! That makes me happy because I get sick of everyone saying that all teenagers are immature and don't listen. It's not true! Many of us are good children! There's some more fluff in here for you. I hope you like it. The chapter isn't incredibly long, but there will probably be a sequel, so I figure that makes up for it. Now, read and enjoy!

Lindsey: I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for your sequel idea, you're not far off from what I have in mind. I think you'll like it. So read and let me know!

Elrenia: Thanks, I'm glad you're happy. And I hope you like this chapter!

anubis04: Sorry for the horrible wait! Wow, you read it straight through? I'm impressed! And I'm gald you like it. I hope you like this chapter!

DJ: Thank you so much! It's always nice to get new readers. I'm glad that you like the way I portray Remus and Sirius. It's so important to me that I get them right, and when people say that they think I did a good job, it makes it all worth it. Oh, and points to you for reviewing Ch. 12 on my birthday;). Enjoy the rest!

RavenRemus: Yea! You liked it! I'm so glad. I hope you like the real ending!

Ohana: I'm sorry it took so long. I feel really bad! Thank you so much! Yeah, it was emotion-packed. It had to be. But I'm glad you liked it. I definitely intended it to be a slam to the reader with so much emotion all at once, and I was happy that you responded that way. And I'm really glad that you liked the James and Lily conversation. I had lots of fun with that. There will be more G/H in the sequel if everyone wants one. It will be very cute. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but I hope you like it!

Dreamwarrior: Thank you so much! Your compliments made me so happy! Like finding another hobby? That's the best response I could hope for. Have you posted any of your Remus fic? I'd be interested to read it. I know what you mean about having a hard time finding good Remus/OC fics. They're usually Mary Sue fics or the plot is so horribly predictable that you just can't read it. I hope you like the last chapter, and I hope that you want a sequel because I think you'd like it!

magical me: Well, you called it, I asked whether or not you guys wanted a sequel. Thank you, I'm glad you liked all the fluffiness! And I hope you like this chapter!

Princess Story Writer: Wow! Thank you! I hope you like the rest!

kim: Sorry for the wait, and thanks very much! Enjoy!

KNPP: Thank you so much! As well as JKR does? I'm far too flattered. As for your theories about Ivy being pregnant… you'll have to read the sequel;) I hope you like this chapter!

Murr: Please forgive me! I'm sorry! And thank you so much! I hope you like the rest J

jamais-revenir: I'm sorry! I really am! Don't feel guilty about forgetting to review, we've all got too much to do anyway. And I can't complain because you're translating my story! As for only knowing the adjectives great and dumb – you'd fit right in in America because those are the only adjectives that most people know! Thanks and enjoy the rest! (Would you be interested in translating the sequel if I write one?)

AprilSkrutin: I'm sorry! Here's the update and thanks a bunch!

zelda-lotr: Thank you! I hope you like the rest!

Lonely Wolf: I hurried up finally! See! It's here!

Chineselaquer: Thank you so much for you compliments! You have no idea how much it means. I love your penname, by the way! Thanks again, and enjoy!

olivebear84: Thank you very much! I'm glad you didn't think anything was clichéd, I try very hard to prevent that. I hope you like the last chapter!

Gigglepot: Oh, I'm sorry, I made you cross over from checkmated! But I'm glad you reviewed and I'm glad you liked it! Here's the last chapter with the wedding and some fun H/R. More H/R and H/G coming up in the sequel, if everyone wants it. As for an OC for Sirius… she's been in the works for a while. I've got her all ready for the sequel, and I think everyone will like her… Anyway, enjoy!

Monica: Thank you! Your compliments flatter me far too much! You live in Norway? That's awesome. Well, I hope you like the rest of the story!

CollegeSmurf: You have the coolest penname ever! Thank you very much, I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy the rest!

Calliope Jones: I'm not if you finished the rest, but I'm glad you were enjoying the story. I hope you like the end!

Here we go!

^*^

**_Chapter Thirteen - Weddings, Friends, and Family_**

****

Normally, the Hogwarts grounds would have been very empty. School had just gotten out a few weeks ago, and students had gone home. A very prominent class had graduated. A new headmistress had been instated.  Many goodbyes had been said on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Wishes for the future had been made. Now, everything was supposed to be silent.

_Supposed_ to be.

At the moment, however, there was a large, white tent on the school grounds. Several yards away there was a set up of chairs all facing the lake, and a lovely canopy covered with blue and purple flowers. One would have thought that some sort of event was taking place, and one would have been right if they'd stepped inside the castle to see all the people rushing about.

Sirius Black paced outside a door on the first floor corridor, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and black trousers. He'd been pacing there for a good fifteen minutes, and now he raked a hand through his hair just for good measure.

A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sirius, I can hear you out there you know, so you might as well come in."

Sirius sighed before opening the door. Standing on the other side of the small room he'd entered was Remus Lupin, dressed in khakis and a short-sleeved, button-down linen shirt. Sirius glanced at his friend's attire, and smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm so glad we're not in _real formal wear for this wedding."_

Remus shrugged. "We didn't want anything too fancy. Besides, I hate to think of how uncomfortable I'd be standing out there in a tux, in this heat."

"Ah, yes, the glory of outdoor, summer weddings," Sirius exclaimed. "It is a gorgeous day, though. Couldn't have picked a better one."

Remus sat down in the chair behind him. "Unless I asked Sibyll Trelawney to predict the weather for the entire summer, and find the best day," he said jokingly.

Sirius smirked and sat down in a chair across from Remus'. "In which case it would've rained on your wedding day. Brilliant idea, Mr. Moony."

"Thank you, Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius paused for a moment and frowned. "I still can't figure out why you asked me to be the best man - especially after what happened the last time!"

Remus spread his arms in an expansive gesture, a smile playing on the edges of his lips. "Well, who was I supposed to ask? Flitwick? Severus?"

Sirius laughed. "No, I suppose not." He leaned forward in his chair. "Still, I promise not to get your wife involved in a drinking competition at the reception this time."

Remus lifted a warning finger. "No, you'd better not. I don't want her passing out into her dinner, Sirius!"

"Or during your wedding night…" Sirius said slyly.

Remus raised a scolding eyebrow at his friend. "What happens on my wedding night is none of your business."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, as you've been reminding me for some time now. Though, honestly, with the way you go on about not telling me anything, I'm liable to think that you'll sleep in separate beds tonight - a true gentleman and his lady."

"And that's so likely, considering that, until recently because of the wedding, we haven't slept separately for over a month," Remus replied sarcastically. He was angry with himself for allowing the slip, but Sirius was starting to get on his nerves. Not a day had gone by that Sirius hadn't tried to slip in some sort of cleverly disguised question to get Remus to talk about him and Ivy. He knew that it was mostly due to the fact that he was so unwilling to say anything. Sirius loved a challenge.

Sirius was chuckling to himself, pretending that he didn't want Remus to hear him. Remus ran a hand over his face and braced himself. "What, Sirius?" he groaned.

Sirius continued to snicker as he spoke. "All month, eh? No wonder you've been so calm and daydreamy."

Remus clenched his teeth to stop himself from shouting. "Why is everything always about that with you?"

"Spring fever."

"It's summer, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, but James used to tell me that I had perpetual spring fever. That's why I've always been so antsy, among other things."

Remus shook his head. "I pity the woman that falls in love with you."

Sirius grinned. "So do I." 

He watched as Remus stared off to the side, smiling to himself. Sirius' expression suddenly became thoughtful and sober. "I don't think I've ever seen you so completely happy. And I'm glad for you. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

Remus looked back to his friend, surprised and grateful to hear such words from him. It reminded him that there was a bond between them that hadn't faded. Even through twelve years of lone transformations and twelve years in Azkaban. No matter what turns their lives would take, they would always be friends, they would always be brothers.

They would always be Marauders.

"Thank you."

Sirius nodded for a moment. "Oh, and another thing." He waited for Remus' nod to indicate that he was still listening. "I don't think I need to have the same chat with you that I had with James right before his wedding - you already know that today is going to be the best day of your life. But I need to have a different discussion with you."

Remus raised his eyebrows in curiosity. 

Sirius continued. After all, it was his duty. "Ivy is very special to me too. She's my Little Sister. So, as her Big Brother, I feel that I must warn you…" Sirius paused again for dramatic affect, a smile threatening to overtake him and blow his cover. "…If you hurt her, I'll break your neck."

Remus gave a small smile and chuckled lightly to himself before clearing his throat, and looking up at his friend, with mock solemnity. "I'll keep that in mind, Sirius."

The two men nodded to each other sedately for a moment before beginning to laugh. Finally, after they'd both calmed down, Sirius stood up.

"You want me to go check up on the bride?"

"Yes, tell her the rest of the guests have arrived, and we're all ready when she is."

Sirius nodded. "And I'll tell Professor McGonagall to send everyone down to the lake, since we should be starting soon."

Remus stared at Sirius with a bemused expression. "You know, Sirius, you don't go to school here anymore. Considering how much you've had to work with Minerva lately, I really don't understand why you keep calling her Professor McGonagall. She seems to prefer that her coworkers call her Minerva, as long as it's not in front of the students."

Sirius gave a pretend shiver. "No, Remus, I'll simply never be able to do that. After seven years of harsh glares and scolding from that biting tongue, that woman will always be Professor McGonagall to me, no matter how much time I spend with her."

Remus watched the grin on Sirius' face grow as he tossed Remus a mock salute and left the room.  He tipped his head back in his chair and sighed, content only in the knowledge that very soon he would be staring into a pair of soft, shimmering blue eyes, instead of at the ceiling.

*        *        *

Sirius rounded a fifth corner and strode down the hallway to the staff room. Unlike Lily and James' wedding, Ivy had made it very clear that she wanted all of her bridesmaids to get ready in the same room with her, so the staff room had been converted into a dressing room for the women. Sirius heard many high, giggling voices as he approached, and the seventeen-year-old lurking at the edge of his mind urged him to open the door unannounced, allowing him to get the proper response of screams. Grown Up Sirius promptly told Seventeen-year-old Sirius to sod off, as he cleared his throat and knocked politely on the door.

"Ivy! Remus told me to tell you-"

"What?" came a familiar voice from inside.

Sirius took a deep breath and spoke louder. "Ivy, Remus told me to-"

"Hermione, will you get the door and let him in? I can't understand a word he's saying!"

"Sure, Ivy."

Sirius paused and waited, hearing a great deal of shuffling and various squeals. Soon the door flung open to reveal Hermione Granger in a light blue spring dress, her hair piled on top of her head. She smiled at Sirius and stepped back from the door. "You can come in - she can't hear you."

"Yes, I noticed," Sirius said, smiling back.

He stepped into the room and glanced around at the frenzy. A few women sat in front of mirrors applying makeup. Some of them Sirius recognized from his school years, some were unfamiliar. They were all talking and laughing, gossiping and helping each other. Ivy stood near the window talking with Ginny while Minerva fussed with her dress. 

Sirius stared at the bride in her attire. Ivy's white dress was strapless and fitted to her bodice, but the skirt flared out at her waist and the came down only to her knees. A wreath of purple and blue flowers, which matched the bouquet that she held in her hands, adorned her head, and she wore high-heeled white sandals. 

Sirius came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "And you must be Queen of the Fields of Avalon?"

Ivy twirled around and faced him with a beaming smile on her face. "Why yes, of course.… Do you like the dress?"

He nodded. "It's perfect. He won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Ivy blushed a little at the idea and then raised her eyes expectantly to Sirius to find out why he had come to find her.

Sirius cleared his throat in a very formal manner. "I have been sent by the groom to inform you that all of the guests have arrived and that we are all waiting for you."

Ivy took a deep breath and glanced out the window. "No pressure, huh?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "None whatsoever." His brow creased. "You're not nervous, are you?"

Ivy shrugged. "I keep feeling afraid that something will go wrong. Probably because I'm so used to everything falling apart at the last minute.… Remus didn't seem upset when you talked to him, did he?"

Sirius laughed. "No, he was perfectly calm. I promise that you won't find him in a room crying with a handkerchief, and mascara running down his face."

Ivy smirked. "That's good to know. Can you also promise not to set him up with any trashy brunettes?"

Sirius glanced around at the puzzled expressions of Ginny, Hermione, and Minerva. He tilted his head to the side playfully. "What trashy brunettes? The only brunettes I see here are far too intelligent to be trifled with." He used a sweeping hand to indicate Hermione, who smiled and shrugged.

Ivy nodded. "Very true.… Well, I think we've established all the important guidelines, then. Everyone here seems to be ready, so I'll send them on down and catch up in a few minutes."

Sirius started backing up to the door as the other women in the room began exiting. "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you down there in a little bit."

And with that, the best man backed out of the room and set off for the grounds whistling, feeling very cheerful and optimistic about the lovely summer day.

*        *        *

Remus passed by the Great Hall on his way out of the castle as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He had never imagined that one day he would get married. It was simply unheard of for his kind. Something so subhuman could not afford to have such a long-term commitment. But he couldn't imagine being anywhere else on this day. Part of him still felt he didn't deserve her, but if Ivy would have him, he wouldn't argue anymore. It was too much of a miracle to challenge.

The most difficult thing was trying to figure out where everything would go from this point. There were so many paths his life could take now. He knew that he would have to take it moment by moment, or risk being overwhelmed by the possibilities. And that was all right. He didn't have to rush – he didn't have anything to rush for. For the first time in his life he was truly looking forward to the future.

Because now he knew he wouldn't be alone.

Remus heard clacking footsteps above him on the stairwell. He stopped and turned around, assuming that it was one of the bridesmaids straggling behind everyone else. Instead, he paused dead in his tracks as a very distracted beauty in white came rushing down the steps. Her eyes eventually traveled to the floor, and when she spotted him she stopped. 

The grip she held on her bouquet became limp as she stared at him. He was having that affect on her more and more lately. She just kept forgetting herself whenever she looked him in the eye. Remus didn't see it as an indication of his dominance, but rather as a pleasant side effect of the new levels they now communicated on. He loved the fact that his very presence unfocused her, Ivy, the typically calm and collected woman. It seemed only fair when he considered that every time she spoke he was unable to concentrate on anything except the sound of her voice. He knew that these affects were bound to wear off in time, as many married couples had told him, but he didn't care. At this time in life, moments like these were all that counted.

Ivy managed a soft smile. "Going somewhere special all dressed up like that?"

Remus smiled back and shrugged. "Yes, but I think they can manage without me for a minute or two."

She began to go down the stairs again slowly. "Well, if they can do without you for a while, I suppose they can do without me too." She reached the bottom of the steps and stood in front of him. "How was your morning?"

Remus pondered for a moment. "Very… dull."

Ivy laughed. "Yours too? Other than chatting with some of my bridesmaids for a few minutes, I don't think I've ever done less in such a large amount of time. You can only spend so much time checking and rechecking your hair, you know? And…well… thinking about you all day didn't help because you weren't there…"

With her last words Remus noticed that the rouge on her cheeks became much brighter. Her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to the floor, and her fingers suddenly became very interested in the stems of her bouquet. Remus reached out and gently touched her fingers. "I find it quite amusing that you would become bashful at your confession, especially since _I've_ spent the entire day thinking of _you_."

Instead of telling him how sweet and wonderful he was, Ivy looked back up at him with a mischievous smile. "No, you were probably thinking about the bachelor party you had last night."

Remus groaned. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you? You're going to make fun of me for that for the rest of my life!"

Ivy nodded vigorously. "I can't help it! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen! I mean, I come down to your chambers to get the guest list and confirm everyone's arrival. I guess I should have known better because Sirius told me that he was planning a little celebration for you–" She paused when Remus gave her a disbelieving look. "–Okay, so I really came down there to make sure that you were being good – but I get down there and find the most unbelievable sight in the world: A bachelor party containing Severus, Flitwick, Hagrid, Firenze, Filch, Mundungus, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Harry and Ron, Sirius, you, and one female stripper. And Severus, Arthur, and Filch are the ones who are totally smashed, Sirius is standing on the table with the stripper, and you're sitting in the corner reading a book."

Remus folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go to sleep because they were being too loud. I didn't want to drink because I didn't want a hangover today. I left the stripper alone because… well, every time she was around I was reminded of the fact that we've been separated for the past several nights, and it's been driving me mad."

He had just begun to get used to speaking candidly with her about these sorts of things. He knew that she expected it, that she wanted to know his feelings, but he was not accustomed to being so open with any one person about his thoughts. In reality, he had been surprised at how relieving it was to tell her things. It didn't matter what it was about, she just liked to know. She liked to know the bits and pieces that he hid from everyone else.

Ivy's smile changed from mischievous to sly and she leaned against the banister behind her. "We won't be separated tonight…"

Remus raised an intrigued eyebrow at her forwardness. "Now's really not the time to be tempting me. We're about to get married. Our thoughts are supposed to be pure and innocent."

She stifled a laugh. "Oh, no one worries about that anymore. That's what the dress is for – the color gives the illusion of purity and wholesomeness to trick all of the guests."

He smiled and stepped closer to her, glad that he was having this opportunity to talk with her before they were out in front of more than a hundred people. "We're going to have to go out there soon, aren't we?"

Ivy sighed. "Yeah, we are. And before you ask, it's definitely too late to elope." She frowned a bit. "You weren't suppose to see me before the wedding…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, I think we've had our fair share of bad luck, so I wouldn't worry about that. The universe owes us one at this point."

She nodded. "You're probably right. I just want everything to be perfect."

He stared at her, suddenly awash with clarity. "It already is."

Ivy normally would have allowed her eyes to drift to the floor at such a comment, but the look in his eyes held her there. That loving, encompassing, soul-searching look. As long as he could look at her that way every now and then, she knew that she would be the happiest woman on earth.

The weight of the flowers in her hands brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat and head simultaneously, and looked beyond Remus to the front doors. "We can't go out together or they'll know we've seen each other, and everyone will make a big deal about it. Do you want to go out first or should I?"

He turned his head to glance behind him. "I'll go. The bride's always supposed to be out last anyway. They'd probably panic if I came last." He maintained a gentlemanly distance, settling on reaching out and squeezing her hands gently. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Ivy whispered.

She watched as he left, trying to decide how long she would wait before going out as and facing the most important moment of her life.

*        *        *

"Where is she? And where have you been?"

Remus held his hands up to stop the incoming verbal assault. "I'm sure she'll be out soon. Really, Sirius, you shouldn't let everything get you so worked up."

Sirius made a noise that gave Remus the impression of a frustrated mule. "Easy for you to say. At least twenty people have come up to me and asked if you decided to elope. I was starting to believe it myself. A few people thought that you were going to call it quits. Do you know what a disaster it would have been if you both decided not to show up? I would have had to entertain all of these guests-"

"Which I'm sure would have been no trouble for you at all. You always liked being the center of attention." Remus smirked as he saw the look of indignation that came over his friend's face.

"Why, I am shocked that you still view me as that adolescent twat that you knew from your childhood! I'll have you know that I am a responsible, cultured, and gracious gentleman!"

"Yes, considering what I remember from your view on 'culture', and keeping in mind that you were the one who threw the party last night, I'm inclined to agree with you," Remus drawled sarcastically.

"I-," Sirius paused a moment, unsure of what to say to that. It seemed that he was just about to retaliate when he was signaled by Minerva to get into position. He moved to the opposite end of the aisle and hooked arms with Hermione, seeing as they were the best man and maid of honor. Music began and the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed Sirius and Hermione down the grassy path. The second pair to come was Ron and Arabella. Next were Harry and Ginny, whom Ivy had fervently insisted upon putting together when she had decided who to pair up, followed by Mundungus and a friend of Ivy's from America named Sophia. 

When everyone had taken their places, the music changed and the bride appeared. Since her father and Albus were no longer living, Ivy had asked Hagrid to walk her down the aisle, and he had been more than happy to oblige. He took her arm and led her down the pathway with a grand smile on his broad, round face. When they reached the front, Hagrid handed Ivy over to the groom and went to sit down next to Madame Maxime. 

Remus immediately noticed something different. He looked down at Ivy's feet, smiled, and turned his gaze back up to her face. "You're not wearing your shoes," he said in a soft, bemused voice. 

Ivy blinked innocently, a slight look of guilt passing over her features. "You know about me and heels. They were starting to bother me, and I thought, 'I absolutely refuse to limp on my wedding day'. So I took them off." She smirked. "Can you stand to marry this mere peasant?"

Remus smiled and stepped closer to her, trying to catch her individual fragrance amidst the collective scent of the large crowd. "I can indeed."

They turned to face the pair giving the ceremony. It was tradition in these weddings for an already married couple that were friends of the bride and groom to lead them in their vows. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in front of them, both beaming and gratified.

"All right then, " said Arthur. "I think it's high time we had a wedding here, don't you?"

"That is, unless there are any objections?" Molly quipped. It was a question that had to be asked during the ceremony, but she knew that no one would dare speak a word.

The ceremony continued as the witnesses shuffled, sniffled, and watched with interest. The sounds of nature seemed to quiet around them as the vows were spoken. The rings were exchanged and the union was finalized as Arthur and Molly made a circle of flower petals and fairy dust around the bride and groom. Everyone watched in awe of Remus and Ivy. Normally at weddings the bride got too emotional or the groom couldn't focus, or they were both worried about the catering at the reception, or how their in-laws were getting along. But these two were very different. They were totally absorbed in each other, in fact, it almost seemed to the guests that they had to be reading each other's minds because they both smiled and laughed at the same time, even when everyone else was silent. 

"You are now joined for all eternity," said Arthur.

"May your lives be blessed with happiness, health, and the company of the ones you love," said Molly.

Arthur smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Ivy rose up onto her tiptoes as Remus's lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Applause broke out from the guests, and bridesmaids and groomsmen paired up again to begin their walk back down the aisle. As they were pairing up, however, Ivy paused. She saw Remus's eyes go in the same direction. Apparently, they had noticed the same thing. They both turned on the best man and maid of honor.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Mr. Moony?"

"Now, I know you're accustomed to spending your time with young women, but please make an effort to leave alone the ones at this wedding, particularly my former students."

Sirius blinked several times to make sure Remus was implying what he thought he was implying. He then donned a look of disgust as he realized where the conversation was supposed to lead. "Why Remus! Ivy! I am appalled that you think so low of me! What you are suggesting is simply vulgar! In fact… I.… You.… How can.… I am…"

Sirius turned around abruptly to face the couples lined up behind him. Ron looked quizzically at him, almost detecting the glint in his eye. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed in a defeated manner. "You can have her Mr. Weasley! I'll have nothing to do with this!" And with that, he shoved Hermione into Ron's arms, grabbed a hold of Arabella, and continued down the aisle. Remus looked back at Sirius and winked at him. 

Ivy glanced behind her to see a bright red Ron Weasley holding a weak-kneed Hermione Granger in his arms. "With any luck they'll have it all straightened out by tonight," she whispered to Remus, Sirius, and Arabella. The other three laughed as they all headed to the large tent where the reception was to take place.

The guests filed into the tent and one by one got seated at their tables. Everyone chatted and watched as the band set up on the stage area that had been created. It appeared that entertainment would be in order for this wedding as well.

Arabella came up behind Ivy and gave her a huge hug. "So what are you going to be singing tonight?"

"I hadn't given much thought to it, actually," said Ivy. "After all, it is _my_ wedding. I'm not supposed to be the entertainment at _my_ own wedding!"

Sirius looked around at the crowd. "I can't believe the mix of people you've got here. Some of these people I never would've expected to find in the same building. I'm actually surprised that many of them even showed up."

"So were we," said Remus. "I wasn't expecting Severus to come, but he actually really wanted to be here. He thanked me for inviting him."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Who could've guessed? But I'm more interested in meeting some of the ladies here tonight…" He lifted his champagne glass to his lips and began to take a sip.

Ivy smiled slyly. "You know, Guinevere Carnahan is here."

Sirius spat out his champagne. "What? Why is she here? Why in God's name would you invite that woman to your wedding? She's a bloody menace!"

Ivy waved a hand at him. "Oh, you just say that because she was the one girl at school who not only didn't fall for you, but beat you in every argument that you put her through."

"Nonsense!" Sirius shot back.

"No, it isn't," Ivy retorted in a singsong voice. "You might try talking to her now. She's really very lovely, and she still remembers you to be an… oh, how did she put it? Ah yes, I remember – 'annoying little wanker'. I believe those are her exact words…"

Sirius's eyes went ablaze with rage. "That bloody wench!" he hissed.

"Language, Sirius," Remus chided.

Sirius was about to go further when Mundungus appeared. "I just had to come up and talk a bit. Congratulate you, and all. You're both lucky, but you already know that. Though I still might have to make a toast to the most beautiful bride I've ever seen – with or without shoes."

Ivy smiled. "Thank you, Mundungus."

Just then Mundungus happened to notice Sirius's expression. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

 Remus gave a twisted grin. "He just found out that Guinevere Carnahan is here."

Mundungus's eyes widened. "I think I'll get away from all of you then. There's bound to be fireworks over here." And with that he slowly backed away from the table. 

Ivy was taking a sweeping glance over the guests when she noticed some empty spaces. "Harry," she called down the table. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry gave a smirk that reminded Ivy of James when he had done something particularly sneaky. "Ginny and I saw them talking by the lake while everyone was coming over here. Then we heard Professor McGonagall fussing about the maid of honor and the fact that she had more important duties then to be kissing one of the groomsmen. She seemed pretty happy about it, though."

Ivy raised her eyebrows. "That's good to know…"

Sirius's ears had perked up at the mention of missing persons, but he hadn't caught the entire conversation. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

Ivy gave her most devious smile and nodded slowly before saying, "It's in the bag."

Sirius smiled back and Remus chuckled. It was then that the band started playing. "If you'll excuse us," said Ivy, turning her gaze to her husband, "I do believe this gentleman owes me a dance."

Remus nodded and stood up. "I believe you're right." He offered his arm and led his wife to the dance floor.

As he took her in his arms and they began to dance, Ivy whispered, "So are you going to sing anything for me this evening?"

Remus sighed. "I've actually had a song running through my head all day that would be perfect for this occasion, but I'd rather not sing it in front of all these people."

Ivy had really only meant it as a joke, but his response peaked her curiosity. "Sing it to me."

Remus blinked. "What, right now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to hear it."

Remus sighed. "All right." He pulled her close, so that his lips were beside her ear and she alone could hear him. Ivy tuned out the music from the band, the noise of the crowd, and focused on his voice. His gentle, lulling tone flooded her senses.

"_Live with somebody you love_

_Let your love bless each day,_

_As the years slip away._

_And you never can say goodbye,_

_Wish each day was the same_

_As she whispers you name_

_While she closes her eyes,_

_And you know that the night _

_Will keep both of you warm._

_So live with somebody you love_

_Fill your soul with her light._

_Every time you return_

_So the fire will burn_

_When she gives you that smile of hers._

_She makes each day of you life_

_The first morning of spring,_

_And you run through the dawn_

_As your new life is born,_

_And you thank God above_

_That you may always live_

_With somebody you love."_

Ivy was very glad that Remus hadn't sung that in front of everyone. She didn't want all of her guests to see her crying as she was now. Remus pulled back, and when he saw Ivy's tears he stopped dancing and brushed them away.

"Now, don't cry," he chuckled. "It was supposed to make you happy."

The honesty and love in his voice brought a fresh wave of tears. "It did," said Ivy, right before burying her face in Remus's shoulder.

Remus led Ivy back to the table just in time for dinner to be served. After all the guests were fed and deep in conversation with friends, family, and new acquaintances, Sirius stood up and tapped his fork against his champagne glass.

"May I have everyone's attention, please," he said in a crisp voice. All eyes turned to look at him. Some people started snickering. Sirius quickly rolled his eyes to the ceiling before speaking again. "Yes, I know what some of you are thinking. Don't worry – I intend to do this right this time. Besides, I'm not anywhere near pissed enough to forget the bride's name."

Many people laughed. Sirius smiled and continued. 

"At this moment, I would like to take full credit for bringing all of you together here – after all, if I hadn't been working these two day after day to make them realize what we've all known for years, then there wouldn't have been a wedding today."

Again the crowd laughed. They watched as Sirius's face suddenly donned a more sober expression.

"But more importantly, I would like to propose a toast. A toast to two of the best souls I have ever known. Two of the best friends anyone could ever have. Two wonderful people who were lucky enough to find each other amidst all of the madness that life put them through.

"I remember the first day they met – ironically enough, it was here at Hogwarts, which makes this setting rather fitting – and it was obvious from the beginning that there was something between them, as clichéd as it sounds. Their eyes met and there was a sort of electricity in the air. Seeing them apart was almost painful after seeing what they were like together. And I think that we all hope for this. That we can find the one person who truly makes us happy, and loves us in a way that is so unselfish and unbelievable that we think it is only found in fairy tales. 

"And no, things aren't always that perfect. But all of us here have fought for our future, and now we deserve some rest. That's why I'm so happy to be here today. To be here in such amazing company and on such a blissful occasion, is a joy and a privilege. This day is one of celebration for all of us, a celebration of things to come. We must all be very careful of what we do with our time because we never know how much will be given to us…"

As Remus looked closely, he noticed that the bottoms of Sirius's eyes were beginning to shimmer. He suddenly realized what was happening. Sirius was trying to make the speech that he didn't make years ago. He was trying to let go. None of the guests probably realized that at that moment, Sirius was baring his soul for all to see, something that he did not do lightly. Remus felt Ivy squeeze his hand and he turned his gaze to her face. She was still focused on Sirius, her eyes shining brightly as if she might cry with him. She obviously understood the relevance of this speech as well.

"And so, I would like to propose a toast to two of the most fortunate people in the world. My friends. My family. I wish them all the happiness that they've always deserved, and then some. And I wish them all the time in the world to love each other and to embrace the richness of their lives. To Remus and Ivy."

Everyone raised their glasses and then applauded. The applause came lightly at first, as none of the guests were quite sure how to respond to the usually chipper Sirius Black becoming so emotional. Sirius collapsed back into his chair with a sigh, as if a great weight had been lifted from him.

"Well, I think that went a great deal better than last time."

Remus paused for a moment, attempting to find words. "Sirius… that was-"

Sirius stopped him, clearly incapable of handling a serious response at that moment. "-Ridiculous, I know. Sorry, just got a bit carried away. No worries, it's over now. You can get on with your party. You should probably get out on the dance floor, it's starting to fill up. Go on now."

He clearly didn't want the conversation to go any further. Remus decided to honor his request and stood up to go out on the dance floor. Ivy rose too, but before leaving Sirius alone at the table, she rushed over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sirius smiled softly and winked at her, before whispering, "Go on!" Ivy smiled back and turned to join Remus as he walked out onto the floor.

The evening went on without a single hitch. Sirius eventually recovered and began talking to various women as the night proceeded. Everyone danced, ate, and caught up with old friends. As the stars began to glimmer in the sky many people stood around talking together. Ivy had gone to the washroom to freshen up, and ran into Hermione there, who was busy freshening up herself. She didn't seem too keen on talking for any long period of time, so Ivy didn't bother her. When she walked out she scanned the room and found a sight that bothered her – Harry Potter standing at the edge of the tent, out of sight and alone.

She walked over to where he was, but he was so fixated on the crowd that he didn't seem to notice her approach. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Ivy jokingly scolded, being careful not to really come off angry.

Harry jerked slightly at the sound of her voice and came out of his reverie. When he saw her standing there, his cheeks turned slightly pink, as if he was ashamed at being caught. "Nothing really," he said in the most nonchalant voice he could muster.

It hurt Ivy that he was shutting her out that way. She knew that he had gotten to know her as a teacher rather than the best friend of his mother, but she still felt close to him. "Come on, Harry. What is it?" she asked.

Harry sighed, knowing that she was not going to stop until he told her. "I don't know.… I guess I just feel a little out of place being here."

Ivy's brow furrowed in concern. "Why?"

Harry shrugged as if he knew what he was about to say was going to invoke a strong reaction. "Well, you and Professor Lupin-"

"-Harry, I know it's going to take you a while to get used to it, but please call us Remus and Ivy now. You're not a student anymore," Ivy interrupted with a smile.

Harry nodded. "You and Remus were friends with my mum and dad. I should have grown up knowing you, but I didn't, so I sort of feel like I'm intruding. My mum and dad are the ones who should be here, they were your friends. I just feel out of place without my family being here."

Ivy almost laughed, but instead she grinned. This alone startled Harry, and he waited for her reaction.

"Without your family being here? That's what making you feel out of place?"

Harry nodded again.

Ivy stepped back and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Harry, look around you. Take a good, long look."

Harry did as he was told, and was surprised to see more than he had before when he had been staring so impassively at the crowd. He saw Ron and Hermione in a dim corner whispering to each other. He saw Professor Flitwick trying to teach Hagrid how to do a Summoning Charm with his pink umbrella. He saw Professor Lupin talking animatedly with Madam Pomfrey and Arabella Figg. He saw Arthur and Molly Weasley spending some quiet time together at their table, just watching all of the people enjoying time with their friends. He saw Fred and George pitching their latest products to some of the guests, with their two oldest brothers and Ginny close by laughing, and Professor McGonagall watching disapprovingly. Most surprisingly of all, he saw his godfather deep in conversation with Severus Snape. The two men sipped at the contents of their glasses – champagne and red wine respectively – as they continued their energetic discussion. 

When he finally looked back to Ivy, he found her staring at him with a familiar twinkle in her eye. She squeezed his shoulder. "Can't you see? Your family_ is _here."

Harry paused for a moment suddenly feeling a peculiar sense of release. He smiled at Ivy.

"What do you say we go back in there and let everyone know that you're alive?" she suggested.

Harry glanced around the room one last time before nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Ivy led Harry back to the crowd, immediately taking him over to where Fred and George were so he would be closer to Ginny. As she backed away from the group, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Is he all right?"

Ivy sighed. "Yes, he's fine now. He just had some things to figure out…. You know, your toast was really wonderful."

Sirius gave a light laugh. "I was pretty sure that I'd gone overboard with it. Do you know how many times Professor McGonagall has come over to ask me if I'm all right?"

But Ivy wasn't in a jesting mood at the moment. She stared at Sirius, and on an impulse, grasped one of his hands in both of hers. "We are so lucky to have you as a friend."

Sirius smiled and gave her right hand a quick kiss. "You'll always be my Little Sister. I'll always be part of his pack, a fellow Marauder. We're family. Luck has nothing to do with that."

Ivy reached forward and hugged him tightly. When she finally let go, Sirius motioned with his head over to the far side of the tent, a devious smile on his lips. "I better get you back to your husband. He's liable to think we've run off together."

Ivy laughed. "No, he's not. He doesn't consider you to be any threat whatsoever. He knows I'd kill you in a day if that ever happened."

Sirius joined in her laughter. "Too true. Do you want me to take care of the rest of the guests and make sure that they all get back to their rooms?"

Ivy nodded vigorously. "Could you? That would be great. I'm feeling ready to leave soon."

"No problem. When do you leave for your honeymoon tomorrow?"

"Around noon."

"Sounds good. You decided on Hawaii?"

"Yeah. I still have some packing to finish."

Sirius smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, then… I won't waste anymore of your time. You better hurry up so you can spend your night… finishing packing…"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, Sirius."

He heaved an impatient sigh. "Oh, go on then! I can take care of everything down here. Really, I can. Go, get out of here!"

"Thanks, Sirius!" Ivy called over her shoulder. With that, she started to make her way over to the other side of the tent.

*        *        *

Several minutes later Ivy and Remus arrived at the door to Remus's chambers, which been chosen because they didn't have to walk up as many stairs to get to them. This was advantageous since they had both been on their feet for a good portion of the day, and probably wouldn't have made it up three more flights.

As Remus unlocked the door with his wand, he turned to Ivy. "Would you like me to carry you over the threshold?"

It was meant as a joke, but Ivy pretended to be disgusted nonetheless. "And have you make yourself more tired then you already are? What would be the point of that?" The door opened and Ivy walked in first, continuing to babble. "That was a great reception. I think everyone had a really good time, don't you?"

 No sooner had she stepped inside then Remus had shut the door behind them and pinned her up against the wall, a playful look on his face. "You know, suddenly I'm not very tired," he drawled slowly as his hand started to trace its way up her leg ever so lightly.

Ivy closed her eyes halfway, remembering what she had been waiting for all evening. All week, if truth be told. She couldn't believe how insistent some people had been about it. Minerva and Molly had kept constant watch over her just to make sure. The separation had been driving her crazy, and though she knew that it had to be worse for him, that didn't make it any easier. She tried very hard all week not to lead him on, not to be suggestive in any way, but it was practically impossible when she spent her nights scooting over towards the other side of her bed only to find him missing. 

All the older women had claimed that they understood, but that she should do it because the wedding night would be more 'special'. Ivy now understood what they had meant. Because now, with how long she'd been deprived of him, his slightest touch was driving her mad. She started to tremble in his arms from sheer anticipation, and her insides went so many places at once that she couldn't really define what she was feeling. She breathing was becoming a chore.

But she was determined not to rush through the night and ruin everything. She called upon all the strength she could muster to calm herself and all the willpower she could summon to keep her head. So he was trying to be cute and playful? She could handle that.

"My, it's amazing how quickly the gentleman façade has faded," she teased.

Remus smiled slyly and sighed. "It gets rather boring after a while. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

"Yes," Ivy breathed in response as his lips moved to her jaw.

Remus listened to the rhythm of her beating heart while his lips continued to trial softly along her jaw line. He was startled to find it beating much faster than it normally did at this stage. When his lips reached her ear, he stopped. "Are you all right?" he murmured.

"Uh-huh," came the response, but Remus noticed that it was rather strained and high-pitched. Obviously she had been much more affected by their time apart than he had realized. If that were true then what he had been doing must've seemed like torture to her.

He pulled back slightly. "Ivy…"

She broke from him as if she were trying to get away, but when she moved, she ended up closer to his bedroom door. She was flustered, her skin was flushed, and she looked embarrassed, though Remus couldn't understand why she would be. He walked over and stood in front of her again, waiting this time.

"Remus, I-"

"I know," he interrupted with a smile.

Ivy paused at his instantaneous reaction, but quickly smiled back. Of course he knew, why had she been worried in the first place? She had just married the man, shouldn't some of her insecurity have left by now?

"Sorry, I guess all the time apart panicked me a little bit."

"I'd say that was a little bit more than panic," he teased.

Ivy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Oh fine, make fun of me. I don't think you realize what that felt like after spending so much time alone." She began to let her eyes rake up and down his body, communicating without words, trying to reestablish the mood she had spoiled.

Remus understood as he felt her eyes on him. Her body language had changed and she began to step closer to him. He was more than willing to play along. "Had I known that my absence was going to cause such a… difficulty for you, I would've never let Molly and the rest of them take you away from me."

"Well," said Ivy as she finally reached him, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "You'll know better next time, won't you?" She kissed the hollow at the center of his collarbone as she pulled the shirt off of his shoulders. As she did this, she felt him sigh beneath her lips.

Before she could go any further, she wound her arms around his neck and stared straight up into his eyes. "Happy?"

He looked at her, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. "More than I've ever been."

"Forever?"

He leaned his forehead down so it rested against hers and brought his arms around her waist. The stillness in the room made the moment stretch into infinity, and Remus Lupin was finally where he had always belonged.

"Forever."

^*^

Well, there you are… That's it (tear). But does everyone want to know what happens to Ron and Hermione? How about Harry and Ginny? And was anyone curious as to who that Guinevere Carnahan woman was anyway? Well, then review this chapter and let me know that you want a sequel (and if you'd like to tell me how you liked the chapter that would be nice too…)! Thanks you guys, you've all been wonderful. Having all of your comments and reactions has been 90% of the reward in doing this. So thanks again. I hope you liked it!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel Update

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP! GO AND READ IT!  
  
Love, The Jedi Wizard Hobbit ;) 


End file.
